¿Convivencia? Ricos Bastardos Tercera Temporada
by Ibrahil
Summary: Aquí están ellos de Nuevo, girando en torno a su tormentoso estilo de vida, que no da tiempo para el amor que ellos quieren profesarse, ¿Como superaran cada obstáculo que la vida se encapricha en ponerles?, La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde... J2
1. Prologo

**¿Convivencia? Ricos Bastardos. (Tercera Temporada)**

**Autora:** Ibrahil

**Rating:** NC-17

**Category:** J2

**Pairing:** mencion Jared/OC, Jared/Jensen, Jensen/Jared, Christian Kane/Steve Carlson, Alex O'Loughlin/Danno, Alona/Chad, Tom/Mike

**Advertencia: Kink Sex, no con, hurt, hurt/comfort, deathcharacter**

**Summary:** Aquí están ellos de Nuevo, girando en torno a su tormentoso estilo de vida, que no da tiempo para el amor que ellos quieren profesarse, ¿Como superaran cada obstáculo que la vida se encapricha en ponerles?, La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde…después del amor.

**NsDA: Solo queda decir que después de tanto tiempo al fin me digne a publicarla…**

**Personajes que aparecerán con frecuencia en escena y que probablemente no conocerán algunos (a mi decir):**

**Alexia Durst: Este personaje esta basado en Voss, alias Amanda Reed, un personaje de NCIS, quienes lo hayan visto sabran quien es, quienes no: pues es un hombre trasvesti que de verdad luce como una mujer, quien aparece en el episodio Dean Man Talking de la season 2.**

**Jahod: Esta basado en el personaje de Alfred, mayordomo de Batman o Bruce Wayne.**

**Mark Harmon: Actor del mismo nombre xD protagonista de NCIS.**

**Daniel "Danno" "Danny" "Dan" Willians: Perosnaje protagonista de Hawaii Five 0.**

**Alex O'Loughil: Actor protagonista en Hawaii Five 0.**

**Sophia Bush: Actriz de One Three Hill.**

**Chace Crawford: Actor de Gossip Girls, de la cual vi un solo capi xD pero me enamore xD**

**Fic Main Song: All That I Am – Rob Thomas**

**/song/Rob-Thomas/All-That-I-Am?m=0**

**Prologo.**

_**Closer – Nine Inch nails.**_

_**You let me violate you. (Me dejaste violarte)**_  
><em><strong>you let me desecrate you. (Me dejaste desacreditarte)<strong>_  
><em><strong>you let me penetrate you. (Me dejaste penetrarte)<strong>_  
><em><strong>you let me complicate you. <strong>__**(Me dejaste complicarte)**_

* * *

><p><em>La habitación es oscura, con una pequeña luz de piso en una de las esquinas, esta ilumina suavemente la negrura de la habitación, como una luz en el mismo infierno, la luz titila suavemente sobre las paredes color rojo sangre.<em>

_Hay un cuerpo en el medio de la sala, tan rojo como las paredes, con manchas mas rojas aun sobre sus caderas y su pecho, hay cicatrices que se han vuelto a abrir. Esta en cuatro, con sus manos ardiéndole y sus rodillas abiertas de tanto frotarse con el piso de cemento rustico que hay bajo el._

_- Tan patético…siempre me ha sorprendido lo patético que puedes ser… - la melosamente asquerosa voz de "su reina" se escucha desde una de las esquinas de la habitación._

_Su cuerpo tiembla de frio y de dolor, un dolor que le invade cada vez que necesita moverse para respirar. Hay lagrimas secas en sus mejillas y en su pecho, en el suelo y sobre sus brazos y manos, y hay lagrimas nuevas brotando de sus adoloridos ojos, lagrimas manchadas de sangre roja que brota de su mejilla._

_- Abre tu boca…la quiero realmente abierta para mi… - le escucha ordenar a ella…o el…no lo tiene bien en claro aun después de estos meses._

_Abre su boca y escucha su mandíbula crujir con el esfuerzo de mantenerla abierta de lo temblorosa que esta solo le esta dañando mas sus suaves y hermosas líneas. Su barbilla cortada también vuelve a sangrar, a sangrar una herida que estaba supuestamente cerrada ayer, pues hoy se abre de nuevo, y arde con las lágrimas saladas._

_Sus nalgas también están rojas, y en la posición en la que esta solo hace que el frio de la habitación de en ella de manera cortante, el frio le duele, le duele demasiado en todas partes, pero en especial en su maltratado pene, que esta casi en carne viva, desgastado de tanto follarse a la zorra de Durst…la odia, odia el día en que escucho a su padre, odia todo lo que le rodea._

_Se odia mas asimismo por haber dejado a Jensen, por no haberle escuchado, por haberse despedido de el de esa manera, se odia. Se odia._

_- Eres un cachorrito hermoso. – ella/el sonríe acariciando sus rotos labios con su polla. – Abre cariño…tómala toda en tus labios…como siempre haces…_

_Vomitara, después de que ella/el se corra en su boca vomitara, lo hará hasta que su bilis comience a salir por su boca y su boca este llena de ese sabor desagradable. Hasta que quede vacio de su presencia._

_Se viene realmente rápido cuando la mano de Durst esta en su miembro acariciando su apretada entrada, que el prefiere así._

_Cuando llega a su habitación es todo muy confuso, escucha una sirena cuando esta a medio vestirse luego de haberse dado una ducha, su camisa de mangas largar cubriendo todas y cada una de las cicatrices nuevas, a excepción de las de su rostro que las cubrirá con vendas mas tarde._

_Su puerta, la de la cutre habitación donde vive, con una manta en el suelo y sus perros ocupando la mayoría de ella, un pequeño escaparate en una esquina donde guarda la poca ropa que ella/el le deja guardar, una pequeña nevera donde tiene toda la comida de la semana, la cual no le importa comer si esta caducada, no le importa en lo absoluto, lo que si odia es la puerta ser azotada, lo detesta, así que no puede evitar que su cuerpo se tense cuando esta se abre de golpe dejando ver a una muy sonrojada Durst._

_- ¡Los llamaste! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres maldito imbécil! – grita, como si tuviera algún derecho, cuando ella no era nadie Jared era el niño mas rico del mundo. - ¡No eres nada, ni nadie sin mi, no eres mas que una perra!_

_Ni siquiera se molesta con el insulto, esta demasiado concentrado en las sirenas que se escuchan afuera, son sirenas de policía._

_- ¡Responde maldito desgraciado! – y con una fuerza nada femenina ella/el le empuja contra la pared fuerte, violentamente._

_El solo escucha un sonoro crack, antes de que el SWAT entre por la puerta como en una película de acción, con sus armas apuntando y sus trajes negros, tomando a Durst de las manos, sus hermosos senos dejando ser vistos por la bata de baño que llevaba puesta._

_- ¡Jared! – la voz preocupada de alguien que le parece jodidamente familiar, entra en su sistema, pero es imposible que la reconozca, su brazo roto no le deja pensar mucho. _

_Se lleva una mano allí donde puede ver el hueso salir de su carne. Asustado, muy asustado pero no puede decir una palabra. _

– _Esta bien…todo estará bien solo te sacare de aquí para siempre…te sacare de esto…lo juro Jared…protegeré…culpa…yo…_

_Se desmaya, cayendo sobre esos brazos que le abrazan como si le conocieran de toda la vida, su mente traicionera regalándole la imagen de su salvador siendo Jensen._

_**(Peace of Mind - Boston)**_

_**I understand about indecision (Entiendo acerca de la indecisión)  
>But I don't care if I get behind (Pero no me importa retrasarme)<br>People livin' in competition (La gente vive en competencia)  
>All I want is to have my peace of mind. <strong>__**(Todo lo que yo quiero es tener paz en mi mente)**_

* * *

><p><em>Cuando se despierta no hay Jensen, ni un Ackles a la vista pero tampoco un Padalecki, lo cual es muy ventajoso. Mira con recelo donde esta, parece un lugar…publico, con demasiado ruido en la habitación, como si hubiera mas personas en esa habitación que el, como si no fuera el único ahí, considerando que el siempre pedía habitaciones privadas, esta parece de algún hospital de esos que atienden a negros (NDA: no soy racista pero en USA los hospitales si lo son y digamos que Jared si es un poco racista) y a latinos. Odia estos lugares, el olor a inmundicia le hace querer vomitar.<em>

_- …despertar es lo mas seguro…brazo volverá a…bien muy bien luego de que…si…lo se… - escucha una voz fuera de las cortinas que ahora se fija bien cubren alrededor de su camilla, no puede escucharla bien por que hay demasiado ruido._

_- Gracias doctor. – escucha una cansada y anciana voz…es Jahod. La cortina se abre para confirmar sus pensamientos._

_- Jahod… - intenta decir pero su voz sale tan rota y ronca que no se le entiende mas que un balbuceo._

_- Oh Jared… - escucha al viejo hombre decir mientras le acaricia el cuello y luego delicadamente el rostro, sus arrugados dedos suavizando las heridas con su amabilidad. – Lo siento mucho…me costo mucho llegar a Mark…demasiado…no pude hacer nada por ti mi hijo…_

"_Mi hijo" _

_Suena tan bien y llenan el corazón quebrado de Jared con un sentimiento que solo ha sentido con una persona que prefiere no mencionar._

_- Ahora esta bien y ese bastardo bueno para nada…el…es un maldito cobarde…pero se ha ido…para siempre…se ha ido…_

_- ¿Quién? – logra preguntar en su agonía._

_- Tu padre. – responde Jahod, apartando las finas hebras marrones de su frente._

_- No… - dice con dolor, su mirada volviéndose triste, Jahod le ve con confusión. –Tu…mi…padre…tu eres mi padre… - susurra._

_- Lo soy Jared… - sonríe el anciano, apretando su mano._

_Lo es._

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas cambian, de forma…sorpresiva cambian, son dolorosas y de repente ya no lo son. Cambian rápido, como una brisa de otoño, y algunas veces el se siente como una de esas hojas que vuelan lejos, como los pétalos de las diente de león se dejan llevar por el viento, así es como se siente.<em>

_- Señor… ¿puede venderme unas flores? – aun se siente raro, ver todos esos niños pequeños caminar de una lado a otro por ese pequeño espacio, tocándolo todo con sus pequeñas manos._

_- ¿Cuántas veces he decirte que me digas Jay? – pregunta Jared agachándose al lado de la pequeña niña asiática, que le mira sonrojada. – J-A-Y no es muy diferente de Yaisu… ¿cierto? – pregunta sonriente._

_- Jay…Jay… - dice la pequeña antes de cubrirse el rostro con sus manitos pequeñas._

_- Ok Yaisu, ¿de que quiere las flores tu madre?_

_- Quiere Dalilas…_

_- Dalilas serán. – responde antes de girarse a buscar las flores que ya tiene preparado para la señora Long, del restaurante chino al final de la calle._

_- ¡Jay! ¡Jay! – la voz de Maika le hace voltear sonriente a la pequeña chica de color que se acerca a el enganchándose a su cintura._

_- Señora Chad es un placer verla por aquí. – sonríe, por que sabe que la mujer siempre le brinca el corazón cuando lo hace, ella misma se lo dijo hace unos pocos días._

_- Maika bájate del señor Padalecki por favor. – regaña la mujer jalando a la pequeña que solo se pega mas a Jared. – No tiene remedio, y tampoco tu, mira que te he dicho que nada de esas sonrisas que me dan un vuelco al corazón, ya estoy vieja para eso._

_- Señora Chad, usted no esta vieja esta justo en su edad. – sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de la mujer con lujuria, aun no pierde su toque, haciendo que esta sonría y le de una palmada en el hombro._

_- Controla tus ojos chico que mi marido me espera en casa. – le reprende haciendo reír a Jared, alto y feliz._

_- Esta bien, esta bien. – Jared se inclina frente a la pequeña asiática y la da las flores a la chica que le entrega el dinero antes de marcharse corriendo._

_Hubo un día hace no mucho en que la pequeña Yaisu se cayo sobre el asfalto y un chico en bicicleta piso el ramo de flores de 150 dólares, Jared lo repuso sin regañarla, solo la levanto del suelo, la limpio un poco y le entrego un ramo nuevo. Fue muy amable de su parte, incluso para el mismo, quien al observar a la pequeña irse caminando lentamente no pudo hacer nada mas que pensar en como había cambiado su corazón y su actitud en estos meses._

_- ¡Quiero Rosas! – exclama Maika, jalando los pantalones de Jared, por que sabe que eso y su carita de cachorro perdido nunca fallan. – Rosas…_

_- Ok, dos rosas para la princesa._

_- Reina. – corrige la pequeña de forma petulante._

_- Reina y señora… - la levanta en sus fuertes brazos, acomodándola entre ellos. - …de eternos reinos de hadas y leones._

_- Y algún día vendrá mi rey y me salvara de la soledad. – terminar la chica, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Jared que saca varias flores de una de las macetas y las coloca sobre la mesa sin soltar a la pequeña. - ¿tu tienes un rey también Jared? – pregunta curiosa, bajito para que su madre no le escuche._

_- Tengo uno… - responde, soñador, hermoso._

_- ¿en serio?_

_- Si._

_- ¿algún día vendrá por ti?_

_- Eso espero pequeña._

_- Yo también…rezare por ti cuando vayamos a la iglesia este domingo Jared. – el nunca ha creído en dios, pero cree en esto, en esta inocencia que sostiene en sus brazos._

_- Gracias._

* * *

><p><em>Esta hambriento, muy hambriento, el estomago le ruge fuerte y le deja completamente mareado, esos mareos que te dan cuanto estás apunto de morir de inanición. Se toca el estomago y se acaricia suavemente, esta desnudo en su habitación, sin ganas de cocinar por nada y los perros rasguñando la puerta pidiendo por lo mismo que su estomago.<em>

_Tiene hambre, pero también esta caliente, su erección morada y un poco humedecida en la cabeza lo deja ver claramente._

_Pone una mano sobre ella, tentado a aliviarse, pero no puede, su estomago no le da tregua._

_- Jodete… - susurra, justo antes de comenzar a acariciarse mas fuerte, jalándose la polla de manera deliciosa que le hace temblar de pies a cabeza. – Jensen…Jensen…oh dios…Jensen…me gusta la manera que me tocas…- gime patéticamente, corriéndose rápido frente a la cómoda que tiene enfrente. – Oh…oh…soy patético… _

_Tiene que bañarse de nuevo, con agua horrorosamente fría que casi le quema la piel de lo congelada que esta, se peina el cabello de modo que quede su amplia frente a la vista al igual que sus ojos, a diferencia de cómo su madre le peinaba siempre con el cabello pegado al cuero de su cabeza, como si una vaca le hubiera lamido._

_Decide ir a un local de comida rápida, no tiene una mierda de dinero, lo ultimo lo gasto en ese pantalón de Yves Saint Laurent que vio en la tienda el otro dia, el ni sabia que los armanis eran tan caros, ni siquiera sabia que en la maldita tienda no le dejaban entrar sino tenia un traje costoso de corbata._

_Jahod tuvo que ir a comprárselo, luego de que Jared le hiciera caritas heridas que hicieron al anciano rodar los ojos y aceptar. Una vez se los puso se sintió de la clase alta también, aunque un poco obsceno de lo mucho que le apretaban la entrepierna, aunque era un dolor placentero que le haría endurecerse un poco con su propia figura en el espejo "¿Qué? Soy un poco narcisista, lo se." Le había dicho a Jahod mientras se acomodaba el día que se los había comprado, el anciano había soltado una carcajada._

_Así que se pone esos jeans, o semi jeans, y sale a la fría calle con su bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello y una camisa negra de mangas largas. Camina rápido hasta el próximo WacDonalds, a pocas calles de allí, ha alimentado a los perros así que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, mientras sus pequeños y sus flores estén bien todo esta bien, aunque el se este desangrando por dentro._

_Entra en el local, suspirando cansado cuando nota que los precios han aumentado de nuevo, aunque la economía del país caiga toda mierda sigue subiendo._

_Compra solo una hamburguesa sin papas solo con una coca-cola pequeña, esto ayudara al menos hasta el mediodía cuando la señora Long le traiga un poco de comida mañana._

_Se sienta en una solitaria mesa y justo cuando va a darle una mordida a su hamburguesa una mano se posa sobre su hombro._

_- ¿Disculpe…es usted el señor Padalecki? – pregunta una voz que no recuerda haber escuchado en la vida._

_Se voltea y ve allí una rubia, una rubia muy familiar._

_- Señor Padalecki…es usted… - sonríe la chica sentándose a su lado._

_- Señorita…_

_- Tal, Alona Tal. – sonríe ella._

_- La secretaria de Ackles…_

_- Si señor…oh Chad ponlo por aquí… - pide al chico rubio de ojos azules, señalándole que coloque la bandeja a un lado de la mesa. – No esperaba verlo por aquí…de verdad._

_- No hay mucho a donde escapar cuando no se tiene dinero. – sonríe el, viendo como el tal Chad le mira con recelo. Debe ser por que esta haciendo hormonar a su novia allí mismo._

_- ¡Alona! – una voz les hizo sobresaltarse a un poco. Jared se voltea, justo a tiempo para ver esos pozos verdes que tanto extrañaba. – Jared…_

_- Jensen… - dijo Jared de vuelta, sonriendo de felicidad al verle allí, tan igual, tan hermoso, con su traje costoso adornándole el cuerpo, su frente brillante, sus ojos relucientes y con ese dolor que los de Jared conocen._

_- Creo que debo irme… - susurra Ackles caminando rápidamente a la salida._

_- ¡Jensen! - le grita Alona levantándose de su asiento, Jared se levanta también pero el si le sigue, hasta el estacionamiento, sus piernas largas llevándole rápido a donde Jensen intenta huir._

_Lo toma de los hombros y le da la vuelta, sin saber que coño esta haciendo._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunta Jensen, con un poco de miedo en su voz, eso Jared puede notarlo._

_- Que te quedes. – intento sonreírle al rubio. _

_- ¿Qué me quede…? ¿Para que diablos me quedaría? ¿Eh? – Jensen se suelta brusco del agarre, girándose a su camioneta de nuevo._

_- Jensen por favor…te lo pido…solo hablemos de esto…de lo nuestro. – suplica, y esta casi a punto de llorar por su perdón._

_- ¿de lo nuestro? No hay nada entre tu y yo Jared. – Jared ve como el rubio abre la puerta y enciende la camioneta._

_Le deja allí, de pie en la fría noche. Y su maldito estomago gruñe de nuevo._

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente se siente muy impotente, sucio y manchado, los recuerdos de Durst le hacen vomitar de nuevo en el baño, con los perros mirándole triste desde la puerta. Después de vomitar su vida por la borda descubre que Jahod se ha pasado por ahí y le ha dejado unos bollos grandes y calientes, los devora uno por uno sin importarle nada.<em>

_De pronto todo no es tan malo y se esta poniendo su ropa de nuevo, vistiéndose para ir al lugar donde debía haber ido cuando todo eso termino._

_Llega temprano, Jensen aun no llega y teme que no lo haga, Alona le hace pasar con una sonrisa cómplice a su oficina, es amable con el, le trae café, galletas, mas café y un poco de torta, le trae desayuno hecho, café y un poco de gomitas que ha comprado en la maquina expendedora para el. Es agradable. Le gusta._

_Por eso se ve en la necesidad de defenderla cuando Jensen llega con sus gritos de ogro, tiene toda la razón, pero no es culpa de la chica._

_- Voy a ser directo, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – sus palabras salen con odio, como si con ellas quisiera destrozar la poca alma que le queda a Jared, pero Jared esta demasiado emocionado con la presencia de Jensen como para importarle_

_- Hola Jensen. – saluda con una sonrisa._

_Esta sentado en la pequeña silla que había en una esquina de la habitación, es una silla pequeña donde tiene que acomodar sus caderas para no rompérselas o romper la silla._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí Padalecki? – pregunto un poco más calmado a la vista de Jared_

_- Vine a verte y a impedir que despidas a una inocente. – señalo con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Quiere hacer esto primero, por ella._

_- Habla no tengo todo el día para ti. – gruñe mientras se sienta en su flamante sillón, evitando frotarse la frente, Jared sabe que se siente un poco impotente por tenerle allí._

_- Alona no tuvo nada que ver en lo de anoche, ella de verdad iba a reunirse contigo…yo solo me aparecí en el camino…_

_- ¿desde cuando sabes que ella es mi secretaria? – le corta, visiblemente molesto. Jared suspira._

_Se embarca en explicarle como le conoce, donde le ha visto y esas cosas, bajo la mirada un poco menos enfadada de Jensen. Hablan unas cuantas líneas antes de que Jared se marche, con el corazón latiendo emocionado de que ha respirado el mismo aire de Jensen._

_De repente no todo es tan malo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuara... Es un poco triste que aqui no se puedan poner Banners ni cabeceras, que las de este fic son hermosas!<em>**

**_Editado: 18/07/2011  
><em>**


	2. El corazón es como una esponja…absorbe t

**Capitulo 1 El corazón es como una esponja…absorbe todo.**

**(I'm not OK (I promise) by My Chemical Romance)**

_But you really need to listen to me (Pero realmente necesitas escucharme)_  
><em>'Cause I'm telling the truth (Por que te estoy diciendo la verdad)<em>  
><em>I mean this (Esto es en serio)<em>  
><em>I'm okay! (Trust me)(¡Estoy bien! (confía en mi))<em>

Es casi navidad de nuevo, una época agradable y de amor, o eso fue lo que siempre su madre le dijo, pero, la verdad la navidad es una putada este año. Para empezar el odia la nieve tanto como odiaba a su madre por mentirle, por decirle que le amaba cuando el sabia que no lo hacia, pero no importa, no importa una mierda ahora que su vida se ha roto y cosido, roto y cosido tantas veces que los agujeros ya son imposibles cerrarlos.

Al menos aun tiene esos días de paz en los que nada puede hacerle daño. Como ahora, esta sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la mirada perdida en la Tv LED de la oficina, esta viendo un show de fantasmas donde el protagonista es clavadito a Jensen, solo que mas castaño y mas rudo, se le hace, en cierta manera, agua el culo de pensar en Jensen así de rudo. Esta tan concentrado, que no ve como O'Loughlin y Mark entran en la oficina, el primero como un tornado y el segundo calmado como siempre, pero con una pizca de molestia en su semblante.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ese maldito bastardo come mierda y asqueroso detective rastrero lo hizo de nuevo! – grito, como si Jared con un movimiento de su dedo meñique del pie no pudiera lanzarlo a la calle.

Jared ni se inmuta, aun esta metido en sus fantasías sexuales, donde Jensen y el lo hacen rudamente contra el escritorio, aunque eso se debe al hecho de que no llevará a cabo ninguna por como van en su relación, pero no solo eso, si hasta también se imagina de ochenta años sentado en una silla con una mano artificial, ya que la real, de carne y hueso, la ha gastado de tanto masturbarse.

Su imaginación puede ser horrible algunas veces, pero sus celos pueden ser peor.

- ¡…y luego va y el muy tarado le dice al imbécil de Jensen…! – y con eso Alex, tiene toda la atención de Jared.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta con tono amenazante, escuchando como el "Jensen" de la Tv, que no es Jensen, le dice, al mariquita de su hermano, en opinión de Jared, que se va a cargar a la perra. Ojala el tuviera a una "perra" que culpar, pero Justin lleva meses muerto y duda que Jensen tenga algún amante.

O eso espera.

- Me refería al señor Ackles, senior. – dice tragando con dificultad.

- Dijiste Imbécil y Jensen en la misma oración. Eso es algo que raramente puedo dejar pasar…así que… ¿Por qué lo dijiste? – pregunta, girándose hacia O'Loughlin, que tiembla ligeramente.

- Los ingresos de Delaroy han bajado un cuatro por ciento, es la culpa de Marciool quien ha dejado de ser socio, por temor a una represalia de Padalecki's. – la voz de Mark le interrumpe en su juego de intimidación.

- ¿Qué dijo Jensen de eso? – pregunta, desviando su mirada de O'Loughlin a la Tv.

- Dijo que quería reunirse contigo…en dos minutos. – anuncia Mark, causando que Alex suelte una risita por lo bajo. Se odian tanto, como Jared odia esas reuniones con Jensen.

- Hazlo pasar. – responde con un gesto Jared, cambiando de canal y enderezándose en su silla, acomodando su corbata en su sitio, sintiendo que de pronto el aire acondicionado a descendido unos treinta grados bajo cero.

- Si señor Padalecki. – responde el anciano hombre, su mirada azul como el hielo encontrándose con la de Alex que se la devuelve tan dura como el espera.

Ambos salen de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos con un suave clic. Ambos saben la furia que causo en Jared un día que la puerta fue casi azotada, los gritos que dio y las personas que golpeo, las heridas que dejo y los trabajo que desocupo, a base de despidos, son suficientes para asustar a ambos como para que no vuelvan a hacerlo. A ellos dos y a media empresa, pero no a Jensen, a el parece valerle una mierda de rata lo que Jared diga, o si Jared se enfada.

La puerta es azotada tanto para abrirse como para cerrarse, haciendo que media Padalecki's Oils tiemble de pavor ante los posibles gritos de su dueño. Pero no hay gritos, ni furia, ni nada.

- ¡No puedo creer esta mierda! ¿Cuándo será el día, en que tu maldito apellido no joda mis negociaciones? ¿Cuándo será que cuando tu nombre salga en una conversación, no sea para decir cuan fuerte me das por el culo? – esta gritando, gritando su ira, sacándola de su interior, la ira que le causa la inferioridad, ese sentimiento que le come y le destroza por dentro, y Jared le deja, deja que toda esa ira se meta en su ser, que le coma a el de la manera que destroza a su amado. - ¡…siempre es tu maldita culpa que uno de mis socios renuncie, por que crea que no soy suficientemente bueno en la cama como para satisfacer a su majestad! ¿Siquiera estas escuchándome maldito bastardo frívolo asqueroso de mierda?

Jared sonríe, sus ojos fijos en esos labios que se crispan con cada movimiento de su dueño, quien apenas y puede contenerse para no arrancar el collarín que le impide hacer movimientos bruscos. Ama, adora, aprecia cada segundo, minuto, hora, que esa magnifica boca se abre para hablar, la voz de Jensen es como un coro de ángeles, no importa cuantos sentimientos salgan de ella.

- ¡Jared, maldita sea! ¡Di algo! – le grita, sus puños golpeando el escritorio con furia. Pero Jared no se mueve un centímetro, solo sus ojos hacen el ademan de moverse a los labios de Jensen, para no perderlos de vista. – Maldito bastardo. No tengo tiempo para tus mierdas… - dice antes de marcharse, y solo cuando la puerta se ha cerrado de un portazo, Jared cae en la cuenta de que Jensen esta enfadado con el.

Se levanta pesadamente del sillón de cuero, y cuando lo hace, puede oler perfectamente el olor de las rosas y lirios, que están por toda la oficina decorándola, de una forma sencilla, pero, tan hermosa a la vista, que es imposible no verlas.

- Jensen. – le llama cuando este va subiendo al ascensor, girándose para presionar el botón del piso al que quiere ir, probablemente la planta baja del edificio.

Jared esta preparado para eso, con un movimiento de su mano, su secretaria presiona el botón que le toca los cojones a Jensen de sobre manera. El elevador se detiene, antes de que las puertas siquiera vayan a cerrarse, y el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes con furia impregnada en cada célula de su piel, no puede sino mirar como un asesino a Jared, esperando que su mirada le mate de miedo o algo.

No funciona, claro, Jared entra en el ascensor, interponiéndose entre el y la puerta que comienza a cerrarse, pero, el ascensor no se mueve ni un piso de su lugar.

- Hey Jensen… - saluda, como si hace unos minutos Jensen no hubiese estado cagandose en su nombre.

- …

- Lo siento por no haberte escuchado en la oficina estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

Es rápida, pero no por eso menos dolorosa. La cachetada.

Jared se lleva una mano a su mejilla y se la acaricia.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de…?

- ¿Cuándo voy a ser mas importante que tu puta empresa y tus putos pensamientos? – le grita de nuevo, pero esta vez, esta tan cerca que Jared puede sentir todo el calor de ese cuerpo cerca de el. Lo sabes, no puedes culparle por distraerse en el calor de Jensen, en sus largas pestañas, en su esbelto cuerpo, en sus músculos, en su dolor personal y en los celos que Ackles no sabe que le invaden, pero que Padalecki si lo sabe.

- Lo siento, Jensen. – pero Jared es un cobarde, que no dirá una puta mierda de ello, sobre ello. No dirá nada, se callara la boca y no hablara, por que es un maldito cobarde que teme que Jensen se vaya de su lado. – Se que estas enfadado por lo del cuatro por ciento.

- ¡No estoy enfadado por una puta cifra! Es mi reputación Jared…¡mi reputación como hombre! – le pincha con el dedo tan fuerte, que Jared sabe que se hizo daño, pero que no lo dirá, Jensen no es un cobarde, es mucho mas fuerte que el.

Es tan fuerte que no se queja cuando Jared le empuja contra la pared del ascensor, pero, eso es por que le corta el aliento, lo suficiente como para dejarle atónito unos segundos antes de perder todo el aire de nuevo, pero esta vez es por que los labios de Jared se lo roban de sus pulmones.

- Déjame… - susurra el Padalecki antes de besarle y morderle esos pecadores labios que se la ponen dura a cualquiera.

- No…Jay…detente… -pide Jensen empujándolo, con una expresión herida en su rostro. – Estoy molesto contigo…muy molesto…no quiero esto. – dice, y Jared asiente, solo asiente, con su cabeza, con su cuerpo, con su alma, no dice _"Quiero esto…hagámoslo por que yo lo quiero…te quiero, en cada sentido de la palabra te quiero…te deseo, conmigo, siempre juntos…"_ No dice nada, como el maldito cobarde que es solo asiente y abre las puertas del ascensor para retirarse.

- Hablare con Marciool, le diré que su empresa no corre peligro. Hare una aparición publica mañana en la mañana…aclarare todo…

* * *

><p>Jensen sabe que ha ganado cuando Jared asiente, sabe que hará lo que le diga, y aunque sabe que Jared no es su esclavo y que no debería usarlo así, tiene que enseñarle a saber cuales son sus limites.<p>

_Si, Jensen, no eres más que un estúpido marica. No lo soy. Lo eres, llevas diciendo eso de enseñarle los malditos límites por… ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis meses?. Cállate._

El empresario suspira, esta cansado de esto, y desea a Jared mas que nada, pero no puede evitar enfadarse con el gracias a estas cosas, el ascensor comienza a cerrar las puertas de nuevo, justo cuando ve como un chico moreno se cuelga del hombro de Jared, bajándole a su altura para besarle la mejilla.

Golpea tan fuerte el botón del Stop, que piensa que lo ha roto, las puertas se abren de nuevo y Jensen sale como una estampida de el, casi llevándose a Sandy, la secretaria de Jared, aquella misma que le acompaño en su miseria hace dos años, mas o menos.

No sabe como es que Jared la trajo aquí, pero la chica parece ser un buen apoyo moral para el Padalecki, bueno, un mejor apoyo moral de que Jensen lo es, ya se imagina la situación en su mente, Jared contándole cuan cabron es Jensen y como no le deja nunca tocarle mas allá de la cintura.

Si, quizás haga eso, quizás hasta le diga a ella y no a el, como se siente, quizás a ella si le haya contado parte de su pasado. Estúpida perra, ya se encargara de gritarle a Jared al respecto, aunque seguramente el Padalecki piense que este celoso, cuando claramente no lo esta.

_Ni siquiera tú te crees eso Jensen. Cállate._

* * *

><p>- Mr. Padalecki. – la voz del joven Harmon le saca de sus pensamientos suicidas por decima vez ese día, los pensamientos, no el joven Harmon; al cual realmente aprecia por ello.<p>

- Micht – saluda Jared, dejándose jalar por el pequeño, bueno pequeño de veinte años de edad. Hijo de Mark y trabajador de la empresa, probablemente ocupe el puesto de su padre en un futuro, aunque le falta un poco de severidad para ello. Le besa en la mejilla, como hace desde que era pequeño, costumbres europeas que no se pierden, el roce de sus suaves mejillas le hace sonreír, definitivamente es un chiquillo.

- Papa dijo que estaría aquí, y que estaba enfadado…pero igual quise venir a verle…me gustaría que me enseñara los repor-

- Jared. – la voz de Jensen les hace saltar a ambos, mas al chico Harmon, que se aparta de Jared como si quemara, no es para menos, su voz corta como dagas, espadas y escamas de dragón.

- ¿Jensen? ¿Aun te falto algo por decir? – pregunta el castaño, un poco serio, un poco cansado de que Jensen venga a reclamarle una mierda mas.

- Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

Dice, como si Jared no hubiese querido eso meses atrás, como si fuera Jared el que empezara todas sus peleas, como si sus problemas empezaran y terminaran con Jared.

No sabe como paso sinceramente, eso le pasa mucho con Jensen, en lo que se refiere a esto. Jensen es como una caja de sorpresas a la que Jared le gusta abrir, y abrir, y abrir, justo como ahora hace, contra la mesa del escritorio de caoba maciza. 500 dólares en madera. Embiste fuerte, necesitado de ese calor que le envuelve. Su polla abriendo ese culo que ha estado tan necesitado de el aunque Jared no lo sepa.

Jensen se muerde los labios para no soltar los patéticos gemidos que salen de el, se esta haciendo sangre en los labios pero no puede importarle menos. Sus ojos ruedan atrás de su cabeza, cuando Jared comienza a golpearle la próstata con fuertes embestidas que le lastiman un poco, después de todo Jared solo ha metido un dedo allí antes de meterle su polla, que es como un puño, pero el placer es demasiado como para notarlo. Sus manos que antes se sostenían a las esquinas del escritorio ahora se sostienen de la cabellera de Jared, que se muerde el labio, por que joder Jensen le esta estrangulando la polla con esa jodida estrechez.

- Córrete Jay… - susurra Jensen, su lengua lamiendo el sudor que gotea de la nariz de Jared. – Dentro… - se siente juguetón hoy y va a demostrárselo a Jared. – Embarázame… - y la sola idea, mata la mitad de las neuronas de Jared, y a su polla, que se corre abundante dentro de Jensen, llenándolo de semen hasta el fondo, profundo como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo.

- Ahh…joder… - respira en el cuello de Jensen, dando unas embestidas lentas, terminando de vaciar a Jensen que se masturba con su mano, viniéndose duro sobre su pecho. – Adoro cuando te pones celoso…

- No estoy celoso… - respira con dificultad sobre el cuello de Jared.

- Si lo estabas…

- Tuviste suerte de que no te pagara con la misma moneda…

Jared se tensa en los brazos de Jensen, sabe que es culpable de lo de Justin, pero también lo es de muchas otras muertes, afortunadamente Jensen no sabe mucho de eso.

- Lo siento…no quise decir eso…te amo… - susurra bajito a su oído el Ackles. – Estas empezando a suavizarte…

Esas palabras le hacen fruncir el ceño, en un mohín gracioso mirando a Jensen.

- ¿Lo estoy?

- Si, lo estas. – responde Jensen. – Se siente tan bien que te suavices dentro de mi. – Ah…claro su polla no el, en este tema su polla es mas importante. - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Jensen mirándole con curiosidad.

- No…es que…extrañaba esto. – miente, un poco.

- Yo también…deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido…en casa.

- Deberíamos…si, deberíamos…

**Let it go - Cavo**

_Fade it out into the light (Desvaneciéndose en la luz)_  
><em>All these years we never get it right (Todos estos años, nunca hicimos lo correcto)<em>  
><em>I need to let it go (Necesito dejarlo ir)<em>  
><em>I need to let it go (Necesito dejarlo ir)<em>

Hay una línea que no debe cruzarse, y entre ella esta el lazo enemigo/enemigo. Como esta haciendo ahora mismo, sentado allí en medio de la azotea, vigilando todos los pasos que el cabron de Detective Sgt. Daniel "Danny" "Danno" Williams, el estúpido guardaespaldas de Jensen "Jen" "Jenny" "El esposo del jefe" Ackles.

Alex los odia, a ambos, en especial a Danno, su ex novio. _"Si, debe ser el maldito destino", _¿Cómo es que termino vigilando al esposo de su jefe cuyo guardaespaldas es su peor enemigo? El Destino, es un puto bastardo que debería irse a joder, las cosas no son así de fáciles.

El recuerda perfectamente, lo magnifica que eran las mañanas, con las caricias inocentes que terminaban en caricias calientes; los besos, eso era lo que mas le gustaba, besarlo, apresarlo contra las sabanas y hacerlo suyo y de nadie mas. Rudo y después suave, lento, hermoso, amándolo lentamente.

Lo amaba…lo ama.

Pero ahora las mañanas son grises, solitarias, y algunas veces, si tiene suerte, no tiene que escuchar a su jefe gritar por las pesadillas, y con un poco mas de suerte no tiene que escuchar sus discusiones con el Imbécil de Ackles.

Los gritos de pareja le enferman, le hacen sentir como una mierda, y le hacen odiar al marica de Jensen, por ser un cabrón sin corazón.

El no es quien tiene que aguantar a su jefe después de una pelea, el no es quien tiene que ver a Jared destrozado, sentado en su oficina con la mirada perdida, el no es quien tiene que cuidar de Jared, mientras este duerme luego de pasar el día derramando lagrimas silenciosas.

Eso por no contar que el definitivamente no es quien tuvo que pasar meses durmiendo en un auto mientras protegía al jefe que en esa época no era jefe…

* * *

><p><em>No sabia si estaba allí, pero era la mejor pista que tenia de Jahod, quien se había negado hablar por un tiempo de Jared, pero que al final había mencionado esa ciudad, Maison Minnesota.<em>

_Su negra Dodge Dakota estacionándose frente al edificio gris pálido y desconchado, un lugar al que su antiguo jefe no se hubiera acercado ni borracho, para empezar su jefe no se emborrachaba._

_La luz de las faroles alrededor de la calle iluminaban de manera espeluznante el lugar, dándole una aire peligroso, incluso por un momento sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de arriba abajo al ver una sombra moverse en la esquina, EL, el quien paso cuatro años entrenando para el FBI, quien fue agente de fuerzas especiales (SWAT), el quien ha protegido a Jared por años, asesinado sin dejar rastro, prácticamente se ha enamorado tanto de su jefe que haría todo por el, incluso acabar su relación con la persona que le ha amado mas en el mundo solo por ir a buscarlo a ese lugar que le daba escalofríos._

_Hay una tenue luz, donde se supone vive su jefe, lo cual debe ser una buena señal. Se baja de su auto, muy cautelosamente, con su mano disimuladamente sobre su pistola a un costado del cuerpo; apretándola fuerte cuando ve que cerca de la puerta del edificio de su jefe ahí un hombre de pie allí._

_- Oh jodida mierda… - gruñe por lo bajo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz sin nada de la exaltación de Daniel le sorprende un poco, el tono de voz, aunque para ser sinceros, el que este allí también le sorprende._

_- ¿Misma pregunta? – dice alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. Daniel se ve tan bien en ese traje negro apretado que solo le hace ver más pequeño de lo que es._

_- No tengo por que contestar eso. Tu Padamierda esta bien si es lo que te preocupa. Aunque esta claro que es lo que te preocupa, eres como su jodido perro faldero, o ¿debería decir su puta?, me enfermas O'Loughlin, el como puedes jurarle lealtad a aun hombre así… – dice, obviamente resentido, sin detenerse de hablar como siempre._

_- Si, es lo que me preocupa. – comete el error de responder Alex, mirando a su ex novio a los ojos, dejándole en claro que siente sus palabras, de esa manera que Daniel finge no entender._

_- Aléjate de mi vista, y nunca mas te atrevas a aparecer cerca de mi, al menos ten la decencia de no darme tu patética cara. – le dice pasando a su lado, y en un infantil acto empujándole con su hombro, sin conseguir moverle ni un centímetro, el siempre ha sido mas fuerte._

_- Eso intento. – responde, por que necesita convencerse asimismo de que esta bien, de que Daniel ya no esta mas a su lado._

_Lo ve marcharse en su pequeño SUV. _

"_Grande para el" piensa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._

_El auto dobla la oscura esquina y solo es en ese momento donde la mente entrenada de Alex conecta todo. Sabe por que el guardaespaldas, del excasinovio de su jefe, estaba allí, significa que ese bastardo de Idiockles esta buscando el perdón de su jefe._

_Pero, Alex no va a dejarle, va a matarle esta vez, silencioso, para que Jared no se de cuenta, necesita hacerlo, después de lo que le hizo a su jefe bajo sus narices lo hará, por supuesto que antes le cortara la polla y se la hará comer._

_- ¿Alex? – la voz sorprendida de Jared, le hace, casi, pegar un grito del susto que se lleva. _

_- ¿Senior? Lo siento…solo paseaba por aquí…y… - dice un poco cohibido por la presencia de su jefe, y que este le haya tomado por sorpresa._

_- ¿Siempre has sido así de adorable? – pregunta Jared riéndose bajito, sus manos metidas hasta el fondo de los bolsillos de su pantalón piyama._

_Alex debería ofenderse, diablos debería enfadarse, gritar e insultarle, pero no puede, al menos no cuando acaba de encontrarle._

_- Senior…yo… ¿Por qué se fue sin mi? – pregunta, un poco temeroso de levantar la vista, incluso sino siente ningún peligro alrededor, su cuerpo esta alerta._

_- No tengo dinero para ti Lex…no tengo nada…nada mas que mi propio cansado cuerpo…nada mas que mi rasgada alma…estoy muy seguro de que…no quieres estar conmigo. – susurra, visiblemente adolorido por todo lo que esta viviendo._

_- Puedo hacerlo mejor…puedo trabajar por usted…cuidarlo como en los viejos tiempos…solo déjeme hacerlo, cuidare de usted. – pide, suplica casi gimoteando, como un niño, incluso si el es muchos años mayor que Jared, esta pisando los 38 y Jared apenas tiene 31, lo que lo hace un niño para Alex, pero en este momento el es el niño que necesita la protección de Jared. Es como su Vito Corleone, lo necesita demasiado, necesita protegerle, porque sino puede protegerle, no puede proteger a nadie._

_- Lex…mantente alejado…invisible… - es su ultimo susurro antes de abrazarle, apretarle contra ese gran cuerpo que tiene, casi asfixiándolo con su abrazo de oso, uno que Alex no recibía por parte del Padalecki desde que tenia veinte._

_- Lo hare…_

* * *

><p>Incluso ahora lo hace, esconderse de Jared para que no le vea, aunque en menos oportunidades, sobre todo cuando quiere desahogarse con alguien como lo ha hecho hace minutos, insultando a Daniel y luego deslizándose de su boca ese insulto al imbécil de Ackles.<p>

"_Es que lo es" _piensa mientras se recuesta de la pared de la oficina de Jared escuchando a la "novia" de su jefe gimotear, eso le da un poco de satisfacción, pensar que su jefe es el dominante en esa enferma relación.

Hablando de relaciones enfermas…

- ¿Qué estas mirando? – pregunta molesto el enano rubio quien le miro desde su muy orgulloso metro sesenta y cinco.

- Nada, Williams. – responde Alex, es como una patada en las bolas a su ex novio, el llamarle por su apellido.

Al parecer es suficiente para callarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>In Time by Mark Collie<strong>

_In time there surely, come a day (A tiempo seguramente, vendrá un día.)_

_In time all things shall pass away, (A tiempo todas las cosas pasaran,)_  
><em>In time you may come back some day(A tiempo regresaras algún día,)<em>

_To live once more, or die once more(Para vivir una vez mas, o para morir una vez mas)_

El sexo no resuelve todo, ya lo ha comprobado, totalmente comprobado. Tuvieron sexo, pero cuando vio a Jensen marcharse, el sentimiento de alivio que le había recorrido el cuerpo entero, volvía a ser reemplazado por infinita inseguridad.

Era sorprendente que después de tantos años lo haya admitido, el ser inseguro.

Se sintió inseguro de hablar con Jensen, por eso aquel día en la subasta le compro sin escrúpulos, por que sabia que no tendría que hablarle para que viniera con el, no tendría que convencerle, no tendría que suplicarle que abriera las piernas, ni convencerle con palabras suaves, podría abusar de el cuanto quisiera…desafortunadamente todo no fue tan fácil, fue una jodida mierda, que termino con ambos enamorándose y destrozándose la vida el uno al otro.

Mas el a Jensen, pero ninguno de los dos seguían teniendo la culpa.

Estaban enamorados, de una de las maneras mas enfermas que podía haber, al menos para Jared que era considerado uno de los reyes del sexo sucio en San Antonio.

Suspiro de manera pesada, con sus manos enterradas en su cabello y una lágrima solitaria recorriendo su mejilla, estaba cansado a más no poder, era demasiado, demasiado trabajo, demasiada presión que necesitaba liberar.

- ¿Senior? – la voz de Alex le hizo enderezarse de un salto y mirarle, Alex lucia cansado también, no era para menos el y Alex estaban casi en la misma situación, con la diferencia de que el si podía tocar a Jensen y al menos dormían en la misma cama.

- Estoy bien, creo que me iré a casa temprano. – responde saliendo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Cómo estas tu?

- Estoy bien senior. – responde, como un jodido soldado, no es la respuesta que Jared quiere, pero si la que espera.

- Vamos por unas bebidas.

* * *

><p>- Jefe, ¿no debería llamar a la señorita Harris? – pregunta Danno desde el asiento delantero de su limosina.<p>

Jensen esta sentado en el espacioso mueble en la parte de atrás, recostado sobre la cómoda superficie mientras teclea frenéticamente en su Ipod, buscando por la canción perfecta para escuchar en esta situación de tanto desespero en su corazón.

- ¿Por qué debería llamarla? – pregunta dando un bostezo, no consigue la maldita y le esta empezando a joder no hacerlo.

- Por que va a dar a luz en pocas semanas o días y necesita monitorearla. – respondió Danno, mirándole desde el asiento delantero, su mirada fija en Jensen mientras el chofer suelta una risita, su jefe puede ser un niño despistado a veces.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cierto, lo olvidaba! - exclamo buscando su celular en el bolsillo.

Daniel rodo los ojos, si alguien supiera lo despistado que Jensen era a veces, seguramente la prensa tendría mucho de que hablar.

Llegan a la casa luego de pasar por el local al que Jensen siempre le gusta visitar, la tienda de Música que Chris ha montado allí en Detroit, se roba unos cuantos Cds nuevos que Chris tiene en el mostrador, se despide con un beso de Steve, que le da una patada por marica, y vuelve a subirse al auto riéndose, ese es Jensen…cuando no esta con Jared.

Al estacionar la limosina frente a la casa, puede ver la de Jared mas adelante en el camino, estacionada de la forma que da a entender que no piensa salir en las próximas horas. Le da una mirada extrañada a Danno que se encoje de hombros.

A Jensen le entra la risita tonta con ese gesto, y se gana un empujón de Danno que solo le hace reírse más fuerte. ¿Cómo es que el con su metro ochenta tiene como jefe de seguridad a Danno de un metro sesenta y cinco? Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

Sube las escaleras ágilmente, con su sueter de Calvin Klein y sus pantalones apretados, con la chaqueta de vestir marrón que le llega hasta las rodillas ondeando por el viento.

La casa se ve desierta como siempre que esta Jared, no hay sirvientes a la vista, la mayoría de ellos escondidos en las cocinas o en los pisos de abajo.

- Debe estar en su despacho. – susurra mientras sube las escaleras corriendo, casi como si de verdad no creyera que Jared esta ahí, cuando llega a la puerta del despacho de Jared, lo único que se puede ver es el cuerpo de Jared, sin camisa, solo con un pantalón deportivo, tirado encima de otro cuerpo.

- Joder senior…esta tan fuerte… - la voz estrangulada de Alex llama la atención de Jensen, que se ha congelado en la puerta.

Puede ver desde allí como el cuerpo de Jared embiste contra el otro, rápido y fuerte, sus caderas sonando contra el cuerpo de Alex. EL movimiento de su espalda, de los músculos firmes y duros que la adornan, que en otro momento Jensen hubiese adorado y se hubiese excitado, se mueven de manera erótica sobre el cuerpo del otro, que no hace nada mas que apretar sus rodillas contra los costados de Jared.

- Alex…me haces daño…creo que me voy a partir… - jadea Jared, y de repente se tira a un lado, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra roja de la oficina, traída de la mas fina mano arabica que Jared haya visto.

Esta respirando agitadamente, con su cabida torácica subiendo y bajando de golpe, como si le estuviera dando un ataque, O'loughlin esta a un lado con sus ojos cubiertos por sus brazos, lleno de sudor en su rostro y completamente vestido.

Jensen no tiene palabras, pero aun encuentra que es capaz de hablar.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – pregunta, sintiendo el familiar escozor en sus ojos, no va a llorar de los celos, no va a llorar de ninguna forma.

Jared alza la vista, sorprendido por escuchar la voz de Jensen allí, que no debía llegar sino hasta mas tarde.

- Hey Jensen… - saluda poniéndose de pie, sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente mientras se acerca a Jensen, y joder, esta todo lleno de sudor, como Jensen nunca lo ha visto, probablemente antes le hubiese excitado, pero ahora solo le da asco.

Retrocede, justo cuando Jared esta a solo centímetros de el, con asco reflejado en su rostro.

- No te acerques.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Opiniones del capitulo? ¿Alguien?<strong>_


	3. Peleémonos, amémonos, odiémonos

**Respondiendo Reviews (que no se por que no me deja hacerlo por afuera)******

**_Daniie Armstrong: :D Yo amo a esa cancion, y aunque soy mas de rock viejo o folklorico, casualmente escuchaba su discografia mientras escribia este fic y me dije "¿Por que no?", es una buena cancion que define muy bien al Jared de este fic. "Linda" esa es no definitivamente la palabra, a menos que quitemos todo el drama, xD pero seria una forma interesante de definirla._**

**_Chibi: Uff menos mal que recientemente active la opcion de rr anonimas, que la tuya me ha sacado una sonrisa :D muy grande!, y pues bueno gracias por haber leido todo el fic, que a mi esta es una de mis sagas favoritas, bueno para darte una minima explicacion de esa parte, esa es Alexia Durst el hombre/mujer con el que Jared se caso luego de separarse de Jensen al final de la primera temporada :D lo recuerdas? ¿ese que lo humillo y que le quito todo su dinero?, y no es una vision de lo que pasara, que si no seguramente me cuelgan. Sobre "Love Without Pain..." estabamos planeando continuarla este mes, el problema era que parecia una historia de ROL, osea "tu dices, yo respondo" mas que un fic, y decidimos "mejorarla" renovarla a partir del capitulo dos :D lo que quiere decir que tendras que leerla desde el principio xD, el problema ahora es que mi coautora, Vanessa Winchester, esta incapacitada por que su lapto tuvo una muerte tragica, y yo no puedo postear sin ella, pero apenas vuelva tendras tu capitulo :O Gracias por leer todo lo que he escrito y comentar :D eso me hace feliz, siento que no apesto tanto como lo pienso._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Dos: Peleémonos, amémonos, odiémonos, peleémonos, amémonos, odiémonos.<strong>

_**Walk Away by Kelly Clarkson**_

_I'm looking for attention (Estoy buscando por atención)_

_Not another question (No otra pregunta)_

_Should you stay or should you go? (¿Deberías quedarte o deberías irte?)_

_Well, if you don't have the answer, (Bueno, si no tienes una respuesta)_

_Why you still standin' here? (¿Por qué estas aun aquí de pie?)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away (Solo vete)_

* * *

><p>La oficina nunca se le ha hecho tan inmensamente pequeña, como una pequeña ciudad, o un pequeño automóvil, es claustrofóbico, y puede sentir su corazón acelerarse de mala manera en su pecho, haciéndole doler el corazón.<p>

Los brazos de Alex le zarandean, haciéndole reaccionar, notando por primera vez en dos horas que eso, no es su oficina, es el closet donde guardan las cosas de limpiar en la empresa, por que Padalecki's Oil, también tiene un anaquel de limpieza, como todas las empresas.

Sus aun un poco desorientados, ojos, miran a Alex con curiosidad y luego con enojo, cosa que su guardaespaldas no tarda nada en notar, alejándose del Padalecki como si quemara como la mas ardiente brasa.

Jared da un resoplido y se pone de pie, maldiciendo por lo bajo, preguntándose como es que ese maldito idiota le descubrió.

Azota la puerta del closet de limpieza al salir, todas las personas en el pasillo casi fundiéndose con las paredes mientras el hace su camino al ascensor, o al menos eso cree Alex, quien le sigue en silencio a pocos metros de distancia.

Jared gira bruscamente a su derecha, entrando por un pasillo que nunca ha visto antes, aunque tampoco es que el explore la empresa, la verdad no lo ha hecho nunca, contrario a las creencias de los empleados, a quienes se les inculcaba que el jefe siempre estaba vigilando.

Puede sentir a Alex tensándose desde donde esta, le oye acercarse mas a el, cautelosamente, no le gusta alejarse cuando su jefe le da por "explorar".

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo puede ser tan cabezota?<em>

Se pregunta el guardaespaldas, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ha tardado cuatro putas horas encontrarle, no sabe aun como mierda se le ha escapado de su mirada verde, su mirada de _águila_, como Danno solía llamarla.

Un minuto estaba mirando en su celular, las viejas fotos de su ex, y al siguiente, Mark salía como un huracán de la Oficina del CEO con expresión crispada, Despotricando contra medio mundo, sobre _irresponsabilidades _ y _niñatos malcriados de mierda que hay que azotar._

Ese ultimo recuerdo, haciéndole sacudirse la imagen de su pequeño escarceo con Danno, en una sesión de spanking, que termino con el rubio de ojos azules, no pudiendo sentarse bien en una semana.

El punto es que, Mark se le acerco, hablándole como si fuera un mocoso idiota y no un asesino profesional.

"_¿Dónde esta el jodido?"_

Dejando a O'Loughiln sin palabra alguna, totalmente impresionado por la pregunta, como si nunca en la vida le hubiesen jodido tanto con solo unas palabras.

Afortunadamente le encontró, y aunque se tardo toda una vida, logro que uno de los empleados le dijera, claro, luego de que le amenazara con cortarle las pelotas.

Y ahora, viendo a Jared caminar por el pasillo, le hace suspirar, y se muerde las ganas de preguntarle sobre que diablos pasa por esa cabeza suya.

* * *

><p>Esta molesto, de un humor de perros que ni el mismísimo Dios podría quitarle, aunque Jared no cree en dios, ni en el dinero, ni en su esposo, al cual en estos momentos solo quiere ver en una urna, no literalmente, por supuesto, solo es la ira del momento.<p>

Quince de diciembre, diez días para navidad, y espera que menos para su muerte o su reconciliación, lo que venga primero.

Agita su cabeza de un lado a otro, sacudiéndose esos pensamientos que le agobian desde hace dos días, días en los que Jensen lleva durmiendo en la casa de Chris, puto Músico de los cojones, lastima que no puede matarlo también.

Muerte, muerte, muerte.

Ojala todo se pudiera arreglar tan fácil, quizás debería tomar a Jensen y encerrarle en un calabozo, quizás El debería encerrarse en un calabozo el mismo, y dejar a otros vivir.

- ¡Disculpe! ¡No lo vi!

Una voz apresurada le saca de sus pensamientos, y es solo así como se fija que se a tropezado con alguien, y que los fuertes brazos de O'Loughiln le sostienen de no caerse hacia atrás.

En el suelo, a sus pies, ahí un chico de cabello castaño y unos jodidos lapis lazulis como ojos, como si el océano hubiese sido capturado en ellos, sus largas pestañas solo ayudan a resaltar su color, y Jared se siente jodidamente atraído a ellos.

Alex no dice una sola palabra, probablemente este esperando que Jared le de una patada al chico y lo bote de la empresa, pero para sorpresa de los dos, el empleado y el guardaespaldas, Jared solo le tiende la mano, separándose de O'Loughil.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído. – incluso sonríe, dejando a Alex a punto de un infarto.

- G-G-Gracias senior… - el chico inclina su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, sosteniéndose de la mano de Jared, que le levanta con algo de dificultad.

- Tu nombre. – es una demanda un poco egoísta, pero por supuesto que a Jared no le importa.

- Crawford, Chace Crawford.

Chace…Crawford.

- ¿Donde…?

- Crawford&Bush.

La compañía textil. Una buena compañía, considerando que es una de las mas viejas que tiene contrato con Padalecki's y han sobrevivido con los años.

- Ohh… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, nunca ha visto al chico en una junta de la empresa, sinceramente esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar para Jared.

- Trabajo aquí, senior. Mi padre…quiero demostrarle que puedo ser alguien sin su dinero. – su respuesta es firme, Jared le cree, y por alguna razón esta orgulloso de ello.

- ¿Cuál es tu cargo? – Alex esta totalmente fuera de la conversación, pero no le importa por que por primera vez, ve a su jefe totalmente alejado de toda la mierda que el Idiockles le ha causado.

* * *

><p>La verdad le alegra, en cierta forma, que ese joven se haya chocado con su jefe, es la primera buena cosa del día.<p>

- Soy…un secretario senior, soy joven…y conseguir un trabajo en… - comienza a semi balbucear, y se le nota que esta intentado no perder la compostura enfrente de Jared.

- Almuerzo, hoy a las dos de la tarde, lo que seria en… - deja la respuesta en el aire, como siempre hace.

- Veinte minutos, senior. – contesta Alex de inmediato, como si fuera uno de esos relojes que dan la hora, Chace se fija por primera vez en el, y parece un poco extrañado de verle allí.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Chace.

Es raro, jodidamente raro, como en "_Mierda, ¿Qué le paso a mi jefe sanguinario?", _ algo como eso, aunque también estaría cerca de un _"No se lo que esta pasando aquí, solo espero que sea bueno, por que como me tenga que aguantar al esposito celoso de nuevo, cobrare venganza, y quizás me folle a Danno de camino", _ todo eso, a excepción de follarse a cierto detective gruñón.

Escuchar a Jared, intentar actuar como una persona normal, es tan anormal, inverosímil, ilógico, para alguien como el, que ha vivido tanto tiempo con el joven Padalecki.

- Esto va a matarme… - murmura mientras vigilaba a las cocineras, quienes le sirven la comida a Jared y a su invitado, que no parece nada nervioso, quizás toma drogas, quizás no, puede que sea costumbre, el mantener la calma cuando esta frente a alguien que un movimiento puede meterte tres metros bajo tierra…en un ataúd.

- Así que Chace… - comienza Jared, y antes que pueda terminar la puerta de la oficina se abre con brusquedad, haciendo a los, ahora tres, presentes en la habitación sobresaltarse.

_Idiockles._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suspended by Matt Nathason<em>**

_Cause all I want to be is the minute that you hold me in_

_(Por que todo lo que quiero es un minuto en el que me abraces)_

_When you pretend that I'm all that you waited for_

_(Cuando pretendas que soy todo por lo que has estado esperando)_

_Time slips to nothing and I'm better than I've ever been_

_(El tiempo se reduce a nada, y estoy mejor de lo que nunca he estado)_

_I'm suspended_

_(Estoy suspendido)_

Se despierta temprano, con Steve zarandeándole por un hombro, suavemente, lo suficiente para que se despierte, pero no para que se moleste.

"_Jensen, despierta, vas a llegar tarde"_

Es lo que le susurra, acariciándole el rostro, cuando ve los verdes ojos abrirse, cansados de trabajar hasta tarde, en el nuevo proyecto de publicidad de Makinglong, una compañía automotriz inglesa, recomendada por Padalecki's.

Jensen asiente vagamente, levantándose con parsimonia, como un gato, entrando a la ducha con igual reticencia, como si el agua fuera a quemar su piel, y en realidad lo hace, la vuelve roja de lo fría que esta, ya que Jensen aun no se acostumbra a cual es la llave del agua caliente.

Cuando sale por fin de la mansión Kane, ya ninguno de los dos anfitriones esta en casa, lo cual solo aumenta el sentimiento de soledad.

- Hey, boss. – saludo Danno, mirándole con preocupación, a Jensen no le cuesta mucho ignorar esa mirada.

- Hey Danny. – sonríe, terminando de colocarse su chaqueta sobre los hombros, baja tres escalones, y en el cuarto, con un mal paso, y esta rodando directo a los brazos de Danno, que le atajan a mitad de escalera.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta su jefe de seguridad, tomándole de las solapas de la chaqueta y alzándole, poniéndole de pie de nuevo.

Jensen asiente, mareado aun por las vueltas.

- En serio, boss, un día de estos no podre atajarte y terminare recogiendo tu cabeza de la alcantarilla, ¿en serio no puedes tener cuidado?, seguramente un bebe seria mas cuidadoso, con eso de que son inocentes se les perdona todo, boss, pero tu torpeza no puede comparase con nada, en serio, tienes treinta y dos…

- Ok, Danno, es suficiente, solo quiero subir en el auto. – hace un puchero, por que, ¡Diablos!, los pucheros funcionan jodidamente bien con Danno, que rueda los ojos, tal y como Jensen espera que haga.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, su compañero, retira toda la tierra que le queda en los pantalones, y le abre la puerta para que suba en la limosina.

Llegan a Delaroy realmente rápido, para lo lento y seguro que Danno conduce, no es que Jensen se queje. Una vez subió al auto de Jared, con Alex al volante, y jura que pensó todo el viaje, como seria su muerte.

- Boss, le estaré viendo desde aquí. – el hombre bajito, le sonríe desde afuera de oficina, mientras Jensen se instala en su flamante sillón, no sin antes tropezarse con el escritorio, botando la tinta china que esta en la esquina. – Ya enviare a alguien que lo limpie.

- Gracias Danno.

La calma que le invade hoy es de alguna manera, relajante, conciliadora, intermediaria entre todos esos sentimientos que ha tenido los dos últimos días, desde que encontró a su esposo, simulando follarse a su guardaespaldas, o lo que es lo mismo, haciendo ejercicios de defensa con O'Loughli, ese jodido cabrón.

Sus manos peinan su cabello hacia atrás, apartando los mechones que comienzan a hacerse largos, definitivamente necesita un corte de cabello. Y que alguien le acomode las uñas, las cuales no están nada presentables, para su reunión de mediados de diciembre.

Un suspiro audible, cansado, sale de sus carnosos labios, los cuales están un poco heridos de tanto mordérselos, como si apaciguara la idea de que Jared no había estado engañándole.

Gruño en frustración cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la foto que tenia de Jared en su escritorio, esa que el empresario se había jodido en rechazar tomársela, pero que al final, a punta de besos en su cuello, Jared había aceptado, se le veía tan serio, tan extrañamente tenso, como si todo fuera una farsa, una jodida imagen.

Jodido Padalecki.

Jodido Ackles, ¿Cómo diablos enamoraste de el? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo?...

Solo se enamoro, desde el primer momento en que los ojos avellanas de Jared se posaron en el, haciendo su cuerpo vibrar de pasión, de necesidad, necesidad que necesitaba, de alguna forma, satisfacer a diario con Jared.

Necesidad que ahora, por su mera culpa, no podía satisfacer, por ser un jodido desastre de celos.

_Debo llamarlo._

Son las palabras que aparecen cada vez que recuerda lo que sucedió.

_- ¡Solo practico defensa personal!, ¡No es mi culpa que pienses que voy por ahí acostándome con medio mundo!, ¡Nunca te he dado razones para pensar eso! ¡¿Por qué no te vas a llorarle a Chris?_

Fue un estúpido, no debió haberle insultado, haberle dicho lo que le dijo, y aun le cuesta mucho no culparlo, por que después de todo, es culpa del Padalecki, que su paz mental este tan perturbada.

Le toma dos horas y muchos minutos, decidirse en ir a visitar a Jared, con dificultad de por medio por supuesto, no es como si fuera la peor idea que se le ha ocurrido, pero aun así le tiemblan las piernas cuando se levanta del sillón. Con su café en la mano izquierda y el abrigo en la derecha, camina al ascensor, apretando el botón con su mano derecha, por que Danno le enseño que no puede tocar el botón del elevador con el café en la mano, a menos claro que quiera morir achicharrado, o peor, quedarse sin dedo.

Así que sale del ascensor, con la frente en alto y la valentía rozando sus tobillos, bajo la mirada de sus empleados que le dan distintos tipos de miradas, de deseo, por que esta irresistiblemente guapo, de pena, por que saben de su relación con el magnate Padalecki, al cual le pone el culo.

Chasquea la lengua, en un sonido de molestia, causando que la multitud delante de el se disperse, dejándole salir por la puerta frontal de su empresa, seguido de varios hombres en negro que se comunican por sus radios.

Algunas veces desearía tener ese poder que tiene Jared, que su sola presencia podría abrir el Mar Rojo, quizás hasta con esa mirada penetrante pueda desactivar una bomba nuclear, o causar un tsunami, o romper el sol, Jared puede hacer todo, por que es seguro de si mismo, muy seguro de si mismo.

- Creo que se han peleado de nuevo…

- ¿Crees?, espero que esta vez el Padalecki no le haya pegado tan fuerte…

- Pobre jefe…

- Debería haberlo sabido cuando se junto con ese…

- ¿Escuchaste que se conocieron en una venta de ricos?

- Probablemente sea su puta…

- ¡BOSS! – la voz de Danno le saca de la atmosfera deprimente a la que había entrado, recordando las voces de aquellos que tan descaradamente hablaban a su espalda, esta muy seguro que Jared no recibe esos comentarios en su propia cara, aunque aun no esta seguro por que lleva todo el día comparándose con el Padalecki. - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunta el ex detective, con una mueca de preocupación adornando su rostro de manera trágica.

Jensen niega con la cabeza, desviando su mirada a la ventana de la limusina, frunciendo el entrecejo, su rostro torciéndose en infinito dolor del alma.

- ¿Sabes?, se que no te guste que hablemos de esto…pero, boss, no es normal eso que llevas con el Padamierda, deberían hablar…no se decirle algo, no esperar a alguna fecha especial, como cuando tu corazón se este cayendo a pedazos por el suelo, tan pequeñitos que yo no pueda sostenerlos…por eso, hable con el boss, no importa cuan testarudo sea… si el no le ama se lo dirá.

_Si el no le ama se lo dirá._

Atraviesa las puertas de vidrio alemán con tranquilidad, con su pecho doliéndole, de lo mucho que su corazón sangra dentro, muriéndose de miedo y dolor. El olor característico de Padalecki's Oil le llega como una bofetada, es como si todo ese lugar simplemente tuviera el olor de Jared, impregnado en cada pared, asi como se impregna en cada pedazo de su piel cada vez que Jared le toca.

Pero no solo eso le llega, sino las voces, que no parecen cambiar en nada mientras se dirige al ascensor, con paso lento, cuidando de no desmayarse de todo lo que siente dentro, las voces son mas fuertes, duele, se están haciendo insoportables.

- Ahí viene el, tan prepotente como siempre.

- De verdad piensa que puede jugar con un Padalecki.

- Va a ser nuestra quiebra.

- ¿Acaso no sabe que no le importa un bledo al jefe?

Son dolorosas, como nunca pensó que lo serian, al principio para el eran solo voces, que se callaban con la presencia de Jared a su lado, que se silenciaban con sus labios sobre los suyos, que no existían por que el mundo era mejor con Jared a su lado, aunque realmente, nunca han estado demasiado cerca el uno del otro, bastaba con que el magnate petrolero estuviera en esa habitación, para hacer las voces callar.

¿Dónde ha ido toda tu auto estima? ¿Dónde?

_No eres mas que un estúpido por escucharlo. No puedo evitarlo. ¡por supuesto que puedes!. No. No intentas lo suficiente, cobarde._

_Lo soy._

_Un cobarde._

Se apoya contra el ascensor, pensando en lo idiota que debe ser, por tener tanto miedo del estúpido al que el mismo es capaz de romper con dos palabras, aunque no sea capaz de hacerlo.

Se frota los ojos, que se deslumbran con la fuerte luz del dia, que se filtra por el ascensor que da al exterior del edificio, demostrándole lo hermosa que es Detroit, cuando no están los gamberros matándose en sus calles. Menea su cabeza de un lado a otro, debería de dejar de ver Detroit como se llame, con Chris, el cual es un obseso de las series policiales, aunque eso es culpa de Jensen, quien al quebrar su empresa le ha dejado en ese estado.

- Soy un estúpido…todo me sale mal, todo me sale mal, mal, mal… - y así sigue susurrando en su mente, hasta que las puertas de vidrio se abren, dejando a la vista las puertas gigantes de madera azul, esas que Jared ha comprado por casi la mitad de lo que su sueldo es en _Delaroy_.

- Señor Ackles… - Sandy, la secretaria de Jared, le mira con preocupación, como si su presencia no fuera bienvenida.

- ¿Jared esta dentro? – pregunta, ignorando el dolor en su pecho, la forma en que sus rodillas tiemblan y el como la sangre de su pecho resbala por sus manos.

- No…Si, esta almorzando con… - las palabras se traban en su lengua, y Jensen tiene su primer pensamiento psicótico del día, _quiere arrancarle la lengua, y ponerla frente a ella, adorando cada minuto que su diminuto cuerpo se retuerza de dolor._

- ¿Con…? – la incita a continuar, dándole confianza, con unas de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Con Chace Crawford, es un empleado de la empresa…pero su padre… - y aunque intente seguir explicando, parece saber que rumbo han tomado los pensamientos de Jensen Ackles, a donde ha viajado su mente.

_Bienvenue au Pays de la Jalousie_

Como diría su abuela francesa. Bienvenido a la tierra de los celos.

Se gira hacia la puerta de madera, mirándola con odio, antes de casi abalanzarse contra ella, para abrirla de golpe, haciéndola golpear las finas paredes, recubiertas de lienzo bañado en oro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuara...<em>**


	4. TimeStamp: Hablemos de Jensen Ackles

_**Estos son pequeños retazos de la vida de jensen, encerrados en un TimeStamp, cada uno de ellos cuenta pequeñas cosas de el, pequeñas cosas de su niñes que afectaron su adultez. Los nombres de los TimeStamp son de la cancion Lonely Boy de los Hanson.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TIMESTAMP: HABLEMOS DE JENSEN ACKLES<strong>...

* * *

><p><strong>Timestamp #1: Trying to find the switch.<strong>

* * *

><p>El fuerte rechinar de la puerta es lo que le despierta, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones de niño, que siempre ha llevado con tanto orgullo, por que con ellos, sus sueños, el mundo es un lugar mejor, lejos de tanto sufrimiento inflingido oír el mas fuerte.<p>

Si bien es solo un infante, es bastante conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor, no por nada es el mejor de su clase, lo que indudablemente va a llevarle a una buena universidad, quizás Harvard Princenton, Yale, quizás a Stanford o quizás vaya a estudiar a Europa, la verdad es, que a Jensen eso no puede importarle menos.

No le importa nada la universidad, el colegio, las metas que su padre tiene para el, ni siquiera la preocupación de su madre, no le importa nada de eso, por que Jensen va a ser, sinceramente, el mejor vaquero de todos, al menos cuando deje de temerle a los caballos.

- Ten cuidado. – le sonríe Josh desde la puerta, mirándole con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Lo se, lo se, no tienes que decírmelo. – musita con voz temblorosa, su cuerpo tenso, mientras su hermano mayor lo ayuda a subirse en el caballo, que se remueve al sentir al niño.

- No te pongas nervioso...aunque Shambala sabe lidiar con niño, ¿cierto compañero? – le sonríe al caballo, que parece reírse cómplice con su hermano.

- ¡No m e dejes caer! – exclama Jensen, tomando las crines de el caballo en sus manos; pero Josh no sabe si se refiere a el o al caballo.

- No te dejara. - decido contestarle, sonriéndole con confianza. – Vamos cosa pequeña, demos una vuelta, y sin mas aviso, su hermano se esta montando detrás de el.

Jensen disfruta el viaje como nunca, el caballo es bastante manso, al menos comparado con Lucifer y Meriadol, quines son los caballos mas agresivos y menos domados de las caballerizas.

- Josh... – llama con voz pequeña, recostándose del pecho de su hermano, quien no deja de dar vueltas entre el ganado.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué papa golpea a mama? – pregunta, de forma inocente, con voz calmada, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para preguntarlo, esperando a que se alejaran de oídos curiosos.

Aun siendo niño, puede sentir a su hermano tensarse tras el, el brazo que pasa a modo de seguro por su cintura, aprensándole contra el fuerte pecho, como si quisiera protegerle de la respuesta.

- ¿Josh? – le llama, intentando girar la cabeza.

- ¿Lo viste? – pregunto, deteniendo el caballo a la sombra de un fuerte acre.

- Ayer... y luego anoche... – susurra, sujetando las manos de Josh.

- No la estaba golpeando Jensen, no de la manera que piensas. – deja salir con una sonrisita traviesa.

- ¿En que manera? – pregunta, ahora si girándose a su hermano, mirándole con esos ojos verdes que nadie sabe de quien ha heredado, pero sospechan que es una mezcla angelical de los ojos de su madre y su padre.

- A mama le gusta, lo entenderás cuando seas grande. – le sonríe a modo de confianza, acariciándole el cabello corto mientras se decide regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>A Jensen le hubiese gustado no entenderlo, le hubiese gustado no verlo, no escuchar a su madre gritar de placer, aunque fueran estos meros gritos de dolor, que calaron tan dentro de Jensen, que ahora son como su enfermedad.<p>

Sino hubiese sido asi, no estaría allí ahora, amarrado a esas fuertes cadenas, que le sostienen de forma agresiva, dejándole colgado, con las puntas de sus dedos rozando el piso, sudando a mares, perlando su blanco cuerpo, casi pálido, con pecas por todos lados.

Sino hubiese sido asi, Jensen no estaría allí con el pezón perforado, de piernas abiertas, y recibiendo el mounstro de la polla del Padalecki en su culo, su casi virgen culo.

* * *

><p><strong>Timestamp #2 <strong>**Trying to find the missing part.**

* * *

><p>Solo tiene diez años, y ya sabe la materia de cada molécula o partícula, es un haz en química, y de alguna manera, todo eso no lo asombra y lo motiva, como montarse en un caballo, mas como un pony o un potro realmente joven, y recorrer la explanada perteneciente al rancho de los Ackles, que, según las palabras de su padre, era total y únicamente suyo.<p>

Pensamiento reconfortante, ya que le hace sentir, realmente vivo, el tener la expectativa de que el rancho será suyo algún día. Su hermano Josh, con ahora quince años, siempre le dice, que lo mejor es no emocionarse, cuando algo bueno viene, ya que siempre puede haber algo que los desilusione.

Jensen ya llego a ese algo, y ese algo tiene nombre.

Lyli Shaffer.

Lyli es como la princesa del cuento de hadas, que todo caballero valiente quiere salvar. Lyli es como las flores, delicada, cuidadosa, libre y tan atada a la vez, con su cabello casi blanco danzando con la brisa, esa es ella.

Pero Lyli, también es agria, y según a dicho su madre, loca; por la simple razón, de que hay que estar fuera de su mente como para rechazar a un niño tan hermoso como Jensen; quien si hubiese tenido fuerzas, le hubiese reclamado a su madre, de que los niños no son hermosos, son apuestos.

Pobre Lyli, si ella no hubiese rechazado a Jensen, quizás este le estuviera enseñando como montar caballos ahora.

* * *

><p>- ¿Tu eres...? – pregunta jensen, hace unos minutos se ha abierto la puerta y su secretaria le ha indicado que la nueva empleada del mes, escogida por su vicepresidente ha llegado a su cita con el jefe, la cual se le otorga a cada empleado del mes en la Gran Delaroy; asi que Jensen mira a la mujer frente a el, sino estuviera ocupado se hubiese fijado en lo atractiva que era, pero el trabajo es mucho en esos días.<p>

-Mi nombre es Lyli, Lyli Shaffer. – Shaffer, como su madre, eso llama la atención de Jensen, el que tenga el apellido de su madre, lo que no es muy común en Texas, ya que la familia de su madre lleva solo una generación viviendo allí.

- ¿La empleada del mes? – pregunta Jensen, apartando los papeles de la mesa, solo para dejarlo un poco limpio a la vista.

- Si, señor...ehhh ¿no me recuerda? – pregunta la chica sonriendo tímidamente.

- Eh... ¿De la empresa?, la verdad no.

* * *

><p><strong>Timestamp #3 <strong>**Love me, hold me, is there no one? **

* * *

><p>- Se llama diario por algo ¿no? – gruño Jensen, con una mano en la cadera, y en la otra el libro marrón en sus manos, su mirada verde fija en las de la niña rubia frente a el, que le mira con lagrimas en los ojos.<p>

- Es diario por que escribes todo los días. – replico ella, con suficiencia.

- ¡Mama! – grito Jensen bajando las escaleras de la gran casa, corriendo a la cocina. - ¡Mama! – volvió a gritar al no recibir respuesta.

- ¿Ocurrió algo Jensen? – pregunta la mujer, saliendo de la biblioteca con la mirada llena de preocupación.

- ¡Mack esta leyendo mi diario! ¡De nuevo! – grito indignado, viendo como la mocosa se acercaba a paso lento, totalmente inadvertida de la furia de su hermano.

- Mama, no lo leí, solo le echaba una ojeada... – dijo a modo de excusa.

- Cariño, los chicos deben de tener su privacidad. – dijo ella lentamente.

- Los chicos no tienen diario. – zapateo ella en el suelo, molesta por que su madre se pusiera de lado del idiota de Jensen.

- Pues yo si, y mas te vale mantenerte alejada de el. – esta a punto de golpearla con el cuaderno, pero su hermano, Josh, le sostiene la mano a tiempo, apretándolo un poco contra el.

- Vamos, Jen, déjala tranquila, es una niña, no debe ni entender papa de lo que escribes ahí... – le susurra para que ella no les escucha. – Vamos a tu habitación anda.

* * *

><p>- ¿estabas leyendo mi diario? – pregunto Jensen al entrar en la oficina, viendo como Danno tiene la libreta gris en sus manos.<p>

- ¿Es un diario? – pregunta, cerrándolo y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. – Pensé que lo habías dejado... – murmura encogiéndose de hombros. – Supongo que es difícil.

- Déjame solo... – se queja mientras hace un puchero, pero cuando va a medio camino del escritorio, se tropieza con la alfombra y se cae de bruces.

- ¿Ese tipo de cosas anotas en tu diario? – pregunta Danno mientras le ayuda ponerse de pie, sonriendo burlonamente.

- Cállate.

* * *

><p><strong>Timestamp #4 <strong>**He found the answer, that you can prevail.**

* * *

><p>Comenzó a los quince, cuando Daniel Williams fue asignado como su guardián personal, o su guardaespaldas, por un preocupado padre, que temía que su hijo fuera asaltado de un momento a otro, después de todo no solo era el heredero al rancho, sino que era un gran estudiante, la envidia de muchos, asi como la admiración de otros.<p>

Al principio lo hacia para molestar a su guardaespaldas, quien solo tenia diecinueve años, y cuando no estaba con Jensen, estudiaba criminología en la universidad de Texas, un muy buen estudiante se ha de decir; asi que a Jensen, como todo buen adolescente le gustaba ser "libre", especialmente de la precenso de Williams, quien tenia el trabajo de seguirle a todos lados.

Quizás por eso comenzó a hacerlo. No has escuchado alguna vez la frase: "Una mentira repetida mil veces se convierte en verdad", algo asi paso con Jensen.

Pretender, mentir, fingir, todos y cada uno de sus accidentes, todo para aterrar a Daniel, quien no dejaba de temer por su trabajo, gracias a un mocoso en crecimiento.

Eran cosas sencillas, ser torpe a la hora de comer, ensuciándolo todo, derramar vasos con liquido o cualquier cosa que estuviera a dos centímetros a la redonda a su alrededor, quebrar vidrios, e incluso una vez, fumar; lo que resulto en una cachetada de su madre.

Asi que eran eso, solo pequeñas bromas, que pronto el detective, o aprendiz de detective, descubrió que no eran mas que maneras de ocultar su torpeza recién descubierta.

- No soy torpe. – escupió Jensen, mirándole con odio, mientras entraba en su habitación.

- No digo que lo seas, solo digo que tienes mala suerte con cosas y eso desata...

- ¿Mi torpeza? – pregunto molesto, girándose hacia el.

- Ok, si, eres torpe. – admite rápidamente Daniel, levantando las manos en un gesto de paz. – Pero, tienes que entender que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

- ¡Ja!, me lo dice alguien que es mas bajito que yo y que casi pisa los cuarenta. – se mofa el adolescente, sentándose en la cama de piernas cruzadas, viendo como Daniel se pone rojo, seguramente o de la vergüenza.

- No soy bajito, soy estatura promedio, y tengo diecinueve recién cumplidos. – replica, acercándose al joven. – Pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que guardas tus revistas porno junto con los libros de "Como mejorar mi forma de comer", Buenas noches Jensen. – se despide con la mano, saliendo de la habitación tan rápido que deja a jensen con la palabra en la boca.

Totalmente atónito y asombrado de lo que ha dicho el imbécil.

El problema es que darse cuenta de que su torpeza comienza a dejar de ser mentira es caótico para Jensen, en especial cuando cumple 21 años, y se esta graduando de la facultad de publicista en Yale, con solo dos minutos para que digan su nombre.

Esta sudando a mares, con las manos temblorosas y casi lagrimas en sus ojos, es el segundo de la lista, putos Ackles y sus "Ac", que no lo dejan por debajo de nada. Se obliga a respirar hondo, muy hondo y hasta abajo, reteniendo el nerviosismo que casi lo tiene al borde del colapso.

- Jensen Ackles. – llama la voz de su profesor favorito, ese que un día lo descubrió con su hijo follando en el baño de su casa.

Jensen se pone de pie, y avanza rígido como una roca, casi muriéndose con cada paso negado que da, como si se dirigiera a la guillotina, en vez de a la conmemoración que van a hacerle por ser el decimoctavo mejor estudiante de los últimos diez años.

Sus pies se tensan, y joder, se esta cayendo, va a caerse, casi tiene la nariz contra el suelo, cuando un disparo, de un arma, se escucha por todo el lugar, haciendo a todo el mundo gritar de terror, con padres abrazando a sus hijos, y madres a sus esposos, y Jensen dándose de narices contra el suelo.

La voz de Daniel se escucha en el lugar, algo exasperada.

- ¡Allí va! – grita mientras corre detrás de las cortinas del espectáculo, desapareciendo entre ellas.

Jensen parece realmente confundido, especialmente cuando están todos sentados afuera en los bancos del lugar, donde Chris y Steve se ven las caras un poco atónitos por todo el bullicio de la gente pasar.

- Puta mierda. – gruñe Chris. – Me perdí "That's 70 show" – gruñe por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada atónita de Jensen y una de asco por parte de Steve.

- Hombre, que se valía ponerlo a grabar. – le dice Jensen, sonriendo incrédulo, ganándose otra mirada de asco de Steve.

- ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes ve series buenas?, Me refiero, no se Hawai Five O, quizás McGiver...dios... – musita asombrado.

- Pues yo soy un gran fan de Hawai; la serie no la isla. – Aparece la voz de Daniel, por detrás de los chicos, quienes exclaman asombrados al verlo allí, de lo mas limpio y fresco.

- Pensé que perseguías a un ladrón... – dijo Chris, los tres poniéndose de pie.

- Lo hacia, escapo. – se gana unas cuantas pitas de Steve y las risas de Chris, pero Daniel solo ve a Jensen y le guiña un ojo, cómplice de un secreto que se llevara a la tumba.

* * *

><p>No tarda mucho en bajarse de la limosina, con cuidado de no tropezarse con la larga chaqueta que le llega a los pies, definiendo la forma de su cuerpo grácilmente; casi como un guante. Se siente un poco bien, demasiado a decir verdad, hoy es una de sus primeras fiestas, luego del fantástico debut que tuvo su propia empresa, casi propia, Delaroy.<p>

La fiesta tendrá a muchas personas con las cuales, con su joven espíritu, y apariencia podrá conquistar, asi que no es de extrañarse, de que este nervioso.

-No hay nada que temer. – le había dicho Danno al oído, con una sonrisa divertida claro.

Pero jensen tenía los nervios por las nubes, y sus temblores no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo a controlar la ansiedad.

Aun asi, para su sorpresa, el transcurso de la noche fue demasiado genial, respecto a sus expectativas, no se tropezó con nadie ni con nada, no dijo burradas, y no derramo ningún liquido, comió de forma moderada, y cerro casi veinte contratos en esa noche, pero no todo lo que va bien termina bien.

El aire comienza a faltarle, no es para menos, el lugar esta atestado de gente, asi que no tarda mucho en divisar un balcón en el cual refrescarse un rato, un buen rato, donde pueda disfrutar del aire fresco de la noche, y la verdad, el cielo estrellado es hermoso, y Jensen siempre ha sido un fanático de esas cosas.

Un leve sonido, casi imperceptible, llama su atención, haciéndole voltearse a donde lo ha escuchado. Un sonido ahogado sale de su boca, cuando se da cuenta de que hay alguien allí, sentado sobre el balcón, vestido de traje y corbata, con una bufanda blanca enrollada en sus manos.

- Oh… lo siento, no sabia que había alguien aquí. – El hombre sinceramente parece mucho mas joven que el, es casi como un adolescente en etiqueta, pero realmente Jensen no sabe distinguirlo.

- No te preocupes. – le dice el hombre-chico, una suave y algo melancólica sonrisa formándose en sus labios, parece un poco afligido, como si estuviera triste de algo.

- ¿Quién eres? – una voz mucho mas fuerte y severa le hace voltear, para ver a un hombre que jura haber visto antes

- ¿Te conozco? – pregunta, por que no puede ocultar su curiosidad, se da cuenta fácilmente de cómo el reconocimiento pasa por los ojos de ese hombre de cabello negro, que es tan alto como el, pero considerablemente mas musculoso.

- No. Mejor sales de aquí, el señor Padalecki no quiere que le moleste.

¿Padalecki? ¿Cómo en Padalecki?, ¿Cómo Padalecki el dueño de la petrolera gigante de Texas?; No puede evitar que su curiosidad le obligue a darle un ultimo vistazo al joven, con el cual sus ojos no vuelven a encontrarse, ya que este parece tener la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo estrellado.

* * *

><p>- Eres torpe, aceptalo. – Se rie Danno, ocn esa sonrisita qu solo le dedica a Jensen, como si este fuera su hijo o lo mas preciado que tiene.<p>

- Cállate. – refunfuña, con un puchero en sus labios, Daniel le esta limpiando los rastros de polvo del traje, mientras el se cubre solamente con su chaqueta negra larga, la cual es lo único limpio que llevaba con el en esos momentos.

El camino a la mansión Padalecki es largo, como jodidamente largo, y Jensen tiende a ser un torpe en su total potencia cuando esta al desnudo como ahora, así que lo mejor es pegarse al auto y no hacer nada para moverse.

Las cosas han pasados como un rayo, pero no por eso han sido confusas; se estaba orinando, se ha bajado del auto, Danno le ha llamado mocoso con incontinencia, Jensen le ha replicado con un vago insulto, y luego ha rodado kilómetros por la colina que queda a un lado de la carretera, como un risco en miniatura, no tiene ni idea de cómo no se ha partido el cuello, aunque quizás se lo ha dañado mas, según Danno, el collarín le ha protegido de una muerte segura, puto collarín, ya comienza a hartarle.

- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?, No es normal…no es normal… - murmura Danno, mas para si que para el Ackles.

- Oh vamos, no seas un idiota…oh no…por favor dime que ese no es Jared. – gimotea, al ver otra limosina negra, con reflejos plateados acercándose rápidamente por el horizonte.

- Apúrate, ponte los pantalones. – le grita Danny, lanzándole los pantalones que Jensen se apresura a ponerse, colocándose encima la camisa y el saco de vestir, para luego cubrir todo con la larga chaqueta negra.

- Ok, perfecto.

La limusina de Jared no tarda en detenerse detrás de la de Jensen, con un suave frenar, y Jared se estaba bajando del auto, contemplando el paisaje que se extiende de frente a ellos, para luego fijar sus ojos grises en los de Jensen.

- Hey… ¿Algún problema con el auto? – pregunta, acercándose a paso lento hacia Jensen, que de inmediato niega con la cabeza.

- Solo una roca en el camino, Danno se detuvo a revisar que no hubiera nada malo…ya vamos a casa. – le asegura, viendo como la mirada de Jared mira de manera sospechosa a Danno, como verificando que Jensen diga la verdad en los ojos azules del chofer guardaespaldas.

- Bien, ven en mi limosina, necesitamos hablar.

- Iré en la mía, y hablaremos en casa. – dice un poco mas firme, acariciándole un brazo a Jared, quien solo le ve extrañado por la caricia, pero decide regresar sin rechistar.

Mientras ve como la limosina se aleja, Danno chasquea su lengua y menea la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Es un imbécil. ¿Viste como me miro?, con todo el asco del mundo. Es un maldito. – gruño, Jensen soltando una risita con el comentario.

- Ve así a la mitad del planeta, no le importa mucho lo que digan luego, bueno, ya vayamos a casa…ya me las arreglare para cambiarme antes de que se de cuenta.

Se inclina para entrar en el auto, y justo al meter su cabeza, lo primero que hace es darse de frente con el marco.

- ¡Mierda! – exclama, y Danno se esta muriendo de la risa.

El problema con su torpeza hoy en día es, que Jared no tiene idea de ella.

* * *

><p>BTW, estuve Pensando en Jared todo el tiempo que escribia esto, pensando en que aunque para Jensen no hubiera sido la perfeccion, para Jared habia sido un infierno... veamos si me sale bien escribir la parte de su primer encuentro, en como Jared pensaba en ese instante.<p> 


	5. Flores, tan apacibles como peligrosas

_**Capitulo 3 Flores, tan apacibles como peligrosas**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Under the wire - Carbon Leaf<strong>  
>I need to feel redeemed. (Necesito sentirme redimido)<em>

_I'm going sideways down, (Estoy yendo directo hacia abajo)_

_An ever-winding road...(Un camino cada vez mas sinuoso)_

_With an ever unbinding load,(Con una carga cada vez mas desconsolada)_

_Of a one-track mind,(De una mente de una sola pista)_

_Of a love that's lost somehow,(De un amor perdido de alguna manera)_

_Of a flashing sign, (De una señal luminosa)_

_I'm under the wire now.(Estoy debajo del cable ahora)_

* * *

><p>Parecía como si fuera la cena de un funeral, o la ultima cena de un mendigo, quizás la cena antes de cancelar un gran trato con una trasnacional, o incluso, para mejor definición en la mente de Alex O'Loughlin, una cena común entre Padaleckis.<p>

Exacto, entre Padaleckis, no entre Ackles y Padaleckis, que podían aprender a ser hipócritas unos con los otros, por nada, por que los Ackles siempre serian menos que los Padaleckis.

Sin embargo, Alex ya se ha cansado, cansado de intentar entender, por que diablos hay tanta rivalidad con los Padaleckis, ellos no son malos, no del todo, no si quitamos el hecho de que mucha sangre a manchado sus manos gracias a las ordenes de su senior.

Quizás no son tan buenos como Alex cree que son, no puedes culparle, cuando el era nadie, Padalecki senior, Jared Padalecki para ser exactos, le encontró en la calle, muriéndose del frio, con las manos llenas de su propia sangre, que brotaba profusamente de la herida en su costado.

Aun recuerda lo que pensó cuando le vio, allí, con un pequeño suéter de _Converse, _el cual parecía ser mas grande que el, era solo un niño de unos diez años, mientras que Alex tenia solo dieciséis recién cumplidos. El cabello castaño se levantaba en las puntas, como si fuera una mini sombrilla, o un gato muerto simulando una. Los ojos eran grises en el centro pero en los bordes parecía negro, quizás un castaño muy oscuro, demasiado para ser los ojos de un niño.

En su mente aun resuena sus palabras, las palabras que escaparon de esos pequeños labios, que parecían estar hechos para pecar.

- _¿Estas preparado para morir?_

Los escalofríos que sintió esa noche de invierno aun los siente, cuando Jared se duerme en sus brazos luego de una larga noche de pesadillas, y de sus labios salen palabras susurradas, siempre, no hay un día que Alex no recuerde ese día donde creyó estar frente a la misma muerte.

La que se presento ante el como un niño de diez años, que le observo por horas mientras la vida se le escapaba de las manos, y que cuando estuvo a punto de dar el ultimo suspiro, le hablo de nuevo, con esa voz de niño que no guardaba nada de inocencia, sino que escondía el dolor que había transformado en odio a tan corta edad.

Ese pequeño niño de ojos casi negros, y de manos frías, que sujetaban las suyas, arrastrándolo mas a la muerte que a la vida.

- _No… aun no estas listo para morir…_

- ¡Alex! – el bramido susurrado de Danny, quien parece llevar bastante tiempo llamándole, especialmente por esas mejillas tan deliciosamente sonrojadas del esfuerzo, le provoca morderlas.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiona sin apartar la mirada de las mejillas de Danny, con esa casi nimia pasión despertando en su cuerpo.

- Estas temblando… - su voz suena agitada por la preocupación y puede ver como vagamente contiene sus manos detrás de la espalda, como si luchara contra el impulso de sujetarle, _estoy loco_, Danno no le abrazaría ni en un millón de años, no después de la forma en la que terminaron.

- No lo estoy. – sentencia con voz grave, ocultando sus ojos del hombre mas bajo, ocultando el miedo y el dolor, la impotencia y el desasosiego que lo invaden, en como sus dos mundos internos chocan.

Quiere a Daniel de vuelta, pero no puede abandonar a Jared.

Esta encadenado.

* * *

><p>Se siente como una cena con su padre, su hermano, y quizás, su hermana, pero ella era muy diferente de ellos, ella le sonreía en las mañanas, le saludaba cuando la recogía en la escuela, y se sentaba a tomar té con el; ella nunca fue un Padalecki, incluso su abuelo lo sabia, su abuelo, el Padalecki que los hizo los que son hoy en día, aquel hombre que cuido de el, hasta el día en que falleció, producto de la avaricia de su padre.<p>

Su hermana era de ese tipo de personas que se quedaban en silencio ante la injusticia, aunque supiera que estaba mal, Jared siempre lo prefirió así, ella era tan pequeña cuando su madre murió, y tuvo que crecer en una familia que odiaba a uno de sus hermanos sin razón.

Jared siempre la protegió, y cuando ella anuncio, con su voz joven y algo excitada, que quería ser veterinaria, Jared fue golpeado por su padre hasta que este se canso de hacerlo, encerrándolo en una habitación, como si fuera su culpa de que su hermana hubiese tenido esa idea.

Aun con esa golpiza, Jared al día siguiente tomo la decisión, con solo dieciocho años, que su hermana se marchara a Europa, a una dirección desconocida por el señor Padalecki, arrancando a Megan Padalecki, del seno de su familia, por un futuro mejor.

Así que Jared recuerda a su hermana, como la única persona capaz de sonreírle en la mesa a la hora de comer, sin embargo, luego de su partida, Jahod fue el siguiente en sonreírle, y con Alex, quien no solo le sonreía, sino que a veces, solo a veces, le besaba en la frente, a un Jared de veinte años, cuando este se preparaba para dormir.

Megan, Jahod, y Alex no fueron los únicos, por que después, Jared se encontró con Jensen, quien aparte de sonreírle le besaba, lento, cuando el mal humor y la tensión no afloraba entre ellos, le acariciaba el muslo y le ponía duro, aunque no se encargara después de esa turgente erección.

Cuando Jensen sonreía, era como si el mundo le sonriera a su sociópata mente y le dijera que el también podía ser feliz, que podía ser normal, como cualquier persona en el mundo, que no era diferente.

Cuando Jensen sonreía, el mundo era un mundo mejor.

Ahora Jensen no sonríe, y este es apenas su segundo almuerzo juntos, no sonríe, no habla, no gime, y mucho menos parece respirar.

Ni siquiera siente necesidad de preguntarle como le ha ido en el trabajo, y Jared sabe, muy en el fondo, que solo le hace la vida imposible a Sandy y Alona, quienes son las que planifican sus horarios para estos almuerzos del infierno.

Lo merece, un poco quizás, nadie le manda a no saber que Jensen seria el monstro de los celos, que le abofetearía en frente de uno de sus empleados, al cual Alex había sacado con disimulo de la habitación, prometiéndole la muerte si decía algo sobre lo que había visto.

Jared le soporto durante dos horas, donde Jensen le reclamo hasta el mínimo error de su vida, vociferando que era un estúpido sin corazón, mientras le escupía en la cara cada segundo que su vida había errado solo por tener un Padalecki en ella.

Esa noche, Jared le contaría a un muy enfadado O'Loughlin, que casi juraba haber visto los ojos negros y frívolos de su padre, en lugar del hermoso verde de Jensen, incluso hasta el negro bigote, y de nuevo, su brazo había vuelto a doler, con el doloroso recuerdo de Durts.

Pero Jensen no se detuvo, no se detuvo a pensar que estaba dañando mas a Jared de lo que este estaba, menos cuando el joven magnate solo quería tener un amigo mas con quien hablar, un amigo que no estuviera manchado como el.

Como Chace Crawford, una persona normal que quería sobrepasar a un padre cariñoso, que estaba enamorado de Sophia Bush, la de la papelería tres calles mas allá de la sede de Padalecki's, quien no le prestaba nada de atención por que iba a casarse con el panadero español, quien tenia su restaurante unas calles mas allá, al cual Jared conocía muy bien, el español que siempre hablaba de las señoritas y el tango, y de cómo a Jared solo le hacia falta una mujer en su vida.

- _¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Un bastardo inútil! ¡Intento comprender como es que tú, almuerzas con un idiota en vez de conmigo! ¿Cuántas veces me has invitado a mi?_

El, el, el, y nada mas el.

- Alex, la sal. – la petición de Jared sale con voz neutra, rompiendo el silencio que se ha formado en toda la sala, sacando del medio por supuesto los cuchicheos de ambos guardaespaldas.

- ¿Qué no puedes tomarla por ti mismo? – es la agria respuesta de Jensen, y es suficiente para Jared, quien se levanta de la mesa, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras huye del gran salón, se podría decir que con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las piernas, como un perro al que se le ha pateado.

* * *

><p>El movimiento repentino toma a todos desprevenidos, en especial a Jensen, quien observa la partida de su <em>esposo<em>, no entiende muy bien que diablos ha pasado en la mesa, claro que no lo entiende, por que el no ha tenido que soportar.

Aunque la vida de Ackles no haya sido perfecta, no tanto como el Padalecki la imaginaba, el no sabe lo que es ser despreciado, incluso los asuntos con su padre se han arreglado, con disculpas y cenas hasta tarde en la noche, luego del duro divorcio con su madre.

Jensen no puede entenderlo, quizás por eso es que se enfada, lanzando el tenedor en la mesa, y dispuesto a buscar a Jared en los grandes jardines, donde sabe que se oculta, como un niño, va a buscarle, a gritarle un poco mas, hacerle entender que no debe hacerse la victima.

Lo único que Jensen siempre quiso fue una vida normal, pero desde aquel encuentro fugaz con Jared, aquella noche estrellada, su vida ha dado mas giros que _La bailarina_ en el parque de atracciones.

Mas cuando descubrió que a Jared le daba por cenar con sus empleados, luego del día de mierda que le había tocado vivir, el estrés, sumado a lo humillado que se sentía, quizás no había medido sus palabras, ni su enfado cuando le golpeo, dejando a Jared mirando al suelo, forzándole a percibir todo el veneno que salía de su voz.

- ¡Jared!

No le da tiempo de terminar el nombre, y casi ni llega a pronunciarlo cuando el puño grueso, frio y riguroso de Alex se estampa en su rostro, casi rompiéndole las dos muelas postizas que hace mucho tiempo atrás Jared le había destajado el mismo.

Lo peor es, que ambas veces lo merecía.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estúpido Bastardo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así? – Grita agónico, sufriendo por el dolor de Jared, el chico que ha calado tanto en sus huesos, que no es capaz de respirar sin sentirlo a el.<p>

Esta vez va matarlo, así Jared trate de impedirlo va a hacerlo, este hombre no tiene absolutamente nada que argumentar contra los Padaleckis, y _dios, _¿Por qué diablos no murió en ese accidente de avión?

Su vida hubiese sido mas fácil ese ultimo año si el imbécil hubiese muerto, ese _Idiockles, _la forma en la que daña mucho mas a Jared de lo que cualquiera imaginaria; incluso Jahod, ese viejo adulterado, lo único que hace es decir que Jared y Jensen nacieron para estar juntos, que están destinados el uno para el otro.

- ¡Voy a matarte!

- ¡Hey! ¡Suficiente! – la fuerte y chillona voz de Williams se hace escuchar entre el grito de furia de Alex, y el sonido de la fina vajilla de cerámica china caer al suelo, resquebrajándose sin piedad, al mismo tiempo que Daniel forcejea con Alex para separarlo de Jensen.

Jensen no puede con la fuerza que Alex aplica en su brazo, y el estúpido collarín se le clava en los hombros, apresándolo contra su fuerte pecho, y su torpeza nata hace acto de presencia cuando trata de escapar.

Se impulsa hacia atrás, con los talones, y puede ver como no solo el pierde el equilibrio, cayendo con un fuerte estruendo cuando la porcelana se le encaja en la espalda. Alex también se cae, encima de Danno, que por mas fuerza que tenga en su fuerte torso, no puede contra ese inesperado ataque, ambos caen al suelo, con Alex en los brazos de su ex esposo, y con una extraña erección entre las piernas.

Es raro, al menos desde el punto de vista de Jensen, que gime mientras intenta levantarse, con una cortada en el brazo y su cuello adolorido, como que se le ha vuelto a dislocar.

No tarda en tener a Danno a su lado, poniéndolo de pie con cuidado para que no se haga mas daño del que ya tiene en todo su maltrecho cuerpo.

Puede ver como Alex esta recostado en el suelo, de espaldas a ellos, no puede verle el rostro por este motivo, pero sabe que en algún punto, Danno también esta afectado por lo que sea que hay pasado entre los dos, sus manos tiemblan y esta rojo a mas no poder, como si quemara, o como si Alex le provocara algo mas que oio.

El guardaespaldas de los Padaleckis se levanta de la silla un poco mareado de tantas sensaciones, pero Jensen aun no puede ver sus ojos, mientras el hombre, un poco mas alto que el pasa a su lado, sin ver a nadie mas que a su propio camino.

- Me disculpare con el… - susurra Jensen, esperando que Alex le escuche y sobretodo le crea, pero su respuesta le deja frio, y con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

_- Jared ya esta muerto, no necesita disculpas._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amo Carbon Leaf :D creo que es lo unico bueno que puedo decir de este fic e-e espero no me maten por lo corto y todo lo que me tarde :D Gracias a quienes la agregaron a Fav :D<strong>  
><em>


	6. Tardes Sombrías

_**Disculpen por la tardanza, la escena de sexo de Daniel/Alex no me salia para nada y no queria subirlo incompleto al asi que me tome la libertad de hacerlas esperar.**_

_**Si me falto responder algún review, disculpenme es que tengo mala memoria y no si las respondi a todas.**_

_**En todo caso las que piden actualizacion de Love Without Pain me pondre hoy con mision acosadora a mi coautora porque no es justo que en mis otro sitios de publicacion el fic este hasta el quinto capitulo y aqui solamente hasta el segundo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>__ Tardes sombrías._

_**Escape myself – Nouvelle Vague**_

_I'm sick and I'm tired (Estoy enfermo y estoy cansado)_

_Of reasoning (de razonar)_

_Just want to break out(Solo quiero salirme)_

_Kick off this skin(Patear lejos de esta piel)_

_I can't escape myself (No puedo escapar de mi mismo)_

Esa tarde las flores parecen estar en desacuerdo entre todas, las petunias parecen haberse ido a la cama mucho antes de la hora, en cambio las rosas y las campanillas parecen estar plenamente despiertas.

Las segundas parecen querer iluminarle el camino de vuelta a la habitación, como si temieran de su estado mental, y le guiaran como una tenue luz en la oscuridad.

Las primeras en cambio parecen arrastrarle a la oscuridad, alimentándose de la sangre que se forma en las heridas que ellas mismas han causado, sus brazos abiertos y algo cansados de luchar contra los espasmos de dolor.

No quiere ponerse de pie, no quiere hacerlo desde el mero momento en el que lo hizo cuando tenía solo diez meses.

Es como si el peso de sus acciones recayera sobre el, como una mazo aplastante que le aprieta el corazón y lleva por nombre _Jensen Ackles._

_Jensen Ackles._

¿El principio y final de todos y cada uno de sus problemas?

Más como su castigador particular.

Ni que estén casados lo salva del martirio; de hecho, ahora que lo piensa, están casados por que el lo quiso así, no porque Jensen lo codiciara, diablos, ni siquiera sabe si Jensen era gay, aunque no parecía ser virgen cuando se lo follo la primera vez, ni cuando metió su brazo por ese culo apretado.

Le da la risita tonta, esa que le da cuando Jensen duerme en su pecho y respira sobre su cuello, o cuando su cabello corto rosa su cuerpo, esa misma risita.

No debería estar pensando en follarse a Jensen cuando siquiera este quiere rozarle con la yema de sus dedos.

- No deberías…aquí…malo… ¡sangre! – puede escuchar una voz intentar alcanzarle, pero no puede percibirle muy bien, por que es mejor carcajearse de Jensen, que aparentemente le han crecido orejas de gato, ¿y eso que tiene los labios es un hueso de pescado?

Se ríe alto, mientras su cuerpo se retuerce en el suelo, las heridas que le han abierto las espinas deberían de escocerle, pero en cambio le dan cosquillas, y se ríe mas alto, bajo la mirada atónita y algo incrédula de Jensen, y Danno, al cual Jared puede ver que le ha salido una larga cola de mono, que se balancea de un lado a otro.

Casi no puede esperar para ver a Alex, seguramente tiene hocico de lobo, y orejas y sus ojos son grises o ámbares.

* * *

><p><em>All my problems (Todos mis problemas…)<em>

_Loom larger than life (Son telas mas grandes que la vida)_

_I can swallow (Puedo tragar…)_

_Another slice (Otro pedazo)  
><em>

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Jensen con preocupación, viendo como Jahod le pone un pañuelo con agua tibia en la frente a Jared, que yace acostado en la cama, aun riéndose como poseso, luego de que malamente Jensen le haya pedido a O'Loughiln que le llevara allí.

- Esta drogado, _pasifioras. – _fue toda la explicación de Jahod, que al ver la expresión aun confusa de Jensen, se decidió a agregar. – Flores, solo crecen una vez cada tres años…es realmente una locura que el señor lo haya olvidado, lo alérgico que es a las flores.

- ¿Jared es alérgico a las flores? – pregunta Jensen, con una medio sonrisa, medio mueca de incredulidad en su rostro.

Esto no puede estar pasándole a el, ¿Cómo es que no sabe a lo que es alérgico Jared?

- No a todas, pero ahí plantas que cuando esta en periodo de polinización, que es casi la mayoría del tiempo, el señor se hincha como una pelota de goma con el solo contacto o roce con una de ellas. – explica el hombre mayor, con un poco de cansancio en su cuerpo.

- ¿Seguro? – aun no puede creerlo, pero que Jahod se lo diga así, tan normal, sin ningún especie de reproche oculto en su voz, solamente una suave sonrisa mientras Jared le dedica una sonrisa de niño bueno.

- No se como se le ocurre recostarse al borde de las rosas… - susurra con cariño, paternal, y por la cabeza de Jensen no puede evitar pasar el sentimiento de que ese debería ser su lugar, allí sentado al lado de Jared, encargándose de su estado. – Ya le ha pasado tres veces este año, ¿acaso quiere matarme antes de tiempo? – Jahoh no puede evitar reír al ver el puchero que Jared hace. – Descanse mi señor, ha tenido un día duro.

- ¿No le darás pastillas? – se escucha la voz de Alex preguntar, mientras entra en la habitación, sin mirar a Jensen, que cree que para Alex el de verdad no esta allí de pie al lado contrario de la cama.

- No, solo fue un poco, tiene las magulladuras de la rosa, y puedo jurar, por lo que aprendí del señor Padalecki. – en referencia al abuelo de Jared, quien había sido un experto cultivador de flores hasta que descubrió el petróleo. – Que esta herida de aquí… - señalo el brazo de Jared, una pequeña cortada que se veía un poco mas abierta y humedad que las otras. – es donde entro el veneno, así que no ha sido mucho; estará bien en unas horas.

Alex asiente, inclinándose hacia Jared, despeinándole el cabello, viendo como sus ojitos se cierran poco a poco.

- Descanse. – susurra, solo audible para Jared, que sonríe antes de gimotear.

- Lobo… - dice con simpleza, sin apartar la mirada de O'Loughiln, produciendo un sentimiento de envidia irrefrenable en Jensen.

- Lo se, con ojos grises. – asiente el joven guardaespaldas, inclinándose sobre el Padalecki y dejando un beso sobre su frente.

Es como una bofetada para Jensen, que aparta la mirada, con sufrimiento en sus ojos, la envidia transmutándose en celos y avivadamente en odio que no quiere dejar salir de su cuerpo, en especial por que Alex parece durar mas de lo debido en ese dulce beso.

Para cuando este se separa, Jensen no quiere ver a Jared, que se ha quedado pacientemente esperando a que Jensen le diga algo; pero Jensen no puede decir anda, por que drogado o no, Jared siempre espera algo de cariño de el.

Un cariño que no esta muy seguro de darle, pero aun así quiere hacerlo.

- Cuidare de el. – anuncia, y por primera vez en unas horas, Jensen recibe una mirada de Alex, no de odio, pero tampoco de sorpresa, simplemente una mirada. – Es mi deber cuidar de el.

Jared se ríe, suavemente, dándose la vuelta en la cama, antes de quedar completamente dormido, sin notar el tenso ambiente que hay entre todos los presentes, incluyendo Danno, que no aparta su mirada del hombre de cabello negro y fuertes músculos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ache for you – Been Lee<strong>_

_There's no rhyme (No hay rima…)_

_And there's no reason(Y no hay razon)_

_You're the secret in the back of my skull_

_(Eres el secreto en la espalda de mi esqueleto)_

_There's no logic (No hay lógica)_

_So please believe me(Así que por favor créeme)_

_Our love's confusing(Nuestro amor es confuso)_

_But it never gets dull (Pero no se opaca)_

Pasa un día y media tarde para que Jared se sienta completamente normal, al parecer Jahod no se había fijado que dos heridas mas habían estado infectadas del puro veneno alucinógeno, que tuvo a Jared riéndose tan fuerte, que su voz se volvió ronca, y su garganta escocía.

Casi no podía hablar, pero para Jensen, los ronquidos del Padalecki le hacían pensar en que definitivamente deberían ir al hospital a que le revisaran los pulmones y todas sus vías respiratorias, no podía ser normal la forma en la rugía de noche.

- ¿dormiste? – le pregunta al Padalecki, que se le ha subido un poco la fiebre, pero no por la enfermedad, sino mas bien por el dulce roce de los dedos de Jensen contra su pecho, acariciando desinteresadamente uno de sus pezones.

- Un poco… - responde, dejándose hundir en esos ojos verdes, que nunca se había fijado cuan sublimes eran en el ocaso, con el sol cayendo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Jensen, iluminando cada rincón perfecto de su piel, dejando resplandecer sus pecas con cada rayo de sol, incluso su corto cabello parece dorado, repintado de oro.

Desnudo…

Eso es lo que mas parece notar su mente.

- ¿Estas desnudo? – pregunta, aclarándose la garganta, que le escose un poco mas con las bruscas vibraciones.

- Hace calor…y el ac dejo de funcionar hace dos horas, gracias a un golpe de electricidad… - menciona de pasada, rodando los ojos y sonriendo.

Sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado, porque la verdad es que tener a Jared dos días riéndose como poseso es un poco alentador, y te hace olvidar muchas cosas, como que estaban peleados por sus celos, o que lo odia mas de lo que lo ama.

- No me gusta la oscuridad. – murmura Padalecki, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Jensen, que le abraza con sus manos y piernas, rodeando todo su gigante cuerpo con un abrazo por mas que posesivo, amoroso.

O al menos lo intenta.

- Estará arreglada pronto…muy pronto…

Jensen deja escapar un siseo, al sentir un mordisco de Jared en el cuello, le esta mordiendo duro, como un vampiro sediento, y no parece importarle si le rompe la piel o no.

- Jay… - gime, por que siente la repentina erección del Padalecki contra su muslo izquierdo, que comienza a ser victima del frotamiento al que Jared le somete, cuando le aprisiona contra el colchón.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo han hecho en la cama, que casi puede sentirse al borde del orgasmo solo con ese roce increíble, que quema su piel, como si la combustionara, revolucionando cada célula de su cuerpo. El aliento tibio de Jared golpea su cuello, y el responde la caricia con un gemido, un tanto patético para un caricia tan suave.

Sonriendo, Jared continua con su camino por toda esa piel, que se muestra sumisa por sus caricias, como nunca lo ha hecho, quizás cuando estaba atado y colgando del techo Jensen se mostro sumiso, por que el lo volvió así, ahora, ahora es diferente.

Jensen se entrega a el.

Abre sus piernas y gime, deja que sus brazos se extiendan en la sabana de seda negra, lo que es una caricia erótica, alertando más a sus ya revolucionados nervios, que envían impulsos eléctricos por toda su polla, la que ahora se presiona contra el torso de Jared. Este parece realmente ocupado en torturar su pezón izquierdo, mordiéndolo hasta dejarlo rojo, hasta el punto que cualquier toque sobre el hace estremecer a su dueño, que busca desesperadamente el alivio contra los abdominales de Jared.

Es sorprendente para Jensen que el sea el que se ha bañado en sudor ahora, en solo unos minutos en los que Jared le ha mordido el cuello, luego sus labios, casi hasta hacerle sangre cosa que no importo para el publicista, que no dudo en enredar sus manos y piernas a su alrededor, restregándose contra cada parte del varonil empresario que le dejo hacer con una sonrisa curvando sus labios, sin sudar ni una gota de sudor.

Las pregunta sobre si Jared de verdad esta disfrutando eso le ronda por la mente, impidiéndole relajarse cuando este introduce la punta de su dedo mas pequeño por el pequeño arete que adorna su pezón derecho, es doloroso pero en algún punto es placentero, y Jared sabe conseguir ese punto y hacer que Jensen se relaje, dejándose llevar; casi hasta el punto en el que no puede esperar mas, su polla palpita y su entrada también, ambas pidiendo por lo mismo.

No tiene que pedirlo, por que a pesar de no tenerse el uno al otro de esta manera muy a menudo, Jared sabe como complacerle con apenas unos toques.

Toma a Jensen de la cadera y lo gira en la cama, colocando una almohada en su abdomen y una mano sobre su cabeza, que le indica en una orden muda que no debe moverse, dejando luego resbalar su mano por los costados de este que se estremece, sintiendo sobre sus bien fortalecidos músculos el rasgar de las uñas perfectas del empresario.

Jared le besa suavemente en todo el principio de la apertura de sus nalgas, para disgusto de Jensen, quien espera un largo y delicioso beso negro, en vez de bajar, Jared sube sus caricias, besando ese punto hueco en su espalda, justo donde se curva esta, tomando pedacitos de piel entre sus dientes, observando fascinado como esta se vuelve carmesí.

- Extrañaba dañarte…marcarte como mío… - susurra contra sus omoplatos, mordiendo los músculos que sobresalen, al Jensen mover sus brazos, pidiendo ser marcado silenciosamente.

Jared deja que sus manos se deslicen debajo de su pecho, hasta llegar hasta sus pezones, retorciéndoselos, haciendo que su esposo se remueva excitado bajo el, buscando mas roce con la carne caliente y humedad de la cabeza de la polla de Jared, que le da una caricia fantasma cada vez que alza sus caderas hacia arriba.

Al menos con eso ya tiene a Jared llenando de sudor su cuerpo, al restregar su fornido torso contra toda su espalda, casi igual de fornida que la suya, pero mucho mas pálida y pecosa. Al parecer Padalecki no se conforma con eso, por que Jensen puede sentir como la mano que antes retorcía su pezón, ahora baja por su abdomen, presionando su cuerpo hacia arriba, mas de lo que la almohada lo lleva, con el fin de que Jared pueda restregar sus pectorales con cada fibra del cuerpo de Jensen, incluidos sus firmes glúteos y muslos.

Están haciendo el amor, quizás no de la forma clásica, no tiene importancia, no tanta, no cuando Jared, en un arrebato de pasión le ha abierto las piernas, dejando al descubierto su rosada entrada, que se contrae con el mas mínimo soplo de aliento por parte de Jared, quien le tenta, con largas lamidas desde sus testículos hasta el comienzo de sus nalgas, saboreando toda la piel que aun conserva el sabor del jabón de chocolate, rozando apropósito la hambrienta entrada que se contrae cada vez que se húmedo musculo la toca.

Jared ni siquiera esta siendo sucio con el, no esta susurrando palabras obscenas en su oído ni contra su piel, solo le esta lamiendo, chupándole el culo hasta que sus muslos están temblando de placer, incluso probando su resistencia cada vez que apoya su dedo índice contra ella.

Le esta torturando.

Y Jensen solo se da cuenta de ello cuando le escucha reírse, ronco, bajo, oscuro y quizás hasta un poco maldito, como siempre lo es.

Suplica, y le ruega que _por favor pon esa maldita polla allí, penétrame, hazme tuyo, ¡Ya follame!._ Palabras que hacen ralentizar un poco mas los movimientos, porque Jared es un cabrón, y le hace pagar, allí en la cama, con el culo alzado en el aire, dos dedos hasta el fondo, masajeando su próstata (esa que a su vez le esta provocando casi un orgasmo prostático que le tiene chorreando sobre la sabana de seda negra), y con mordiscos violentos a sus glúteos, que estarán morados para cuando recupere el alma, o el aliento, lo que llegue primero.

Los dedos se retiran, dejando un rastro brillante de saliva por sus testículos, que se contraen y le dejan al borde de una ansiada liberación, que quizás llegaría si no se sintiera tan frustrado de que Jared allá dejado de tocarle allí, donde por mas que su masculinidad lo niegue aun, le gusta ser tocado.

Cuando las manos desaparecen de su cuerpo, Jensen, en busca de porque el Padaidiota ha dejado de tocarle, le busca con su mirada, aguantando un gemido cuando la vista de un muy sudoroso Jared, con el cabello húmedo pegado a su frente, y el sudor acariciando cada pedazo de su piel como Jensen debería estar haciendo; pero es demasiado erótica la vista como para moverse.

Jared se esta masturbando.

Jensen no le ha visto así desde hace milenios, o como desde nunca en realidad, y es tan jodidamente ardiente, caliente, sucio y benditamente erótico que al parecer el Padalecki persiga su orgasmo, bombeando la carne caliente con una de sus manos a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Ya Chris se lo dijo una vez, luego de que se follara al menos a dos mujeres y lo que parecía ser una mujer, era una prostituta, sin sinónimos baratos, así directo a la cara, luego de que le gruñera que le había jodido el ligue de la noche, y Jensen sinceramente lo es, al menos un poco.

Así que hace eso que tanto le gustaba que las mujeres hicieran luego de haberles dado una buena follada, ya haya sido anal o frontal, enterrado en ese calor sensual que solo una mujer puede poseer; imita ese movimiento, y funciona.

Jared se corre con un grito ronco que daña aun mas su garganta, dejando que su semen bañe las nalgas de Jensen con semen espeso y caliente, que rocía parte de su entrada e incluso los testículos.

Es sexy, como solo Jared puede ser en ese punto donde su vida fuera de la cama no importa para nada, se ha corrido con solo ver como Jensen movía sus caderas, sin poder siquiera conseguir algo con lo que comparar sus sensualidad.

El placer le dura lo suficiente para que sujete de las piernas de Jensen cuando el temblor de su cuerpo le vence, tirándole sobre el colchón, exhausto con las pastillas haciendo su efecto.

- ¿Estas bien? – escucha a Jensen preguntar mientras acaricia su rostro, apartando el cabello húmedo de sus ojos grises a esa hora de la tarde noche, que comienza a cubrirle con un ligero manto de oscuridad.

- Lo siento…

- No.

- Siempre soy el que lo hecha a perder todo…

- No, Jay…no, es mi culpa, por no entenderte, lo siento, yo te a-

- ¡Senior! ¿¡Estas bien! – El grito exaltado de la voz de Alex inunda la habitación en un extraña atmosfera, en la que Jensen se ve aplastado contra el imperioso cuerpo de Jared, siendo cubierto con la sabana en un segundo, no puede ver las mejillas sonrojadas de O'Loughiln, que con todo lo horrible que piensa de el, no es capaz de pensar en lo sexy que se ve allí, en los brazos de Jared.

- ¿No sabes tocar? – pregunto Jared, ahogando un bostezo contra el cabello de Jensen, que sin que nadie lo note (al menos Jared parece no prestarle atención), se frota contra la pierna de su esposo forzado, persiguiendo el orgasmo que aun puja por liberarse de su cuerpo.

- Lo siento… - susurra, aun sonrojado, aun demasiado asombrado de lo que ha visto entre las piernas de su senior, quien es definitivamente mas grande que el, o Danno.

Se retira en silencio y con la mirada de Idiockles fija en su nuca, taladrándole con odio, y bajo la mirada algo dolida de Jared, quien por supuesto que se ha resentido, aunque el no sepa que la razón es que ha interrumpido un momento magnifico.

No es celos lo que siente, no, es su propio sufrimiento lo único que puede procesar cuando sus ojos se consiguen con los ojos azules de Willians, quien le mira desde la entrada del pasillo, que lleva a las otras habitaciones.

- ¿Algo sucedió? – le pregunta como si hace años no le hubiera dado un derechazo, acusándole de traidor, y lanzando toda su ropa por la ventana al mismo tiempo.

- No, están bien…ambos. – responde, un poco acalorado aun por lo que ha visto, peor como buen soldado, no le tomara mas de dos segundos desaparecerlo, cuando quiera hacerlo por supuesto, por ahora solo se centra en observar al rubio de ojos azules que le mira extrañado, primero al rostro y luego…

A su entrepierna.

- ¿Qué sucedió allá adentro? – exigió, con voz demandante, sobresaltando un poco al guardaespaldas que le mira con una ceja alzada.

- Nada, solo estaban en sus asuntos.

- ¿Tenían sexo? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme con tu balbuceo? ¿O se están peleando de nuevo? Con lo terco que es el idiota al que le sirve no me extrañaría que enfadara hasta al mismísimo papa del vaticano, de hecho, ya debe haber enfadado…

- ¡Cállate D! – Grita Alex, sin medir su fuerza, ni la del grito ni la fuerza del agarre con el que empuja a Daniel contra la pared, escuchando como su cuerpo rebota contra esta.

Es casi doloroso hasta para el, pero al no escuchar ningún hueso rompiéndose no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse mientras tanto, solo se esfuerza en mantener a Danno a raya con su habilidad nata de controlar la situación.

- ¡Cállate! – Grita de nuevo, cortando la sarta de sandeces que el joven detective soltara por esos dulces labios, a los cuales solo se resiste por cuatro segundos exactos, en lo que mide la distancia y los segundos que Danno tardara pegarle un puñetazo, en reaccionar a la locura que va a hacer.

Un pequeño _Alex _ susurrado se escucha de los labios del de hermosos ojos azules, quien sin esperarlo, sin siquiera quererlo, recibe los labios resecos del guardaespaldas de fuerte mirada. Solo es una suave pincelada sobre sus labios, la que le deja temblando, incredulidad por sus poros, pero sobretodo, una lujuria irrefrenable que se desata al sentir el calor de ese cuerpo de nuevo tan cerca de el.

- No digas nada… - susurra O'Loughlin contra sus labios, nada mas para que el le escuche.

Danno no es así de fácil de controlar, y si el de ojos verdes no estuviera demasiado atento a si le han escuchado en la habitación, lo hubiera notado, siquiera ligeramente el cambio que tuvo el cuerpo bajo el.

Los cortos pero fuertes brazos de el ex detective el empujan contra la pared contraria, cortándole el aliento, dañándole la columna, que separa ligeramente seguramente en un intento de notar si esta rota, pero es lanzando de nuevo contra esta; de la cual se ha olvidado cuando la ardezon en su labio parece doler mas.

Le ha ensartado un puñetazo y no se siente mal por ello, mas bien esta hasta en parte orgulloso de aun poder ser mas fuerte que el, y si el Padalecki lo supiera, despediría a O'Loughlin en un suspiro.

Las palabras sobran cuando Alex le mira, su labio goteando sangre sobre el suelo y parte de su ropa, diablos no tiene chaleco, y solo lo nota cuando las manos de Daniel rasgan su camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Se siente mas desnudo de lo que esta, como si Daniel en las cicatrices que ha adquirido en estos últimos agónicos años pudiera leer sus vivencias, ver dentro de el.

Pronto las falanges curiosas de Daniel están acariciando las cicatrices, feas y de tan malos recuerdos, y sus dedos parecen cambiar un poco eso, al menos hasta que atrapan ambos pezones, Danno siempre ha sido un torturador a la hora del sexo, siempre le gusta que le demanden mas, que supliquen por mas, y si quien suplica es Alex, eso solo agrega mas fuego a la situación.

Alex retira sus manos de un manotazo, tratando de huir de esa sensación febril que recorre su espina dorsal, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo; pero el de ojos azules como el mar es mucho mas insistente, y aunque el otro lo sepa, no puede evitar abrir sus labios en un jadeo sorprendido cuando la boca del mas abajo se adhiere a su cuello desnudo, besando la fuerte línea que se genera al tensar todos sus músculos, como si Daniel fuera capaz de controlar su cuerpo.

- D…D…D… - Son solo susurros que se adhieren ahora al sonido de _Call me Finch_ que provienen de la tv en la habitación de sus jefes, quienes parecen haberse dado cuenta de la situación que se presenta fuera de la habitación.

La caliente boca de Daniel, resoplando sobre la húmeda piel, con su lengua traviesa que va dejando líneas de saliva hasta sus pezones, que son vigorosamente mordisqueado, casi hasta el punto en el que su cuerpo protesta por dejarse hacer así de fácil, pero sentir la lengua calmar el ardor en su piel, le deja con las rodillas temblándole.

No hay mas susurros perdidos escapándose de su boca. Solo sus manos se mueven, rasgando la pared recubierta en oro, mientras jadeos incomprensibles llenan el pasillo de la suite matrimonial. Ninguno se preocupa por perder su trabajo gracias a su atrevimiento. Solo ellos dos, y la furia y la pasión y excitación entre ellos. Nada mas.

Danno rasga la piel tostada del australiano, sus boca aun torturando con sus dientes los pezones rosados, lamiendo el vello alrededor de ellos y deleitándose en los espasmos de Alex, cada vez que sus uñas se pasean por su torso, por el hueco de su espalda y por sus glúteos aun cubiertos por la tela color carbón de sus pantalones. La estimulación es demasiado para el guardaespaldas de Padalecki, y lo peor es que necesita mas, necesita tanto rozar su polla que parece a punto de explotar.

El joven detective no le da ese beneficio, pero si deja un rastro sinuoso de saliva por su torso, hasta que su lengua se esta follando el ombligo de O'Loughlin, haciéndole retorcerse contra la superficie de mármol dorada.

Ninguno escucha el forcejeo dentro de la habitación, ninguno de ellos escucha la lámpara de la mesita de noche y mucho menos los gemidos de Jared, ninguno sabe que Jensen le esta absorbiendo hasta el fondo de su garganta y que Jared tiene los ojos en blanco, bizqueados del placer que la experta y pecadora boca de Ackles le esta proporcionando.

No pueden pensar en eso, menos Alexander, quien parece haberse ido al cielo – o al infierno – cuando Danno ha tocado su polla, esta sobre sus rodillas, y antes hubiera hecho una broma sobre lo pequeño que es, pero con la mano de Danny tocando sus testículos, estrangulándolos a través de la tela no puede decir mucho mas que "_Nnnnngg" _o aun peor _"joijoijdasdDanny" _y no tiene puta idea si Danny entiende sus deseos.

La conexión entre ellos nunca siempre fue así, pero se mantiene fuerte y ambos se conocen mejor que la pareja dentro de la habitación; eso no es excusa para que Alex este preparado para el siguiente movimiento sucio. Los labios de Daniel succionan su polla, largas succiones al costado de su erección, todo a través de la tela del pantalón, lo suficientemente sucio como para dejar que su saliva se escurra hasta que el guardaespaldas pueda sentir su polla pegada al pantalón, llena de su propia secreción y la de Danno también, esta pulsante debajo de los pantalones, deseo de sumergirse en esa boca que promete ser la salvación de todos sus pecados.

El avance de sus manos es detenido por las manos de Daniel, el detective se ha movido rápido y ahora aprisiona sus muñecas contra la pared. Duele, y tendrá algunos moretones en la noche, y Daniel esta lamiendo toda la línea de la cremallera de su pantalón y luego bajándola con sus dientes, y lo único a lo que Alex puede limitarse es a intentar no tener un ataque cardiaco y mirarle trabajar su polla sobre el bóxer.

Su lengua juega con la dolorosamente dura erección pero sin colarse pro la abertura del bóxer, probablemente jugando con la sanidad restante en Alex.

Pronto el placer en su entrepierna se ve reemplazado por un dolor agudo en sus rodillas, las manos de Daniel le mantienen arrodillado en el suelo, con su rostro en toda la entrepierna del detective, que se mueve cual dominador, refregando su rostro, y Alex se deja, se deja hasta el punto en el que su boca se abre obediente tomando trozos de la excitación de Daniel en su boca, las emociones sexuales que les recorren a ambos son tan vertiginosas que el guardaespaldas del Padalecki se siente caer mas de lo que uno puede caer estando arrodillado ante alguien tan posesivo como Danno.

Succiona su polla hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta, dejando que la punta esponjosa choque tan hondo que las arcadas son inevitables, pero como en todo, su asaltante no le da tiempo a respirar.

- Dios… - jura Danno bajo, ronco y casi una suplica sino fuera por que es el quien se impulsa a través de esos labios hinchados que se siente tan placenteros contra la piel caliente de su dureza. Alex es bueno, cuando esta bajo presión sobre todo, así que su lengua se enreda alrededor de la corona, jugueteando con la abertura de donde mana el elixir de su dios personal, forzando al rubio a dejarse ir en su boca, caliente y jugosa llena de lujuria y de la polla de Danno que vibra contra el fondo de su garganta.

Probablemente no pueda hablar en los próximos días, pero no importa, porque después de tantos años separados, el semen caliente baja por su garganta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer, :D ¿Comentarios?<strong>_


	7. Mientras no estabas hice de mi un desas

**A ver xD Lainfreya: ¿Se te hizo corto? En serio se te hizo corto, con todo lo que me costo xD, bueno espero este este un poco mas largo que el anterior. Lo de alergico a las flores es como dice, es alergico a la mayoria de las polinizaciones, no a todas. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Mientras no estabas hice de mí un desastre.<strong>

_**Bloodsport – Sneaker Pimps**_

_My mother, my mother, my mother never told_

_(Mi madre, mi madre, mi madre nunca dijo)_

_My mother, my mother, my mother never told me_

_(Mi madre, mi madre, mi madre nunca me dijo)_

_Love is just a blood sport, love is just a blood sport_

_(El amor es solo un deporte de Sangre, el amor es solo un deporte de sangre)_

_Cause love is just a blood sport, love is just a blood sport_

_(Por que el amor es solo un deporte de sangre, solo un deporte de sangre)_

* * *

><p><em>*** Hace 7 años atrás ***<em>

_San Antonio, Texas_

Había meses en los que dormir se hacia insoportable, en los que la sola presencia de alguien mas en la misma habitación era como una patada directo en sus revueltas entrañas, que parecían gemir buscando alertar a su amo de la necesidad de ser alimentadas, como perros hambrientos azotando las rejas. No le dejaban dormir, al igual que los sollozos continuos de su compañera de cuarto.

Sasha era una mujer un tanto irrelevante para el resto de la sociedad, incluso para el, que se veía redimido a compartir habitación con ella, era lesbiana, por lo que a Gregor - el cocinero, segundo señor de la casa - y a Jahod no le había preocupado ponerlos en la misma habitación sin escuchar las quejas de Alex. La habitación que compartían no era la más chica, pero tampoco la mas grande, quedaba justo debajo de la suite matrimonial donde Jared moraba.

Desde allí podías escuchar todo lo que el maestre Padalecki hacia en su habitación, desde follarse a la sirvienta de turno – en algunos casos chofer – hasta sus gritos desgarradores en la noche debido a los terrores nocturnos.

También lograbas escuchar la voz de Robert Downey jr. – en casi todas sus películas - y a Sandra Bullock en _Miss Simpathy_ de vez en vez, cuando el trabajo en la empresa no requería su presencia. O en los sábados en la mañana la conocida canción de _Tom y Jerry_ tintineando en sus oídos, recordándole la hora sin quererlo.

A veces su misma compañera se encargaba de hacer sus característicos sollozos un tanto mas reveladores, cuando en su presencia tenia el descaro de tocarse, incluso cuando la mano de Alexander ya estaba tiesa de tanto resistirse a no hacerlo en semanas.

No desde el fatídico día.

Muchos pensaran que seria el día de la llegada de Sasha lo que volvió el humor de Alex agrio por las mañanas, o que fue el hecho de que Jared había tenido una recaída el día anterior a que el humor del guardaespaldas se volviera frio, incluso con el mismo Jared. Tal vez hasta lo relacionarían con la inundación en Australia y en el hecho de que tal vez, dada la gravedad del asunto, Alex había perdido un pariente cercano.

Pero no estaban siquiera cerca a lo que había pasado.

La verdad es que Alex estaba pasando por una situación tan común en el mundo como el respirar, y mas que una enfermedad o un mal que le aqueje, es su corazón hinchado de dolor lo que mas le afecta, el como día tras día, mirada tras mirada, intenta ocultarlo pero duele tanto que sus sentimientos no se escapan de los ojos de serpiente de Jared, que le miran sobre sus gafas cada vez que el australiano se pierde en sus pensamientos.

- _Estoy cansándome de esto, Jahod._ – masculla Jared casi reventando su corbata mientras la desenreda de su cuello, se le ve molesto, con los hombros tensos cuando Jahod se acerca a retirarle el saco de los hombros, dejando que la bufanda se deslise sobre la camisa de doble manga.

- _¿De que mi señor? – _Jared Padalecki no se toma la molestia de enfadarse mas, sabiendo que Jahod sabe perfectamente de lo que esta hablando, y simplemente se esta haciendo el que no lo sabe, el que no intuye de lo que habla Jared, cuando normalmente esta tres pasos por delante del empresario.

- _Del estúpido de Lex, ese maldito bastardo._ – la camisa de seda que lleva puesta casi queda destrozada cuando la estira con fuerza, queriendo despegarse de ella con violencia, como casi todo lo que hace Padalecki, jefe de tantas compañías como humanos que pueblan Texas.

- _Señor…¿le ha preguntado?_ – La voz de Jahod tiene el descaro de sonar sarcástica y quizás un poco burlona, y Jared podría girarse y gritarle como a todo el mundo, pero en cambio se desliza debajo de las sabanas, causando una mueca de resignación en el anciano, quien se retira de la habitación luego de apagar las luces, dejando que su senior obtenga algo de descanso antes de una pesada noche de fiestas.

La única preocupación que muestra el Padalecki es esa conversación, un tanto escueta, con su mayordomo y segundo padre, no hay nada más frente al guardaespaldas, mas que sus gruñidos cuando tiene que repetir una orden dos veces.

Mientras que por dentro simplemente no deja de pensar en su salvaguardia, y en que seguramente esté tendrá mas problemas de los que aparenta, quizás por su culpa.

Se sorprende asimismo pensando que no le importa absolutamente nada eso, y que simplemente quiere dormir para así poder ir al _Bottle up_.

En cuestión, lo que sucede con Alex es más simple de lo que todos piensan, es tan simple que el no saberlo, o intuirlo, te hace ver como idiota por no haberlo pensado.

Esta pasando por la etapa post ruptura.

* * *

><p>Hace millones de años el humano tomaba lo que quería sin importarle lo que los demás pensaban, en la actualidad la gente sigue haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Un ejemplo claro de ellos es Padalecki's Oil – como se le llama adentro de las masas – que viene a ser lo mismo que Longardia's Oil; quien es de conocimiento publico que es una de las empresas que mas ingresos obtiene en toda USA, haciendo contratos tanto buenos como malos. Mucha gente sabe de los contratos malos, pero ningún fiscal en su sano juicio llevaría el tema a los juzgados. Ninguno. Hay muchos que lo intentan.<p>

Hubo este chico hace dos meses, Harvey Fox, un chico promesa de la fiscalía de Houston, quien como todo novato en acenso - como todo ser humano en acenso – intento desafiar contra todo pronostico a la familia Padalecki.

Gerald Padalecki, el _jefe_ de la familia en cuestión, fue muy pacifico en su respuesta a las acusaciones.

- _Consideramos que estas acusaciones de corrupción están bien fundamentadas, mi hijo responderá sus preguntas en una conferencia de prensa en Chicago, donde invitamos a Fox a visitarnos, de esa manera podrá conocer a mi hijo y sus – sus dedos se movieron en el aire de arriba abajo simulando comillas mientras seguía hablando – "contratos sucios". Los esperamos allí._

Seis horas después Harvey Fox moría en un accidente de avión, cuya ala izquierda había explotado debido a una "falla mecánica" en el alerón. No hubo investigaciones del Burou del FBI. No hubo siquiera una investigación oficial. El cadáver calcinado de la joven promesa fue trasladado a la morgue de _Saint Louis_ y luego de allí trasladado a Dallas, su ciudad de origen. Las voces de sus familiares nunca se escucharon, incluso hubo rumores de que la familia se mudo a Idaho.

Días después Jared Padalecki apareció en cámara, con lentes oscuros y lamentando la muerte del joven; solo para que en la mañana los tabloides sacaran el rostro de Jared Padalecki junto a _Fergie, _en una posición que se consideraría comprometedora para la artista.

Dos meses de ese suceso, la pelea estallo.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste. ¡Por ese hombre! ¡Arriesgas tu humanidad! ¡Por ese hombre! – todo parece resumirse a "ese hombre", y Alex es realmente consciente de ello, puede verlo en todo el rostro de Danno mientras este agita su cepillo de dientes por todo el aire. Apenas ha pisado un pie en el apartamento del detective, este no ha dejado de reprocharle el hecho de que el, Alex O'Loughlin, allá asesinado a una joven promesa. – No puedo creerlo, ¿Cuánto te pago? ¿O…es por el dinero? ¡Por que no creo que sea por que te guste ASESINAR NIÑOS! – esta tan enfadado ahora que Alex puede verle agitado, la forma en la que su pecho se mueve de arriba abajo, resoplando por la nariz como un toro enfurecido. – Dime. Dime la verdad.

Es fácil decir que todo es una mentira, como también lo es recibir un puñetazo por ello, por que Danno no es tan crédulo como a Alex le gustaría que fuera. Es mas del tipo que investiga los asuntos hasta que esta seguro de ello, para luego dar el golpe, no es como Alex que le gusta sacar información con violencia, destrozándolo todo.

- Danny…

- ¡Nada de Danny! ¡Solo dime la verdad tu hijo de puta! ¡Estoy cansado de "Dannys" y mierdas! ¡Solo dime que no hiciste eso! – el cepillo de dientes esta en el suelo, y Williams luce realmente molesto, rojo y enfadado hasta la punta de los pies.

- Era mi trabajo. – la verdad pudo haber dicho algo mejor, algo que le sacara del lio, pero solo pronuncia las palabras que hacen enfurecer aun mas a Williams.

- ¿tu trabajo? ¿¡Tu trabajo! ¿Desde cuando tu trabajo es asesinar niños? ¡Eso era lo que era, un niño! ¡UN JODIDO NIÑO! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste obedecerlo? ¿Eres tan estúpido así? – han sido tres años de larga relación, que ha mantenido lejos de Jared y Jahod y el resto de su vida fuera de estas cuatro paredes, Daniel sabe como ha tenido que ocultarlo todo, no por su condición sexual, por que era Jared quien estaba justo hace dos días con Brad Pitt, en una pose comprometedora; sino por su profesionalidad, y como Daniel era el pequeño secreto, y su pequeño trozo de felicidad.

- Tenia que hacerlo, el senior es mi prioridad.

- ¿Tu prioridad? ¿Cómo? ¿O por que? ¿Por qué diablos es tan importante? ¡Solo te esta jodiendo! ¡Dejando que tu hagas el trabajo sucio, su trabajo sucio! – la fuerte palma de la mano de su amante se estrella contra su pecho, como un reclamo.

- Solo lo es, el es…

- ¿el es que? ¿Tu salvador? ¿El hombre que te alimenta? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – sus preguntas son como un taladro directo a su cabeza.

Y ahí esta pequeña cosa de Daniel que Alex adora tanto como odia. Daniel cree, realmente, que Alex es un chico que tuvo una infancia difícil, pero que salió adelante solo por ser un buen chico. La verdad de Daniel, es que no sabe nada de Alexander O'Loughil, principalmente por que Alex no le ha dicho nada, absolutamente nada de por que el le debe tanto a Padalecki. El guardaespaldas odia ese detalle, odia cada minuto que alguien, incluso Danno, insulta a su senior, por que no saben nada de el, no saben que llora por las noches y que se aferra a su pecho, no sabe que aun le gusta ver Bambi y hacer berrinches con ello, aunque no entienda nada la relación entre el padre de Bambi y Bambi mismo; no saben que adora las flores pese a que es alérgico a la mayoría de ellas, no saben que esta obsesionado con Jensen Ackles por que sus padres siempre lo veneraron, no saben que le gusta comer sobre la cama y ensuciarlo todo, solo para sentirse como una persona normal cuando Jahod le regaña, no saben que no le gusta tomar baños, en especial en la mañana, y que es un puto saco de cemento cuando Alex pelea contra el, practicando algún arte marcial, pero sobre todo, no saben que es humano.

Que aun es humano.

Que después de todo, esta allí, y eso es suficiente para Alex, y asesinaría a su propia madre por ese hombre si así se lo pidiera.

Danno no sabe. Tampoco el mundo.

- No lo metas en esto. – le responde, frio como Daniel solo le conoció la primera vez, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en una reunión de sus dos compañías. – Hice mi trabajo, porque era lo que tenia que hacer. No sigas hablando, Williams, vendré por mis cosas mañanas.

La incredulidad, pero sobre todo el dolor, es lo que reina en la expresión de Daniel cuando le ve salir del baño y cerrar la puerta de entrada tras el. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no dice nada.

***** _Hace 19 años_ *****

_La mañana es fría, y quizás por eso Jared se despierta temprano, la sabana gruesa de lana esta en el suelo, y su pequeño cuerpo de dieciséis años tiembla con el frio, sus ojos multicolores enseguida se dirigen al cuerpo a su lado. Solido como una pared, con algo de vello en el pecho que sube y baja pausadamente, su cabello negro corto esta tan desordenado que arrancaría una sonrisa de los labios de Jared, si no fuera por que un bostezo interrumpe la extraordinaria visión de Alex O'Loughiln en su cama._

_¿Cómo puede ser tan suertudo como para tenerlo allí? _

_Jared se sonroja al ver como los ojos de Alex se abren de golpe al notar el movimiento que hace el joven cuando se acerca._

_- Lo siento, te desperté… - su voz suave y ronca por el sueño sale de el como una disculpa sincera, que pone una sonrisa suave en Alex._

_- No te preocupes, me hubiera despertado de todos modos, tienes clases dentro de… - se gira hacia el reloj de la mesita de noche, sin prestar atención a la protesta de Jared. – si, quince minutos, Jahod debería estar aquí ya. _

_- No quiero, no me gusta ese profesor._

_- Lo se, pero tienes que hacerlo. No queremos que tu padre se enfade. – Alex hace un sonido sorprendido cuando los brazos de Jared se abrazan a su pecho, el chico es pequeño en comparación con el, delgado, pálido, sin ningún color que lo defina mas que el blanco y el casi grisáceo de sus venas, como si por ellas no corriera sangre. – Senior…_

_- No quiero. – sus piernas delgadas se enrollan al cuerpo de Alex, frotándose contra los gruesos muslos del casi hombre, solo tiene 18, y aun así ya parece que tuviera 30 años._

_- Senior…es su deber._

_- ¡No! ¡Dije que no iría! – Jared no solo esta molesto ahora esta decepcionado, no es esto lo que esperaba, no era lo que su mente soñadora le regalaba sobre la mañana siguiente después de perder su virginidad. – Vete. Ahora. – comanda, voz llena de lagrimas que esconde del joven guardaespaldas. – Solo vete._

_-***** Dos años después *****-_

Pasaron muchos años - al menos dos, pero realmente pareció una eternidad para Alex – para que Jared Padalecki, lo perdonara, fue cuando cumplió los 18 y Padalecki'Oil junto con Longardia, paso a ser propiedad del joven.

Jared fue escueto, mas de lo que era con su padre, fue frio y calculador, cuando le dijo a O'Loughil que podría volver a ser su jefe de guardaespaldas, Alex se sintió como una basura, pero Jared nunca más, en toda su vida volvió a mencionar el asunto.

Los asesinatos cometidos por su mano siguieron viniendo, al igual que los contratos con la mafia rusa, lo que le quito varias torturas macabras de encima, Alexei era un hombre cruel quien tenia miedo de Padalecki, de todos ellos, pero les debía un favor y acepto gustoso cuando Jared le pidió torturar a Chris Courtyard, el secretario de su padre.

Jared disfruto cada grito, incluso lo grabo en video, mostrándoselo a cada uno de los nuevos miembros de su gabinete, quienes bajo la advertencia de callarse la boca comenzaron a trabajar con el, convirtiéndose en leales compañeros promovidos por el miedo hacia Jared Padalecki y su equipo de muerte.

Alex debería estar orgulloso de que Jared le hubiera nombrado jefe de su equipo mas fuerte, incluso sobre el equipo de sus socios, pero la verdad dirigirlo era mas difícil que nada y no tan emocionante como debería.

- Deberías estar orgulloso. – le dijo Mark Harmon, el hombre de ojos azules fríos, mientras pasaba la nomina del día anterior a la computadora, Jared se encontraba en el baño vomitando la resaca que le atacaba esa mañana. – Es un cargo importante, y demuestra que no quiere asesinarte como todos habíamos pensado.

- No sabía que pensaban algo de mí. – respondió sarcástico, recostándose de la pared, antes de hacer una mueca al escuchar a Jared ahogarse. – Aun así no estoy orgulloso, asesinar personas no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

- No es una buena forma de atrapar chicas…o chicos. – agrego luego de ver la expresión de asco de Alex. – pero es algo, cuando se refiere a los Padaleckis, es algo.

- Sigo sin estar orgulloso.

- Entonces encuentra algo de lo que estarlo.

***Un año y medio en el presente***

El que el avión se estrelle le causa emoción, ha cumplido su objetivo y se siente un poco mas aliviado, su mente va desde su orgullos por la Harley Davison que prepara para hacerla una buena arma de ataque, a la noticia que dan por la Tv pequeña que hay en el garaje de la mansión Padalecki.

Pocas veces tiene esa paz, ese momento en el que puede sentarse y relajarse, dejar que Jared se quede en su oficina despidiendo idiotas, mientras el esta allí. Aunque tenga paz - lo que mas precia de todo el mundo - extraña a Danno, extraña sus abrazos y despertar enredado en el, con su olor llenando sus pulmones hasta que la realidad le golpee y tenga que ir a trabajar. Extraña a Danno como extraña casi nada.

Jared ha comenzado a dejarle que se acerque, suaves miradas llenas de inseguridad, pero también de miedo y algo que no puede identificar, pero esta muy seguro de que el adolescente al que besaba con pasión sin sentir nada, estaba muerto, enterrado bajo toda esa masa musculatura llena de soberbia, y lujuria de poder y venganza.

Su celular suena y vibra contra el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y la noticia de que Jensen Ackles estaba en ese avión, apesta, en especial porque Mark se excusa culpándolo a el.

_Sex and love is not a game (Sexo y amor no son un juego)_

_A game is something you can win (Un juego es algo que puedes ganar)_

_Maybe something kind of fun (Quizas algo para divertirte)_

_Cause love is just a blood sport son (solo por que el amor es un deporte de sangre, hijo)_

_**** Presente ****_

Allí esta Jared de nuevo, voz fuerte, furioso, despidiendo a Marquise, la gran dueña de la empresa manufacturera a las afueras de Detroit, ella va a ser su nuevo objetivo pronto, eso lo sabe por la mirada cómplice que Jared le dedica de reojo, silencioso mientras la mujer le saca de quicio con sus palabras.

Jensen esta sentado al lado de Jared, con su mano apretando su celular y la otra el muslo de su esposo bajo la silla, Alex puede verlo desde allí, como le acaricia de arriba abajo, como si con eso lograra domar a la bestia que esta hecha Padalecki. Aparentemente funciona, por que Jared solo le ordena con la mirada, esta vez directamente fija en el, que acompañe a la mujer a la salida.

Alex odia a Jensen, por diferentes razones, pero la mayor de todas es que Jensen es capaz de hacer con Jared lo que el, Jahod y Mark han intentado todos estos años, controlarlo.

Nadie ve eso, solo los más cercanos.

- Quítate de mi camino. – Le gruñe a Daniel, quien ha estado muy callado desde lo que ha sucedido apenas hace unos días, el recuerdo haciendo sonrojar a Alex, pensar en como se dejo llevar, y como el semen caliente de Danno aun conserva su sabor en la boca.

- Quítate tú. – le gruñe Williams, tratando de entrar primero a la oficina donde Jared espera al ultimo de ellos.

- ¡No tu!

- ¡Tu!

- ¡Dije que tu!

Es una pelea infantil, como cuando se pelearan por el control remoto o por quien hacia la comida, quien siempre era Danno por que Alex apestaba en cualquier tarea de la casa.

- Vamos, deténganse ambos. – gruñe Jared, sorprendiendo a ambos, pero mas a Alex que baja la mirada al suelo, como un soldado obediente.

- Escolte a la dama a la puerta. – anuncia, sin ver como Jared sonríe apretando la mano de Jensen entre las suyas. - ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?

- Hablaremos de eso mas tarde, Jensen y yo almorzaremos, Danno y tu pueden quedarse en casa, lo que significa que los quiero a los dos aquí. – Jared realmente parece mas alto cuando da ordenes, pero no tiene ningún cuerno por ningún lado. Jensen se ríe bajito, viendo como Danno piensa debatir el hecho de que el Padalecki le este ordenando algo.

- Por favor, Danny, solo no se muerdan el uno al otro. – advierte Jensen, quien es el único que parece consciente de que entre ambos protectores hubo algo.

Jared es mas frio, y mucho menos advertido de la tensión amorosa entre ambos. – Y no se follen, ni en mi escritorio, ni en mi pasillo, Sandy los vigilara. – la menuda secretaria sonrió cómplice con Jared, quien a pesar de no devolver la sonrisa, se podía intuir en su expresión.

Jensen jala de el, enrollando el brazo de Jared alrededor de su cintura para que así caminen mucho mas juntos el uno al otro. Demostrándole a todos como su relación había cambiado desde aquella pelea que casi acaba con ellos, se hablan mas suave y sin duda parecen estar progresando, pero el de cabello negro y mirada fuerte esta seguro de que aun no ha estallado todo.

- No me hables. – gruño Alex cruzándose de brazos y recostándose de la pared, sin ver realmente como Daniel apretaba sus puños, blancos de la fuerza que hacia para resistirse a responderle.

Afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Esa vez.

* * *

><p>Es miércoles de la misma semana, apenas aun unos días para que el fresco recuerdo de la mamada a Daniel se desvanezca de su cerebro y el sabor de su boca, aun siente el peso de la polla sobre su lengua, aun siente el vello de Daniel contra su nariz, aun siente sus dientes contra sus pezones, pero sobre todo aun lo siente sobre el, susurrándole esas palabras que acabaron con su dureza.<p>

"_Aun te amo"_

¿Quién diablos dice eso cuando las neuronas no te funcionan porque acabas de succionarle hasta el alma al hombre por el cual te desviviste tanto?

En serio, ¿Quién?

Aparentemente Danno es un torturador de primera clase, y el fue su victima – siempre lo ha sido – esa vez. Ni siquiera Jared pudo pasar desapercibido sus ojos rojos esa mañana cuando le escolto a la limosina. Con los años, Jared se había suavizado, tanto con Jensen a su lado como con la nueva vida que llevaban juntos, eso fue lo que llevo a la corta conversación esa mañana.

_- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - _ el tono fue monótono, aburrido y aun adormilado, Alex tenia que reconocer que su jefe era una monada – si, una de esas – cuando sus ojos eran pequeños y aun cálidos de los besos que Jensen le daba antes de irse cuando no todo estaba tan mal entre ambos hombres.

- _Yo…lo siento, prestare más atención. – _Realmente no supo que decir o responderle a su jefe, quien no había mencionado nada del escándalo, del que esta seguro debieron haber formado ese día.

Gracias a dios, Jared no pregunto nada mas, eso hace que el estar con el en la oficina no se haga tan molesto, o incomodo. Pero, dejando sus sentimientos de lado, Alex puede ver como Jared luce concentrado en algo en la pantalla de su computadora, y luego su vista multicolor se fija en el, analizándolo, atravesando cada hueco de su alma que el mismo Padalecki ha puesto allí.

- Necesito que busques a alguien. – dice, y Alex sabe a lo que se refiere.

Quiere decir que quiere que capture a alguien, que lo torture probablemente, la curiosidad por saber quien esta allí presente, sorprendiéndole de tenerla.

- ¿Quién, senior? – da dos pasos adelante, sabe que a Jared no le gusta hablar de esto en voz alta, pese a que todo el mundo sepa lo que hace, incluyendo Sandy, la chica que el mismo trajo allí, y de la cual a Alex le intriga su amistad.

- Jeff Padalecki, necesito que lo busques.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuara...<em>**

**_¿Comentarios?_**

_Para Chibi que queria algo de Alex/Danno...bueno mas de ello._


	8. Por mi hermano

_**Bueno, postee dos capitulos en la ronda por que lo habia olvidado hacer cuando tuve el cinco listo, asi que lean el cinco :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: Por mi hermano.<strong>_

**_For my brother – Blue October_**

_But I just wanna be happy again (Pero solo quiero ser feliz de nuevo.)_

_Until it all falls down (Hasta que todo se venga abajo)_

_And where does that leave me? __(y ¿donde eso me deja?)_

_Well, things, things, I've got so many things to say_

_(Bueno, cosas, cosas, tengo muchas cosas que decir)_

_And with a broken heart, and a straight face (Y con un Corazón roto, y una cara firme)_

_I'm saying Brother, help me. __(Estoy diciendo, hermano, ayúdame…)_

La oscuridad predomina en el lugar, pareciera tragarse la luz de la farola que cuelga de forma tétrica sobre el techo, balanceándose monótonamente, una y otra vez, yendo de una lado a otro iluminando momentáneamente la figura que esta de pie en una de las esquinas, la mirada oscura y fría – casi ausente – del hombre vestido de negro, chaqueta de cuero fino y botas que parecen de piel de dragón, gruesas pero aun así no hacen ningún sonido cuando se _desliza_ hacia el hombre atado en la silla justo debajo de la tambaleante luz.

Su cabello castaño esta tan iluminado por la luz blanca, que casi no se distingue el color, igual sus pestañas, que se mueven, tratando de ver mas allá de lo que la tenue iluminación le deja, buscando a la figura alta que espera encontrar. Pero sus ojos entre canelas y verdes solo se fijan en el hombre delante de el.

Parece la típica escena de tortura, como _Biggans & Brothers_, esa película francesa donde la mafia rusa acaba con los japoneses del pequeño restaurant, de hecho, el hombre frente a el se parece mucho a los mafiosos rusos.

Cabello blanco largo, con una línea rosada de cabello cayendo por su espalda, una mera extensión.

- Padalecki. – Dice, su voz ronca, pero grave, resonando en la oscuridad que parece tragárselo por instantes a ambos. Su cabello blanco se mueve de una lado a otro mientras se mueve – al fin – a su alrededor, sus botas, tal y como el hombre de cabellos castaños había pensado, no hacen ruido alguno sobre el fríos cemento bajo sus pies.

No puede sentir el frio, puede verlo, las paredes, ahora que la luz se balancea un poco mas, le da la vista de donde están, o al menos una estela. Y definitivamente la escena cambia, y ya no es _Biggans & Brothers_, ahora es mas como una película americana sin clase, o un episodio de una serie policial.

Están en una cabina de carniceros, grande, inmensa, y puede ver ahora que fuerza sus ojos multicolores, metros mas allá como los cerdos se balancean colgados de los arpones afilados que los sujetan a las vigas de hierro. La imagen sola provoca un escalofrió en su cuerpo, el miedo a terminar de la misma manera que los animales.

- Dulce Padalecki. – la voz del hombre de cabellos pálidos vuelve a escucharse, y esta vez su respiración puede sentirla, viva, en su nuca, segundos antes de sentir su mano apretar su garganta.

Es violento, la forma en la que este le aprieta hasta asfixiarle, al pobre hombre, grande y mucho mas musculoso que el agresor, pero debido a las amarras en sus manos, atadas a su espalda, no puede hacer nada mas que luchar por ahí, luchar por su vida.

- A…A…le…xe…A…le…xei… - su voz estrangulada por la brutalidad con la que es apretada su gruesa garganta, casi ahogándolo hasta la muerte, se escucha por la habitación, y puede escuchar un resoplido satisfecho no muy lejos de el.

El vaho sale de su boca con cada jadeo que da en busca de aire y aferrándose a la vida que se escapa de el, sus costosos zapatos resbalando en el piso húmedo por el hielo, mientras trata desesperadamente soltarse del agarre que el ruso tiene sobre el.

- Déjalo. – El hombre en la silla ahora sin aliento, reconoce esa voz, y sabe – sabia – que todo esto es por el, y no por nada mas – nadie mas – que algún día le encontraría y le capturaría, matándole como a un perro.

- Corrtas toda la diverrsión, Padalecki juniorr. – La voz de Alexei, burlona y decepcionada al mismo tiempo se escucha en la habitación. – Casi le había llevado al punto del no rretorno. Casi podía sentirr su vida escapándose…

- Dije suficiente. – El rostro de Jared queda al descubierto cuando la luz se mueve un poco mas, el sonido de su voz haciéndola vibrar, su aliento puede verse flotar en el aire como un humo blanco, producto del frio. – Sal Ahora.

Sus ordenes quedan claras para el ruso asesino, quien alza las manos en señal de derrota y se retira de la habitación, cruzándose con Alex, quien lleva en la mano su Colt plateada.

- Buena suerrte, chico. – le guiña un ojo a O'Loughinl, quien frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, detrás de ellos esta el resto del escuadrón de la muerte, camisas negras y pantalones plateados, a excepción de los de Alex, que son gris plomo. – No rrompas a tu maestrro.

Alex no sabe a lo que se refiere, hasta que tiene al hombre de cabello castaño al frente, Jared esta apoyado a la pared, que debe estar varios grados bajo cero. Es igual a Jared, es un Padalecki después de todo, su nariz no es como la de Jared, luce mas como la nariz de Gerald, mas sus ojos y su barbilla sin duda son de Sherry Kammer, mejor conocida como Sherry Padalecki.

- Hola, Alex. Es bueno ver que sigues igual de fiel a mi hermano. – Jeff se ríe por lo bajo, ni siquiera asustándose de la pistola fuertemente sujetada, nudillos blancos, odio negro fluyendo a través del hombre de pie y cabellos azabaches.

- Enfermo bastardo, tú eres quien tuvo que haber sido fiel a tu hermano.

La risa de Jared, cínica, sarcástica, invade el lugar de una aura que, si le preguntaras a Alex, te diría que la odia, odia el miedo que aun siente de Jared. ¿Cómo sentir miedo de alguien que le usa para matar en vez de hacerlo el mismo? No lo sabe – nunca lo sabrá.

_- Es bueno ver, que aun me consideras tu hermano. – _Es perfecto alemán, pese a que Alex insista en que Jared es polaco – aun se ríe de eso. – _Dime, ¿aun lo haces, o crees que te perdonare si lo aceptas?_

_- Sigues siendo un fenómeno, sigues estando enfermo. –_ Jeff no duda en responder, y Alex sabe que esta siendo imprudente, y que la última vez que Jared se salió de control, casi asesina a alguien – literalmente. Tomo el cuchillo de Alex, que este guardaba en la cinturilla de su pantalón, y casi acuchilla a Mark, afortunadamente este estuvo en el ejército, y Alex fue entrenado por los rusos – aparte de ser australiano – así que no fue difícil calmarle.

Alex nunca le dejaría mancharse las manos con sangre, no tan directamente.

- _Gracioso. Bueno, este fenómeno ha llegado aquí…gracias a ser lo que ustedes consideraron una abominación de la naturaleza… - _Jared se inclina sobre el, sus rostros a pocos centímetros. _- Haben einen guten Tod, Bruder._

Jared se da la vuelta, Jeff no tiene mas palabras para rebatir el argumento de su hermano menor, sabe que no tiene escapatoria alguna, el miedo se refleja en sus ojos cuando ve como Alex alza su arma hacia el.

El disparo se escucha en el lugar como una bomba nuclear, sin sentimientos, ni remordimientos, Jared Padalecki apenas lo escucha mientras atraviesa las paredes blancas del _Bottle Up_, ni siquiera es un restaurant, pero esta conectado al _"Sangre Buena", _restaurante español el cual le fascinaba ir, pero también – graciosamente – a la mafia rusa. Así que Jensen no era bienvenido allí.

Alex sale de la habitación fría minutos después, su arma enfundada en su pantalón de nuevo mientras se apresura a seguir los pasos rígidos Jared, quien viste en su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha, pero manchada en sangre, _su sangre._

_It's just a natural phase that I (Eso solo una fase natural que yo…)_

_I go through and then it's taken away (Que atraviese y entonces es lanzada lejos)_

_And then BAM! __BAM! I'm fixed (y luego BAM! BAM! Y estoy arreglado)_

_Yeah, and I'm in another place to be where I (Si, y estoy en otro lugar donde estar)_

_I can't sleep without the thought of me being so _

_(No puedo dormir sin el pensamiento de estar tan…)_

_So damned sick. but I'm sick, I'm sick, I'm sick._

_(jodidamente enfermo, pero estoy enfermo, estoy enfermo, estoy enfermo)_

No hay buenos recuerdos que uno de los Padalecki's tenga del otro, no hay sentimiento de hermandad familiar, ni de cariño y mucho menos alguna platica tentadora que revele que tenían algo en común entre algunos de ellos.

No eran una familia, pero estaban forzados a ser una.

El lema del Patriarca Padalecki, ese hombre que hizo su fortuna en Alemania, Polonia, Brasil y más tarde USA, era que los Padalecki debían ser una familia unidad, apegada a las normas de la familia, forzados a serse fieles unos a los otros, pero sobre todo, a aceptarse.

Quizás fue por eso por lo que todos el día que Jared Padalecki llego a casa, debieron aceptarlo, debieron hacerlo parte de la familia. Por que Jansen Padalecki – nombre irónico – no aceptaba que en su familia hubiera desertores a la sangre que tanto el había derramado en su meta de hacer el nombre de la familia tan grande como temido.

Jared Padalecki, fue en verdad uno de los miembros mas conflictivos de todo el clan, pese a que lo único que el niño hacia era sentarse en la ventana de su habitación a leer todo el día cuando su abuelo no estaba en casa. Y cuando su abuelo no estaba en casa, las cosas se complicaban, era cuando Gerald Padalecki se empeñaba en usar a su hijo como su saco de boxeo para desquitarse toda la frustración que le producía no ser el heredero de la fortuna de su padre.

Nadie hacia un esfuerzo por detenerlo.

Ni siquiera Sherry Padalecki, la propia madre de Jared, esa mujer a la que según ella le debía la vida, aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo como hijo cada jodida vez.

Incluso en su cumpleaños, Jared era el chico más desdichado del mundo, no tanto como los niños en África – por que al menos Jared tenia a Jahod y comida cada vez que pudiera colarse por el agujero debajo de la cama. Pero Jared siempre estaba triste, viendo como tres meses atrás sus padres le habían regalado a Jensen Ackles el ultimo juguete de Borguians o de MacKellen, y el en cambio obtenía una torta echa con ingredientes en los que los cocineros gastaban parte de su sueldo para hacérsela.

Era bonito, pero no era lo que Jared quería.

Solo quería ser normal.

Ser normal le llevo a las mas grandes fiestas de Nueva York, en esos momentos donde podía deshacerse de su padre y meterse en orgias. Sin dejarse joder, Jared Padalecki era uno de los _dominantes _mas codiciados de la gran manzana. Jared Padalecki era tan perfecto como imperfecto, Jared Padalecki era un rey, aunque a los ojos de su padre siguiera siendo un mísero pedazo de basura putrefacta.

No le importaba, mentiría si dijera que si.

Estaba tan despreocupado de las reacciones de su padre, que no lo vio venir, como esa serpiente rastrera le empujo con el, por un barranco del cual pensaría que no volvería. Matrimonio. Con la peor mujer del mundo, o hombre, lo que sea que haya sido esa _estúpida perra._

Nunca considero el suicidio como opción, Alex y Jahod tendían a decirle que era por su naturaleza narcisista de amarse asimismo, _diablos, _incluso ahora Jared pasaba horas mirándose a un espejo, en la oficina, en el ascensor, en la limosina, y por supuesto en casa.

Luego de ese horrible fiasco que le toco vivir en su primera vez, Jared Padalecki cambio, para bien o para mal cambio.

Se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un hombre fuerte que sueña con no tener responsabilidades, que una vez que nos las tuvo paso a ser mas agradable al trato, casi convirtiéndose en una versión dulce de si mismo – como dirían algunos, la versión con alma – pero a pesar de que esa etapa trascendió, haciendo que Jensen Ackles se enamorara de el aun mas, Jared la perdió, era lo mejor para el, por que así – débil, cariñoso y abrazos y cachorros por todos lados – Jared Padalecki podía sentir dolor. Dolor al cual llevaba toda su vida huyendo.

Cuando regreso a su vida, CEO de la empresa con las ventas mas altas pese a la crisis económica en toda USA. El nombre de Jared Padalecki se propago por cada rincón, provocando aun mas miedo con los aires de venganza que soplaban donde fuera que estuviera. Cuando regreso a ser CEO de su gran compañía, destruyendo – no solo legalmente, sino moralmente a los Markiall – a aquellos que tanto daño le provocaron; construyendo lazos de amistad basados en el miedo y el terror, usando las armas de su propio país contra cada ser humano que se propusiera plantearle pie.

Creció mas fuerte – y mucho mas sádico – de lo que había sido nunca, ni siquiera cuando los músculos comenzaron a marcar su figura, haciéndolo deseable a quien quisiera disponer de sus servicios estuvo satisfecho.

Aunque por alguna razón – aun desconocida para Padalecki – sus ganas de herir, su sed de sangre, y su deseo por ver la vida desgastarse de los ojos de su victima, quedaban completamente fuera de lugar cuando sus ojos – a veces verdes, otros castaños, y la mayoría de las noches, negro teñido de verde – se fijaban en los cálidos, y a veces cansados de Jensen.

Jensen era como su curandero personal, y ni una palabra mas, pero como todos bien sabían – incluyendo al mismo Jensen – también era quien mas daño podía hacerle si se lo proponía.

— Quiero hablar contigo… - musito Mark, colocando una pila de papeles frente a el, se le veía cansado, ojos azules frívolos como siempre, pero con un tono de reproche en ellos. – ahora, Jared. – es prácticamente un gruñido lo que sale de los finos labios, su ceño arrugándose mas de lo que ya esta con la edad.

— _You live inside my walls, and I… _

Mark sabe que el jodido niño no se detendrá, ni siquiera si le golpea con la pila de papeles – ya lo ha hecho antes. Así que simplemente suspira, Jared golpetea al ritmo de la canción contra el escritorio, sus ojos están cerrados, pero Mark esta seguro de que el jodido niño esta consciente de su presencia.

—_Arschloch. _ – funciona como un talismán, los ojos de Jared se abren de inmediato, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y pausando la canción en su laptop.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Le ladra, amenazante, no para Mark, esta seguro de que si le golpeara, Jared solo se enfurruñaría contra una esquina y le dejaría trabajar.

— Ponte a trabajar. – Mark rueda sus ojos, después de dejarle en claro de que no quiere volver a ver esos papeles sobre su escritorio en veinte minutos, o sino…bueno, hará una de las suyas.

Jared – por supuesto – no le presta la mas mínima atención, y la canción de _Blue October_ vuelve a sonar en sus oídos, casi bloqueando cualquier sonido, al menos hasta que la puerta se abre de nuevo, y Mark le esta gritando algo, y luego las risas de Sandra y el portazo, pero a Jared nada le importa, su mente esta muy lejos de ello.

_Believe you can shine when you're silver (Cree que puedes brillar cuando eres de plata)_

_And I promise you gold; I promise you gold (y te prometo oro, te prometo oro)_

_And whenever you're dark inside (Y cuando sea que estés ennegreciendo dentro)_

_Don't let go; no, don't let go (No te dejes ir, No te dejes ir)_

_Remember there's rain and there's candy and Christmasy winter snow_

_(Recuerda que ahí lluvia, y caramelos y nieve en inviernos navideños)_

* * *

><p>Deja salir un sonido de frustración cuando las miradas se posan sobre el de nuevo, no tiene el valor de subir sus ojos, ni hace el mínimo esfuerzo por sacarlos del suelo, le frustra eso, casi tanto como a Danno a su lado, que no hace mas que ladrar "<em>perros del Padalecki"<em> o algo que suena a eso. Jensen nunca ha sido de los que se ofenden cuando su pareja es insultada por uno de sus amigos, y Jared no es una excepción.

Lo ama, esta seguro de ello, que su corazón lata rápido y desbocado cada vez que lo ve lo demuestra, es una prueba irrefutable que ese hombre voltea su mundo patas arriba, en todos los sentidos – hasta revoluciona a su guardaespaldas personal.

Sin embargo, Jared tiene esta cosa horrible dentro de el, y algunas veces a Jensen le gustaría hablar de ello. Algunas veces le gustaría que Jared dijera mas de dos palabras seguidas con respecto a su vida pasada, que mencionara algo respecto a el, o de donde saca tanta confianza con Alex – _ese estúpido entrometido - _ o con Jahod, aunque con este ultimo lo comprende.

Querie saber mas de Jared, o que Jared conozca mas de el, _ser una pareja normal._

_**Como si pudieran.**_

Camina de un lado a otro del ascensor, con Danny resoplando cada dos por tres, gritando y gritando el como cada uno de los empleados debe lamerle la polla al gigante cuando llegan a la empresa; Jensen debería estar ofendido por eso. Curiosamente, lo esta.

- Danno, cállate. – ordena, suave y conciso, haciendo al rubio a sus espaldas cerrar la boca del tirón. Dientes chocando, y jura que los escucha chirrear también.

Solo viene a la conclusión de que odia – bastante – Longardia's Oil – o Padalecki's Oil – _lo que sea que haga tu día._

* * *

><p>Esta es la tercera vez que escucha la canción, sus manos siguen el ritmo intoxicante, catastrófico, y tan jodidamente hermoso de la balada. Es pegajosa, pero sobre todo, es todo lo que el quiere, el todo lo que el desea, y por algún truco de su mente, es Jensen quien la canta – voz un poco mas ruda, quizás de tanto llorar por <em>el<em>, agónico, queriendo expresar algo, solo Jensen – es Jensen quien sonríe, mientras le abraza y le besa, es Jensen quien se sienta sobre su regazo y acaricia su rostro.

Un largo suspiro sale de el, casi dañando su garganta, el viejo Jared tendría los pantalones abajo y se estaría follando a su secretaria de turno mientras firma papeles, polla morada sumergiéndose en un coño húmedo y caliente, dulces piernas de mujer rodeando su cintura, mientras que con una mano sujeta las caderas marcadas. Pero no es el viejo Jared, es solo un Jared aburrido y casado. Y que nunca le haría nada a Sandy, solo por que la chica aun vive en una casita pequeña con un jardincito donde cuida a los perros de Jared, eso que por temor a que en un arrebato de rabia los enviara a sacrificar, el mismo había tomado la decisión de dejarlos con ella.

Se pregunta si Jensen sabrá eso, si siquiera recordara a los perros.

* * *

><p>Pareciera que el ascensor no fuera a llegar nunca a su destino, comienza a cansarse de eso, y le esta doliendo un poco la cabeza por ello, no puede dejar de pensar en Jared. Su cuerpo le reclama por ello, <em>diablos, <em> su cuerpo le maldice. Ya ni siquiera se masturba, ni siquiera es capaz de tocarse por que Jared llega a su cabeza y de repente satisfacerse asimismo es demasiado difícil, simplemente por que no esta teniendo lo que otros si.

¡Esta casado, por el señor misericordioso! Y el no cree en Dios…

Debería estar teniendo sexo mata cerebros – y demases – hasta decir que su polla no puede levantarse mas, debería tener el tanque de Jared – por que eso no es una polla – enterrado en su culo, acariciando sus paredes internas, y de solo pensarlo se sonroja, al sentir como su agujero se contrae.

Quizás al revés, el enterrado en Jared, poseyendo a ese mastodonte gigante, que cualquiera desearía dominar, sinceramente debería hacer eso, pero no, en cambio, esta sentado todo el día en su oficina, hablando idioteces con Danny, Kane, Carlson y si no tiene suerte, con Mike por celular, y en como le va a Tom siendo un cocinero famoso en no se que restaurant de mierda de Francia.

Siempre supo que Tom era una chica, solo que aun no se imagina como Mike se lo folla, no quiere hacerlo tampoco.

* * *

><p>Trozos de mañana y de noche vienen a su vista, ojos verdes resplandecientes cuando le ven aparecer, suaves risas de la mañana, y un montón de fundaciones contra el cáncer, algo de unos animales bondadosos, y unos niños sin cabello – sospecha que lo del cáncer tiene que ver con ellos, todo eso después, Jared Padalecki por fin esta libre de todo, y es feliz.<p>

Ha firmado cada puto documento que Mark le ha puesto delante de sus narices, ha firmado cada pedazo, cada milímetro de papel, justo luego de que esta vez fueran sus audífonos los que sufrieran las consecuencias de haber sido lanzados de la replica exacta del Empire State, justo volando por la ventana y cayendo sobre algún taxi.

Ahora esta _cantando_ otra vez, solo que estaba, para joder a Mark, cantando a todo pulmón.

* * *

><p><em>And remember I love you the same (Y recuerda que te amo lo mismo)<em>

_And I'll strangle your pain ( Y estrangulo tu dolor)_

_And he tells me to sing (Y el me dice que cante)_

_and I sing, and I sing (Y yo canto, yo canto)_

_For my brother who keeps me sane (Por mi hermano que me mantiene cuerdo)_

_And tells me everything will be. . .OK. (Y me dice que todo estará…bien)_

* * *

><p>- Hey.<p>

- Buenos días, señor Ackles. – Jensen sonrió a la secretaria, antes de que su sonrisa fuera reemplazada por una mirada curiosa en dirección a la oficina.

- ¿Es ese Jared? – pregunto casi en un graznido que salió de el gracias a la sorpresa.

- Totalmente. Ha estado así desde que regreso de Ontario esta mañana, todo el dia la misma canción una y otra vez…una y otra vez. – La chica se ríe al ver a Jensen, es una vista un tanto graciosa, sus ojos desorbitados, verdes brillantes llenos de sorpresa.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Por qué no entra y lo ve con sus propios ojos? – La chica le da un leve empujoncito en el muslo para que se mueva, queriendo que vea con sus propios ojos las cosas que Jared Padalecki puede hacer.

Le cuesta moverse, pero una vez ha atravesado las dos puertas gigantes, ver a Jared _cantando, como en cantando_, Jensen Ackles no tiene voz, ha sido robada por la energía con la que Jared cantan, una letra agridulce que le llega al corazón al publicista graduado en Cambridge.

_- I'm so scared…_

Casi no puede respirar con cada palabra, Jared parece mas joven, un chico de la universidad, u chico con una granja, cantando Jared puede ser quien quiera ser. _Aunque no es como si no pudiera ahora_.

Jensen es silencioso cuando se mueve rodeando el escritorio, manos temblorosas acariciando la madera pulida del escritorio, dedos deseosos aferrándose a su hombros anchos y fuertes, haciendo al Padalecki detenerse casi de inmediato, mirándole antes de seguir cantando, esta vez un poco mas bajo.

_- And remember I love you the same… - _el casi susurro de Jared se estrella contra sus labios, y Jensen le besa, robándose su aire solo unos segundos antes de separarse, sus manos acariciando las mejillas de Jared, aun puede escuchar la canción de fondo.

- _And I'll strangle your pain… - _continua, a pesar de que la canción hace rato que ha comenzado a rodar de Nuevo, pero a Jared no le importa, por que Jensen esta cantando contra sus labios, suave y algo delicado. - _And he tells me to sing…and I sing, and I sing…For my lover who keeps me sane…And tells me everything will be. . .__OK._

- Conoces la canción. – susurro, incrédulo, asombrado por que Jensen solo cambiara una pequeña frase, sustituyendo el afable _hermano, _por _amante_ en referencia a el.

— Si, señor Padalecki. – Jensen susurra de vuelta, sus muslos removiéndose sobre los de Jared para quedar un poco mas cerca de el. – conozco muchas canciones…

— No lo sabía.

— Yo tampoco de ti.

_Es sobre esto, ¿cierto? _Es sobre conocerse el uno al otro, sin importar que, por que no tienen que saberlo todo, aunque se mueran por hacerlo, aunque se mueran por querer conocer un kilometro mas cada día a la persona que aman, por que al final del día ambos se aman y ambos son perfectamente capaces de amarse.

Contrario a lo que la gente pensaría que harían esa noche, Jensen termina atado a la cama, en una posición de lo mas incomoda, su cabeza esta contra la almohada, casi no puede respirar por la bola rosada – culpa de Jared – que tiene en la boca, esta gritando contra ella, saliva chorreando por los lados de esta.

Todas sus palabras quedan casi opacadas por los rugidos animales que Jared suelta mientras se sumerge en el, no es suficiente para el gigante, quien luego de tres orgasmos intensos, parece querer llenar a Jensen con su semen, el _Red Bull_ fue bastante bueno tomarlo antes de comenzar a joderse el uno al otro, haciendo sufrir a sus guardaespaldas que han sido – raramente – ordenados con no separarse de la puerta por ningún motivo, forzados a escuchar como ambos Ackles- Padalecki se someten el uno al otro.

Jensen quiere arreglar las cosas entre ellos, y bueno, si, es un incentivo para su polla aplastada contra el colchón por la fuerza del Padalecki, el saber que hay dos personas escuchando sus gritos ahogados, y imaginándose como su ojos deben estar bizqueados en placer por la forma en la que Jared le penetra, abriéndolo por la mitad y perforando su ano hasta dejarle inservible para todo el resto de la semana.

Ni siquiera puede recordar que debería estar enfadado con Jared por que uno de sus mejores socios deserto.

No le importa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Les gusto?<strong>_


	9. Entre tu y yo solo ahí un Padalecki

*Pues esta si que no me la perdonan, porque me he saltado casi seis capítulos, la verdad lo siento mucho, apenas y me alcanza el tiempo para el Livejournal.

**Capitulo 7 Entre tu y yo solo ahí un Padalecki.**

* * *

><p>Ahí un nuevo asistente en jefe, Ian Somerhalder, es alto – casi de su tamaño – con ojos azules que resplandecen con picardía, pero sobre todo, lo que mas le llama la atención de ese hombre, es la forma de dirigirse a él cuando están a solas, lo que es la mayoría del tiempo.<p>

Alona esta de vacaciones, y Jensen aun sigue pagando su deuda por haberle sacado de tantos embrollos, que la chica se ha tomado el año libre, dejándolo a el con un hueco que cubrir, y que mejor que un buen asistente recomendado por Anastasia, la mejor amiga de su madre; aunque estuvo un poco dudoso – siempre duda de la gente italiana – al final acepto a contratar al chico, darle una oportunidad.

El problema es que, no es un chico, tiene dos años menos que Jared, y es jodidamente sexy, y si Jensen estuviera ciego, quizás se le haría mucho mas fácil firmar los papeles cuando el _chico _esta cerca.

No es fácil hacer nada cuando su voz sensual y algo picara – por que esta seguro que sabe que a Jensen se la pone dura solo con estar cerca de el – le susurra al oído, suaves _"aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí" _que enloquecen poco a poco al empresario.

— ¿Esta libre esta noche? – pregunta Ian, sonrisa suave y la palma de su mano en el hombro del hombre de ojos verdes, que le ven de forma embobada.

— ¿De que? - pregunta torpemente cuando se consigue la voz.

— De todo, trabajo, familia, esposo… - la ultima palabra implica mas de lo que le gustaría, están afuera e la empresa en el aire frio y enfermo de la ciudad, Daniel esta detrás de el, casi tan embobado como el mismo Ackles.

No es que a Danno le guste el chico, es solo que Ian es tan fácil de tratar, y tan jodidamente obsesionado con coquetearle a su jefe, parece querer algo con el, pero tiene esa mirada misteriosa que parece esconder mas de lo que dice, y Daniel sabe que el chico podría ser peligroso, quizás un asesino serial o algo, pero tiene esa chispa que hace que todos se fijen en el.

Esa misma chispa no parece funcionar con el Padalecki, mirada fría fija en el chico que tarda solo unos segundos en notar que el hombre, con cuyo esposo ha estado coqueteando, esta respirando en su cuello.

— Creo que no… - Jared es jodidamente alto cuando estrecha los hombros hacia atrás, la bufanda blanca con la trabajada y elegante "P" al final de uno de sus extremos, se remueve en el aire como una serpiente, sus ojos parecen muertos, pero solo están llenos de odio.

— Mr. Padalecki… - Ian parece titubear en lo que va a decir, mirada apenada cayendo a los zapatos negros y pulidos de Jared; pero antes de que caiga por completo, Daniel parece notar la mirada que Alex le da al de ojos azules.

Ojos verdes, oscuros por la noche y la sombra de Jared a su lado, asustados, asombrados.

— Lo siento mucho, Mr. Padalecki. No era mi intención que usted escuchara la conversación. – tiene una manera graciosa de hablar para Jensen, que tuerce su boca en disgusto, pero para Daniel es otra cosa, este hombre – chico – tiene algo… ¿respecto? ¿Por Padalecki?

— Si, puedo saber eso con solo mirarte. ¿Quién-

—Jared, suficiente. Nuestras mesas en _Bersians _están esperando por nosotros. – Jensen esta enfermo de los celos, tuvo bastante cuando chico y no los quiere ahora. – Solo vayamos, baby. – Es suave como habla, _el encantador de serpientes, _ calmando a la gran cobra que alza su cuello y abre su garganta, preparada para atacar. Jensen sabe como manejar un Padalecki, al menos este.

Ahí un intercambio de miradas entre el nuevo asistente y el guardaespaldas del CEO de Longardia's que es extremadamente sospechoso a los ojos del hombre detrás de ellos, Daniel luce como si fuera a explotar en algo que aun no sabe lo que es, pero tan rápido como los hombres se ven, así de rápido se han marchado.

— Danno, ¿esperas a alguien? – la voz burlona de Jensen le saca de sus pensamientos, haciéndole gruñirle algo y adelantarse al auto.

* * *

><p>Los coqueteos con Jensen cesan, y este lo agradece, no quiere saber mas de Jared tenso durante una cena, no cuando Jensen esta intentado desesperadamente hacer una conversación, Jared ni siquiera le dejo darle un beso de buenas noches, y Jensen termino rogándole a las cuatro de la mañana que al menos dejara que se la chupara, después de una larga pelea en la cama, en la que despertaron a media mansión, Jensen termino enfurruñado en el sofá, cruzado de brazos mientras veía como Jared salía de la habitación, seguramente a ir a dormir con su guardaespaldas, así que, ¡si! Agradecía que los coqueteos hubieran terminado, y que Ian le mostrara un lado un poco mas, tranquilo.<p>

Ian seguía siendo fácil de tratar, sonrisa suave, amabilidad imperiosa, y un poco también de miradas un tanto picaras a todo el personal masculino, pero Jensen sospechaba que lo hacia sin intención, después de todo, ni siquiera cuando Ian estaba concentrado, esa expresión de Casanova no desaparecía de el.

Ahí momentos en los que Jensen puede captar su mirada fija en Daniel, una mirada curiosa, como si su nuevo asistente congeniara con Danno de alguna forma, pero lo que mas le sorprende, es Daniel, _¿Por qué regresa sus miradas?_

Asi que ahora Jensen, esta presionado entre ambos hombres, por que no cree que pueda convivir con estos dos, no al menos hasta que las cosas con Jared mejoren… de nuevo.

* * *

><p>No hay mucho que decir, tiene veintisiete años, ojos azules como el cielo cuando esta claro y puro, expresión picara o altanera, vivió en Broklyn, luego en Nueva York y por ultimo en Detroit, no hubo momento en el que pasara por Texas, así que no había manera de que Alex y ese chico se conocieran.<p>

_¡No podía haberla, joder!_

Era una reverenda mierda que no supiera más de lo que el papel en rojo decía de él, Chin le había hecho el favor sin rechistar, cuando Danno sospechaba de alguien, ese alguien tendía a estar en algo peligroso, pero a fin de cuentas, su sentido no era perfecto, Alexander O'Loughiln era la prueba irrefutable de ello.

No podía negarse asimismo lo muy enfadado que le ponía recordar como se había entregado a ese misterioso hombre, que le había encantado, primero con su personalidad misteriosa, sus secretos, y luego con sus pequeñas sonrisas las cuales a el se le hacia fácil arrancarle de sus labios.

Le extrañaba, y aun más que eso, le amaba, tanto era así que ese amor le desgarraba cada noche que le tocaba enfrentarse a su cama vacía, pese a que había pasado horas observándole todo el día vigilar a Padalecki.

Es duro para el, mas duro es ahora que tiene que vivir en la mansión Padalecki, solo por que Jensen se lo pidió, y no puede estar mas maldito cuando se despierta un día, escuchando la respiración de Alex a su lado, no en la misma cama – para mas tortura – en la cama de al lado.

No sabe a donde ha ido esa mujer loca con la que sabia Alex era relegado a vivir, pero solo sabe que poco después de que todo se jodiera con el matrimonio no consensado de Jensen, este le había pedido a Jared una habitación para el, y habían terminado dándole – ya sea por casualidad o a propósito – una habitación que le traería mas problemas de lo que se imaginaba.

Tenía que dormir con Alex cada noche, escuchando sus murmullos, escuchando su respiración, observando su espalda, a veces su pecho, y algunas veces – mucho mas vergonzosas – su respiración entre cortada cuando creía que el rubio estaba dormido y podía darse el placer de deshacerse de la frustración de un día de trabajo.

Era duro para el. Y sabía – por alguna razón – que también lo era para Alex.

Después de aquella pelea y del susurro que se escapo de el como una revelación que los atormento por días, las cosas se volvieron aun mas secas, no se daban las buenas noches y no se veían a las caras.

Y lo peor solo estaba por venir, cuando noches después cuando la tormenta se había calmado, Jared Padalecki y su gigante figura se deslizo debajo de las sabanas de Alex, acurrucando su increíble y gigante cuerpo en los brazos de Alex, _de su Alex._

No lo soporto, derramo lagrimas de frustración sentado en la cocina, bajo la mirada atenta de Jahod, ese hombre que pese a ser el mas fiel a Padalecki, parecía comprender muy bien su dolor.

Esta seguro de que si intentara revisar cada error que cometiera en su vida, el primero en la lista seria haberle coqueteado a ese hombre de mirada fría, haberle invitado a cenar, haber terminado deshaciendo las sabanas de la habitación de su novia con ese mismo hombre, haber besado cada pedazo de piel que este le dejaba tocar, pero sobre todo haber pasado los dos mejores años de su vida amándolo.

Y que quizás esta por cometer su segundo gran error, al dejar cautivarse por ese otro hombre, que ahora le mira sereno mientras van en el ascensor.

— ¿Pasa algo, mr. Williams? – su voz algo divertida hace a Danno sentirse incomodo en el pequeño espacio, es casi como aquella vez cuando Alex y el se cruzaron en aquella reunión.

— No, solo me estaba preguntando… ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?

Esta hecho, va a caer fuerte de esa nube.

* * *

><p>"Noche de citas" es lo que pone el restaurant al que van, es extraño, y Danno se traga las ganas de vomitar, solo por que Ian ríe al escuchar su comentario sobre casualidades, Somerhalder habla los primeros minutos de la cita, calmando el ambiente que se forma entre los dos, pero en todo su parloteo no se desliza nada indeseable que haga sentir incomodo al de ojos azules.<p>

El lugar tiene sillas roja, y casi toda la decoración es carmesí, a excepción de las lilas sobre cada una de las mesas, y los platos color naranja que el camarero les coloca, pizza para dos, Daniel nunca ha sido nada sutil.

— Así… la comida italiana esta bien, mi favorita en realidad. – dice Ian después de unos momentos de silencio mientras comen. Daniel sabe que el chico quiere saber la verdad, y por alguna razón se siente como si la Alex pudiera ver a través de esos _inocentes_ ojos azules.

— Si, te investigue. – respondió el antiguo detective, deleitándose con la sonrisa y la ceja alzada del chico, que parecía sorprendido de que Daniel hubiera dicho la verdad.

— Admirable. – fue todo lo que dijo por los siguientes quince minutos, donde cada uno disfruto de la silenciosa presencia del otro, pero entonces Daniel fue sorprendido por el chico de nuevo, cuando su hermosa boca pronuncio palabras que le confundiría mas aun. – Pero mi comida favorita, es la comida española.

No dejo un mal sabor en la boca de Daniel, pero tampoco lo dejo satisfecho, pensando cuanto de esos datos eran mentira, y cuales de ello para ser mas precisos. La noche termino con Daniel dejando a Ian en la puerta de su casa, no hubo beso, solo un leve apretón demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de Daniel antes de que Ian bajara del auto, hizo que Danno casi se echara a llorar, pero en lugar de eso solo se rio.

Alex había hecho lo mismo en su primera cita.

* * *

><p>Jared y Jensen están bien ahora, realmente algo raro en ellos, pero son una pareja normal – con un poco mas sobre lo que tratar – y han vuelto a dormir juntos luego de dos días de dormir en lugares separados.<p>

Todo ha sido por un pequeño no secreto que Jensen ha descubierto de Jared, el publicista estaba aburrido – lo que es señal de que una catástrofe mundial estaba por venirse encima – y, campante y alegre, decidió que ahora que Jared estaba durmiendo con su guardaespaldas, pues tendría tiempo para hacer algo interesante en su habitación, quien no siempre había pertenecido a Padalecki, pero que era claro que estaba mas adaptada a el que a Jensen.

Cuando se acerco a el Dvd, lo que encontró es lo de menos que esperaba, no consiguió toda la colección de _Saw_ completa, o _The Ring_, o algo por el estilo que implicara mucho derramamiento de sangre; no, en cambio se encontró con _Bambi_ remasterizada, toda la colección de _The Nanny_, y una extraña colección de _Leonardo Di Caprio, Robert Downey Jr. y Sandra Bullock_, lo que dejo algo desconcertado, mas aun al descubrir que casi nada parecía reciente.

Así que Jensen hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer en una situación como es, tan poco el pero tan el al mismo tiempo, se rio, como una jodida loca, hasta que Daniel ingreso en la habitación, pensando que Jensen tenia algo como una ataque al corazón.

Entonces Jared siguió al rubio ex detective, y casi tiene un ataque.

Las cosas se pusieron realmente estúpidas después de eso, Jen no dejo de reírse y Jared casi lo ahoga en la tina de dos metros – que también era jacuzzi – ambos chapoteando en el agua y dejando el resto del majestuoso baño convertido en una piscina publica.

No tuvieron sexo, y por primera vez, Jared se dejo arrullar en los brazos de Jensen mientras el agua tibia les calentaba el cuerpo, relajándolos, adormeciéndolos como una madre a un niño en su cama.

Lo extraño de la situación fue que en la mañana, ambos se despertaron abrazados el uno al otro, con Jared y sus largas piernas entre las de Jensen que se enrollaban en su cintura. Ambos calientes con el cuerpo del otro, la tentación fue mucha, y la sesión de besos apasionados termino bien entrada la mañana.

Cuando Jared llego al trabajo, fue que noto el enfado que Alex llevaba encima, lo distrajo cero punto cuatro segundos antes de introducirse en los negocios que tenia que cerrar hoy con una transnacional europea.

Mark por otra parte si le afecto un poco mas el comportamiento de O'Loughiln, era como una puta estatua que no escucha razones de nadie, y apenas respondía cuando se le hablaba, era algo frustrante, mas para el hombre de mirada aguileña, quien solo porque Jared estaba de por medio, no asesinaba a sangre fría al guardaespaldas.

— ¿No tienes que hacer? – pregunto Jared, alzando la vista de los contratos que acababa de firmar, intercalando su mirada desde Alex hasta Mark.

— Cuida tu boca, niño. – Después de mirarle acusadoramente, el hombre de ojos azules se retiro dando un portazo, para ser tan maduro a veces era demasiado malcriado.

— ¿Y tu? – Ahora se dirige al guardaespaldas, que mantiene su mirada fija en el largo ventanal de vidrio glaseado detrás de Jared.

— Nada, senior.

— Bueno, tu "nada" me esta perturbando. – es verdad, puede ignorarlo lo mas qe puede, pero el mal humor esta alli, y esa aura oscura esta afectando su paciencia.

— Estoy bien, senior.

— No, no lo estas. – Jared niega con la cabeza, reclinándose contra el asiento. – Cigarro. – Alex se mueve de donde esta – espalda tiesa contra la pared – se acerca a donde esta Jared y saca los cigarros que este guarda en el cajón de su escritorio.

Es como la mafia rusa, un código silencioso. Coloca el cigarro entre los labios de Jared sin que este deje de mirarle, ha sido su tortura por años realizar esa acción. Recordando cada momento, cada gemido de ese cuerpo delgado bajo sus brazos, sin duda su peor error.

— ¿Qué tantos piensas? – la pregunta de Jared le toma por sorpresa,

— Es Daniel.

— ¿Williams?

— Si… - Alex no espera que Jared continúa la conversación, pero sorpresivamente lo hace, le mira dos segundos antes de recostarse contra la silla de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes, Alex? – _ese nunca ha sido un buen comienzo en una conversación con el CEO._ – Jen y yo… - _y ahora el contexto cambia, ¿desde cuando llama Jen al cabron de Ackles?_ - …estuvimos hablando esta mañana. No queremos verlos a ninguno sufriendo por la presencia del otro, así que a partir de hoy…te delego de tu puesto…

— ¡No! – la negativa de Alex, interrumpiendo el discurso de Jared, le sorprende a ambos. – No es necesario.

— Déjame terminar. – Jared suena demandante y Alex permanece en silencio, pero su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente por la rabia. – te delego de mi puesto en la mansión, puedes usar otra habitación, Jahod comenzara a vivir en la villa al otro lado de la mansión, asi que su habitación quedara libre para ti, de esa forma no tendrás que compartir habitación con tu ex amante.

— Senior…

— Suficiente. Necesito volver al trabajo, tráeme una soda y compra flores para Jensen.

* * *

><p>Hay un largo silencio en el que Daniel permanece sentado en su cama, viendo como Alex empaca cada una de sus pertenecías, ropa y armas de lugares de sitios inesperados, donde Daniel nunca imaginaria que podría estar lleno de granadas de humo o C4.<p>

Hubo graciosos sonidos desaprobatorios de parte de Daniel, y casi ambos estaban teniendo una diversión insana entre cada movimiento de Alex tomando su ropa y metiéndola en las cajas.

Habían tenido una larga discusión, no de golpes, ni agresiva, solo discutían cosas vánales, como que la ropa de Alex seguía siendo negra y trajes armanis que el mismo escogía; las botas extravagantes y los lentes de alpinistas. Fue casi divertido, no se dijeron nada mas, aparentemente, Jensen había hablado con Daniel también.

* * *

><p>Tres días después, Jared tuvo su segundo almuerzo con Chace, esta vez en un restaurant, donde Sophia se encontraba sentada conversando con sus amigas. Había tomado la precaución de llamar a Jensen, que se había disculpado por no poder asistir, debido a una importante reunión con lo que llevaba semanas llamando "The Big Meeting".<p>

— Así que aun no eres capaz de siquiera saludarla. – se rio Jared por lo bajo, tomando de su copa de vino tinto.

— Pues la verdad… no, siquiera puedo verla a los ojos. – respondió avergonzado de si mismo, se sentía cómodo confesándole eso a Jared, quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

— A mi me pasaba lo mismo con Jensen. – murmuro, y esta vez fue su turno de avergonzarse por algo que no admitiría. – nunca tuve el valor para confesarme así que… lo tome a la fuerza.

— Con la subasta. – termino Chace, probando un poco de la tortilla española frente a el.

— Y violentamente, no quedo mucho que no conociera físicamente de Jensen en esa época, pero… mi padre volvió mi juego una pesadilla, yo solo quise disfrutar de algo que se me había negado por tanto tiempo, desee que el me entendiera, pero Jensen… era demasiado testarudo, pese a que me confeso que en solo esa semana llego a enamorarse de mi como no tenia idea.

— Fue mutuo. – concordó Chace, sonriendo ante Jared. – gracioso, Sophia ni siquiera me conoce.

— Quizás no estas intentándolo lo suficiente.

— ¿Tu crees? – pregunto Chace, mirando de soslayo a la mujer que vestía un vestido de tirantes color azul.

— ¡Hey Bush! – la voz de Jared hizo saltar a su empleado, quien lo miro con miedo cuando intuyo – mirando de reojo en dirección al chica – que Sophia se había volteado hacia ellos.

— Mr. Padalecki. – su voz fue como miel a los oídos de Crawford. - ¿requiere de mis servicios?

— Solo escuche que hacías las mejores _tortillas_ de la ciudad, mi amigo aquí es un fan de ellas. – indico, señalando con su cabeza al joven que tenia su vista fija en el plato medio vacio; la mujer le vio, dedicándole una sonrisa dulce. - ¿no, Chace?

— S-Si… r-r-realmente bu-buenas… - asintió de inmediato a las palabras de Jared, haciendo reír al empresario.

* * *

><p>Ahí un momento de duda en el guardaespaldas, antes de tocar la puerta, ha olvidado sus lentes para leer en la habitación, y esta seguro de que Daniel esta durmiendo, no por nada ha llegado cansado de proteger a Jensen todo el día. Este ultimo también se hallaba en su habitación durmiendo.<p>

Dos toques en la puerta y no hay respuesta alguna, es extraño. Daniel nunca ha sido de un sueño pesado – al menos no cuando duerme solo – y el que no responda de inmediato lo pone nervioso.

Así que hace para lo que fue entrenado, abre la puerta y su mundo se viene abajo, la poca cordura que le quedaba se va al trasto con la imagen que se presenta ante sus ojos.

El ser que fue el único hombre al que ha amado, cabello rubio desordenado, músculos tensados debido al esfuerzo que hace para mantenerse arriba del cuerpo que tiene gimiendo bajo el.

Las cosas no serian tan complicadas si ese hombre que gime con cada embestida que el ex detective da dentro de su cuerpo. Es enredada la posición, no se ve bien donde empieza uno y termina el otro.

Le duele, a pesar de todo el tiempo le duele verlo en esa posición tan intima con alguien mas, es una imagen que quiere borrar a cuchillazos. Mas cuando es Somerhalder debajo del cuerpo de Danno, _su Danno._

Hipócrita. Así se siente.

Cierra la puerta de un portazo y se dirige a la habitación, cuando va a mitad del pasillo puede escuchar la puerta abrirse y el gemido ahogado de Daniel al conocer quien fue el que provoco tal ruido.

— Alex. – tiene el descaro de llamarle, sus pasos resonando en el pasillo. - ¡Alex!

No quiere saber si esta desnudo o no, no quiere saber si aun esta sonrojado por el sexo, aunque el olor revele todo a sus sentidos.

— ¡Alex, por favor! Puedo explicarlo. – al fin capta la atención de O'Loughiln.

— ¿Para que? – replico girándose bruscamente, y dios le ayude que quiere lanzarse sobre ese cuerpo desnudo, tal y como dios le trajo al mundo pero mucho mas proporcionado.

— ¡Para explicarte!

— ¿Explicarme que te acostabas con la puta de Somerhalder? No lo creo, porque solo para que te coste, el también tiene sangre en sus manos. – estaba tan enfadado de la nada que las palabras salían solas.

— ¿De que hablas?

— Es un asesino. Un asesino de los Padalecki. – gruño, queriendo que el hombre entediera y contradictoriamente que no lo hiciera.

— ¿I-Ian? ¿Un asesino?

— Como yo… es un asesino como yo.

* * *

><p>Se despertó, y aun no sabe muy bien porque razón lo hizo. Es de noche, bien entrada, según el reloj de la mesa de caoba europea, son las 2:55, de la madrugada. Quizás por eso le extraña tanto que, haiga una luz en la habitación, y aunque al principio no puede definir bien que es, gracias a su visión borrosa, no le toma mucho tiempo averiguarlo.<p>

Es Jared, quien esta sentado frente a él, separado casi por un metro de la cama, sobre el sillón que antes, debió pertenecer a su abuelo, ese donde Jared siempre coloca su ropa sucia cuando llega del trabajo, una mala costumbre que no ha podido quitarle, y que Jahod consciente.

El celular que tiene en las manos le ilumina el rostro tenuemente, dándole un aspecto extraño a su rostro, que parece extremadamente cansado y mucho mas mayor de lo que debería, mas cuando Jensen es varios años mas viejo que Jared.

Jensen se acomoda en la cama, levantándose sobre un brazo para verle mejor, aun un poco caliente del sueño, se frota los ojos, tratando de figurar que hace su esposo allí, sentado a deshoras.

La sabana de color crema se desliza de su cuerpo, quedándose sobre sus caderas, descubriendo su desnudo cuerpo a la vista de Jared.

Es normal para el dormir desnudo, algunas noches, aunque también es normal dormir y despertarse con una erección, que desearía que Jared le pudiera bajar sin tantas preguntas que últimamente disminuyen.

Observando su rostro, Jensen no puede evitar pensar que le pasa algo malo a su Padalecki; y tiene miedo que una pelee se avecine.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunta, atrayendo su atención con su ronca voz.

Jared le mira, y se nota claramente el debate interno en el que se sumerge, quiere decirle y a la vez no, y eso Jensen lo sabe con una mirada de sus adormilados ojos verdes. Jensen le mira un momento mas, incitándole con su mirada a hablar, su mano dirigiéndose a ciegas a encender la lámpara de noche, notando que Jared aun lleva puesto el mismo Armani Svlon de esta mañana.

Jared coloca el celular en la mesa, dejándolo allí, con su luz tenuemente azul encendida aun, sus ojos fijos en Jensen de nuevo, dándose cuenta este que ese no es el celular de Jared, sino el suyo propio, su BlackBerry que debería estar debajo de su almohada.

- Es solo que no me había dado cuenta… - susurra Jared, de forma que solo Jensen puede oírle. – de que a la única persona que alguna vez le he enviado un mensaje…de celular, es a Alex…y eso para decirle que viniera a recogerme.

Jensen hace una mueca de dolor, obviamente afectado por la confesión tan extraña, la verdad nunca había pensado en eso, de esa forma en Jared, y que da lastima aunque no quiera sentirla, por que sabe que no es justo para Jared.

Niega con la cabeza lentamente, sentado ahora completamente en la cama. Extiende su mano hacia Jared, con un suave gesto, que el Padalecki observa detenidamente, recordando los sucesos de la tarde.

Recuerda a Crawford preguntándole por su teléfono celular y su correo electrónico, ha sido raro cuando le ha enviado un mensaje apenas ha llegado a casa, diciéndole que Alex le había traido bien en la limusina, pero aun mas raro fue recibir la respuesta de Chace segundos mas tarde.

La voz de Jensen le saca de sus recuerdos cuando comienza adentrarse en ellos.

- Ven a la cama, cariño… - le pide, tan dulcemente que se sorprende asimismo.

Jared asiente, comenzando a quitarse el traje costoso en su camino a la cama, desatándose la corbata marrón y lanzándola aratas al sillón, desnudadnos para Jensen que no puede evitar recorrerle con deseo en los ojos con cada prenda que desaparece de su cuerpo.

Se recuesta al lado de Jensen que le abraza, colocando sus manos y piernas por todo su cuerpo. Puede sentir el cálido aliento del rubio contra su oreja cuando este le habla.

- Te amo… - le susurra, sin ningún remordimiento Jared en respuesta a las palabras de Jensen. - Lo siento, lo siento, te amo.

Jensen sonríe quitándole el cabello de la cara para ver su rostro aniñado.

- Lo se…- se inclina sobre el y le aparta el cabello del rostro. – te amo, te amo demasiado. – con un ultimo beso, ambos se abrazan, dejándose arrastrar a los brazos de Morpheo, que parece haberle dado tregua a Jared esa noche.

* * *

><p>* ¿Comentarios?<p> 


	10. Mentiras, tú y yo somos nuestra peor men

**Capitulo 8: Mentiras, tú y yo somos nuestra peor mentira.**

_**Two Weeks - All That Remains **_

_And you neglected I called you out don't please_

_(Negaste que llame por ti, no lo hagas por favor…)_

_I said we're stronger than this now_

_(Dije que éramos mas fuerte que esto ahora…)_

_You resurrected mistakes years past it seemed_

_(Resucitaste errores de años pasados al parecer…)_

_And they exist to still haunt you_

_(Y existen para perseguirte.)_

"Deberiamos ir tu, yo, Ack"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, no se si a él le guste"

"Vamos no pueds convncrle?"

"Lo intentare..."

Estaba inseguro de hacerlo, la sola idea le parecía estúpida, pero si recordaba los acontecimientos anteriores se daría cuenta de que el mismo había invitado a Jensen a un montón de sitios para gente estirada como el.

Variar el menú no estaba mucho en su stand de haberes, así que quizás Chace tenia razón y debería relajarse un poco, pero un parque de diversiones…eso no encajaba muy bien con el, era todo lo contrario a esta personalidad reservada y calmada que se había creado cuando había vuelto al negocio.

—Luce cansado. – es algo tan obvio que si Jared tuviera fuerzas le lanzaría el cenicero en desuso a Alex, y si tenia suerte lo dejaría en coma por unos días.

— Eres increíble. ¿Ahora quieres callarte y dejarme pensar? – le ruge, apartando su mirada de su guardaespaldas y centrándola en su celular de nuevo; las palabras tan mal escritas dañándole los ojos, casi tanto como la frase en si.

— Marcosias y Marcoccia enviaron sus contratos a la refinería, los remití aquí…¿vas a firmarlos o te decidiste a no darle el contrato? – otra cosa que tiene a Jared con los vellos erizados como un gato furioso, y es que Mark le ha despojado la puerta de la oficina para poder vigilarle desde la suya y ver que este trabajando, últimamente el hombre parece furioso por todo, y esta seguro que tiene que ver con que su inteligente hijo haya denegado de su puesto para ser padre.

Últimamente todo el mundo quería ser padre.

— Deja que los firme. – anuncia con desgano, y se gana una mirada curiosa de Mark que no tarda en acercarse.

— ¿El marica de tu esposo? – pregunta, sabe que si fuera otra persona Jared se enfadaría o replicaría.

—No, solo…si, ¿crees que sea bueno invitarle a un parque de diversiones? ¿La gente de mi edad hace eso? .- su mirada se desvía a los papeles mientras empieza a firmarlos, largos y finos trazos que caracterizan su magnifica caligrafía entrenada por los mas finos escritores.

Mark y Alex se ven, y a veces se siente como si Alex fuera el hermano mayor y Mark la madre, siempre haciendo decisiones por Jared o ayudándole a entender como funciona una mente humana normal, ya que la de Jared parece atrofiada algunas veces.

— No estaría mal que le llevaras, después de todo Jensen Ackles esta acostumbrado a las salidas nocturnas para divertirse. - su comentario no parecer alegrar a Jared por la mueca que hace, pero al menos lo intento. – se divertirán, senior. A la manera del señor Ackles, ¿acaso no es lo que quiere?

¿Qué si es lo que quiere? Totalmente, quiere acercarse a Jensen y conocer cada uno de sus gustos, cada una de sus mañas, pequeñas cosas que le enseñaran a amar como debió haber hecho siempre.

— Bien. Pero…Alex vendrá conmigo.

— Hecho. – Mark responde antes de que el hombre de cabellos negros pueda decir algo, quedándose con la palabra en la boca e incapaz de negarse a Jared, solo espera no conseguirse con Danno de nuevo.

* * *

><p>— Así… que…espera, ¿Qué? – Jensen esta al teléfono cuando Jared le aborda en uno de esos salones que han adecuado para que sea la oficina de Jensen en casa; esta sentado al borde del sofá, con una expresión de incredulidad y los álbumes de fotos que su madre le ha enviado para que los abastezca en sus piernas.<p>

— No me repetiré dos veces. – suena acelerado cuando lo dice, recelo y nerviosismo en el movimiento frenético de sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Tiene pantalones de chándal, una camisa gris que usa para dormir y los pies descalzos sobre la alfombra de piel.

—…solo… wow… - Jensen no sale de su asombro y Jared no sabe si sentirse ofendido, porque vamos que tampoco le puede sorprender tanto, ¿o si? Quizás Mark y Alex le mintieron y de verdad a Jensen nunca le gustaron las ruedas gigantes o las góndolas de los enamorados, y no llevo a esa novia que tuvo, Jessica Alba, a una de estas, quizás solo querían hacerle quedar en ridículo.

— Esta bien, era una estupidez… - sin mas sale de la oficina, dejando a Jensen en estado de shock los dos segundos que le toma levantarse y seguir a Jared, que camina como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Solo espera! – grita alcanzándolo al cruzar la esquina que lleva a la cocina, donde a descubierto que Jared tiene una fascinación de estar.

— ¡Dije que esta bien! – suena como si le gritara a uno de sus empleados y Jensen le ve con el ceño fruncido antes de hacer algo que no hubiera hecho nunca – no si no se sintiera tan ofendido – aplasta el pie de Jared con el suyo, en un pisotón que en vez de sacar un gemido de dolor de Padalecki, saca un clamor de sorpresa. - ¿Estas loco?

— ¡No, tu eres el loco! – se defiende, cruzándose de brazos y retándole con la mirada.

— Di eso de nuevo. – sisea Padalecki, su voz es apenas un silbido amenazador.

— L-o-c-o…

— Tu hijo de perra…

Jared no acierta el primer golpe, pero Jensen si, le da en la mandíbula, sacando sangre de los labios de Jared que baja la mirada antes de subirla de nuevo y esta vez si le golpea, no en el rostro porque nunca fue su intención golpearle en el rostro, sino en un costado, dejando a Jensen sin aire y buscando a apoyo en la pared caoba.

Respiran como toros, animales en una batalla por una dominación que ninguno quiere ceder al otro, no importa cuantas veces pase siempre quieren lo mismo, tener la razón sobre el otro.

Se bloquean y entran en modo obstinado que atesta la habitación con odio, pero también con placer y una lujuria oscura que esta llena de sadismo por ver al otro sangrando en el suelo, por eso no es de extrañar que tan pronto recuperen el aliento, vuelvan a moverse contra el otro.

No se dicen nada, porque nada expresa un mejor descontento que un puñetazo al estomago y un Jared Padalecki encogido en el suelo con su nariz rota, sangre caliente goteando en el suelo y colándose entre sus labios, donde también se mete la lengua de Jensen cuando Padalecki apenas puede enfocar el lugar donde esta.

Su lengua le lame los labios, luego su nariz, incluso puede sentirla donde su ceja esta rota, y quizás, solo quizás Jensen tenga un fetiche con la sangre de Jared, que sabe dulce y a muerte al mismo tiempo.

No es gentil aunque tenga a Jared gimiendo de dolor, no es amable ni mucho menos cariñoso con el hombre que poco a poco siente como su pómulo se hincha con sangre; la marca quedara por días, y Jensen disfrutara cada segundo de ella.

El sonido de las rasgaduras de la ropa de Jared es lo que se escucha en conjunto con la respiración agitada de este, las manos de Jensen acariciando sus costados y sus dientes rasgando la piel de su cuello hasta sacar mas sangre de la pequeña abertura que abre con sus colmillos.

_¿Hace cuanto?_ Es lo que quiere preguntar, pero el lo sabe, sabe cuanto tiempo paso para tenerle así a su merced, abriendo las piernas y respirando el aroma de su excitación. La ultima vez que le tuvo así no salió tan bien, es un milagro que Jared le este dando la oportunidad de reparar su error de la ultima vez, y vengarse al mismo tiempo.

En especial porque Jensen sabe lo que es que te follen cuando tienes el tabique roto y apenas puedes respirar.

Abre las piernas de Jared y las coloca sobre sus pecosos hombros, dejando que los pies de Jay se apoyen en su espalda cuando su rostro llega a la entrepierna de este, y pensar que suplico por chupársela hace unos días, cuando pudo conseguirla de esta forma.

—Jen… - el gimoteo toma por sorpresa al publicista que le mira con los ojos nublados en deseo, Jared tiene sus ojos fijos en los de Jensen, ojos verdes grisáceos que se oscurecen por la sangre y el oscuro placer. – Por favor…

— No. No va a ser así… - le asegura, metiendo su mano dentro de los pantalones y dejando al descubierto el bóxer negro que no deja nada a la imaginación, la cinturilla de este por debajo de las caderas sobresalientes de Jared.

Ahora esta siendo mas delicado de lo que fue al principio luego de partirle el rostro, suaves besos de mariposa por encima de su bóxer, y delicadas lamidas contra la pulsante erección que se presiona ya contra el elástico, la punta asomándose con una perla de liquido transparente que Jensen recoge con su lengua, saboreando en su boca el sabor vigoroso de su hombre.

— Jen…tu jodido. Estamos a mitad del pasillo…no… - se atraganta con las palabras que quedan olvidadas en lo mas recóndito de su mente cuando Jensen se introduce su miembro hasta la mitad, relajando su garganta para dejarle pasar, pocas veces le toma tan fácil, la mayoría del tiempo Jared es quien ejerce la presión detrás de su cabeza y le folla la boca hasta que se encuentra enterrado hasta los testículos en esa deliciosa y humedad cavidad.

Esta vez Jensen lo hace por sus propios métodos nada violentos, contrario a como han terminado en el suelo. Da largas lamidas por todo el tronco y vuelve a metérsela en la boca, su saliva goteando por los costados de la larga polla de donde mana aun mas liquido pre seminal cuando Jensen presiona con la punta de su lengua en el orificio.

Jared tiembla violentamente cuando Jen sigue insistiendo en la entrada de su uretra con su lengua, y unos segundos después con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Excitándote.

— Querrás decir provocándome.

— ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? – pregunta con una risita, arrodillándose en el suelo, sin dejar de molestar esa zona tan intima de Jared.

— No lo creo. ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Jared no sabe de donde viene la pregunta, pero la insistencia de Jen debe significar algo. Algo muy peligroso.

— Quizás algún día… - Jensen parece meditarlo un poco antes de bajar de nuevo su cabeza y succionar a Jared hasta el fondo, sorbiendo su polla con glotonería y dejando al Padalecki sin aliento de nuevo, al sentir la nariz de Jen rozarse con su vello púbico.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos tiene voz suficiente para decir algo al respecto, la mano que Jensen no usa para sujetarle la polla a Jared sube por su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones y colándose en su boca, dejando que el empresario los llene de salivas hasta que estos están escurriendo el lubricante natural.

No hay aviso cuando un dedo se introduce en Jared, ni cuando el segundo le sigue, ni siquiera intercambian palabras cuando las embestidas de la muñeca de Ackles se hacen tan fuertes que Jay se golpea la cabeza contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo, que parecen estrecharse con el gigante cuerpo del empresario desparramado por toda la cerámica, algo fría para su piel.

— Jen, el piso… - gruñe, colocando ambas manos que yacían inútiles a su lado, debajo de sus glúteos que están congelados. Sin exagerar.

— No seas un bebe. – es todo lo que le responde, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos en el interior

— Y tú no seas un bastardo, me desvirgaste a la fuerza y ahora me lo haces contra el suelo. – reclama, no tiene ningún derecho, pero que le importa cuando se le esta enfriando el culo y eso es suficiente para bajarle la erección.

— Niña. – gruño Jensen poniéndose de pie y tomándole de la mano, ahora que ve bien a Jared, este tiene una fea cortada en el labio y no se ve nada atractivo, aunque el debe estar en iguales condiciones, porque al estar completamente recto se marea.

— Luces feo. – le dice, y Jensen se quiere reír, ya no recuerda porque se han peleado…oh, espera, si lo recuerda.

— La respuesta es si. – susurra, acercándose y dándole un beso en el pómulo que ya crea una mueca graciosa en Jared de lo hinchado que esta.

* * *

><p>Van a la feria local, la más cercana a su mansión, porque actualmente hay seis ferias con parques de diversiones en Detroit. La que eligen es solo porque Jared quiere ir caminado, y dándole una sorpresa a Jensen, así lo hacen.<p>

Se toman de la mano y se siente extraño, nuevo, diferente. Ambos han cambiado y joder han pasado casi tres años desde que se conocieron y pocas veces desde entonces se han dado un tiempo para salir con el otro en plan pareja normal y no un par de estirados que van a operas con un montón de empresarios que los ven cada tres segundos como si esperaran que de un momento a otro estos comenzaran a besarse.

— Es extraño… - murmura Jensen, recostando su cabeza del hombro de Jared, son casi las nueve de la noche un sábado y ambos sienten el peso de una semana de trabajo encima; ambos están cansados y no dan para más.

— ¿Qué? – murmura Jared contra su corto cabello.

Delante de ellos se encuentran Chace y Sophia – que fue invitada por Jared en venganza a lo que le hizo pasar con Jensen, y es que Padalecki aun tiene el extraño morado verdoso en su barbilla, y una curita que recubre su nariz.

— Estar así contigo, se siente diferente, tu eres diferente… - susurra a su oído, dejando un beso sobre el lóbulo.

No hay respuesta por parte de Jared, quien permanece en silencio el resto del camino a la feria, que a medida que cruzan el puente de la calle Merry; se puede ver la gigante rueda de la fortuna, y otras atracciones escalofriantes que Jared pocas veces ha visto en persona.

Con lo primero que se consiguen cuando traspasan el gran arco decorado con – en opinión de Jensen – escalofriantes payasos, es una tómbola – bueno, millones de ellas, - cada una esparcida en un pasillo largo que parece de nunca acabar.

— Hey, Jay. – Chace ha recuperado su voz – aparentemente – y Sophia le sostiene el brazo de forma que lucen como una joven pareja. – Hombre, deberías ganarle al señor Ackles uno de esos peluches. – se burla, señalando a un largo y _apachurrable_ oso de peluche de color magenta.

—Jensen. – corrige el publicista, sonriéndole a Crawford.

Pronto Jared se ve arrastrado a una de esas tómbolas, con Alex riéndose por lo bajito al ver como este intenta darle a los patitos en movimiento.

—Senior, apunte más alto…no, no, así…de esta forma. – y de la nada Alex se ha ganado todo los premios de la tómbola y Jared tiene lo que parece un puchero en sus facciones de dios romano.

—No es gran cosa, Jay. – dice Jensen tomándole del brazo y jalándole lejos de Alex, pero en su movimiento hacia atrás no sabe que sucede que termina cayendo de espaldas al suelo, su cabeza golpeándose contra los zapatos de Danno que se acercado en un vano intento por sostenerle.

Y allí esta el CEO de una famosa empresa publicitaria, simplemente tirado en el suelo gracias a esos estúpidos cables salidos de la nada con los que se ha enredado. Le duele la cabeza. Jared le ve, y se nota que sus labios están por curvarse en una sonrisa burlona. Un codazo de Alex le advierte que debería esta recogiendo al hombre que Danno ve con preocupación, preguntándole por su estado.

Jensen tiembla, es la primera vez que flaquea frente a Jared – _y que flaqueada –_ es la primera vez que este le ve fallar, que ve su torpeza y a Jensen cas le brotan las lágrimas de frustración mientras se sacude el pantalón.

Siente rabia en su pecho, pero Jared esta allí y no se esta riendo del todo, solo le pregunta si esta bien y le acaricia la espalda.

Es receloso con el camino a partir de ese incidente; ve a los lados y se fija que Daniel no se aparta de su lado, vigilando como se le vigila a un hijo, con ojos azules manchados de verde jade en su interior apuñalándole la espalda cada vez que se introducían por un pasillo demasiado angosto o lleno de cables y cosas peligrosas – como inofensivos juguetes o aparatos mecánicos – que para Jensen serian fatales.

— Espero que esto sea solo porque estas preocupado por mi. – Masculla Jensen cuando Jared entra en una de esas cabinas – de las que Alex le advirtió mil veces no entrar – la puerta siendo custodiada por el guardaespaldas de cabello negro.

—En realidad me preocupo por ti, imbécil. ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es un sitio así para ti? La última vez que viniste aquí casi te mata una cortadora de césped ¡Apagada! – exclamo, causando un sonoro "shhhh" por parte de Jensen, que se cruzo de brazos.

—No seas idiota, Daniel. No va a matarme algo en este lugar. – masculla, dándose cuenta de que Chace y su novia no novia lo están mirando con una sonrisita comprensiva.

Se pone rojo hasta la coronilla, su rostro caliente, y para cuando Jared regresa del baño quejándose de cómo tiene que comprar una de esas limosinas con baño incorporado y alguna mierda de última generación. Jensen ya ha olvidado el tema.

—Hola. – dice, alzando una mano hacia Jared que no ha dejado de hablar con su guardaespaldas y que se ha olvidado de Jensen por al menos cinco minutos.

— ¿Eh? Oh, Jensen. Lo siento. – su disculpa suena algo forzada, Jared no es de los que lo hacen, no le gusta disculparse es algo que no esta en su naturaleza. - ¿me decías algo?

—No…solo.

— ¡Jared, montemos en la rueda! – la exclamación de Chace hace a Jensen sobresaltarse, alejando su mirada de Jared y fijándola en el joven, que le sonríe a su esposo, tomándole de la mano y arrastrándole a donde deberían ir según el.

Para Jensen no solo es el fin del mundo cuando ve la gigante rueda girando a lo que sus ojos son tres mil kilómetros por segundo, aunque no debe de ir a mas de un metro por hora. Danno y Alex se quedan atrás con el, ninguno dice nada unos segundos.

— ¿Estas seguro? – pregunta Daniel, sin apartar la mirada de la nuca de Jensen.

—No del todo.

—Te caíste de una cuando eras chiquito, ¿cierto? – la pregunta de Alex le corta el aliento, y es cuando el guardaespaldas se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y de que es muy tarde cuando el puño de Daniel se esta estrellando contra su hombro en un gesto nada juguetón. - ¡Lo siento! Se me salió. – agrega, y la ha cagado mas que antes.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Daniel?

—Lo siento…solo…

— ¿Le dijiste? – Jensen se siente poco mas que traicionado, y antes de que su _amigo y protector_ conteste algo ya ha desaparecido, prefiere andar con un imbécil con el que al menos tiene sexo.

La rueda es mejor que la última vez, no se cae, ni se tambalea, y Jared es…dulce, le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le aprieta contra su pecho. Lo que nos sabe Jensen es que no son mas que palabras susurradas por Alex antes de entrar a la feria, que son consejos que este le ha dado, queriendo salvar su relación.

_—Vamos, Jen. No es así de malo. – _se dice Ackles, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Padalecki. – _al menos esta aquí contigo, contigo, imbécil._

_—_ ¿Qué tanto piensas? – murmura Jared, abriendo los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y sonriendo cuando Jensen hace esa mueca tan Jensen, esa ceja alzada y sus labios entre abiertos, descubierto en algo que no quería ser visto.

— Tu. – es sincero, a Jared le gusta cuando Jensen le sonríe chiquito, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo este temblando de miedo. ¿Qué como lo sabe? Es simple, es un animal, lo mas cercano a un psicópata – _o sociópata – _que estará Jensen, es un depredador, huele el miedo, lo siente, lo lame y hasta puede besarlo y probarlo si su lengua se pasea por los labios resecos de Jensen.

— ¿Por qué?

—Solo porque si. – responde, frunciendo sus labios y ladeando la cabeza. – eres muy diferente ahora. – susurra, subiendo una mano a acariciar el amarillento hematoma que este aun tenia al lado del rostro – no se, me siento…seguro contigo.

— ¿es eso malo? – la pregunta le duele a Jensen, duele tanto que quiere decirse que el ha sido el imbécil, culpándose de todo lo malo que le ha pasado a Jared alguna vez. Porque esa pregunta no debería ser echa por Jared, no, no debería, debería estar mas bien prohibido que diga una cosa así.

Porque es sincero, y porque no miente como algunas veces cuando teme que Jensen crea que es un monstruo.

—No lo es. Es bueno. – responde y sonríe, y luego se están besando, sus gruesos labios siendo mordisqueados con deseo animal por parte de Jared. No son suaves, ni tienen cuidado, la rueda se ha detenido dejándolos en el punto mas alto, _como una jodida película_. Y Jared ha metido su mano dentro de sus pantalones y le tiene sujeto con firmeza en sus manos.

— Jen…Jensen… - gime, porque Jensen no se queda atrás, ni siquiera tarda mas de un minuto en tomar a Jared también, es una paja rabiosa y forzada, algo que ambos aprueban y que lo toman como un reto adolescente de correrse antes de llegar abajo.

— Si no te corres ahora, no te vendrás hasta que salgamos de aquí. – murmura Jensen, lamiendo la línea de sudor que se forma en el cuello de Jared. – vente ahora… - exige, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo con rapidez. – córrete, Jay. – suplica, su voz aguda, ya se ha corrido en las manos de su esposo a la fuerza, pero este aun no lo hace. Le desespera.

—Después. – y eso es lo ultimo que escucha de Jared, lo siguiente que sabe es que esta atendiendo una llamada en su celular y que Jared tiene un algodón de azúcar en las manos, y sobre los labios aun mas rosados, y hasta un poco en el cabello mientras habla con Chace, y este sonríe y hace gestos y Sophia su casi novia ya sonríe también. ¿Por qué diablos se esta sintiendo tan excluido? _Maldición._

— ¿Cómo le va? ¿Aun no dilata? – varias personas se le quedan mirando, Daniel ríe tras el. - ¿esta bien? Dame una hora y estaré con ella….con Jared…si, en el parque… Chris, no me hagas romperte la cara. – Chris dice algo de _sensible princesa_, y Jensen desearía que pudiera darle el dedo por teléfono. – idiota, eres un imbécil, ¿sabes? Jared esta siendo romántico y lo que tu digas me resbala, ¡Como lo oyes! Me res-ba-la. – silabea, colgando el teléfono y suspirando.

—¿Aun nada entonces?

— Nada de nada, Danny. Pero esta tranquila y estable y el bebe viene en buena dirección según dicen los doctores, es una verdadera suerte que a pesar de que el embarazo se retraso un mes el bebe este sano.

— ¿Vas a ir cuanto termines la cita con tu pervertido esposo? – pregunta, haciendo reir a Jensen que sabe que Daniel es mas que consciente del pequeño escarceo en la rueda.

—Cállate, imbécil.

* * *

><p>Pasa mas de una hora para que Jensen logre convencer a Jared de que le acompañe al hospital. Es gracioso como las cosas le suceden. Si hubiese sabido que tendría una pelea monumental con su esposo por llevarle al hospital, nunca hubiera contestado la llamada e Chris, de hecho, nunca habría salido de la seguridad de su casa.<p>

Aunque a eso también se le sumaba el protocolo de seguridad que debió seguir cuando conoció a Chris, porque este era el arma mas letal conocida en al tierra.

—Vamos, Danny tu puedes hacerlo. – le decía a la pelirroja que le sujetaba la mano con fuerza, pujando con sus piernas, su rostro tan rojo como su cabello y lagrimas de dolor corriéndole por sus mejillas.

— ¡NO PUEDO! – grito de forma desgarradora, haciendo que Steve cerrara los ojos en un vano intento de no ¿escucharla? Y que Chris mascullara una maldición, sosteniendo su otra mano. No había más mujeres en la habitación que Danneel y las tres enfermeras, parecía que eran un grupo de gays con una _incubadora._

— ¡Si, si puedes! – exclamo Carlson, secando el sudor de la frente.

— ¡NO! – Volvió a gritar la mujer, gritando cuando la doctora le dijo que apenas venia la cabeza. El dolor era intenso y no solo le arrancaba lágrimas a ella, sino a Steve también, este se sentía desfallecer. Así que vendría siendo como la quinta mujer en la sala, y Chris temía que tuvieran que internarlo por un ataque al corazón o algo.

—Ya viene… - murmuro el doctor sonriendo cuando el bebe salió directo a sus manos, era grande, y aun así Danneel había querido tenerlo al natural, como la madre naturaleza había impuesto. — hermoso chico. – menciono, arrancando mas de un suspiro en la habitación.

* * *

><p>Danneel luce mas tranquila ahora, su rostro ahora es pálido mientras ingiere el agua que Steve le ayuda a beber, Chris tiene un bebe en sus brazos, lo balancea de una lado a otro con cuidado, y si Jensen no conociera a su amigo, no diría que lo que corren por sus mejillas son lagrimas saladas de felicidad.<p>

—Debes estar realmente feliz. – dice Jared a su espalda, el hombre a esperado afuera todo el rato con sus dos guardaespaldas, se nota que esta hasta la coronilla del hospital, porque su voz suena tosca y sin sentimiento.

Jensen se ofende.

—Lo estoy. – responde con altanería, nadie les escucha puesto que están en la puerta, y con el tiempo los guardaespaldas han aprendido a ignorar la naturaleza de sus conversaciones.

—Lo se, ¿alguna vez lo has pensado? – pregunta, Jensen no sabe a que se refiere.

—¿Qué?

—Tener hijos. – responde Jared encogiéndose de hombros. Restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Contigo? – ahí un sentimiento extraño que se planta entre ellos apenas Jensen habla, y lo nota. Ackles lo nota, que ha sido cruel como nadie debería ser con Jared, que quizás se ha pasado un poco y que su esposo no merece esto aunque sea un cabron.

Jared se lo toma como se lo tiene que tomar, no se ofende, solo se desangra lentamente. Se aleja de Jensen que no tiene la valentía de llamarle mientras le ve caminar por el pasillo, la mirada de Alex le asesina una y dos veces antes de caminar detrás de su senior, buscando cerrar la herida que Jensen acaba de abrir.

—Lo siento. – susurra Jensen, viendo a Daniel que niega con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p> 


	11. Huyendo de tide nuevo

_**Capitulo 9 Huyendo de ti…de nuevo.**_

_**Memories – Within Temptation**_

_In this world you tried_

_(En este mundo intentaste)_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_(No dejarme atras solo)_

_There's no other way_

_(No hay otra forma)_

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay_

_(Rezare a los dioses: dejale quedarse)  
>The memories ease the pain inside<em>

_(Los recuerdos reducen el dolor en el interior)_

_Now I know why_

_(Ahora se porque)_

Jensen no debería haber visto eso. No cuando luego de dos meses y medio no había visto ni un solo cabello de Jared, ni uno solo. No era que Jared Padalecki hubiera comenzado a evadirle, era que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. De acuerdo a la nota dejada sobre su almohada _"para pensar, Jensen"._

_Pensar mi trasero._

Esta furioso, rabioso, al igual que Daniel en estos momentos, el hombre que bien podría ser su hermano mayor, le grita y grita y grita hasta que esta rojo y ronco de tanto gritarle. Como dijo antes, no debería haber visto esto. Y sin embargo lo vio.

_¿Por qué? _Preguntaras. _Solo por que si._

Así es el destino, viene y te golpea en la cara, te da un tortazo del que te toma recuperarte al menos el resto de tu vida. Pero claro, no todos los días te subastan, te enamoras del maldito cabrón que pasa una semana jodiendote, el mismo cabrón anteriormente mencionado se disculpa y te devuelve el amor pero te dice que no puede; resulta que ese mismo cabrón aparece en tu vida un año después y su vida es mas miserable que la tuya, pero el dolor esta allí, y joder como duele.

Y ahora, dos años – casi tres – el mismo cabrón se marcha de tu vida y te deja una nota donde dice que necesita _tiempo para pensar, Jensen_. ¡Es que no es justo! Ni siquiera es creíble, joder por el amor a la santísima trinidad, y Jensen no es cristiano pero su madre le llevo a la iglesia de pequeño.

_Como jode._ En serio, Jared debe estar más jodido de la cabeza de lo que pensaba. ¿Dónde quedo ese plan de conocérsele el uno al otro? ¿Dónde quedo el plan de Jensen Ackles ama a Jared Padalecki y le tolerara sus errores pasados?

Bueno. Probablemente quedo enterrado cuando la revelación de esos papeles llego a el, como un golpe del destino – _vamos que se cayo y se llevo media estantería de Padalecki senior actual por el medio – _y ahora esta allí, con Daniel zarandeándole para qué hable, para se mueva, para que de señales de vida.

Solo porque Jensen Ackles se acaba de enterar que clase de monstruo es Jared Padalecki.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dos meses y medio antes]<strong>

Cuando regreso a casa luego de pasar un día en el apartamento de Chris y Steve, cuidando del pequeño y eligiendo nombres que por mal augurio no se habían hecho antes del nacimiento del bebe. No podías culpar a Steve, había estado aterrado todo el tiempo que el pequeño estuvo dentro del vientre de Danneel que apenas y podía dormir de lo desesperado que estaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se planta en el rostro de Jensen mientras abre las puertas de la mansión, siendo seguido por un ojeroso Daniel. A veces, Jensen podía ser un maldito egoísta. El publicista no tenia idea de cuanta gente andaba detrás del esposo de Padalecki senior. De hecho, poca gente sabia que ser miembro de la alta junta de Longardia significada un montón de ataques terroristas.

Y que cada vez que Jensen o Jared se movían por la ciudad, no llevaban solo a Daniel y Alex detrás de ellos. En el caso de Jared, llevaba ciento cincuenta agentes que cuidaban su pescuezo todo los días del año. Lo bueno era que no te enterabas, como era el caso de Jensen que no había notado como era de difícil cuando elegía quedarse en casa de sus amigos para su guardaespaldas privado.

—No te preocupes, Danny, dormirás en breve. – le anuncio, riendo perezosamente mientras el mismo se frotaba los ojos por el cansancio, no había dormido en toda la noche, hablando con Chris que le exponía sus inseguridades a Jensen. _Había que joderse._

Jahod apareció frente a ellos, con su mueca infalible de calma, aunque esta vez parecía tenso, como si temiera pronunciar palabras. Eso solo le ocurría en dos ocasiones, cuando Jared se enfadaba por cualquier situación o cuando algo malo sucedía. Jensen aun no sabia identificarlas las dos, solo sabia que la segunda la vio cuando le informo a Jared que una de sus tías había muerto.

—Señor Jensen, buenas noches. – saludo cordialmente. - ¿quiere que le prepare un té?

— ¿Por qué lo necesitare? – replico, mesándose las sienes a modo que pudiera aliviar el repentino dolor de cabeza.

—Mucho, señor. – respondió el hombre de avanzada edad. Sus ojos azules asomándose por encima de las gafas que vestía.

— ¿Esta arriba? – pregunto con cautela, su mirada desviándose a las escaleras de caracol negras, se veían un tanto aterradoras desde su punto de vista.

—Esta en ningún lado. – respondió el guardaespaldas encogiéndose de hombros. Con eso llamo la atención de Jensen que frunció el ceño, ojos color del jade fijándose en el hombre. – como oye, señor. El señor Padalecki se ha marchado.

_All of my memories (Todos mis recuerdos)_

_Keep you near (Te mantienen cerca)_

_In silent moments (En momentos silenciosos)_

_Imagine you'd be here (Imagino que estas aquí)_

_All of my memories (Todos mis recuerdos)_

_Keep you near (Te mantienen cerca)_

_The silent whispers, silent tears (Lo silenciosos susurros, silenciosas lagrimas)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Actualidad]<strong>_

Tan rápido como se entero de la partida de Jared, Mark Harmon, vicepresidente de Longardia's Oil, reclamo por un reemplazo en el puesto de presidente. De acuerdo a la carta que regia las reglas de Longardia's, el predecesor debía ser: _A) El hijo del presidente. B) El hermano mayor del presidente (obligatoriamente masculino). C) La esposa – mayor de 30 años – del presidente._

Después de una junta en el conceso, quedo determinado que Longardia llevaría como presidente a Jensen Ackles, y que el matrimonio le obligaba a cumplir, o iría a prisión por 12 años por no acatamiento de contrato.

_Lo que le faltaba, el matrimonio como un contrato._

Casi rodo los ojos cuando Mark le explico todo, sonriendo de lado con una mueca de suficiencia que Jensen no soportaba. Ese hombre podía ser casi tan misterioso como Jared, y Ackles juraba que sabia algo de la partida de su pareja.

Después de eso, todo había sido un caos. Había sido nombrado presidente temporal de Longardia, y estaba condenado a vivir el resto de los días en los que Jared no apareciera a gobernar ese pequeño imperio.

Habían sido días difíciles, cualquiera diría que Jared lo único que hacia era sentarse en una estúpida silla a ver el mundo moverse, cualquiera diría incluso que su tarea se basaba en intimidar personas. Pero era un mundo muy diferente a ello.

Jared Padalecki tenia que firmar diariamente doscientos treinta contratos, revisar al menos treinta clausulas, cancelar doscientos tratos, visitar dos o tres socios, almorzar con un CEO diferente cada día, y los viernes, _dios le salve, _ los viernes le tocaba respirar el mismo aire de mocosos emprendedores antes de viajar. Porque si, señores; Jared Padalecki elegía hasta el empleado de limpieza, y si este no era de su agrado se quedaba sin empleo en la mitad del país o del mundo.

Tenia que verle el rostro a Mark, aguantarse sus regaños, recibir llamadas de Jahod, de su hermana pequeña con la cual Jensen hablo dos veces, disculpándose por ni siquiera saber que Jared tenia una hermana pequeña – lo había leído en algún lado, pero cuando Jared no la ha mencionado ni un día, es algo duro atender el teléfono y decir "_Hola, ¿eres la hermana de Jared? Nunca te ha mencionado, soy Jensen por cierto, tu cuñado". _No, no sonaba nada bien decir eso, mucho menos cuando la chica era tan… ¿gentil? Para ser un Padalecki, se reía chiquito y en cierta forma le recordaba a Jared.

Esa era Megan. De Jeff…bueno, de el se acababa de enterar ahora que era de su vida no vida. Porque en sus manos, los papeles arrugados y algo amarillentos, se leía en letra de imprenta, que Jeff Padalecki debía ser borrado del mapa. Y que el contratante era Jared Padalecki, quien presidia dicho contrato con un tal _Alexei._

Jensen pensó mafia rusa y vomito sobre la carpeta del suelo, antes de casi desmayarse en los brazos de Danno.

_El mundo no es justo. _ Le había dicho su madre cuando habían discutido bien el divorcio con su padre. ¿Pero como esto podía ser justo o siquiera estar bien? ¿Cómo?

Jared estaba enfermo, Jensen se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Jensen, Jen…Jen. Jenny. Respóndeme, ¡respóndeme, maldita sea! – Daniel parece al borde de un colapso, es el responsable del publicista, es el responsable de que este se encuentre bien.

Pero Jensen no esta bien, esta asustado.

* * *

><p><em>Made me promise I'd try (Hazme prometer que lo intentare)<em>

_To find my way back in this life (El encontrar mi camino de vuelta a esta vida)_

_I hope there is away (Espero que haya una manera)_

_To give me a sign you're okay(de darme una señal de que estas bien)_

_Reminds me again(Recuérdame de nuevo)_

_It's worth it all (Que lo vale todo)_

_So I can go home (Para que pueda ir a casa)_

**[Spring Valley, Nevada. USA]**

— ¿Cuánto por estas? – la mujer de aspecto agradable detrás del mostrador sonríe junto con el hombre de mirada triste y barba por todos lados, este tiene una voz grave y ronca, desgastada, y su melancolía es algo que solo puede confundirse con la tristeza de sus acuosos ojos verdes.

—10 dólares, señora. – responde, dándole el cambio de vuelta cuando la mujer le da un billete de 20 dólares. –gracias, que tenga un buen día.

Jared suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla alta que tenia justo detrás, sus ojos volviendo al manual de _¿Cómo cuidar una flor?_ Que Jahod le había regalado cuando tenía solo seis años. Se lo sabia de memoria, y aun así le sorprendía recordar cada pequeño trozo escrito y que a su mente acudieran las imágenes de cuando aprendió esas palabras.

_Morning Flowers_ era una pequeña franquicia creada por los Flamberger, una rica familia al oeste de California, que se había extendido hasta Nevada. _Morning Flowers _también era una de las tantas tapaderas que tenia Longardia para disfrazar dinero. No es que fueran grandes fanáticos de no pagar impuestos, sino que los _pagos extras_ a veces eran un poco costosos como para disimular en un pago por un contrato de petróleo.

Al final, _Morning Flowers_ también era un proyecto de Jared. Una empresa mas, pero a nombre de otra familia. Y también un escape para cuando necesitaba pensar.

— ¡Llevas dos malditos meses pensando, niñato! – le había gritado Mark al teléfono hace dos horas, seguramente tenia el rostro rojo y los ojos azules fulgurando de furia. Así era Mark, el resto del tiempo era una madre cariñosa.

—Necesito más. Mucho más. Si regreso ahora juro que lo matare. – le había dicho, ganándose un suspiro de parte de Harmon y un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Alex quien le veía desde una esquina.

—Bien. Mejor regresas antes de que acabe con tu empresa. – le había dicho, y Jared había reído, porque de Jensen piensa muchas cosas menos que es un incapaz.

—Hey, Lex. Cómprame un pastel en la esquina. – dice sin ganas, extendiéndole el dinero a Alex que lleno de tierra como estaba, no dudo un segundo en tomar el dinero de la mano de su jefe. – no olvides la crema.

—Como si alguna vez la hubiera olvidado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Detroit, Michigan. USA]<strong>_

Han pasado dos días desde que descubrió la carpeta con todos los asesinatos que Alexei VanderRosem, o cual sea que sea su apellido, cometió bajo las ordenes de Jared, no por menos los que el mismo O'Loughlin hizo, incluyendo el asesinato de Justin, ese chico tan ingenuo que se había arriesgado a invitarle a un almuerzo y algo mas.

Aun lo recuerda y le da escalofríos, pensar que estaba en un momento allí, con Justin tan cerca que podía oler la menta de su pasta dental, y al siguiente todo se estaba quemando y tenía el cuello roto. Si, aun le da más que escalofríos.

Daniel le ve preocupado – como un padre ve a su hijo – frunce el ceño y suspira. Ha hecho lo mismo desde hace dos días. Todo esa preocupación porque Jensen no ha dicho una palabra de ello, y han tenido que ocultar bien los papeles para que Mark Harmon no se diera cuenta de que habían estado rebuscando por toda la oficina, que Jensen podía jurar era la más grande de todo el edificio.

Mañana le tocaba visitar dos refinerías en Suramérica y las oficinas de Palo Alto. No tenia puta idea como Jared hacia ese viaje mensual y Jensen ni lo notaba. ¿Dónde diablos tenia la cabeza?

—Necesito que firmes estos, y estos, y este es el reporte de Fritzgerald. Hubo un bajón de un cinco por ciento en nuestras acciones de la bolsa, así que necesito que firmes una nota, los sobornos a los caballeros del café Boing nos costaran siete mil dólares, y... – Jensen jura que se ha quedado en el segundo _"estos". _

Es difícil seguirle el ritmo a ese hombre. No le extraña que Jared siempre este al borde del colapso. Debería sentirse suertudo de que Daniel este allí para ayudarle, porque eso es lo que Daniel hace, toma nota por el y luego le recita todo letra por letra, sonriendo cuando Jensen se fuerza a entender las palabras.

_¡No es un hombre tonto, lo jura!_

La verdad es simple, en su trabajo, es un diseñador, maneja la psicología de cómo funciona la propaganda con las personas, y tiene dos maestrías en Yale. _En la jodida Yale_. ¿Así que como es que no puede seguirle el ritmo a Mark cuando tuvo que soportar a la _señorita perfección _ de su profesora? Desea tener una respuesta desesperada a eso.

Misha se esta haciendo rico a su costa, el masajista le tiene todos los días en su mesa, y si no se supiera que el es el culpable de la partida de Jared, se iría a casa con Misha y tendrían una buena sesión de masajes internos.

—Te estresas demasiado, Jen. – le dice el hombre de ojos azules como el cielo, haciendo una presión placentera a la mitad de su espalda. – tu hombre podía manejarlo, ¿Por qué tu no?

Le gustaría saber lo mismo. _Por favor, alguien respóndame, muchas gracias._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Spring Valley, Nevada. USA]<strong>_

Alex lleva quince minutos hablando por celular con alguien, a Jared le gustaría saber quien es, esta tan aburrido y poco acostumbrado a este ritmo tan a cámara lenta de trabajo que apenas y puede con el. _¿Dónde diablos esta Mark?_ Se pregunta cada tres o cuatro minutos, dándole vuelta a la _Vogue_ que tiene en las manos.

Su guardaespaldas manotea el aire con desesperación y esta sumido en lo que parece una muy acalorada pelea con alguien. _Quiere saber quien, mierda._ Puede que sea Jahod pidiendo por su locación, o quizás Jensen que ha logrado averiguar el número de su guardaespaldas.

El clima es frio afuera, son casi las ocho de la noche y Jared ya bosteza, extraña a las hermosas azafatas sirviéndole café en su viaje de vuelta de Palo Alto o de Brooklyn, extraña sus caderas y sus conversaciones vánales, y de cómo tratan de darle una mamada por debajo del asiento.

— ¡Te dije que no, Danno! – masculla Alex, desviando su mirada de la calle vacía y volviéndola hacia Jared adentro de la tienda. El empresario finge estar inmerso en la lectura, pero sus constantes miradas en su dirección le dan una clara respuesta a que su curiosidad debe ser saciada.

— ¡No me llames Danno! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! Solo dime donde esta. – le exige. Por lo que le ha dicho a Alex, Jensen se ha ido a la cama temprano, el viaje a Palo Alto fue agotador, y hubo turbulencia en el aterrizaje.

— ¿Desde cuando tu y yo somos amigos? – pregunto con una risita irónica. No quiere ser cruel. _Bah, a quien engaña, si quiere ser cruel, muy cruel._

_—_No lo somos. Somos ex amantes, si es que alguna vez me consideraste eso, que tienen en común tener jefes que son esposos, ¿te suena de algo la historia? ¿Alguna campana sonando por ahí en esa hueca y psicópata mente? – Si, olvida que Daniel no solo tiene una boca buena para las mamadas, sino que también para responder.

— ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? – pide, suspirando y dejándose caer cerca de la entrada de la tienda, total, ya esta lleno de tierra.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo de que soy un asesino. Solo déjalo, ¿quieres?

—No lo hare, porque no quiero dejarlo. Debiste decírmelo.

—Daniel, por favor. Déjalo.

—Te llamare luego, Jensen viene. – y sin mas cuelga el celular.

— ¿disfrutando la vista? – la pregunta le hace ahogar un grito sorprendido. – lo siento, me voy a casa. Dile a mi hermano que deje de leer esas porquerías. – dice el hombre con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza y lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos.

—Le diré.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Buffalo, New York. USA]<strong>_

—Dime de nuevo, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – pregunta Jensen, son las cuatro de la mañana y no ha dormido nada desde la noche anterior, mucho menos en el avión, con las tormentas que hubo durante el viaje, siente su estomago revuelto.

—Es una reunión anual de CEO's americanos de empresas petroleras, Jensen. – responde Mark, a su lado Sandy le da una sonrisa adormilada.

Hay nieve sobre todo a su alrededor. Recuerda a Texas y frio no esta en sus recuerdos para nada. Este clima nunca le ha favorecido, quizás por su torpeza nata que le lleva a evitar escaleras y sitios resbaladizos. Aparte de la nieve hay un pequeño grupo de personas, que cuando se acerca nota que son periodistas de la cadena local tratando de cubrir la reunión.

—Hey… - Danno susurra casi en su oído, su mano apretando el hombro de Jensen. – necesitas tener cuidado con lo que dices, he investigado de esto, y es como si te enfrentaras a un montón de Jared a la vez, ¿entiendes?

La sola mención le causa escalofríos. Aparte del claro lado psicópata de Jared, esta el hecho de que imaginarse muchos Padalecki sentados a su alrededor en una connotación totalmente sexual le deja temblando las rodillas.

Tiene que dejar de hacer esto, todo esto, solo se avergüenza asimismo la mitad de su tiempo diario, no tiene fortaleza alguna para afrontar sus problemas por su cuenta y siempre tiene la voz de su conciencia en su oído para ayudarle en todo. Es un inútil. _Tan estúpido._

—Suficiente. – no es Daniel quien habla como piensa en un principio, no, cuando sus ojos verdes se abren se enfrentan con el azul helado de Mark que le ve intensamente. – dije suficiente. Tu, no nos harás quedar en ridículo, Jensen Ackles. No se lo que Jared vio en ti, quizás ni tu lo sepas, pero no se enamoro de ti por cobarde. Quizás puede que sea un imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, pero Jared sabe como cuidarse solo, siendo mucho menor que tu, así que supera cualquiera que sea el trauma que recorre esa cabeza, porque no tienes mas elección.

El hombre mayor ni se molesta en alzar la voz, es todo un siseo peligroso que a Jensen le recuerda cuando su madre le regaña. Paciente y a la expectativa, casi esperando a que Jensen contestara mal. Pero funcionaba como un encanto, porque por un momento Jensen recordaba lo que era.

Y eso era un talentoso hombre que no había llegado allí por su atractivo. Para nada, el era muy fuerte en su interior, ¿Qué acaso no le había plantado cara a Jared? ¡A Jared! Nadie le plantaba cara a Jared como el lo hacia.

_¿Qué diablos había estado mal con el todos estos años? En serio, ¿Qué? Solo he sido por veinte años una zorra quejosa, que no hacia mas que lloriquear sus problemas._

Siempre lo había sido, debía cambiar esa aptitud aun no sabia como, pero si no quería destruir algo por lo que Jared había luchado tanto tiempo, si el destruía ese sueño ese seria el fin de su tempestuosa relación. Acabaría de raíz con lo desde hace poco se había descubierto deseando, ser feliz con Jared costara lo que costara.

Y si tenia que adoptar un bebe para probárselo lo haría, vería miles de listas de niños de 0 a 5 años y adoptarían a una pequeña o pequeño y seria el hijo mas especial del mundo, tendría todo lo que quisiera.

Una sonrisita se escapa de sus labios. Se esta volviendo loco.

* * *

><p><em>— ¿Quieres ser CEO de nuevo? – pregunta Mark, dando un suspiro al notar como Jared se sobresalta cuando le habla. No es el mismo que abandono la empresa por la parte trasera, su mirada es la de un animal asustado, acorralado esperando el zarpazo del depredador que acabara con su mustia existencia.<em>

_Es una flor marchita, en palabras de su maestro, Jansen Padalecki. Una flor de la cual se caen los pétalos en forma de lágrimas, con el corazón roto y la dignidad arrastrándose por el suelo._

_Un niño que necesita todo el cariño que el puede dar, ni siquiera con su propio hijo siente esto, una opresión en el pecho que le destruye el alma cuando le ve asentir con suavidad. Sabe que no es el único que se siente así. Por la expresión de O'Loughlin el también debe estar resintiendo cada palabra de Jared, cada gesto de dolor. Cada mueca que representa que en su alma ahí un vacio demasiado grande para que solo una persona pueda cargarlo._

_—Yo te hare CEO de nuevo, mi CEO. – reitera, estirando una mano y tocando la mejilla bañada de lagrimas silenciosas y traicioneras._

* * *

><p><em>— ¡No hagas eso! – la voz de Alex se escucho por toda la habitación, Jared estaba en uno de sus ataques de rabia, golpeaba todo a su alcance, un poderoso tigre de bengala enjaulado, destruyendo cada partícula con un zas de sus manos.<em>

_La madera no se salvaba, estaba aporreada tanto como los puños de Jared que sangraban. Había tenido un ataque de rabia luego de que la noticia de que el avión donde viajaba Jensen se hubiera estrellado._

_Sandy le vio con una ceja alzada, como retándole a decirlo una vez mas, y Alex se quedo en silencio, cruzándose de brazos ofendido por la mirada que la mujer le daba. Ella sabia cuidarse por si sola._

_—Jay, traje los reportes de Michigan, necesito que los firmes. – y tan pronto dijo las palabras, tenia la atención de Jared sobre ella y su menudo cuerpo._

_Camino hasta donde el estaba extendiéndole el lapicero y el pañuelo rosa que tenia alrededor del cuello para que se limpiara las manos. Jared, dócil y sereno firmo los pálidos papeles y volvió a su tarea de maldecir por lo bajo, esta vez con su frente apoyada al vidrio del gigante ventanal._

_— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Alex por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño cuando la mujer le guiño un ojo._

_—Solo lo supe, esta en mi sangre. – respondió. Atrás de ellos se escucho la risa de Mark que pasaba por allí con su café en mano._

_—Es todo acerca del poder…aquí. – indico señalándose con dos dedos la sien. – nunca lo entenderías._

* * *

><p><em>—Leeeeeeeeeeeeex. – el gimoteo de Jared le hizo reír, estaba recostado en su cama aparentando dormir, su cabello largo estirando en forma de abanico sobre la almohada de Alex, mientras este no dejaba de observarle. – déjame dormir, no quiero poner a tu novio celoso. – murmuro Jared, abriendo un ojo y volviendo a cerrarlo<em>

_—Quizás yo soy el que quiera. – respondió bajito, dejándose caer a un lado de Jared y bostezando._

_—Mmmm, ¡Ustedes dos cállense! – la voz de Danno hace reír a Alex, Jared por su parte ya lleva dos minutos dormido._

* * *

><p>Daniel y Mark observan a Jensen boquiabiertos, Sandy por su parte tiene una sonrisa dulce en su rostro y se ríe cada dos minutos, colocando su mano sobre su boca y sn dejar de anotar con su mano izquierda.<p>

Sus reacciones no se comparan con sus pensamientos. La sorpresa, la incredulidad y por supuesto la locura mezclándose en su cabeza. Jensen Ackles luce diferente. Son las ocho de la mañana en Nueva York, hay al menos dieciocho CEO de los veinticuatro que deberían estar presentes, pero con solo estos basta para intimidar a medio mundo y conquistarlo de paso.

El asunto va de que ellos no están sorprendidos al ver a Jensen al mando de la presidencia de forma temporal, mientras Jared Padalecki esta fuera de servicio por _razones medicas_. Ellos no abren la boca, sino que asienten, sonriendo cuando Jensen habla, y la soltura y el convencimiento que hay en su voz. El como el hombre es de risa fácil pero de ideas brillantes – pese a que todas ellas sean ya de Jared o de Mark – su forma de exponer ante ellos con esa seguridad aplastante, no les asombra.

Para ellos es el esposo de Jared Padalecki, y merece respeto no solo por ello, sino por una aptitud tan distinguida como la que esta teniendo ante ellos.

Le admiran por ser Jensen Ackles, por defender algo de una manera tan arraigada aun cuando no es su campo.

_Together in all these memories (Juntos en todos estos recuerdos)_

_I see your smile (Te veo sonreir)_

_All the memories I hold dear (Todos los recuerdos que tengo, cariño)_

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

_(Querido, sabes que tea mare hasta el fin de los tiempos)_


	12. Llantos del corazón

**Capitulo 10 Llantos del corazón.**

**Dead Hearts – Stars**

_Tell me everything that happened,_

_(Dime todo lo que sucedió,)_

_Tell me everything you saw._

_(Dime todo lo que viste.)_

_They had lights inside their eyes…_

_(Ellos tienen luces dentro de sus ojos…)_

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que no todo era culpa de Gerald Padalecki, que Jansen tenía un parte de la culpa en la crianza de su propio hijo.<p>

Solo el tiempo había sido capaz de decir cuan dañado había quedado Gerald con una dura y estricta educación alemana. En un país devastado por la guerra que Adolf Hittler había provocado; dos pequeños niños corrieron un destino que no estuvo hecho para ellos.

Los Padalecki habían seguido el negocio familiar, la producción y masificación de armas de guerra, tanques, fusiles y cosas que no cabía mencionar, porque bien estaban prohibidas y eran ilegales, o los _aliados_ no podían saber de su existencia.

No fue sino hasta la década de los 40, recién acabada la guerra nazi, cuando el honorable Lord Padalecki viajo al nuevo continente, llevando consigo dos pequeños, Gerald y Monika. Sus mas preciadas posesiones.

Su esposa, de raíces judías había muerto con el resto de su familia, en contra de los deseos de Jansen, que bien había podido sacarla de todo ese embrollo. Su último deseo fue el que Jansen se encargara de cuidar y criar a ambos pequeños, a sus hijos, a su sangre. A lo único que seria prueba de la existencia de ambos.

América, la esperanza de muchos alemanes que huían de la guerra ahora seria su hogar, y así lo fue. Se asentaron en Texas luego de llegar al puerto de Nueva York.

Fue un viaje largo y tortuoso, nada que ver con el lujo al que estaba acostumbrado, había enfermos de fiebre amarilla en el barco, muchos con gangrenas, y mujeres dando a luz en sucios camarotes, llenando de barro y sangre sus botas, Jansen Padalecki llevo a sus hijos al lugar mas seguro que pudo conseguir.

En Texas, Gerald y Monika Padalecki tuvieron una larga y estricta educación en la privilegiada _St. Louis Private High School. _Gerald se graduó de Yale y Monika se caso con un francés luego de que perdiera el curso en Stanford, por razones de salud.

Esta acción provoco la ira tanto de Gerald como de Jansen, este ultimo sin levantar un dedo – pese al odio nato a los franceses – cuando su hija se marcho, bajo la mirada atenta de su hermano.

A pesar de ello, Jansen Padalecki no la excluyo de su primer testamento, causando que su hijo menor se enfureciera. Pero de todas las decisiones que el viejo alemán tomo, Gerald solo resintió una de ellas, tanto asi, que esa seria la que le llevaría a una muerte temprana.

—_¿Ultimas palabras? – la voz de el ruso Alexei se escucho por toda la fría habitación. Usaba el frio como arma, el frio ponía a las personas alertas, las dejaba indefensas de todas lass formas posibles, por eso a el – hijo de la madre Rusia – usaba el frio como su mejor as en la manga._

—_Vete al infierno. – escupió el hombre que alguna vez había sido un respetable caballero._

—_Rrepetire de nuevo… ¿Ultimas palabras? Padrre de Jarred Padalecki._

—_Jared Padalecki no es mi hijo._

_*¡BANG!*_

* * *

><p><em>Did you see the closing window,<em>

_(¿Viste la ventana cerrarse?)_

_Did you hear the slamming door?_

_(¿Escuchaste la puerta cerrándose?)_

_They moved forward and my heart died..._

_(Ellos se movieron y mi Corazón murió)_

Así que Jared no tiene toda la culpa de ser como es. Y cuando dice que necesita tiempo para pensar, solo se esta controlando para no hacer una locura. _Una locura._

Ha aprendido muy bien de su abuelo, un hombre desgastado con la edad, pero recio de alma. Jansen Padalecki le ha enseñado todo y mas de lo que sabe.

—_No mataremos más, Jared. ¿Me escuchas? Se acabo. _

Las palabras de Alex seguían resonando en su mente. _No más acabar con lo que no nos gusta. _Hablando en plural, como si no quisiera culpar a Jared de todo. Negándose a escuchar razones por parte del Padalecki. _No mas, Jared. _Había entendido con la primera frase su punto. Si quería ponerse serio con Jensen, necesitaba _volverse_ humano; hasta el punto de que este pudiera considerarle.

Fue muy arriesgado hacer esa pregunta a Jensen con el nacimiento del niño. _Joder. _Pensó que Jensen le diría algo bonito, algo dulce y bromeara con el. Las cosas habían estado tan bien entre los dos, que su corazón marchito se encogía mas y mas cuando recordaba sus palabras.

¿Si no había imaginado su futuro con el, entonces porque, porque estaba con el? ¿Qué acaso no entendía que Jared estaba cambiando por el?

—_No es que sea egoísta, Jared. – _había dicho Mark la noche anterior. – _es solo, pequeño, que Jensen y…el resto del mundo, aun es muy pronto para ellos aceptar que estas cambiando, que ya no eres el mismo que antes._

_Porque no conocían ni la mitad sobre ti antes._

Así que solo tenia una opción. Esperar.

Solo esperar.

* * *

><p><em>I can say it, but you won't you believe me.<em>

_(Podría decirlo, pero no me creerías.)_

_You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

_(Dijiste que lo harías, pero no lo haces)_

_It's hard to know they're out there,_

_(Es difícil saber que están allí afuera,)_

_It's hard to know that you still care._

_(Es difícil saber que aun te importa.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Vienna, Wien. Austria]<strong>_

_**[Conferencia de petróleo de los pequeños y grandes productores]**_

— Dime de nuevo que hago aquí. – pregunto Jensen dándole una mirada de soslayo a Mark que bebía café sentado en uno de los sillones detrás de Jensen, quien se encontraba de pie, su corbata deshecha y el sudor recorriéndole la sien.

—Pasaste lo peor. – señalo Mark, dándole un sorbo al negro liquido. – no vayas a llorar como un bebe, idiota.

A esas palabras Jensen Ackles solo puede bufar, rodando los ojos con diversión. Si, es cierto, ya ha pasado lo peor. Quince horas de estar encerrado en una habitación gigante y redonda con un montón de viejos que le veían de reojo, seguramente murmurando por lo bajo bromas de mal gusto.

—Vamos, Mark. Lo hice mejor que eso. – Ya no le tiemblan las manos, se ha sentido a gusto – lo que le ha dado escalofríos – rodeado de tantos hombres que eran parecidos a Jared. _Hombres de poder._ — estoy en la jodida Viena, ¿no crees que merezco un nobel?

— ¿a la mejor esposa?

Jensen suelta una risa seca. – Gracioso.

—Lo se. Lo has hecho bien, por eso te diré donde esta. – las palabras causan un salto en el corazón de el de ojos verdes, quien le ve con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Jared?

— ¿Quién mas? - Mark alza una ceja, poniéndose de pie.

—Lo sabias todo el tiempo.

—Hasta el último minuto.

— ¿Donde esta? - no esta seguro de preguntar, le asusta la respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>[Spring Valley, Nevada. USA]<strong>

— ¿Así que dices que prefieres las margaritas?

Hay una risa en el fondo de la tienda, Jared tiene tierra en su mejilla, su cabello suelto y sus ojos cerrados, esta relajado se podría decir, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás recostada de una maceta, tiene pústulas rojas en las manos, y sus antebrazos están llenos de trazas moradas. Las flores están comenzando a tener su efecto negativo en el, y mira que Alex le ha dicho que no las toque sin los guantes.

Alex en cuestión, esta de pie a un lado de la puerta de entrada, tiene una larga jarra de chocolate caliente en su mano, de la que bebe cada tres minutos, haciendo soniditos.

Hay una tercera persona en la habitación, con una bufanda blanca – algo sucia por que la costumbre de secarse el sudor con ella no se le ha quitado con el tiempo – al final de la cola derecha, esta posee una "P" dorada, con una camisa negra de mangas largas, y pantalones cortos que dejan expuestas sus fuertes piernas.

Se ríe suavemente cada vez que habla con la pelirroja frente a el, esta le coquetea descaradamente, y no deja de insinuársele a los otros dos hombres. Ya han estado allí, y han hecho eso también. Así que no es de extrañarse que el rechazo sea contundente.

Pero luego de quince minutos, cuando la oscuridad les rodea, ya se les hace un poco imposible deshacerse de la mujer, sino es prometiéndole un encuentro que a la final ninguno de los tres cumplirá. Por distintas razones, pero la mayor de ellas será, porque ninguno de los tres hombres esta dispuesto a lidiar con sexo de una noche de nuevo.

—Adiós. – se despide el hombre de la pelirroja, cerrando la puerta de la tienda y girándose a los otros dos, Alex le ve con una sonrisa extraña, y Jared sigue desparramado en una esquina, intentando dormirse o lo que sea que este intentando. – ambos son idiotas, ¿saben? – masculla, y antes de que pueda decir algo mas, o recibir una respuesta. La puerta de la tienda se abre.

— ¿Jared? – una pequeña palabras, suficiente para que los ojos de el nombrado se abran, Jensen Ackles no puede verle desde su posición, y por eso quizás se escapa de su vista. Dejando a los otros dos solos con Jensen y Daniel que acaba de entrar. — ¿Jay? – Alex sonríe por lo bajo, si, es normal que cualquiera lo confunda.

Tiene el mismo cabello marrón que Jared, quizás no la misma sonrisa, pero su semblante y altura son parecidas, muy parecidas. Es solo cuando se voltea hacia Jensen que este se da cuenta de que no es Jared.

— Es Jeff. – dice, sonriendo al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Jensen.

Los ojos de Daniel se giran de inmediato a Alex, que permanece sentado sin decir una palabra, solo dando sorbos de su café, es evidente en su rostro que conoce el porque de la sorpresa en los recién llegados.

— ¿Tu…tu…?

— ¿Estoy muerto? – pregunto Jeff, frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. – legalmente, si. No soy un Padalecki. No más.

— ¿Cómo? ¿P-Por qué? – Jensen no sabe porque pero, siente estar a punto de llorar.

—Eso prueba que crees que mi hermano es capaz de matar a su propia sangre…. – es cortado por Daniel, quien no lo deja continuar.

— ¡Por supuesto que el no…!

—Danno… - es Jensen quien intenta detenerle.

— ¡…es ese idiota por allá que se encarga de sus negocios sucios! ¡El es quien obedece cada orden, por más mal de la cabeza que este alguien, no debería hacer esto! ¡No es tu hermano quien hace el trabajo sucio! – Grita, y manotea el aire, y el corazón de Alex se comprime con el odio que Daniel es capaz de escupir a su persona. Tanto daño le hizo al haberse involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien tan exagerado como el.

Se pone de pie, Jensen retrocede y Jeff también, no es una batalla de Padalecki y Ackles ahora. Es mas como el enfrentamiento entre una pareja que lleva demasiado tiempo sangrando una herida.

—Se lo que soy. – responde Alex a toda la cháchara de Williams. – no te necesito a ti para que me lo recuerdes. – no alza la voz y eso solo le pone los vellos de punta a Daniel.

—No me necesitas a mí para nada. – sisea en respuesta.

La campana de la tienda suena tenuemente en la lejanía, y luego el clic de la llave pasando el seguro a la puerta, no queda nadie en la tienda mas que Alex y Daniel.

—Mentira.

— ¡Entonces explícamelo! – grita, sus manos estrellándose con el pecho de Alex antes de atraerlo hacia si, sujetándolo de su camisa. Quedan a la misma altura, O'Loughlin inclinado sobre el guardaespaldas de Ackles que le mira con furia en los ojos. – explícame el porque haces esto, ¡no digas una mierda como la ultima vez! ¡No le debes nada a ese maldito de Padalecki! ¿Cuándo lo entenderás, Alexander? ¿¡Cuándo!

—Le debo todo. Incluso conocerte… - se traga el gemido de dolor cuando Daniel lo toma del cabello, estirándolo aun mas hacia abajo, sus frentes pegadas, no puede hacer esto. No puede resistirse a tener el calor de ese pequeño cuerpo tan cerca de el, no puede respirar su mismo aire.

_¡No puede hacer esto!_

—No hagas eso… - susurra, la colonia de Daniel introduciéndose por sus fosas nasales como el aroma más delicioso que había olido.

— ¿Hacer que?

—Eso… - balbucea, pero la mano de Daniel debajo de su cuello, apretando su garganta le corta la respiración, su expresión de placer doloroso sustituyendo a la duda que antes tenía.

La sonrisa que provoca en Daniel no se compara con ninguna que haya visto en muchos años, no después de su separación. Y no solo le da escalofríos, sino que esta por derretirse en el agarre que se aprieta.

—Hago esto cuando quiera, ¿recuerdas? – sisea, se comienza a mover hacia delante, paso por paso, haciendo que el mas alto retroceda poco a poco hasta chocar contra el mostrador.

¿Qué si recuerda? Como olvidarlo. Es así, no se guían con las reglas del Sadomasoquismo, ni siquiera les gusta esa mierda, pero cuando tiene que ver con esto, son un poco…fuertes con el otro.

Así es como le gusta el sexo a Alex, le gusta esa tontería de ceder el control. Nunca fue lo suyo dominar a su compañero, mucho menos cuando este era su jefe. Pero si había algo que le gustaba de Jared, algo que le hacia temblar y le provocaba escalofríos, era esa actitud autoritaria que causaba el silencio con solo una orden.

Daniel le da lo que quiere, y ahora, cuando esta tratando de resistirse a ese poder que el hombre mas bajo le provoca, se da cuenta de que nunca bajo estas circunstancias podrá rebatirle nada.

Es embarazosa la forma en la que le maneja, en que sus fuertes brazos le tiran sobre el mostrador, abriéndole la bragueta hasta dejar su entrepierna al aire libre, porque hoy no le _apetecía_ usar ropa interior. Esta rígido y adolorido, gimiendo como un puta, cuando la lengua de Daniel recorre dejando un trazo caliente de saliva desde su ombligo hasta sus testículos.

_¿Por qué llegaron aquí? _No deberían tener una razón para dejar que esto suceda, pero la pregunta no deja de repetirse en la mente de el guardaespaldas de Padalecki, para el esto es inconcebible, y a la vez lo desea con tanta fuerza que duele, en su pecho, en su polla y mas recientemente donde Daniel tiene su dedo pulgar apoyado, haciendo una presión sutil sobre su orificio.

No ha estado tan abierto desde que Daniel le _obligo _a chupársela en el pasillo, e incluso en aquella ocasión no se sintió así de esta forma.

—Deja de pensar… - no es una orden, pero se siente como una.

Solo puede rendirse a el.

* * *

><p><em>They were kids that I once knew... <em>

_(Fueron chicos que alguna vez conocí…)_

_Now they're all dead hearts to you..._

_(Ahora solo son Corazones muertos para ti)_

— Solo me gustaría saber donde esta. – caminan a través de un parque vagamente iluminado por las farolas altas a lo largo de un hermoso caminito de piedras. Hay mucha gente en ese parque, lo que le sorprende un poco a estas horas, pero es una ciudad no muy grande, así que estas cosas, son las cosas geniales.

—Se esconde. – responde Jeff, lleva su abrigo a medio poner, y se siente extraño sin su cartera de cuero en su bolsillo trasero, pero ni loco piensa devolverse a la tienda.

— ¿Por qué? – Jensen sinceramente no entiende, se siente solo sin Jared, le quiere a su lado, así que porque ahora el gigante no le quiere a el.

—Simple. Mi hermano no es complicado, esta dañado si, pero es bastante simple en cuanto a sus decisiones, solo sigue un patrón. – explica Jeff, pero el ceño fruncido de Jensen indica que no ha entendido muchas cosas. – Mira, el…mi padre no era un gran fan de Jared, se podría decir que Jared desde el día que llego a casa…no fue bien aceptado. – explico, dando un suspiro, parece estar buscando hasta la mínima palabra para explicarse, tiene un poco de miedo de decir algo que no debería decir. – el, papa le golpeaba, le amenazaba, le llamaba monstruo a solo un niño que apenas podía decir "Da", era tan pequeño, sufría demasiado.

— Se esa parte. – comenta Jensen, sentándose en una de las bancas que se encontraba desocupada, Jeff sentándose a su lado y relajando su tensa postura.

—No toda, Jared nunca lo dice todo. Mira, ellos le comparaban contigo solo por diversión, como un deporte _de insulten a Jared_, con el tiempo ellos mismo comenzaron a creerlo, que el era estúpido, cuando no lo era. Solo era un niño, entonces estaba el abuelo cuando regresaba de sus reuniones, regresábamos a ser una familia feliz, pretendíamos que no habíamos estado todos esos meses golpeándole con la punta del zapato o escupiéndole en la cara. Pero…de alguna forma, el abuelo lo sabía, sabia que en cuanto muriera Jared seria enviado a un orfanato.

— ¿Tanto lo odiaban? – los ojos de Jensen tienen una capa cristalina sobre ellos, una capa que esta por derretirse y rodar en forma de lagrimas por sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

—Mas. Más de lo que puedes imaginar. – Jeff suelta una risa seca, sin emociones. – el abuelo se aseguro de que Jared recibiera todo, ¿Y papa? No recibió nada, el odio se incremento, pero Mark, Mark Harmon, el socio del abuelo, se ofreció a cuidar de Jared y a tomar las grandes decisiones por el hasta que este fuera capaz de hacerlo por si mismo. Mark quería que tuviera una vida normal después de que mis padres y yo fuéramos expulsados de la casa, Megan fue a un programa de diseño en Paris, y papa nunca supo a donde Jared la había enviado.

— Por eso no habla de ella….

—Si, supongo que quiere protegerla hasta del fantasma de papa y mama. – Hay una triste sonrisa en sus labios, y sus ojos castaños se pierden en la inmensidad del parque.

— ¿No lo resientes? ¿Qué haya…que el sea…?

— ¿El asesino de papa? No, ese viejo hombre lo merecía, cada puñalada que Alex introdujo en su cuerpo, estaba llorando sabes, después de que Alexei le disparara, Alex lo despellejo vivo. No tuvo piedad, y no dejo que Jared lo viera. – dice la verdad, Jensen esta seguro de ello porque el mayor de los hermanos no parpadea al hablar, ni siquiera cambia su tono.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿Yo? Alex disparo a mi brazo… - en apenas un susurro, Jeff le indico donde debía mirar, alzando la manga de su camisa hasta que se podía ver una cicatriz aun enrojecida. – pólvora africana, arde por un año o dos antes de secarse. Dijo que mi hermano me había perdonado. Que había tenido piedad de mi y de lo que era, que no me culpaba de su dolor y que agradecía mi arrepentimiento, unos días después me llego mi nueva identidad, de esa forma impediría que alguien me reconociera, me dio dinero, y me dio mi propia tienda, dijo _"Sigue el camino del abuelo, no el de mi padre"._

Hubo otro silencio, este fue un poco mas duradero, pero muchísimo mas relajante para ambos. Jensen había derramado varias lagrimas, pero permanecía impasible y con sus ojos resplandecientes perdidos en la oscuridad.

— Dijiste que era simple. ¿Por qué? – pregunto, recordando lo que el mayor había dicho hacia unos minutos.

—Porque es la verdad. Mira, es inteligente, puede ser divertido, es un ser humano común y corriente, mira televisión, lee libros, incluso le gusta jugar en la X-Box. Le gusta follar como no tienes idea…o quizás la tengas, ruego me perdones.

—Esta bien.

—Solo tienes que aprender a que se toma todo en serio. Cuando te dice que necesita pensar, no es solo que necesita pensar, esta dándote tú espacio para que TÚ pienses, él esta claro en su mente, en sus pensamientos. Sabe lo quiere. Te quiere a ti. – no suena como una revelación, y aun así para Jensen lo es, es estúpido y tan verdadero que su pecho duele con ello.

— Me quiere a mi… - repite, sonriendo y parpadeando quizás demasiado porque siente sus ojos arder con las lagrimas.

—El solo quería que tu le extrañaras, ¿sabes? Y no solo eso, quiere que tu pienses, si quieres alejarte de el y darle el divorcio, entonces hazlo. Pero estas aquí, lo que quiere decir que quieres mucho mas de lo que dirás… ¿cierto? – Jensen asiente con la cabeza aunque Jeff, que tiene la mirada en el cielo no pueda verlo. – ahora esta asustado, porque el muy idiota pensó…por un momento que le dejarías a su suerte, que tendría que reinventar todo de si mismo.

—No haría eso.

— _Oh yes_, lo haría. – replica Jeff con una sonrisita.

—No, es demasiado narcisista para reinventarse completo. – se burla, y ambos se ríen. – gracias.

—Intento reparar cada error que hice, pero esto aun no es suficiente. Solo espero que de verdad puedan vivir en paz, tener problemas normales y no huir del otro, porque se que el no es el único que ha huido en su relación.

— ¿te dijo eso?

—El no dice mucho. Pero Alex tiene una gran boca cuando tiene nachos y mas de un tequila frente a el. Esos australianos, son tan aterradores.

—Dímelo a mí. Tengo que pasar 24/7 con un hombre de Jersey.

Se encuentran cómodos el uno con el otro, rodeado de arboles altos, y personas enamoradas que pululan por los alrededores tomados de la mano, también ahí unos cuantos vendedores de helados, y una mujer pequeña que vende dulces. A Jensen le recuerda a su primera cita con Jared.

Le recuerda lo nervioso que estaba y como le tomo de la mano, el como sonreía pequeño, pero aun de esa forma se veía asustado, como un niño que esperara el rechazo. Para Jared, Jensen debería ser su peor enemigo, y sin embargo, allí estaba, casado con el, tratando de amarlo y según palabras de Jeff, forzándose a cambiar.

No quería un Jared diferente, se conformaba con aquel pervertido que le había perforado el pezón que le había dolido por todo un maldito año. No era suficiente, si lo pensaba bien, pero le daba miedo, terror, tener que pasar por un proceso de aprendizaje con un nuevo Jared, cuando con este hombre siquiera y había podido llegar a la mitad de la fase uno.

Le extrañaba, solo quería abrazarse a el, pero todavía le quedaba una larga discusión.

* * *

><p>En la pequeña floristería se respiran dos aromas diferentes, el aroma de las flores que se mezcla forman un único afrodisiaco – es así de delicioso – y el olor a hombre, o hombres, que proveniente del suelo, donde Alex gime y se retuerce debajo de Daniel. Esta sobre sus manos y rodillas, y la respiración agitada de ambos es el principal sonido que retumba en las cuatro paredes.<p>

No hay palabras susurradas, no es como antes y aun así no deja de sentirse también, sus pieles se roza, y Danno ni siquiera esta dentro cuando ya le tiene al limite. Sus manos callosas acarician todo su torso, dedos traviesos – y algo apresurados – estimulan sus pezones, estirándolos sin cuidado.

Le gusta ser manejado de una lado a otro, mas cuando una de las manos de Daniel le presiona la cabeza contra el suelo.

Le tiene sometido ahora contra el suelo, no le deja respirar, ni mucho menos tomarse un descanso. Así es Daniel cuando esta algo desesperado por recobrar el control sobre el. No le ha perdido del todo, porque cuando dice _"Abre la boca", _Alex le toma hasta lo profundo de su garganta sin apenas ahogarse o rechistar su incomodidad.

— ¿Qué diria tu jefe si supiera esto? – no esta siendo malvado como planea, pero ya le gustaría verle la cara al Padalecki si viera a su _Oh todopoderoso _guardaespaldas en el suelo, con saliva resbalando por su barbilla y sus ojos verde azulados casi negros de lujuria.

Alex no responde, demasiado ocupado en mantener la calma en la única cosa que le interesa ahora: succionar esa dura polla hasta dejarla vacía.

Sus intenciones son evidentes para Daniel, ambos se sorprenderían en como es que llegaron a conocerse tan bien en tan poco tiempo, en como llegaron a este punto donde el termino amantes se les quedaba corto, y comenzaba a transfigurarse en _almas gemelas_. Alex quiere con su experta boca hacer que Daniel se corra, Danno esta muy lejos de querer ese rápido alivio.

Quiere que todo sea como antes, que puedan hacer el amor los domingos en la mañana luego de comer helado de chocolate y pasas – el favorito de O'Loughlin – y que los jueves por la noche – horas que Jared usaba para descansar – pudieran salir al cine, o a tomar unas copas, seguramente terminando muertos en el sofá del antiguo detective de Jersey.

No es que Alex no quiera eso, es que te no poder sobrellevarlo. Sus manos tiemblan, y todo su cuerpo se contrae con el pensamiento de que si vuelven, todo se terminara de nuevo. Seria demasiado intenso pasar por la ruptura de nuevo. No podría manejarlo, y sabe que Daniel tampoco.

Y en ese momento en el que baja la guardia, se da cuenta de que esta quizás sea la última vez en la que pueda tener a Danno, su Danno.

—Alex… - susurra la voz ronca y cansada de Daniel, su rostro esta compungido en una mueca de dolor, O'Loughlin esta apretado como un jodido virgen, y esta seguro de que su polla morirá asfixiada. Hasta tiene un de javu de la película _Tooth._

—Es tu problema… - Alex luce triunfal, y ni el mismo esta seguro del porque.

—Jodida monja.

Danno no parlotea, no durante el sexo, es callado y medita cada uno de sus movimientos, es asi como logra comenzar la tortuosa penetración sin derramar una gota de su semen o de su cerebro que comienza a derretirse con la vista de esa espalda torneada, removiéndose como una gata en celo, buscando que las embestidas de donde deben dar.

Para cuando Daniel se corre dentro, ambos están exhaustos, sus cuerpo protestando cuando Daniel resbala fuera de el. La espalda del rubio arde por los rasguños que sin piedad, Alex ha puesto allí, en un momento en el que han cambiado de posiciones, quedando este con sus piernas levantadas, y sus manos sujetándose a esa fuerte y ancha espalda como un salvavidas.

El guardaespaldas de Padalecki siente aun el palpitar de su entrada, y joder, hace cuantos milenios que no hacia esto, sino fuera porque darle la razón a Daniel jodia, diría que si, que es una jodida monja que vive de su trabajo y para su trabajo.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, principalmente porque Alex no tiene voz de tanto gritar su placer, pero Daniel, quien no habla durante el sexo, no tiene palabras, están demasiado atónitos de por donde han dejado llevar esto.

_Maldita sea. Esto apesta._

* * *

><p>La nueva casa es algo…aterradora. Pero no por ser vieja, en realidad es un apartamento, nada comparado al anterior compartimiento donde Jared vivía y donde Jensen malamente le robo su <em>virginidad<em>, de la que se entero por boca de Jeff este había perdido por culpa de su guardaespaldas, ahora se sentía aun mas inseguro por siquiera pensar en que Alex y Jared podían haber tenido algo.

La casa era casi un palacio, una de las casas de vacaciones de los Padalecki, como aquella mansión a la que le había llevado una semana para follarle. Adoraba recordar esos tiempos pero cuando estaba solo y no se sentía tan inseguro.

Aquí Jared tiene perros, nada de cariñosos como los últimos, de acuerdo a Jeff el negro y mas grande – el mastiff – es nombrado Demonio o Asesino de perros. Lo que le aterra, pero no reacciona mal, solo aleja al perro con toda la seguridad que puede recaudar en esos instantes y pasa sin importarle nada al interior de la casa. El perro se queda atrás, ni siquiera ladra, Jensen tiene la impresión – una muy mala – de que el animal reconoce a la perra de Padalecki.

—La habitación de Jared es la cuarta a la derecha, era la de mama cuando veníamos aquí, ella y papa no eran grandes fanáticos de dormir en la misma cama. – explico algo avergonzado.

— ¿Cómo tuvieron tres hijos entonces?

—Inseminación artificial.

—Oh.

—Si…lo se. Aterrador. Puedes subir, estaré aquí abajo haciendo la cena.

Las escaleras parecen agrandarse, hasta el punto de que la respiración se le corta cuando llega al escalón numero cuatro, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, comienza a sentirse débil y patético – sobre todo eso – y no esta fuera de forma, su forma no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Jeff le ve desde la cocina, ve sus movimientos dudosos y le dan ganas de reírse un poco, _porque quien pensaría que Ackles era un hombre que dudaba. _No al menos alguien que había estado escuchando a Mark por celular todo este tiempo, a su lado Jared, con su pecho hinchado de orgullo pero sin mencionar una palabra.

Había que ver que su hermano seguía siendo un jodido orgulloso, pero también un hombre de palabra.

Para Jensen, sus nervios se incrementan cuando siente una mirada penetrante en su cuello, quiere voltear, pero no necesita hacerlo para saber que es Jeff quien le ve, con lastima o diversión, lo que sea que sea le da vergüenza.

Por eso sube los diez escalones que le separan del piso superior, respirando hondo cuando al fin esta frente a la puerta, tiene _Jared_ escrito en una placa dorada. Toca, por costumbre, pero toca, una, dos y va por una tercera cuando la puerta se abre.

Le recibe un muy desnudo Jared, que le ve de arriba abajo. Jugando a ser mas rápido, Jared se abalanza sobre la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jensen, es una lucha de poder que no piensa ceder. Ni un milímetro.

— ¡Jared! ¡Déjame abrir la puerta! ¡Deja de huir! – sus palabras parecen hacer efecto en Jared, quien deja de sostener la puerta, inevitablemente la torpeza de Jensen se hace presente, cayéndose hacia el frente y aterrizando en los brazos de Jared.

Huele a tierras, flores y hombre, un delicioso hombre sudado. Sus músculos están mas torneados o eso cree, quizás solo le ha extrañado demasiado y tenerlo de vuelta se siente como la primera vez que le ve, que le toca, que puede sentirle contra su cuerpo. _Dios, se le hace agua la boca._

Vamos, que esta desesperado, tan desesperado que gime cuando Jared le abraza y le aprieta contra su pecho transpirado. No solo le saca un gemido contento sino que un suspiro de alivio que hace que ambos se estremezcan.

— Eres un niño mimado. – susurra, y con eso comienza la pelea de nuevo, solo que para ambos, toma un rumbo mas atractivo. – en serio, no puedo creer que hagas esto.

—¿No puedes? – rebate Jared, chasqueando la lengua.

—¡No, no puedo, lo odio! ¡Odio que tomes las decisiones por los dos! – Jared se voltea, dándole la espalda y tomando su bufanda que esta sobre la silla, se siente protegido con ella al cuello, por eso cuando Jensen lo gira hacia el. – eres un niño mimado. – gruñe, casi con los vellos de su cuerpo erizado como un gato, y sin mas, arranca la bufanda de los hombros de Jared, de forma tan salvaje que esta acaba rota en dos.

Jared casi no puede creer lo que oye de los labios de Jensen, _¡Diablos, que quiere matarlo por solo insinuar eso!_, le produce no solo rabia, sino también dolor, por toda la desconfianza. Vamos que el sabe lo que es, Jensen no tiene que recordárselo, ni siquiera siendo su esposo.

Pero que le diga eso y que termine con un _"niño mimado", _eso, eso justo ahí brotando de los labios de Jensen, eso y el sonido de su bufanda romperse, eso es lo que lo hace estallar. En mil pedazos y a la mierda el mundo, _joder._

— ¡Jodete, Ackles! –vocifera, no se va a quedar con esta. Mas no es odio lo que lo impulsa hacia adelante, lo que le hace tomar a Jensen de las solapas de su camisa y _¡bang!, _estrellarlo contra la cama.

El sonoro _"puff" _de Jensen caer sobre el colchón, queda ahogado con la exclamación de Jared _"¿¡Soy un mimado!" _casi escupe las palabras en el rostro de Jensen, quien le mira anonadado desde la cama.

No puede creer que Jared le haya agarrado tan fuera de base, tan desprevenido, desequilibrándole con sus largos e inmensos brazos hasta dejarle hecho polvo en la cama. Sonríe cuando escucha las palabras de este, y sin dudar, responde un malicioso _"Si"._

Se gana un puñetazo por ello, pero que diablos, es masoquista, porque su madre lo era y el aprendió de la forma incorrecta, así que a la mierda todo, porque para cuando se siente con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, ya esta duro como una roca.

El olor de la sangre solo calienta el ambiente, y se pregunta de nuevo que es lo que lo tiene realmente así de caliente por estar golpeado, es enfermo, y sin embargo le excita tanto que su respiración se vuelve errática, dolorosa ahora, pero puede manejarlo si Jared le sigue succionando la lengua así.

Sucede todo tan rápido, que tan pronto el sonido de rasgaduras llena la habitación, Jared abandona su boca y esta chupando sus abdominales, el con su camisa abierta de par en par y Jared con sus manos desabrochando su pantalón, aprovechando para toquetearle un poco donde el bulto de la erección es mas que evidente.

Su lengua hace un esfuerzo desesperadamente en vano por follarse su ombligo, y luego esta sobre sus tetillas color chocolate, que contrastan de una forma curiosa con el resto de su piel de mármol, Padalecki parece querer quitar el color de estas, o quizás, solo piensa que es justo eso, chocolate.

—Eres una puta, Ackles. – le escucha decir con satisfacción, a esas palabras se suman otras que suenan a _"fácil" _y _"piernas abiertas"_, pero su mente esta demasiado borrosa en el pacer que le da la mano que bombea su erección, sacando liquido blanquecino de ella, así que solo atina a responder con lo que ha iniciado el acto sexual.

—Y tu un mimado, Padalecki. – la palabra causa un estremecimiento en ambos cuerpos fornidos, les sorprende lo muy parecido que son, el como se calientan de las pequeñas cosas.

—Dilo de nuevo. – exige el castaño de cabello largo, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano sobre el miembro erecto de Jensen.

—Padalecki. – ambos gimen dentro de la boca del otro, sus lenguas encontrándose en un salvaje baile que les deja mega aturdidos, respirándose el uno al otro, degustando el sabor de la boca ajena.

La rodilla de Jared se conecta con los testículos de Jensen, haciendo al publicista gemir y frotarse de inmediato como una puta. No tiene vergüenza, seria estúpido si la tuviera con Jared luego de todo lo que han hecho.

Sus manos vuelan al redondo culo de su esposo, disfrutando de las suaves montañas de carne, quizás demasiado, los gemidos de Jared lo valen.

El hombre mas joven se deja llevar y están en una posición muy distinta a la de antes, ahora Jensen puede probar el salado sudor del cuello de Padalecki mientras que su firme erección golpetea rítmicamente el culo de este, con claras intenciones de penetrarlo.

—Ya follame. – es el gemido lastimero que Jared suelta, antes de reír como tonto en su oído. – si puedes, por supuesto.

A Jensen no le gustan los retos, les ha huido toda la vida, pero viniendo de esa estúpida y arrogante boca, con ese ridículo tono sexy y tan cabrón, es suficiente para que se baje los pantalones de un tiron, total, Jared esta desnudo sobre el.

—Ya veras, Padalecki. – y allí esta de nuevo, un gemido en conjunto y ese estremecimiento de ambos cuerpos, casi prohibido, que por poco les hace correrse. Jensen dando ordenes se siente algo estúpido, pero cuando Jared obedece sin rechistar, esta prácticamente pegándose al cuerpo moreno en segundos.

Pronto sus cuerpos están traspirando el sudor del otro, enrollándose en las sabanas mientras se besan, manos y piernas por todas partes, con Ackles enterrando sus dedos en las nalgas de Jared, y este ultimo dejando marcas de dientes por todo el cuello lleno de pecas. Sus erecciones se rozan de cuando en cuando con la otra, y solo dios sabe que los esta haciendo amarse con tanta pasión.

—Jensen… - Jared es quien cede primero, tomando la mano de Jensen que se aferra a su cabello – entrelazando sus dedos con cada hebra – y se los lleva a la boca, succionando uno por uno los dedos de Jensen, como una felación de esas que les dejan temblando a ambos y pidiendo mas. – Hazlo…ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Si, lo hare bien esta vez. – y aunque lo dice, a ninguno de los dos le preocupa porque Jensen sabe que estaba tan desesperado de hacerle suyo aquella vez, como Jared lo estuvo esa semana de infienro donde se enrollaron como nunc alo habían hehco con nadie.

Esta sin respiración cuando mete un dedo, el esfínter de Jared se amolda perfecta y rápidamente a este, y sin esperar arespues de el rubio, comienza a penetrarse, arriba, abajo, y un giro de las caderas adornado con un gemido agudo, porque Jensen ha girado su dedo y le ha masajeado la próstata.

Se vuelve rutina, aun con tres dedos, y con cuatro se convierte en tortura.

—Joder, ya, joder Jensen…hazlo, maldito cabrón.

— Para ser un Padalecki, te quejas mucho.

—En realidad, todos nos quejamos mucho. – susurra Jared, sacándose el mismo los dedos de Jensen. - ¿Vas a follarme o tengo que rezar?

—¿Cuál quieres intentar? – con una sonrisa maliciosa, Jensen acaricia el arrugado musculo que esta resbaloso con su saliva. – Dime.

—Jodido cabrón. – sisea Jared, ambas manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza de Jen, piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en una posición en cuclillas sobre Jensen, se supone que lo montara, pero como siga asi Jensen tendrá que cogérselo con la espalda sobre las sabanas.

—No has respondido... – Jensen se ríe esta vez mas alto, y con un jadeo de por medio, porque tener dos dedos enterrados en el culo de su esposo se siente jodidamente bien, causándole un dolor punzante a la altura de sus riñones.

Jared es tan apretado como rosado en su interior, impecablemente limpio y obscenamente listo para follarselo, como si hubiera sido para tener solo a Jensen enterrado hasta el estomago en su interior.

Mueve sus dedos juguetonamente, y Jared jadea desesperado, _"Quieroalgomasgrande,Jen" _y con eso, Jensen se deja llevar por la respiración agitada de su amante.

Jared le monta por cinco minutos – dejando que la polla de Jensen acaricie su esfínter de forma lenta antes de joderlo todo y volver a ambos un desastre -, es como un puto jinete, caderas finas subiendo y bajando, culo redondo rebotando en el regazo de Jensen, y su polla golpeando su abdomen y el de el rubio de forma intermitente, su cabello esta revuelto, ahora si parece un nido de pájaros y se levanta en todas direcciones.

El sonido de sus cuerpo chocar solo es opacado por sus gemidos guturales, esos _Jensennopuedomas _y uno que otro , rodeado de sus nombres y maldiciones que van y vienen conforme Jared aumenta el ritmo. Las caderas de Jensen follandoselo cada diez segundos, una dura embestida que enviaba miles de agujas de placer por toda su espina dorsal.

Después de esos eternos y sensuales cinco minutos, Jared termina tal y como lo predijo, con la espalda sobre la cama, pero con la cabeza colgando fuera de esta, el sonrojo de sus mejillas extendiéndose hasta su pecho, casi fusionándose con sus sonrosadas tetillas, y con Jensen follandole el culo, como si el final del día dependiera de ellos. Como si el correrse fuera la culminación de toda esa pesadilla.

Ninguno de los dos queda coherente luego de que Jared acabe chorreando semen por su entrada, manchado del suyo propio por todos lados, incluso en su barbilla, donde Jensen se acerca a lamerlo una vez ha resbalado fuera de el, cayendo a su lado.

No tiene fuerza para acomodarse en la cama, así que termina con su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen, de forma horizontal en la cama.

—No te vuelvas a ir. Si necesito tiempo para pensar, te lo diré. – Jensen suena desinflado, ninguna emoción más que el cansancio del sexo en su voz.

—Captado. – responde Jared, con un bostezo, se deja dormir, resoplando de gusto, como un largo y grande gato.


	13. Beneficios de una muerte anunciada

***Por mas que duela, esta era una vieja escena sobre el poster de los Texas Rangers, pero mi relación con ellos no es muy buena en estos momentos (¡Robaron nuestro campeonato americano!)**

***NO se imaginan lo horrible que es la carga emocional de escribir esto, escribir Love Without Pain y leer memebase, (en serio era llorar-reír-llorar-reír-llorar-llorar-llorar-reír-reír… el circulo de la vida)**

***Todos los lugares usados son reales, a excepción de Longardia.**

***APP y APA, son Asociaciones de libros que hacen ferias masivas de la venta de los mismos.**

**Capitulo 11 Beneficios de una muerte anunciada.**

**Six feet from the edge – Creed**

_Please come love (Por favor ven, amor,)  
>I think I'm falling (Creo que estoy cayendo,)<br>Holding on to all I think is safe (Sosteniéndome de todo lo que creo es seguro)  
>It seems I've found the road to no where (Parece que encontré el camino a ningún lado,)<br>And I'm trying to escape (E intento escapar.)_

Navidad. Les pasa por sus narices como la brizna mañanera, pero eso es algo bueno, en parte. Han arreglado sus errores, tratando de escucharse mutuamente. Claro, eso no ha impedido que todo el mes decembrino lo hubieran pasado en la casa de Jeff, con Jared en silencio, no risa, no expresión reconocible.

Jeff dice, cuando Jensen esta por perder la paciencia, que Jared solo necesita tiempo para ajustarse a la idea de que aparentemente, por algún milagro, Jensen le quiere de vuelta. Suena idiota, y algo irracional, pero así es Jared, y Jensen debe aprender a tolerarlo.

—_Soy torpe, ¿sabes? - _ le dijo la noche luego del año nuevo, estaba acostado sobre el pecho de Jared que respiraba pausadamente, como si estuviera dormitando a su lado.

— _¿Qué? _

— _Soy tonto, sabes de ese tipo de tonto que las cosas le salen desastrosas pero el mundo no se entera, es lo que me pasa todo el tiempo… por eso Daniel me sigue a todas partes, temiendo que de un resbalón me mate o me quede sin piernas. – _se ríe suavecito, presionando sus labios contra la camisa de seda.

—_Oh… eso explica muchas cosas. – _no esperaba una reacción por parte de Jared, pero el solo quería contárselo, no puede ver su rostro así que se le hace difícil averiguar cual es su reacción.

* * *

><p>Intentan ir al paso del otro, nada de adelantarse a los sucesos, a jugar a ser mejor que alguno de los dos. Jensen juega justo, y sorpresivamente Jared también. Pero hay algo que Jensen no entiende, y es la repentina depresión en la que se sumerge el castaño de ojos fríos.<p>

Es un silencio que les hace sentir a todos incómodos, ninguno se queja, pero cuando les toca viajar a todos – como una puta cita doble – el ambiente es sosegado y aterrador.

Jensen se muere por preguntar, por atosigarle hasta que Jared escupa la verdad, aunque sepa que eso le costara porque el Padalecki es un hueso duro de roer, el confía en su esposo – esta en progreso de eso, y Collins le ha ayudado un montón dándole consejos – aunque le parece que Jared esta entre dos opciones.

Una, no confía en el, así de simple.

Dos, tiene miedo de lo que Jensen pueda pensar de el, que pueda juzgarle.

— ¿Teme ser juzgado? – pregunta al teléfono donde Jeff esta del otro lado de la línea. – es algo que luce… no lo se, Jeff.

—Vamos, no seas idiota, sabes que si lo temería… ¿acaso no entendiste la parte en que lo tratábamos como mierda? – Jeff se ríe, rodando los ojos.

Esta en la floristería, con el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja, cortando las flores para comenzar el turno de la mañana, que comienza a partir de las ocho. Le hace reír que Jensen se queje tanto con el, puede que como hermano de Jared le conozca, pero no lo sabe todo.

— Solo habla con el, idiota. – Gruñe y le cuelga el teléfono.

Marca de un Padalecki, colgar sin avisar.

* * *

><p>—Este es el trato. – comienza Daniel Williams a hablar, tiene boxers blancos y esta enrollado debajo de las sabanas de su cama que son de seda y resbalan por su caderas lentamente, asi que se ve forzado a retenerlas con sus manos.<p>

El cuarto ha sido pintado de caoba oscuro, reemplazando el blanco-blanco. Las camas han sido cambiadas, y los escaparates donados a una fundación de caridad, el baño ha sido renovado, y han construido una especie de closet interno para guardar las armas del guardaespaldas. Daniel no ha entendido nada al principio cuando han regresado de Spring Valley, pensaba que se había equivocado de habitación. Pero Alex, dejando la ley de hielo a la que le había sometido, le comento con escuetas palabras, que eso sucedía todos los años en esa época.

— ¿Qué plan? – interrogo Alex, riéndose de Daniel y su cabello desordenado, era pegar la cabeza a la almohada y parecer que se había hecho la permanente ó que se lo acababan de follar duro contra esta.

No sabe de lo que habla el guardaespaldas de Ackles, pero este aparentemente piensa que si, por la mirada asesina que le lanza, enfurruñándose en su esquina de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

— Si, si lo sabes. – masculla, aun viéndole muy feo.

— Oh, ilumíname, porque estoy completamente a ciegas en esto. – por mas que intente no reírse le sale muy mal la actuación, en especial cuando Daniel se pone en ese plan en el que piensa que O'loughlin debe ser lector de mentes. – la mayoría del tiempo arreglaríamos nuestros problemas sino asumieras que lo se todo, ¿sabes?

— Te odio, idiota. – _solo por tener razón. - _ ok, bien, nuestro plan de convivencia. – eso no aclara nada, porque hasta ahora han convivido muy bien juntos. – sobre el sexo, cabeza de chorlito.

— Me repito de nuevo: ¿Qué plan? – Alex casi se muere allí mismo en el sitio al escuchar – mas allá de las palabras – lo que Daniel esta diciendo, proponiéndole que tengan sexo, que regresen a ser lo que fueron antes pero solo con sexo y mas nada. – eso es imposible, Danny. Lo que paso en Spring Valley no tiene nada que ver con nuestra antigua relación…

— ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada de una relación! ¡Extraño el sexo, ¿ok? Lo extraño, y te extraño a ti, pero regresar a lo que teníamos antes, ni siquiera ahora que has… no se, decidido ¿redimirte? Por lo que hiciste, no funcionaria. Solo quiero dormir contigo… - ok, no tiene idea de que quiere, de eso esta claro, pero algo tiene que ver con Jared estando cerca de Alex, y con el miedo de no volver a tener ese amor que sentían por el otro mucho antes.

—La respuesta es no, Danno. Es no.

— Tenia que intentarlo, ¿sabes?

—Si… lo se.

* * *

><p><strong>[The Whitney, Detroit, Michigan. USA]<strong>

_El Whitney_ es uno de los restaurants más famosos de Detroit, también uno de los más viejos y más elegante. Funciona como un museo los fines de semana por la mañana, y sirven el desayuno más delicioso del mundo. Su elegancia atrae a las familias más ostentosas de toda Michigan, incluso los que desean darse el lujo de venir de Nueva York o San Francisco tienen una aerolínea privada que los trae y los lleva.

El dueño del _Whitney_ siempre ha conocido a Jared Padalecki, aunque el trato es mas cordial que de amistad, el hombre sabe que cuando Jared se presenta con Jensen a su lado, debe conseguirle no solo su mejor mesa, sino poner a su mejor chef a trabajar, porque Padalecki hace tiempo que le tiene agarrado de las pelotas.

Jared va a allí solo para impresionar a los primeros hombres con los que debe lidiar esa semana. La primera semana en la que regresa a su antigua empresa.

—…por eso queríamos, señor Padalecki, hacer un trato con ustedes. Nosotros le proporcionaríamos los taladros a un precio reducido en comparación con el que se ofrece en el mercado y ustedes nos reducen el precio del crudo, es un buen trato. – McNiven, el CEO de una empresa de taladros de Tennessee es quien habla, pero no lo hace con Jared, se refieren es a Jensen que les escucha atentamente: esta realmente interesado y se puede decir que considerando un trato.

— ¿Qué piensa? – el socio de McNiven, Broke Collins, un hombre robusto de unos 60 años, con la cabellera blanca y un bigote negro y probablemente falso, es quien habla luego. Como si tuvieran todo planeado.

— Creo… - Jensen comienza a hablar, su sonrisa le da la confianza a ambos hombres de que es trato cerrado con Ackles, pero así de rápido como esta esperanza aparece, se desvanece en la oscura realidad.

—No… - Jared interrumpe a su esposo, su voz afilada, cortante como el cuchillo con el que corta el bistec a medio cocinar frente a el. – los precios de nuestros taladros están bien. No tengo intenciones de explotar la frontera canadiense.

—Pero, señor Padalecki… - una mirada de Jared basta para silenciar al hombre.

—Un no es un no, McNiven. ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes mismos? Podrían entrar en la materia del petróleo.

Jared mastica su comida de forma sexy, en opinión de Jensen, que se ha olvidado de la brusca intervención y se ha quedado embobado viendo los movimientos de su esposo.

Es su primer almuerzo juntos, con aspirantes a tener un contrato de beneficios con Longardia. Ver a Jared negar algo tan bueno es una pérdida, pero verlo trabajar es más increíble de lo que Jensen esperaba. Ahora ve porque la mitad de sus socios le trataron como un idiota cuando dio su primer discurso. Estos hombres estaban acostumbrados a que Jared los tratara como mierdas, a que los despreciara aunque su trabajo fuera el mejor, pero también a ganarse sus elogios cuando todo era perfecto.

No funcionaba como en su empresa de publicidad, que por poco había desaparecido con su mudanza a Detroit sino fuera porque Jared compro _Benn's Publicity_, y se la "regalo" unas semanas después de que se quejara por como los pedidos habían bajado. Jensen era conocido por revisar cada proyecto, así como Jared de revisar cada contrato.

Pero rara vez Jared visitaba los campos de explotación y exploración, o las manufactureras. Prefería quedarse en Longardia, mas ahora que había vuelto, sus viajes en avión se habían reducido un montón.

— Señor Padalecki, queremos dejarles el trabajo a los expertos, como usted por ejemplo. – Broke parece decidido a obtener el contrato, pero Jared es tajante con sus palabras.

— ¿En serio? – su pregunta parece poner nerviosos a ambos hombres, pero la presencia del guardaespaldas de Padalecki es lo que termina en hacerlos desear salir corriendo del lugar, a esconderse entre los faldones de sus madres. Alex sonríe cuando los hombres se remueven nerviosos en sus asientos, mirándole de reojo y con inseguridad.

Jared tiene una sonrisa de come-mierda impresa en el rostro. Nadie podría quitársela ahora, ni con una pistola apuntando a su cráneo. Una aura de seguridad que le rodea y confianza que deja atónito a Jensen; Jared nunca a usado esa expresión con el, y lo agradece en parte.

Ackles no entiende el porque el nerviosismo, menos cuando Alex coloca una carpeta al lado de su jefe, que la toma con cuidado. Los ojos verdes se consiguen con los de Alex que le guiña un ojo, acto muy raro en el en lo que a Jensen se refiere, mientras retrocede hasta su asiento en una mesa cercana, en el están Daniel y la secretaria de Jensen, Rachel, invitada por el mismo publicista.

— ¿Así que… en que quedamos? – pregunta Jared, sigue comiendo sin mirar a la carpeta que ha dejado de lado luego de darle un vistazo rápido.

A partir de ese momento, el lugar se vuelve incomodo para Jensen, quien pierde el apetito hasta que los hombres se marchan de la mesa, es allí, cuando ambos están solos, que el rubio se gira a Jared, mirándolo con curiosidad que necesita ser satisfecha, esta expectante a que este le explique, queriendo que lo haga, _porque en serio, que ha sucedido_, hace minutos tenia un trato cerrado en su mente, y ahora Jared se ha decidido a no hacerlo.

Le indigna que no le de explicaciones.

— ¿Jay?

Jared por fin se fija en él, tiene un poco de salsa de carne regada por la esquina de su labio, esta a punto de limpiarla con un trozo de servilleta, cuando Jensen lo detiene sujetándole la mano. Sin decir nada, se adelanta a la acción de la servilleta, lamiendo las pequeñas gotas con su lengua.

Jared hace un "_Hmmmm" _que le sale como el ronroneo de un gato, haciendo reír a Jensen que suelta su mano y acaricia su mejilla de forma dulce, antes de sumergirlo en un beso intenso.

No pasa nada de tiempo para que haiga murmullos en el restaurant, pero con el sonido de una silla rodarse y un carraspeo amenazante, estos se van de inmediato. Demasiado intimidados por la advertencia del guardaespaldas del Padalecki, los comensales vuelven a sus asuntos.

Danny debe reconocer que Alex es bueno en su trabajo.

— ¿Algún problema? – pregunta la secretaria, levantando la mirada de sus papeles, y mirando a Daniel con seguridad.

Había algo acerca de esa mujer que Alex no lograba captar, algo que tenia ella que no le hacia sentir seguro alrededor de Daniel. Era la primera vez que la había visto, luego de que Somerhalder fuera nombrado jefe de departamento. Era de lo mas normal, con un esposo llamado Stan, y una pequeña de nombre Grace, nacida en matrimonio, recordaba a la pequeña, pero no a la mujer, y todavía se preguntaba el porque.

Quizás porque los niños todos se parecían, o quizás de verdad había tenido contacto con ella; lo que le hacia rabia de la mujer era la actitud de Danny con ella, era amable y sincero, y aunque los había escuchado discutir en el pasillo, igual Daniel no le trataba como a el.

"_Lo mereces, ¿recuerdas?"_

La mierda, no era su culpa que hubiesen terminado follando como conejos esa noche luego de que se vieran en la tienda, acabando tendidos en su habitación en la casa de Jeff.

Tal vez en parte lo era, pero así como el era de irresistible para Daniel, este lo era para el también.

—… no soporto ese tipo de discriminación, es lo mismo que con los niños. - ¡Ja! Ahora si que Alex estaba al cien por ciento perdido en esa conversación.

* * *

><p><em>I yelled back when I heard thunder (Grite cuando escuche el trueno,)<em>

_But I'm down to one last breath (Pero solo me queda un ultimo aliento,)_

_And with it let me say (Y con ello déjame decir,)_

_Let me say... (Déjame decir,)_

_Hold me now (Abrázame ahora,)_

_I'm six feet from the edge (estoy a seis pies de la orilla…)_

_**[Tres días después]**_

**Universidad de Detroit Misericordiosa [Detroit, Michigan. Usa]**

Siempre odio la universidad, pero no por eso se la salto, los últimos años al menos. La disfruto cuando era nuevo, muchas caras para ver y no todas te tenían miedo, la mitad de ellas ni te conocían, y la otra mitad – en el caso de Jared-, te deseaban, querían encerrarte en un closet y follarte hasta la graduación. Esa fue la verdad de su universidad.

Harvard. Siempre la odio, la puta universidad y sus putas habitaciones, y los putos compañeros, y las cervezas de mas, y las noches que pasaba adolorido porque habían tomado fotos de el follandose a un trasvesti en un bar no muy lejos de la facultad, quizás si hubiera estado adolorido de la follada no lo odiaría tanto, pero la verdadera razón era Padalecki senior.

Ese hombre fue fatal en su vida, nunca lo considero un padre, y fue el único enemigo del que Alex no pudo defenderle. Nunca, ni siquiera esa vez cuando le lanzo por las escaleras, terminando Jared con un brazo roto y Alex en silla de ruedas por dos meses con un tobillo fracturado cuando intento atajarle al final de la espiral.

Pero hizo dos años y luego compro el titulo sin ninguna vergüenza de que este no fuera ganado, todo con tal de huir una vez mas de Padalecki senior. Alex y Mark prácticamente corriendo detrás de el a donde fuera que huyera.

Estudio un año en Cambrigde, y otro en Oxford, pero los ingleses para el eran demasiado conservadores o demasiados estúpidos. Paso por la Todai, pero las japonesas no eran lo suyo, incluso llego a Mumbasa huyendo de Padalecki senior, pero siempre terminaba en Austin, Dallas y Houston. Por mas que intentara huir de su familia en San Antonio.

Así que estar en una universidad no es algo que disfrute, porque ha visto las mejores del mundo y no se ha impresionado. Pero la universidad de Detroit es una de las siete universidades financiadas por su empresa, y dar una conferencia de economía petrolera en ella cada dos años es una obligación.

Allí la mayoría del profesorado le conoce, le respeta por su solidez y por su carácter, y todos saben que respetar a Jared es tener mejores instalaciones por los siguientes dos años.

Invitar a Jensen es solo parte del programa, y tenerlo allí, para causar mejor impresión parece una buena idea, al menos hasta que se da cuenta que es una muy mala, muy, muy mala.

Si hubiese sabido que esto desencadenaría el rompimiento del dique – ese que aguantaba toda la mierda que le había pasado por años – no hubiera llevado a Jensen, le hubiera dado un pasaje a Washington y le hubiese dejado marchar a donde este debía estar, en la conferencia de la APP o de la APA, _lo que sea que hiciera feliz al friki de los libros ñoños_, en palabras futuras de Mark.

Pero esa no fue su decisión, confió en Jensen, y por su culpa – esta vez en serio – cayó.

Quedo como un estúpido ante toda la conferencia. Así de simple.

— _Señor Padalecki, ¿No cree que la mejor forma de lidiar con sus inversores sea hacerlo de la misma forma que el señor Ackles Padalecki hizo cuando firmo 180 contratos en Vienna? – _es el profesor Walker quien hablo primero luego de que Jared hiciera el típico cuestionamiento de "¿Alguna pregunta?". – _solo digo, que los métodos aplicados por Jensen Padalecki son mucho mas efectivos si se hacen con amabilidad en el mercado._

— _Pero menos duraderos. – _respondió tajantemente Jared, sin siquiera girar la vista al profesor. – _porque nosotros no comemos de la confianza, sino de la veracidad que vemos en un plan de trabajo estricto. Eso es la economía._

— _¿Así que no cree en el sistema de Gerald Padalecki? – _Walker esta acabando con su paciencia.

— _¿Disculpe?_

— _Gerald Padalecki implementaba el mismo sistema en las sucursales de Longardia en todo el medio oriente, ¿Por qué usted no hace lo mismo? Jensen Ackles es el ejemplo de lo que su padre… - _Jensen lo ve, ve el miedo cruzar los ojos de Jared, el miedo a que ese hombre de lentes de montura negra y dientes amarillos pero perfectamente alineados termine esa oración. Casi puede sentir los engranajes de Jared detenerse cuando el hombre continua. - _…quería en su hijo, ¿así que porque usted no siguió sus pasos?_

Se retira, bajando del estrado y caminando a paso rápido detrás de las cortinas, apenas logra a decirle a Mark que le mira con preocupación algo que suena a _"Corta todo el presupuesto, y si es posible llena esta mierda de McDonald's o Starbucks, o Taco Bell…" _mientras pasaba a su lado, Jensen llamándole con preocupación todo el camino hasta la limosina.

_Now that it's over (ahora que acabo,)_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes (Reflejandome en todos mis errors,)_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere (Creo que encontre el camino a ningun lado)_

_Somewhere in His grace (Algun lugar en su gracia)_

_I cried out (Y llore,)_

_Heaven save me (Que el cielo me salve)_

* * *

><p><strong>[Austin, Texas. USA]<strong>

Aun después de 24 horas de estar separados por una inmensa distancia, desde Austin a Detroit, cuatro horas de viaje sin turbulencia, y un montón incontables de kilómetros de vuelo, aun con toda esa separación, Jensen aun puede sentirse caliente de la rabia hacia ese hombre que ha desatado esta perturbación entre los dos.

Jared le ha gritado cosas que el sabe no ha querido sentir, le ha dicho mas que imbécil a su cara, e incluso ha roto cualquier foto de el que se haya acumulado en su mansión, incluso la cama la destrozo, como un jodido huracán termino incendiando la mansión con un galón de gasolina. Sin duda, Padalecki enfadado era un verdadero caso.

También supo por parte de Daniel que Alex había tenido que contener a la bestia, ganándose mas de un puñetazo por negarse a hacer lo que Jared quería, _"¿¡No mataremos, recuerdas! No, es no, senior" _había sido doloroso para el separase de Jared, pero su escuadra de guardaespaldas no se habían separado de el por ordenes de Williams.

Después de que los bomberos llegaran, y de que Jared le encontrara, gritándole cuanto le odiaba mientras forcejeaba con los brazos de O'Loughlin a su alrededor, quería golpearle y Jensen no le culpaba, perfectamente se hubiera dejado si eso calmaba toda esa rabia, esa furia insana, que el empresario acumulaba en su interior.

Pero en cambio, por órdenes de Harmon, se retiro a Texas.

— _Dale tiempo, en este momento su relación esta en reinicio, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo terminara por matarlo, no quiere saber de ti… ¿sabes eso, cierto? - _ había sido duro, eso era verdad, pero no tenia mas opción, y mejor era decir la verdad a mentirle descaradamente como haría otro en su situación.

— _Entiendo._

Volver a Austin no había estado en sus planes, en ninguno de ellos, así que su apartamento allí luce abandonado, no lo ha usado desde que su "matrimonio" se consolido con Jared, no desde que vivía en Detroit. Comparado con la ostentosidad de la mansión ahora en ruinas quemadas, su apartamento era una pocilga vieja. Algo que no estaba lleno de la presencia de su esposo.

24 horas y ya extraña el frio de Detroit, de toda Michigan en realidad, extraña el aire canadiense y los partidos de beisbol, extraña todo, aquí solo tiene su viejo afiche de los Texas Rangers, Napoli en el centro, su ídolo en la temporada de este año, la cual había sido difícil de disfrutar con Jared a su lado, siendo este un fan de los Tigres de Detroit.

El clima caluroso de Texas no es muy amistoso con el en las primeras horas, de hecho, toda su tierra natal parece querer deshacerse de el y enviarle de vuelta a su verdadero hogar. Se siente como una mierda, nada raro en el, pero esta vez es diferente, lo tomaba de forma muy distinta a las de antes.

Era una vergüenza que le embargaba, mas no por culpa de su torpeza, sino de ese tipo de sentimiento que se daba el lujo de sentir cuando estaba así, alejado de todo el mundo.

Su primer paso había sido huir de Daniel, y luego de las llamadas de Danni y Christian, quienes preocupados al escuchar las noticias del incendio de la mansión, había intentado comunicarse con el por cualquier medio. Afortunadamente Thomas y Mike estaban demasiado lejos para llamarle.

Estaba cansado de luchar, no solo contra Jared - _¡Por dios santo, que estaba enamorado de el! ¿Cuándo ese hombre entendería que el no era el enemigo que siempre había visto en su infancia? ¿Qué el verdadero Jensen Ackles le amaba? -, _también estaba cansado de luchar contra el maldito sueño que le embargaba. No luchaba por razón laguna, solo que su maldito cerebro, no quería callarse por completo, incluso cuando su visión se volvía borrosa.

Seguía pensando en Jared. No podía dejar de pensar en el y en su rota mirada, en las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro, saladas como el mar, dolorosas y hermosas como el atardecer, como la caída del sol.

La imagen se volvió nítida, viva, podía respirar el fuerte viento que azotaba la copa del edificio de Longardia, podía sentir vibrar en su sangre los gritos de Mark, y en casi un murmullo la voz de O'Loughlin. Su corazón palpitaba y se escuchaba fuera de sus oídos, como una melodía agónica, una melodía del final de los tiempos.

El _smog, _entraba por sus poroso y le hacia faltar el aire puro que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos de angustia pura, su garganta ardía, estaba gritando lo intuía, no se podía escuchar ni mucho menos sentir nada mas que ese ardor. Ahora sus oídos estaban bloqueados.

Su vista estaba fija en algo que no podía distinguir bien, una figura desnuda, piel morena – casi roja-, firme como el cemento, y con manchas carmesí de sangre, había sangre en sus manos, y la mirada del ser era triste, suplicante.

—Jay. – logro escucharse asimismo decir, el susurro llevándoselo el viento. Ahora su cuerpo paralizado de miedo al comprender su situación.

Esta de pie al borde de un edificio, y todos le gritan que no salte, puede verse asimismo gritar, suplicar, y es allí cuando cae al vacio.

Una voz susurrando con dolor; "_No puedo hacer esto mas"._

Son las 4:03 am cuando se despierta, su mano le duele y la tiene enterrada entre el colchón y la madera que estructura la cama. Le cuesta sacarla unos minutos, atontado por el sueño y por el latir y bombear de su corazón, casi no puede respirar debido a la desesperación y el desasosiego que le llena.

Le duele el pecho, joder, siente que le dará un infarto. Unas luces verdes y rojas iluminando su rostro con fuerza, y Jensen se desespera un poco más.

El gran deseo de regresar a Michigan le hace sollozar contra el colchón. Incluso grita, y nunca ha sido de los que descargan su estrés de esta forma. Probablemente tenga un montón de cosas mas por las que preocuparse, pero en estos instantes solo quiere deshacerse de toda esa sensación que le invade como una sucia enfermedad.

Grita hasta que se queda sin voz y sin lágrimas para derramar. Lo bueno es que no incendia ninguna casa.

_I'm so far down_

_(Estoy demasiado abajo,)_

_Sad eyes follow me_

_(Tristes ojos me siguen,)_

_Well I still believe there's something there for me_

_(Pues aun creo que ahí algo allí para mi)_

_So please come stay with me_

_(Así que por favor ven y quédate conmigo,)_

'_Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me..._

_(Por que aun creo que ahí algo para ti y para mi,)_

_You an me...you and me_

_(Tu y yo… tu y yo…)_

**[Detroit, Michigan. USA]**

Esta llegando al aeropuerto de Detroit cuando se da cuenta de que hay gente aglomerada mas de lo normal en la zona de televisores, no les presta atención, pero debe detenerse a comprar un café porque se esta cayendo de sueño. Y cuando llega a la cafetería es que lo ve, la imagen tan aterradora que pasan en la pantalla, sumado al titular debajo de esta, el cintillo rojo que hace que la copa de café resbale de sus manos.

Mark es quien le llama, su voz alterada y al borde de la desesperación, de la locura; le grita hasta dejarle sordo, hasta que Jensen no puede escuchar nada mas, porque su mirada esta fija en la televisión LED del aeropuerto.

La figura alta de Jared, trajeada, con el cabello castaño desordenado, es todo lo que puede ver. Ni siquiera siente cuando Daniel aparece a su lado salido de la nada, ni cuando le toma del brazo y su celular caer al suelo con el estruendo de un terremoto, la pantalla táctil rompiéndose en infinitos pedazos.

No tiene aire cuando por fin Daniel le introduce en el auto, hablándole rápido, casi vociferando en sus oídos.

— ¡Jensen, escúchame, por favor! – le grita zarandeándole de los hombros. – ¡tienes que confiar en Alex, tienes que confiar en el! ¡Jensen! ¿¡Jensen!

Pero no puede confiar en nadie, mucho menos en el mismo, se odia por haberse ido.

_¡Dios, esto es toda mi culpa!_

No deja de sollozar aunque no sepa que lo esta haciendo, esta en un estado catatónico a tal punto de que no sabe que Daniel lo esta dirigiendo al hospital porque cree que su jefe tendrá un ataque, dentro del auto no escucha nada; ni siquiera las bocinas de los autos a su alrededor.

Hace algo bastante estúpido después de eso, al notar vagamente su alrededor, se baja del auto en medio de una avenida atestada, Daniel le grita desde el auto, pero no tiene a nadie para perseguirle y es ilegal dejar un auto estacionado en medio de la calle. Jensen corre entre los autos, ha dejado su maleta atrás, no tiene medio de comunicación alguno y sus pies duelen en los nuevos zapatos de cuero que no son nada condescendientes con el. Ni un poquito.

Choca con las personas que caminan en la acera de Main Livonia, esta a doce calles de Longardia's Oil, y cree que morirá en el trayecto, en especial cuando le toca atravesar el subterráneo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido incluso por los hombres de seguridad.

Es una bomba de tiempo, incluso peor de la que esta a punto de explotar en la cúpula de Longardia, y todo porque se siente morir con cada paso, como si estuviera corriendo directo a la muerte, a las puertas del infierno, en lugar de correr a salvar la vida de la persona que mas ama.

Cuando llega a las calles de Dearbom, esta casi radiante de felicidad, porque la calle esta despejada y puede correr libre por el medio de esta, el ruido de los helicópteros y las ambulancias siendo una señal de que esta cerca. Los bomberos están inflando ese horrible colchón que podría ser la única salvación de su esposo en caso de que salte.

El pensamiento le hace detenerse justo antes del cordón policial.

Su esposo. Jared. El maldito de Jared. Esta por lanzarse de un edificio. El CEO de Longardia's. ¿Cómo diablos llegaron aquí? ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión?

Jared nunca haría eso… Jared nunca, nunca haría eso. Entonces ¿Por qué?

Pasar a los policías no es fácil, decir que eres el esposo del hombre que esta causando revuelo en la ciudad no es muy convincente, y su visa, su ID, su todo, esta en la maleta, en su saco que se ha caído en alguna parte del subterráneo cuando ese policía con el fluorescente le ha tomado de esta y se la ha arrancado. No tiene nadie que pruebe que el es un maldito Padalecki.

Tanto como sabe, Jared pudo haber saltado ya y el esta allí apunto de liarse a golpes con un maldito policía, veinte minutos después de ver el reportaje, ¿Qué esta mal con estas personas?

Es Sandy quien le salva de problemas, la secretaria seguro obtuvo la llamada de Daniel, quien le cortara en trozos cuando le vea por darle ese susto de muerte.

Ni siquiera alcanza a agradecerle a la mujer cuando ya esta corriendo por las escaleras, si hubiera sido inteligente hubiera esperado a que Sandy le abriera el ascensor único de uso personal del CEO. Pero no espera, y sigue subiendo pisos, hay un momento en el que esta por desfallecer y termina subiendo 18 pisos en el ascensor, son 152 pisos, no hay manera de que los suba todos por las escaleras, pero la desesperación le puede, y si no sigue en movimiento morirá, así que alterna entre los jodidos ascensores y las escaleras, la gente le ve como si estuviera loco, pero le comprenden cuando por momentos se deja caer en el suelo del ascensor y comienza a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Esta en esa ruleta de emociones que siguen aumentando conforme llega a la azotea del edificio, y lo que encuentra allí es aun peor de lo que esperaba.

Jared esta descalzo, sin zapatos, es lo primero que nota porque al salir de las escaleras casi se va al suelo por culpa de uno de ellos. Alex esta a su derecha, diciéndole cosas que recuerda haber escuchado del sueño, _¡mierda, el sueño!_ Mark esta al lado de este, sus manos están sobre su cabeza, luce desesperado.

Pero, _Hey, al menos Jared esta allí._

— Jared… - dice sin aliento, no esta consciente del dolor que recorre todo su cuerpo, el como sus músculos estresados le reclaman su esfuerzo por llegar allí. – Jared, por favor… - esta rogando, Alex y Mark y el resto de las caras desconocidas en el piso más alto parecen respirar aliviados de verle ahí. – no tienes porque hacer esto.

Jared esta parado en la orilla, sus pies apenas dentro de lo que se podía llamar a salvo. La fuerte brisa le golpea y le hace tambalearse fácilmente.

— Jared. – y ahí esta Jensen mirándole, demasiado roto, demasiado hermoso para ser real, se mueve mas cerca porque quiere de alguna forma detener esto. Pero mientras más cerca esta, mas Jared parece drogarse de su presencia.

— Quiero volar… - dice, y se ríe como un tonto. Pies moviéndose por el borde como una fina caricia.

—Jared…ven aquí…

—No. No puedo… no quiero vivir mas, Jensen. No sabes lo que es, pasar toda mi vida tratando de ser alguien más, tratando de pensar que puedo superarlo, pero la verdad es que no puedo, y la única manera de que no me sienta así… - solo Jared podría hablar tan perfectamente calmo al borde de un edificio de millones de pisos. -… es que tu mueras… o yo lo haga. Me elijo a mí, Jen.

—No, baby, no. – ha sido estúpido desde que tiene tres años, por eso Alex no se extraña que Jensen sea tan idiota como para ponerse de pie al lado de Jared, ambos al borde del edificio. – hazlo y yo saltare contigo.

— Jen, no… - su rostro de niño esta compungido en una mueca de dolor. – no hagas esto.

—Entonces tu tampoco. Puedes vivir conmigo, no dejes que algún ciudadano random te arruine el día, Jared. Solo por eso, eres Jared Padalecki, el jodido dueño del mundo. No hagas esto, no nos hagas esto a nosotros.

Funciona. Jared esta dando un suspiro y retrocediendo, hace a Jensen sonreír y el también se esta moviendo porque esa saliente es aterradora.

Pero como dijo, es estúpido desde los tres años, realmente estúpido. Es tan estúpido, que mientras esta moviéndose de la orilla, se resbala.

* * *

><p><em>Please come now<em>

_(Por favor, ven ahora,)_

_I think I'm falling_

_(Creo que estoy cayendo)_

_Holding on to all I think is safe..._

_(Sosteniéndome de todo lo que creo es seguro)_


	14. Vívidas vivencias al atardecer

**Capitulo 12 Vividas vivencias al atardecer.**

_**This is your life - Switchfoot**_

_This is your life and today is all you've got now_

_(Esta es tu vida y hoy es todo lo que tienes)_

_And today is all you'll ever have_

_(Y hoy es todo lo que tendrás) _

_Don't close your eyes_

_(No cierres tus ojos)_

No esta arrepentido. Nunca lo estará, un brazo roto no es lo mismo que su esposo muerto, así que un brazo roto no esta nada mal, incluso si fuera a perderlo estaría bien con eso, es su brazo izquierdo, un poco inútil pero al fin y al cabo un brazo. Un brazo no vale lo mismo que una vida, es como esa película de _127 Horas_.

Tener un brazo en cabestro por dos meses no es tan malo, no cuando la persona por la que lo perdiste dormita a tu lado, su cabeza apoyada sobre el borde de la cama, y su fuerte colonia anulando el olor a desinfectante y alcohol del hospital.

La forma en la que todo sucedió fue quizás demasiado rápida para registrarla, se resbalo, lo recuerda ahora que lo piensa.

—_¡Jensen! – la voz de Jared gritando su nombre le hizo sonreír, pero antes de que este pudiera sujetarle, Alex se adelanto, tomándole de la mano, fue inevitable que cuando lo tomara de su mano extendida, el hueso de su brazo cediera, arrancándole un grito de dolor al dislocárselo._

_Pero no solo se lo disloca sino que casi – por poco – se lo arranca._

Si se hubiese quedado en eso estaría bien, pero mientras Alex luchaba por sacarle del edificio, toda la desesperación de ambos por sacar a Jared por la azotea termino en una situación que solo Jensen Ackles pudo haber desencadenado, como fue Alex rodando escaleras abajo y dislocándose la pierna derecha.

Luego de eso Jensen se desmayo en brazos de Jared o Mark. Le gusta pensar que fue por el dolor y no porque es una niñita que llora cuando se rompe una uña.

Ahora esta allí tendido en la cama, con su mirada puesta en el hombre que descansa a su lado, le ha salido barato el disloque de ambas articulaciones, las de su codo y las de su hombro, porque el doctor dice que _no es un gran problema._

_Are you who you want to be?_

_(¿Eres quien quieres ser?)_

_This is your life_

_(Esta es tu vida)_

_Is it everything you've dreamed it would be_

_(Es todo lo que soñaste que serias)_

_When the world was younger_

_(Cuando el mundo era más joven)_

_And you had everything to lose_

_(Y tenias todo que perder)_

Cuando despierta, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, tiene hambre, tanto que su estomago ruge, pero una mano sobre su largo cabello le conforta con delicadeza, acariciando con cariño las finas hebras castañas, casi con pereza, el sonido de la televisión es audible solo para ellos dos en ese lado de la habitación, y la voz de Anthony Hopkins le llega como una áspera lengua que le lame los pies.

Empuja contra la mano que le acaricia con suavidad, disfrutando cada segundo que esta se mueve sobre su cuero cabelludo, se siente como algo que nunca ha sentido, como la caricia de una madre, y mas allá, la de un amante.

Le arranca una sonrisa, porque el olor a hospital en seguida llega a su nariz, y recuerda con claridad porque esta ahí, por ese hombre que le dio un susto de muerte, a el, quien estuvo a punto de suicidarse sin siquiera expresar lo que le dolía; aunque ya todos a su alrededor lo sospecharan.

Lo que le hizo dar el paso final no fue nada mas que el dolor del pasado, ese pasado que pensó que había logrado superar a medias, pero que seguía allí, incluso ahora, protegido por los brazos de Jensen, podía sentir ese miedo y rabia recorrer sus venas, como el peor de los venenos.

Intento hablar, decir algo, pero su garganta estaba en carne viva aun. Había llorado de nuevo, escondido entre los brazos de Mark que le había sostenido todo el tiempo mientras operaban a Jensen.

Ahora que recordaba, Alex se suponía estaba en el hospital también, una habitación mas lejos de la que estaban ellos, también recostado en una cama. Debería importarle, pero todo lo que tiene en su mente es a Jensen, y asegurarse de que este bien.

— ¿Cansado? – y hablando del publicista…

— A-algo… - tartamudea, su garganta protestando el esfuerzo de hablar.

— ¿Mmm, estas resfriado? – Jensen le fuerza con una mano a levantar la cabeza de la cama, tiene marcas de la sabana en su mejilla, y sus ojos tardan en ajustarse a la luz de la habitación. Pero el esfuerzo vale algo cuando la mirada de Jensen se encuentra con la suya.

— ¿No?... creo. – se aclara la garganta, rascándose la nuca y poniéndose de pie.

— Probablemente lo estarás, ¿Cómo estas? – su mano enseguida alcanza la del gigante, tomándola entre sus dedos con delicadeza, temiendo que si le suelta mucho tiempo Jared se aleje por completo de su lado.

— No puedo… no lo se. – su mirada esta llena de confusión cuando observa como Jensen aprieta su muñeca. – me siento raro… me siento… siento como si le hubiera fallado a muchas personas. Me siento como un idiota.

— Pero no lo eres. Y nunca lo serás. – se nota las ganas que Jensen tiene de grabarle eso en la mente, y siempre ha sido una roca en cuanto a recibir ordenes, las odia, pero después de tanto tiempo comienza a plantearse a seguir las ordenes de este hombre que casi muere por su culpa, por segunda vez.

— Jensen, no puedo hacer esto.

Y _no, no, no, _esto no va a terminar así, no le dejara, le castigara con su presencia, no va a dejar que le diga que no pueden continuar porque bastante se ha matado para tragarse su orgullo como para que Padalecki venga a decirle una burrada de ese estilo.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Deja de decirlo! ¿Crees que yo quería esto, que tu padre te haya traumatizado por ser un viejo amargado? ¡No lo quería!

— Se que no, Jensen….

— ¿Pero, que?

— Pero no puedo. Va a llegar un día en el que… en el que todo se acabe y…

— ¿y que? ¿Vas a suicidarte, a intentarlo de nuevo? ¡Eres un cobarde, incluso peor que yo! ¡Ten bolas de enfrentar lo que se te ha puesto delante!

Puede ver desde la cama como la expresión de Jared se endurece, como sus cejas se unen y la rabia se apodera de el.

— ¿Crees que no las tengo? ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido a todo esto, Jensen Ackles?

- ¡Escondiéndote, huyendo, como el cobarde que eres! – golpea por impulso la cama con su brazo enyesado. – cada vez que ese hombre aparece en tu vida te enfadas, gritas, haces llorantinas como un jodido bebe, y cuando el dolor se va, vuelves a ser el mismo perrito dócil de papa, ¡eso es lo que has estado haciendo!

No se ha dado cuenta de cómo el cuerpo de Jared se ha dejado caer sobre la silla de nuevo, no esta viéndole porque no es capaz de ver ese dolor que sabe que esta allí, latiendo.

- No huyas de nuevo, ámame… solo ámame. – le cuesta ponerse de pie, en especial porque algún cable se debe haber cruzado en su cabeza con toda esa conmoción. – yo quiero amarte, por sobre todo, Jared. Se que ha sido… que has tenido una infancia terrible, y que parte de ella es mi culpa… pero no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado, pensando… que todo el mundo es tu enemigo, incluso los que mas te aman… no puedes seguir dañándote a ti mismo.

— ¡Vamos, Jen! No es tan malo. – mascullo la pelirroja, empujando a Ackles fuera de su campo de visión, ahora que estaba en forma de nuevo, estaba abierta a conseguir un nuevo amante.

Y el hombre alto y fornido de porte militar, parecía ser un posible candidato para llenar ese puesto que ella tanto clamaba tener relleno en la lista de cosas que la hacían felices; y nada que la hiciera más feliz, que arrastrar a Jensen Ackles con ella.

—No entiendo cual es el fin de todo esto… - esta cansado, su cabeza se siente a punto de explotar, y su brazo protesta el esfuerzo de no dejarse arrastrar por Danni. – Dan, en serio, necesito reposo. – intentan suplicar por vez mil, su cabeza caída hacia delante.

—Lo que necesitas es aire libre, hombre, aire libre. – casi deletrea cada palabra en el oído de Jensen, llamando la atención de susodicho candidato.

No, no necesita aire libre, solo necesita regresar a casa y tomarse una pastilla de esas que te tumban en cama tres días. Solo quiere dormir aunque sepa que el pensar en Jared le dejara de todo menos dormir en una cama en la que no ha pasado nada de nada desde hace un tiempo.

A pesar de que Padalecki senior haya estado en un estado, que se podría clasificar como de paz, es algo que pocos se creen. No le ha gritado a nadie, ni ha despedido a nadie con malas palabras, su actitud ha sido incluso clasificada como "dulce" con el resto de la población humana que le rodeaba diariamente.

Su único punto negativo, es que ha estado mortalmente silencioso, con nada que decir a nadie, y ha estado siguiendo al pie de la letra, las instrucciones que un fúrico Mark, le ha gritado en la mitad del Hospital Central de Detroit, luego de que llevaran a Jensen y a Alex de emergencias.

Chace Crawford ha sido su hombro para llorar, desde que Jensen salió del hospital; Jared le había sorprendido saliendo con el chico casi cinco veces a la semana. Aunque no estuviera celoso, se sentía un poco excluido, pero quería darle cuanto espacio Jared necesitara, mas aun después de lo idiota de la situación que le había llevado al borde.

El silencio de Jared ni siquiera es doloroso, es pacifico, duermen juntos por las noches, Jay es la cucharita pequeña, y Jensen el que hace de sabana extra cuando hace frio, fuera del contexto sexual, Jensen es quien le calienta. Se siente en control de su alrededor, y Jared se lo permite.

— ¡No hagas esa cara! – la voz chillona de Danneel le saca de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué cara? – cuestiona de inmediato.

— La cara de enamorada que tienes. – ella se ríe suavemente palmeándole el hombro y Jensen no tiene mas opción que reír con ella, ¿Por qué negarlo?

Son las ocho de la noche cuando esta libre de toda responsabilidad. Esta feliz, saciado – porque Misha y Steve prepararon una deliciosa comida que les llevo al apartamento del primero-, pero sobre todo con ganas de echar un buen polvo, lo que le frustra un poco.

No podía decir que no extrañaba esos momentos _familiares_, en los que todo eran risas y abrazos y comida por doquier, mucha comida, y sobretodo la camaradería entre todos.

Aunque en algo estaba claro en todo eso, que lo vivido hoy, no estaba al alcance de lo que ahora estaba frente a sus ojos, con el de pie en el portal de la habitación principal del nuevo apartamento en el, esto era algo que nadie más que el hombre frente a sus ojos podría darle.

No era más que un cuerpo caliente, desnudo, jodidos kilómetros y kilómetros de piel morena que se extendía en toda su gloria por esa calavera de gigante. Era algo que aunque le costaba asimilar, disfrutaba con creces; era el narcisismo de Jared exponiéndose frente a sus ojos.

Estaba tan desnudo que dolía a sus ojos, y no pudo – no quiso – apartar la mirada cuando una gota de sudor bajo desde el cuello del hombre, parando en su clavícula y resbalando hasta uno de sus pezones para luego perderse en un viaje corto en el vello rizado de su entrepierna, que siempre estaba recortado, _manías de narcisista._

Esta flexionando los músculos de sus brazos que cada día parecen mas gruesos y fornidos, mucho mas apetecibles a la mirada humana, o angelical en caso de que existiera, con su cuerpo fornido y mas tostado cada día, ¿En que momento ese hombre hace ejercicios? En serio, le sorprende verlo de esa forma, con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, nada como el Jared al borde de la muerte, con la hoz de la misma al cuello, a punto de cegar su alma y arrancarla de su lado.

Jared le ve cuando se acerca, impulsado por la necesidad de sentirle, de tocarle y saber que el cabrón narcisista es real y no se ha ido de su lado, el tacón de su zapato resuena en las cuatro paredes que forman su habitación, cuenta diez pasos que le separan de su esposo; y sus ojos se posan sobre el espejo que es una sensual foto de sus cuerpos juntos. No pierde tiempo en tocarle con su mano buena, sus dedos acariciando lentamente sus abdominales.

—Dulce… - susurra, observando la erección morada que posee su esposo, segur a estado así desde que se ha puesto de pie frente al espejo luego de una buena sesión de ejercicios.

—Caliente. – tiene razón al corregirle, es un narcisista, le gusta que le digan lo hermoso que es, aunque la verdadera gratificación la obtenga cuando se mire al espejo; aunque Jensen obvia el comentario y se centra en cosas mas importantes, como pellizcar sus pezones morenos a forma de castigo.

— Este necesita algo aquí. – dice a modo de broma.

—Mmmm… no, mi cuerpo es perfecto.

— ¿Y el mío que? – replica acariciado aun el cuerpo transpirado por el esfuerzo.

Jared finge pensárselo, arrancando un gruñido de advertencia de Ackles.

— Ayúdame a inclinarme. – le pide, bajando sus manos lentamente por sus caderas, mientras Jared no tarda en obedecer su petición, tomándolo de sus bíceps y ayudándolo a caer en sus rodillas.

— Sobre tus rodillas, perra. – dice a modo de broma, sin duda esta de mejor animo ahora.

— No digas eso cuando mis dientes están tan cerca de tu polla.

— Mmm… no me asusta, ¿nunca viste _Tooh?_

—Oh, eres asqueroso.

Jensen se la chupa en medio de la habitación, con una mano sosteniendo el mástil grueso y duro, solo succionando la punta con lentitud, apenas una caricia grácil de sus labios; por supuesto que la voz de Jared le toma desprevenido cuando no esta diciendo obscenidades provocadas por su mamada.

—Llame a _Arquitectal Digest _para que hicieran un reportaje. – se escucha un chasquido de lengua detrás de Jensen y el publicista se paraliza. Y en serio, Jared tiene que ser un puto cabrón que prometía ser épica, pero claro, el cabroncete de Jared Padalecki no puede serlo mas cuando sin decir nada ha dejado que Alex "Bastardo entrometido" O'Loughlin se colara en la habitación, seguramente para hablar de cosas banales como una puta revista de diseño.

Esta tentado a morderle, pero solo se venga con dos semanas sin sexo o cualquier otro toque que pase de lo sexual.

**[Tres meses después]**

**[Abril, comienzo de la primavera]**

La _ciudad de campeones _es, a esas horas del día, un lugar fresco, sus calles atestadas de vehículos y los transeúntes colindando las mismas, no es capaz de cambiar nada en absoluto, mucho menos con el aire frio que brota de su helado de chocolate.

Miles de imágenes pasan por su cabeza, palabras resonando en esta de un lado a otro, y la voz de Daniel con un tono casi desesperado, recordándole que debía llevarse zapatillas "solo en caso". ¿En caso de que? probablemente en caso de que se de una matada por las escaleras del nuevo apartamento, que a pesar de tener un ascensor, este tarda diez minutos en llegar al _Pent House._

Se queja por que le da la gana, y le gusta quejarse cuando Jared hace ese mohín gracioso con los labios, ese que dice claramente "que se calle por favor, alguien cállelo antes de que lo golpee"; nunca le golpea, pero jura que a veces esta a punto de hacerlo. Jared no se queja a diferencia de el, solo ve las cosas con odio y por medio de una extraña empatía, Alex se deshace de lo que le molesta, o Mark, o incluso Jahod, que se ha tomado unas vacaciones largas a Tennessee. Jensen querría visitar Tennessee algún día, dicen que los huevos y la leche son los mejores, Jared dice que es la tierra de nadie y que donde no funciona un GPS o su _Oh Adorado _BlackBerry no debería vivir nadie. El publicista comienza a pensar que el chico ha desarrollado una obsesión con ese aparato.

No es solo Chace con quien se comunica, también lo hace con Mark y con el hijo de este, le envía mensajes a Alex y al mismo Jensen, a Jeff y a Megan, a Sandy, a Sophia, a Daniel (contadas veces), pero realmente disfruta, y se ha creado un Facebook, aunque se desgañote negándolo.

"Te vigila, Jen, por eso lo hizo" le dijo un muy molesto Daniel mientras manejaba a Delaroy. A Jensen le gustaría culparlo por ser tan desconfiado, pero estaba demasiado eclipsado por el hermoso "A Jared Padalecki le gusta tu foto de perfil". Nunca se caracterizo por ser muy serio de todos modos.

Ahora están camino a no sabe donde, y pese a que le mata la curiosidad, esta tranquilo, al menos los primeros diez minutos luego de que salen de la pastelería.

— ¿Quieres un poco? – es la segunda vez que ve a Jared manejando, esta vez lleva un pasamontañas rojo sobre su cabeza, combinado con la chaqueta marrón que el es quien tiene sobre su regazo, mientras devora su _Haagen Dazs_ de chocolate y crema que compraron en la pastelería, tiene la mano estirada con la cucharita en la mano extendida hacia Jared que pacientemente espera que el semáforo se coloque en verde.

— ¿Mmm? – Jared gira su cabeza hacia el, estaba claramente perdido en sus pensamientos, se nota por su expresión concentrada.

— ¿Quieres helado? – mueve frente a Jared el envase casi congelado. - ¿Quieres?

Probablemente porque esta poco habituado a usar ese tono, que nota lo coqueto que suena, y es evidente que por la expresión de Jared, este también lo noto.

Le sorprende que el castaño le responda el inocente coqueteo, abriendo su boca a la expectativa del frio helado en su lengua, esperando a que Jensen salga de su estado de shock y se encargue de el.

— No entiendo tu obsesión con el chocolate, la fresa sabe mejor, mucho mejor. – murmura luego de tragar.

— Asqueroso, el chocolate es lo mejor que hay. – replica, enfurruñándose en su asiento, mientras se mete una cucharada a la boca. – A todo esto, ¿vas a seguir manteniendo el secreto?

— ¿El que?

— A donde me llevas, Jay. – Jensen se ríe con la expresión de Jared, entre sacando la lengua y sonriendo de medio lado. – dimeeee…. – gimotea como un niño, pateando el muslo de Padalecki sin cuidado.

—No, por algo es un secreto. – replica, virando a la derecha el volante, y por dios, de verdad los músculos hacen ese movimiento tan sexy. Le deja atónito, tanto como la pregunta de cómo diablos obtuvo ese bronceado. y se excita porque recuerda que la entrepierna de Jared es pálida y dulce – cierra la boca, Jensen, estas babeando por toda mi Infiniti.

Claro, el maldito auto nuevo, apenas ha salido al mercado y ya es propiedad de Jared Padalecki, una Infiniti QX56, blanca, y exuberante como todo el.

— No me importa… - y quizás este demasiado tonto drogado por todo el chocolate que ha consumido desde la mañana, porque termina en algún lado entre las piernas de Jared t el volante del auto cuando la camioneta se detiene por otro semáforo.

— Jensen, estamos en medio de la calle, una avenida. – no se queja, no tienen riesgo de chocar o que alguien los vea cuando las siete camionetas negras que le rodean están llenas de todos sus guardaespaldas.

— ¿Parece que me importara? – bufa, y sin preámbulo le besa, llenando su boca de helado al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban su pecho, calentándole y calentándose.

Era la primera vez que a Jared le daban un beso frio, también la primera vez que Jensen se le lanzaba a el como una gata en celo, esa que clamaba tanto no ser, tocándole en todos lados con una desesperación contagiosa.

—Je-Jensen…. es…es… estamos… nadie…maldición. Jensen. – no hay forma de apartarle, y si no lo hace terminara violado contra el asiento sin poder hacer nada. – detente, puta.

—No. – murmura sentándose completamente sobre la erección que solo aumenta entre sus pantalones. – no hasta que me lo digas.

— Es un secreto, no se dice, Jensen.

— ¡Vamos, Dime! – los suaves besos en su pedazo moreno de piel, que queda al descubierto gracias a la camisa que esta por romperse con la presión que ejerce Jensen con sus besos.

— No.

— ¡Jay! - Jensen aprieta el bulto que sigue creciendo. Duele, pero es igual de placentero.

—Dije no. – y no es el "dulce Jared" del ultimo mes, no, para nada, es el "CEO Jared", el demonio hijo de puta de sangre fría que es capaz de amarrarle en la cama por horas sin dejarle correrse.

—Pero…

—No.

—No me hables así. – y algunas vez se pregunta como es que pudo adoptar esa actitud sumisa y a la misma vez rebelde para con Jared.

— Es un secreto, Jen, arruinare la sorpresa, no me hagas dejarte en medio de un bosque de nuevo. – Ok, eso fue culpa de Ackles totalmente, nada que ver con Jared y su fuerte personalidad.

— Ok, ok, entendí la indirecta. – se siente desilusionado cuando se deja caer en el asiento del copiloto con su miembro protestando el hecho de que sus pantalones sean tan apretados.

El Parque Grand Circus del distrito histórico de Detroit, es uno de los lugares más bonitos de toda la jungla de cemento que representa _la ciudad de campeones_, y de casi toda Michigan, si se habla en un aspecto urbano. La plaza, junto con la fuente, tiene un hermoso centro que se ve invadido por las personas y los artistas que exponen sus creaciones y hacen teatro para entretener a los transeúntes.

La vez que ambos caminaron por una calle como esta, llena de pequeños toldos, fue en esa tan lejana primera cita, tomadas de la mano como ahora, y abrigados por la diferencia de clima entre Detroit y Dallas.

Michigan es mucho más acogedora de lo que alguna vez lo fue su tierra natal, para ambos. Es impresionante el como ambos lugares diferían tanto el uno del otro, mas cuando Detroit y Dallas eran grandes metrópolis. "Es la comida" le había dicho el de Jersey a su protegido; mientras que el australiano le había dejado claro a Jared, cuando este se había mudado la primera vez, que la ciudad era una mierda, y que la seguridad merecía un aumento. Nunca estarían en mas desacuerdo, Jensen y Jared, ya que para ambos, Detroit significaba un nuevo comiendo.

"A donde pertenecemos, Jensen". Aun después del intento de suicido del CEO, y de las peleas, y el incendio de la mansión y el nuevo apartamento, su perspectiva de la ciudad seguía intacta, intachable, era a donde pertenecían. Sin embargo, eran una pareja joven, con apenas un años de estar juntos y casados, tres de conocerse, y el resto de escuchar sus nombres hasta el cansancio.

Su relación había sido, y había ido, en cámara rápida, aun Jensen sentía esa emoción extraña en su cuerpo, la sensación de no saber que sucedería a continuación. En especial luego de aquel sueño hace una semana, donde se había visto asimismo sosteniendo un bebe con los mismos ojos verdes grisáceos de su esposo. Decir que se había levantando de golpe y a punto estuvo de ir a una farmacia a las dos de la madrugada buscando una prueba de embarazo, era decir poco; pero se controlo, tanto que el único movimiento que Jared había hecho en la cama había sido rascarse la panza y seguir roncando en su oreja.

Había estado planeando esto desde que Alex y Mark (sobretodo este último), le habían implantando como jodidos alienígenas, la idea de formalizar su relación desde ambos lados. "Hijo, Jensen no es una mujer, pero incluso los hombres tenemos algunos sentimientos demás, puede que tu no, pero Jensen si". Alex había sido más sutil. "Jensen te odiara sino lo hace, ya sabe lo marica que es el Idiockles".

Jared, a estas alturas – y que altas – sabia que su esposo no le odiaría, solo tenia un poco de rencor en su cuerpo, vamos que le había dicho incontables veces que le amaba, y se lo había dejado en claro mas de una vez; siendo la ultima hace solo minutos cuando le había tomado de la mano.

"Tiernos" les había susurrado Daniel cuando había pasado por un lado, camuflajeandose en la multitud de personas que no notaron como varios hombres se abrían pasó entre ellos, todos vestidos de forma casual, pero todos entrenados para matar.

— Tú eres quien luce tierno. – susurro Jensen, dejando un beso en su mejilla y sonriendo como tonto. Calentaba su corazón la forma en la que el hombre demostraba sus emociones, tan relajado, sin temor a ser juzgado por estar en medio de una multitud heterosexual que podía volverse hostil contra ellos.

— No lo soy… pero… tú lucirás así en unas horas. – Jensen frunce el ceño y le ve, sabe que esta analizando sus palabras pero cuando esta por preguntar un mimo los interrumpe… bueno, de la forma en la que un mimo puede interrumpirte.

Con eso se les va la tarde, sin mas preguntas por parte de Jensen, que se ha perdido en los dulces de chocolate y crema que venden en una de las esquinas de la plaza, y Jared preguntándose como diablos se van alas horas en un sitio tan pequeño, pero tan poblado como ese trozo de cielo allí.

— Hey… - Jared tira de la mano de Jensen, haciéndolo sentarse en una banca libre en un pequeño claro de acres.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cansado? – el rubio le sonrió desde la banca, tomando ambas manos de Jared, pero este se soltó del agarre, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de Jensen. - ¿Qué paso amor?

—Necesito decirte algo.

Jared retrocedió unos pasos, antes de sorprender a Jensen cuando se arrodillo frente a el, una rodilla hincada en el suelo y su codo izquierdo descansando sobre su rodilla que se mantenía alzada. Su mano derecha hurgando en el bolsillo y deja a Jensen sin aliento antes de que siquiera retire su mano.

- He estado pensando en esto… - mentira. – por una semana. – aun mintiendo. – y me gustaría haberlo hecho de otra forma. – deja de apestar, aun mientes. – pero... no quería perder la oportunidad de hacerlo. – dude, deja de ser el juguetito mentiroso. – ok, bien. – Jesús. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Eso no sonó tan mal, no si no hubiese salido como un graznido de pato desde lo mas hondo de su garganta dañándola en el proceso, eso o alguien se ha tragado su lengua por completo.

**[Metro Beach Metropark, Detroit. USA]**

Cuando su madre le prometió que se casaría con una linda mujercita, Jensen Ackles no le creyó, principalmente porque el no quería casarse con una "mujercita" además, su madre estaba ebria en ese momento por la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 18 de Josh, en realidad, hasta Jensen estaba un poco mareado de tanto ponche alcoholizado.

Pero, Jensen Ackles estaba completamente errado al pensar en que el matrimonio mejoraría su vida, principalmente porque la primera vez que se lo pidió a una mujer – y eso era una historia que pocos conocían – era una "mujercita" de las bien costosas. Kane se rio al menos tres años de el por eso.

Aun le escocía el rostro, y le vibraba la garganta cuando recordaba como Jared se había carcajeado sobre la fría arena de Metro Beach, mirándole con una expresión extraña en el rostro, una que el había devuelto luego de haber acariciado la argolla dorada que tenia en su dedo.

—Tonto, cállate. – le había dicho sin despegar la vista de la playa, el agua salada llegaba fría a sus pies, y el aire era también muy diferente de las playas californianas a las que había asistido mas de una vez.

Esa tarde, ambos se habían dicho cosas extrañas, habían peleado porque Jensen quería comer pescado y tomar chocolate, y Jared sencillamente no quería saber nada de comida marina, la cual casi le había hecho devolver el estomago en cuanto Jensen se había sentado con su platillo frente a el en la playa.

Había sido su primera pelea desde que estaban comprometidos, gracioso, discutían por comida lo mismo que los niños solo hacían por sus crayolas perdidas en el colegio, osea todo el tiempo.

Jared comía todo lo que fuera refinado, y nunca con las manos, si alguna vez le tocaba comer hamburguesa, pasaba minutos observándola, como si a esta le fueran a brotar gérmenes de la carne aplanada o de la lechuga sobresaliente. Mientras que Jensen se alimentaba a base de todo lo que fuera comestible, a excepción de los champiñones que le provocaban nauseas.

Y aun así, ninguno nunca llegaba a un acuerdo, y ahora que Vivian en una casa mas pequeña, con un sequito de sirvientes reducido a tres, la mujer de la limpieza, Alex y Marco el que se encargaba de la guardia mientras Alex descansaba. Ahora que su modelo de vida había cambiado, Jensen cocinaba, Daniel cocinaba, Alex cocinaba, y Jared exigía su comida en la mesa diez minutos luego de que saliera de la ducha.

— Vi la lista, fue solo un vistazo pero… hay al menos tres niños para el mes que viene. – y en serio, suena tan ausente, raro, mascullado, que Jensen le observa de reojo, por encima de sus lentes de sol, sus pecas resaltando con el triste sol.

Jared habla de sus futuros hijos como mercancía, no le gusta, pero sabe que le costara adaptarse un poco a la "vida normal" que Jensen quiere darle.

— ¿Y? ¿Alguno que podría ser el siguiente Jared Jr.?

— No le llamaremos, Jared, solo yo puedo llamarme así, ¿sabes?, significa…

—…gobernante de todos, lo se, baby.

—Pero no, la respuesta es no… pero tú aun no has mirado, así que…

— No,- Jensen le corta, riéndose por lo bajo. – si tu no lo quieres entonces yo tampoco lo querré.

Es una lastima que Jensen no recuerde sus propias palabras luego de la boda, lo hubieran salvado de mas de un accidente.


	15. Regalos de bodas y el duro verano Texano

**Capitulo 13 Regalos de bodas y el duro verano Texano.**

**After All - Sondre Lerche**

_I like you too much_

_(Me gustas demasiado)_

_After too little time_

_(Después de tan corto tiempo)_

_I hold back my heart's crazy rambling_

_(Sostengo mí el latido loco de mi Corazón)_

_The fear that I should overwhelm your smile_

_(El miedo que debería soportar de tu sonrisa)_

_Frightens the spiders inside me_

_(Aterrorizando las arañas dentro de mí)_

**[Manhattan, New York. USA]**

Ahí algo en Manhattan que no se consigue en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo; no es la cantidad de personas que la recorren anualmente, ni de los barcos que zarpan de toda su bahía, mucho menos de los miles de turistas que llegan desde el J.F. Kennedy en Queens. No, para Jensen Ackles lo más hermoso de la ciudad, es lo que se encuentra haciendo ahora mismo, con la sonrisa de su madre en el espejo donde lleva al menos treinta minutos de pie, con su mirada perdida en el sentimiento que le transmite.

Es un poco estúpido donde esta, pero vamos, es rico y estos lujos vienen con el titulo y el dinero que posee en su cuenta bancaria. Es dueño de una de las empresas de publicidad más famosas de toda Texas y Michigan. Donde _Delaroy_ se comparte el éxito, entre dos estados tan diferentes en todo. Pero disfruta estar allí, disfruta que el verano haya llegado a sus pies, y que se encuentre en la vertiente del mundo. En Manhattan, no por razón especial más que su boda, próxima a celebrarse, cuanto antes mejor, aunque Jared haya dicho expresamente cinco meses. Hasta que diciembre llegue a ellos una vez mas.

Lo que le dice una boda navideña es mas bien poco, aunque los colores serán rojos, como le ha dicho Padalecki, es el único color que ha pedido. Jensen se va por un poco de dorado, rojo y dorado no estará mal para las sillas, pero Hey, que sea gay no quiere decir que tenga mínima idea de que mierda esta haciendo con la decoración.

De eso se encargara su madre y Mack, y Megan. Por lo que ha dicho, Jared, su hermana pequeña vendrá desde Paris para la boda, que aun no saben donde se celebrara. Su madre quiere que sea épica, Jared quiere casarse y follarselo la semana que pasaran en Canadá. El quiere que se lo follen, quien no, pero quiere también que su madre disfrute el paraje y que no se decepcione como lo hizo con Josh hace muchos años.

Aunque si sigue escuchando a su diseñador de Armani murmurar _Come on over, _de Christina Aguilera una vez más, se jura que cometerá un homicidio con las tijeras que este sostiene.

Según su secretario nuevo, Cohen, Armani ha diseñado el traje especialmente para el, pero si tanto lo ha hecho, no entiende como mierda sus pies se tropiezan con el ruedo del mismo; por eso lleva media hora allí, veinte minutos de disculpas por parte del asistente del afamado diseñador, y diez en el que le han estado arreglando el problema.

A veces le gustaría ser como Jared, a quien Anna Wintour, la editora en jefe de _Vogue, _le consiguió un traje magnifico que desearía haber visto, tanto como desearía haber aceptado que su esposo eligiera quien le vestiría, en vez de estar allí perdiendo su tiempo, su valioso y preciado tiempo.

— ¿Puedes apresurarte, por favor? – pregunta dando un suspiro cuando ve el reloj sobre el moverse cinco minutos mas. – tengo cosas importantes que hacer. – _como ir al baño._

— Un poco más, _signor_.

"Un poco mas" se convierte en una hora mas, y cuando sale de allí, se siente como Jared, con ganas de quemar el mundo y tragarse sus cenizas con un vino del 74. Lleva solo una camisa ligera que se alza con facilidad con la brisa, y pantalones de pescador, tan cortos como para dejar toda su pantorrilla al descubierto, su madre se queja, como siempre que puede, de la cortada que reside en su pantorrilla izquierda, esa tan fea que se hizo al caerse del caballo, y Jensen se pregunta, porque esta solo sin nadie mas que su madre en una calle atestada de peligro, si Jared alguna vez lo ha notado.

Se ríe de si mismo, y termina cortándose la mano con pequeño trozo de metal que sobresale de la taquilla del cine. La estupidez parece volver a él cuando se relaja; le gustaría poder rebanarle la cabeza con un cuchillo de cocina. Ven _Jane Eyre _ y su madre llora mientras los pensamientos de Ackles siguen yendo en otra dirección no muy distante de la película.

Daniel Williams les espera afuera, con su arma en el pantalón y un enfado de mil demonios. A veces le gustaría que el detective dejara de ser tan recto.

— No voy a morirme porque me quites la vista un segundo. – le dice, aguantando una carcajada cuando su guardaespaldas hace esa mueca tan suya y luego suspira, resignado.

—Lo harás, y cuando te estés ahogando en tu propia sangre, malcriado mocoso, recordaras porque no te dejaba solo. – le pincha el pecho con un dedo y Jensen se ofendería como cualquier otro hombre, pero solo se ríe, murmurando algo que parece decir "exagerado" y casi se lleva un coscorrón.

Daniel es mejor compañía de la que alguna vez deseo, es divertido aunque demasiado desconfiado, para él, cualquiera es una amenaza para un Ackles, Jensen sospecha que es porque, como su madre, ambos son torpes y juntos aun peor. Pero Daniel les comprende, y cuando su madre decide quedarse en un Salón de belleza a hacerse la pedicura.

Jensen tiene mejores ideas que acomodarse sus uñas, perfectamente recortadas por sus propios dientes como muestra de su psicosis a tenerlas largas. Pero al ver a donde le lleva, Danny da dos pasos atrás y le lanza una mirada asesina.

—Ni lo pienses, mocoso. – se cruza de brazos, jugando a hacerse el ofendido. – ni lo pienses. – repite, esta vez con menos convicción ante la sonrisita traviesa de Jensen.

— Pienso que lo que necesitan tú y el imbécil de O'Loughlin es un poco de diversión mientras Jared y yo lo hacemos, ¿o es que no sabes que a mi esposo tú amado bombón le cuenta todo lo que hacemos? – se ríe de la expresión de desconcierto de Daniel, y luego de la mueca que hace cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

— ¿Ese i-imbécil… ese…? ¡Oh Jesús! No puedes hablar en serio. – juraría que si no fuera su protector, ya estaría en el suelo con un puñetazo en el rostro. – Oh… maldición.

— Habla demasiado con tacos y tequila. – y la frase, robada de Jeff causa un impacto en Daniel, por supuesto que lo causa, supuestamente Daniel ha sido una de las personas que mas ha conocido a Alexander, el guardaespaldas de su esposo, y que un secreto como ese solo representaría la afirmación de sus palabras.

— No puedo creerlo. – susurra, inaudible para Ackles. – aun así, no entrare allí.

—Vamos, Danno.

—Nada de Danno's para mi. Así que no fastidies.

—Dannoooooo….

—No, no entrare.

—Ok, tú te lo pierdes. – Jensen se encoge de hombros, dejándole todas las bolsas que lleva encima a su guardaespaldas. – entrare y te quedaras aquí lamentándote de no haber entrado.

—No se que mierda compraras allí si el monstruo de Padalecki tiene todo, de todo en su casa. – se queja viendo a Jensen subir las escaleras. – y Jensen… - le grita captando su atención. – nunca digas bombón para referirte a Alex.

* * *

><p>Cenan en Burey &amp; Alley's; un local de comida rápida, nada elegante y comida de Jersey; su madre se ha ido al hotel temprano y solo quedan Jensen con su bolsa repleta de juguetes sexuales que tiene la esperanza pueda probar con Jared y no con su propio cuerpo. Esta tan relajado que le es difícil sentirse mal por la ilusión en el rostro de su guardaespaldas al ver un trocito de su madre tierra en esa mesa.<p>

— ¿Cómo pudiste dejar Jersey? – pregunta queriendo quitarse la duda de la cabeza. – me siento un poco tonto por no saberlo.

—Nah, esta bien, fue… Rachel, la conoces. Ella fue mi mejor amiga durante años, hasta que se caso con un imbécil y ese imbécil fue quien le dio a la cosa mas hermosa de todo el mundo, un pequeña luz en toda esa jodida oscuridad. Era hermosa, pero Stan se la quito, y se fue a Texas con su siguiente esposa. – Daniel explica de forma atropellada, no queriendo dejar que el recuerdo le golpee. – yo le prometí a Rach, que la buscaría y la cuidaría. Así lo hice, pero mientras… te conseguí a ti luego de conocer a tu padre.

— ¿Así que te quedaste por esta pequeña?

—Ya no tan pequeña, pero si, luego me di cuenta que no solo ella sino tu me necesitaban, y me quede. – se encoge de hombros y comienza a comer, dejando a Jensen con otra intriga mas, pero esta aun mas fuerte que la anterior.

— ¿Y Alex?

—Mmm, no. Alex vino mucho después, hace ya casi once años. – explica, haciendo mucho gestos.

— Eso fue después de _Delaroy, ¿cierto?, _lo conociste en una reunión de empresas. – trata de irse atrás, once años atrás, buscando algún lugar en el que Jared y el hayan coincidido.

—Si, tú ibas a reunirte con Gerald Padalecki y Mark Harmon, yo te deje en el piso de arriba y cuando baje en el ascensor… - Daniel suspira. – fue cuando lo vi, estaba acompañado de Padalecki, y su mirada era fría, no dejo de vigilarme hasta que salimos del ascensor.

* * * Once años atrás* * *

_La empresa se encontraba en su máximo apogeo en esa época, eran nuevos, y novedosos, Delaroy era lo que muchos jóvenes querían como su futuro, era donde todos querían trabajar, mas aun cuando comenzó a incursionar en la moda. Las pasarelas de todo el mundo eran anunciadas por Delaroy's Publicity, una pequeña empresa con un gran edificio en Dallas, Texas, que luego creo otra pequeña sede en Austin, y luego otra en San Antonio, y en Houston. Haciéndose famosa por sus revistas, sus catálogos y su sexy CEO; quien se volvió aun mas famoso que su ingeniosa mente._

_Todas las empresas jóvenes querían a este joven rubio como su publicista, y los trabajos que le ofrecieron como CMO o CCO, pero Jensen nunca le encantaron esas palabras luego de su nombre, para el siempre llevar el CEO en su titulo lo era todo. Su orgullo, su promoción._

_Así que no acepto ser Jefe Ejecutivo en Creatividad (CCO) o Jefe Ejecutivo en Mercadeo (CMO); se quedo como Jefe Ejecutivo de su propia empresa, de Delaroy; y su orgullo y el rechazo a todos esos puestos, fue lo que le llevo a conocer a Gerald Padalecki y ganarse un contrato con la afamada Longardia's o Padaleckis's como algunos aun la llamaban._

_Que el pequeño y orgulloso joven se convirtiera en la marioneta de los jodidos Padaleckis no fue nada agradable para el; quien conocía por debajo como eran los negocios que estos llevaban a cabo en esa gran ciudad y en resto de América. No le agradaba toda el aura militarizada que daba el edificio completo. No le gustaba el azul cielo de sus paredes, ni el negro de sus vidrieras, tampoco la madera que recubría la sala de juntas donde acababa de dejar al pequeño retoño que era Jensen a su corta edad, tan emocionado por obtener un nuevo aprendizaje, tan tonto y pequeño._

_Casi tuvo miedo de ver su cadáver una vez regresara de su viaje al auto, a donde se dirigía a buscar una importante carpeta que el tonto había dejado._

_Debía usar el ascensor, y la secretaria de turno fue quien se encargo de guiarlo, con una sonrisa coqueta; era mas o menos de su tamaño, con ojos de color verde manzana, tan claros que habrían pasado por falsos y que se llenaron de miedo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrando una figura alta, un hombre con aspecto burocrático y nariz respingona, que alzo sus ojos del papel amarillento que llevaba en sus manos para dirigirle una mirada asesina a la mujer que retrocedió asustada._

_Esta no tardo en ofrecer sus disculpas, diciendo algo de que dejaría pasar el ascensor que no se preocupara; pero Daniel no lo dejo pasar y entro, ajeno de cómo el rostro del alto se crispaba y de cómo el hombre tras el se removía incomodo, interponiéndose entre el guardaespaldas de Jersey y el magnate._

—_Señor Padalecki, mis disculpas. – y fue allí cuando Daniel Williams entendió donde había enterrado la cabeza, donde se había metido y que seria difícil de salirse del barro si ese hombre tenia un ataque al corazón como parecía que iba a tener._

_Ese hombre era el temible magnate, pero la verdad era que a le provocaba mas que darle una colleja por niño malcriado. No lo hizo, pero fue por la mirada desconfiada del guardaespaldas a su lado, ojos verdes fríos, casi azules, aun más negros._

—_Lo siento, me bajare. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dando un paso adelante, pero un brazo largo se interpuso entre el y la puerta, y estas se cerraron antes de que pudiera salir._

_El brazo era del CEO, quien parecía haber superado lo que fuera que le afectara, y había vuelto a la hoja amarilla toda su atención._

_En esas circunstancias llegaron abajo, donde el hombre de cabello negro bajo detrás de el otro, girándose para darle una ultima mirada, esta vez de pura admiración física antes de retirarse._

_* * *Presente * * *_

— Te lo juro, nadie me había visto así nunca. Ningún hombre, al menos que yo haya notado, luego de eso… lo que paso fue muy rápido, unas horas después mientras aun te esperaba, recibí una llamada de un viejo amigo, diciéndome que alguien había accedido a mi base de datos y había estado hurgando sobre mi. De inmediato supe que era el.

— ¿Por qué? – esto era mas interesante que cualquier película, pensaba Jensen, comiendo mientras Daniel, quien se había recostado hacia atrás en su silla, y hablaba con voz trémula.

— No lo se, pero es lo mismo que yo habría hecho si considerara que alguien es una amenaza para ti. - Jensen sonrió, lamiendo sus labios y desviando la mirada sintiéndose un poco vulnerable ante las palabras de su guardaespaldas, a veces estaba tan inadvertido del peligro que corría por ser quien era, que olvidaba a Daniel y su función en su vida, más que de aconsejarle era de protegerle.

— ¿Entonces que sucedió?

—Decidí enfrentarlo.

_* * *Once años atrás * * *_

_Acorralarlo fue difícil, el hombre había pertenecido a un buen séquito de fuerzas especiales, maquinas de matar entrenadas para un ejército familiar. Alexander O'Loughlin, abandonado por su madre cuando esta vino a América desde Australia. Su padre adoptivo no había levantado un dedo por el chico, y la familia le desprecio como un bastardo desde que llego a América, el continente de la vida, de los sueños que se cumplían._

_Fue recogido por Jared Padalecki, cuando este era un niño también, y desde allí formo parte de la familia Padalecki. Como Alex lo describiría años después, fue como conseguirse con la muerte misma._

_Estaba entrenado en todas artes marciales existentes, habidas y por haber, era un as con las armas, y un dios con los cuchillos, siendo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo su gran fortaleza, era un hombre imbatible en distancias cortas, con mas trozos de balas en el cuerpo que nadie que Daniel hubiera conocido antes. Nunca se había casado, nunca había perdido una pelea, y estaba incluido en lo que llamaban el escuadrón de la muerte de Padalecki, nombrado hace no muchos años, dueño de Longardia's Oil._

_Si había algo que odiaba de Jared Padalecki, era como podía corromper a las personas, y de inmediato supo, que Alexander era una de esas personas._

_Revisar su historial fue lo que hizo que el hombre también desviara su completa atención al antiguo detective. Y quien termino por acorralarlo fue el._

_Había sido un largo día, una larga cena, y demasiadas cervezas, su mente estaba borrosa, nublada con el licor, y estaba seguro que mañana por la mañana no se encontraría los pies. Por eso fue que cerro la puerta tras el sin encender la luz, dando tumbos a su habitación, ni dos o tres pasos hasta que el seguro de una mágnum resonó en el lugar, antes de que sintiera el frio cañón contra su nuca._

— _¿Qué quieres de mi? – una fría voz que no reconoció lo hizo dudar si voltearse o no. La voz de su oponente estaba centímetros mas arriba de su oreja, lo que le daba una altura de un metro setenta u ochenta a su oponente, y eso era ya peligroso._

— _¿De ti? No lo se, porque no se quien eres, pero si me dijeras tu nombre creo que podría pensar que diablos quiero de ti. – es altanero, y se arriesga algo mas que su vida, arriesga la de Jensen, quien le necesita._

— _Alexander O'Loughlin._

— _¿Qué? Wow, viniste corriendo apenas un día luego de que consiguiera tu expediente, si que debes de tener mierda en tu vida, hombre, para que vengas corriendo luego de eso… me sorprendes, Alexander. – se sonríe, el hombre no le hará daño mientras no le de razones para hacerlo._

— _¿Qué quieres de mi? – le escucha repetir, presionando el frio cañón aun mas contra su cuerpo, si le dispara le dejara paralitico._

— _Nada mas que saber quien eres, y porque me investigabas._

_El hombre no habla, no dice nada por unos minutos antes de retirar el arma y dar varios pasos atrás para buscar el interruptor de luz por si mismo._

— _Creo que sabes porque lo hacia, tu mas que nadie lo sabría. – le dice, y se esta guardando el arma en la cintura, Daniel se siente libre de moverse y lo hace, un poco torpe, pero con menos ebriedad que antes; se mueve hasta el sofá, hasta quedar medio sentado en el sillón mas grande._

— _No hay necesidad de alterarse, hombre, no es como si quisiera matarte, además, seamos honestos, mas debería temer yo que tu me investigues a que yo lo haga, ¿no? – nunca ha sido bueno tratando con psicópatas, así que espera que O'Loughlin no sea uno, porque no se llevaran nada bien._

—_Cierto._

— _¿Eres australiano o solo lo decías para joder? – pregunta, atisbando la sombra de una sonrisa en el hombre._

—_Lo soy._

— _Debe de gustarte mucho tu trabajo, o tu jefe. – lo dice para buscar una reacción algo mas fuerte. - ¿Quieres una cerveza? Yo quiero una._

_Se pone de pie, pasando frente al hombre que le detiene con un suave apretón en su bíceps izquierdo._

—_Creo que ya has tenido más de una, vete a dormir._

— _No eres mi madre, ¿o si? – Daniel sonríe de lado, tratando de quitarse la cálida mano de un movimiento de su brazo completo. Alexander parece un duro hueso para roer, porque no le suelta. – hombre, en serio, ya quita._

—_No, ¿Cómo planeas cuidar al señor Ackles mañana si andas así? Algo malo podría pasarle. – y claro que tiene la atención completa de Williams, ojos azules, fríos como el acero mirándole a través de su esqueleto con odio._

— _Mantente alejado de mi jefe, tu y esa maldita sabandija de Padalecki. – sisea con odio._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu corderito no resistirá una mordida? Apuesto a que sus muslos saben deliciosos._

_* * * Presente * * *_

— ¿Dijo que? – casi grito Jensen, mirándole con una expresión incrédula.

—Cállate y escucha.

_* * * Once años atrás * * *_

— _No te atrevas a hablar de Jensen así. – sisea, liberándose con un movimiento violento._

— _¿Por qué? Se la clase de idiota que es, y se cuan fácil seria rebanarle la garganta. – nunca supo que buscaba Alexander hablándole así, nunca se entero de porque su fascinación con la muerte de Jensen._

_Los años le enseñaron a amarlo, pero nunca comprender su afición por el asesinato de Jensen Ackles, como se lo declaro mientras se dejaba follar contra la pared, abierto de piernas, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta mientras palabras sucias y llenas de muerte brotaban de sus labios rojos que se abrían sumisos para su lengua._

_Fue patético como se dejo llevar por la fuerza de hacerlo callar, y el como termino acorralado en un par de muslos que si se le antojaban deliciosos, nunca sabe lo que llevo a ver a un hombre con deseo, un hombre como Alexander O'Loghlin que despedía el olor de la muerte por sus poros; mucho menos sabe como termino con sus pantalones abajo y esa dulce boca sobre el, comiéndoselo lentamente, volviéndolo caramelo hasta dejarlo exhausto en su cama._

_Luego de eso vinieron incontables noches en las que no solo el se escapaba de toda obligación, sino que ese dios de la muerte las ocupaba todas._

* * * Presente * * *

— Fue por Jared. – susurro Jensen, tomando de su jugo con una mirada pensativa. – quería matarme para proteger a Jared, porque yo era todo lo que Jared odia, ¿sabes?

— ¿esa era la razón? ¿Por Padalecki?

—No hagas esa cara, sabes que O'Loughlin haría cualquier cosa por el. – murmuro con temor a que Daniel se enfadara, pero este no lo hizo, solo dio un suspiro y volvió su mirada a la comida.

—Siempre lo fue, Padalecki fue quien nos hizo separarnos, luego de que asesinara a una joven promesa. ¿Cómo puedes estar con Jared aun después de que asesinara a Hartley y casi te matara a ti en proceso? – pregunto, viéndole directo a sus ojos.

— Porque no pienso en eso. – Jensen sonrió, la amargura apoderándose de su voz. – sabes, Jared es una persona muy dañada, me enamore de el mientras casi me violaba en su casa, lejos de ti o de cualquiera que pudiera protegerme de la humillación que me hizo pasar, luego de eso, su frialdad, y el daño que yo mismo le cause… es difícil, pensar que estas con alguien que ha matado muchas personas, pero supongo que me siento como la esposa de cualquier presidente. – Daniel dio un bufido, dándole con eso la razón. – y por supuesto que no haría la vista gorda después de lo que hizo conmigo, me costo mucho… pero el es mi otra mitad, sabes… - murmuro, avergonzado al sentir el calor subirse a sus mejillas al tiempo que acariciaba su anillo. – y le seguiré perdonando aunque me destruya el corazón, porque se cuan dañado esta y cuanto muchas personas, todas las que le queremos, queremos arreglarlo.

—Alex siempre dijo que el era humano.

—Y lo es, Danno. – respondió con dureza Jensen. – lo es, puede amar, puede soñar, ahora puede hacerlo porque me tiene a mi. Quizás tú nunca entiendas a Jared, pero eso no te importa, es tu trabajo comprender a Alex, no a mi esposo.

—Lo defiendes como una gata celosa.

—Oh, cállate.

**[San Antonio, Texas. USA]**

No sabe que diablos hacen en San Antonio hasta que es muy tarde. Le enfurece que su hermano le haya montado esa trampa y el que haya caído en ella como un cachorrito. Se siente débil de esa forma, e intenta escabullirse, aunque olvida que Jeff es mucho mas grande que el, y que Alex esta vez no esta de su parte.

Aun así, Jeff acepta que no ha sido muy humanitario llevarle allí sin haberle advertido de adonde iban, pero sabia, y conocía muy bien a su hermano para asumirlo, que este se marcharía corriendo a la India si era necesario, con tal y no responder a su petición de viajar a San Antonio.

Dejar a Jensen atrás a sido un poco doloroso, pero este le ha dicho que se iba a Manhattan con su madre, y el quedándose solo en casa no era algo que le atrajera, por eso cuando Jeff le pidió un viaje de hermanos, no se negó.

Ahora se lamentaba de ello.

El hombre que era su hermano le veía con preocupación desde el asiento del piloto a través del espejo retrovisor; mientras que el que estaba en el asiento de atrás, maldecía a toda su generación.

—Va a hacernos chocar, senior. – murmuro Alex, mas incomodo que el mayor de los Padalecki ante el aura que emanaba su jefe. – cálmese.

— ¿¡Como quieres que me calme, imbécil! – Grito, pateando el asiento de O'Loughlin por detrás. - ¿no te has dado cuenta que mi querido hermano me esta llevando a un lugar donde dejare mis entrañas de tanto vomitar por lo asqueroso y repugnante que es ver la tumba de mi madre?

Por supuesto que Alexander sabe eso, pero poco le importa.

— ¡Y no digas que es lo mejor! – vuelve a gritar, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fuera de la ventanilla.

—No lo estoy diciendo, pero quiero decirte algo, hermano.

—Imbécil.

Estos son los momentos en los que Jeff se molesta consigo mismo por ser tan tonto y no haber protegido a Jared cuando era pequeño. Por supuesto que él sabia toda la verdad, la había escuchado de su madre incontables veces cuando Jared no estaba cerca, el como maldecía a un pequeño que le gustaba perseguir flores, pero cuya mirada se volvía aterradora cuando todos cenaban en familia y el era relegado a un plato de avena y agua.

Lo maltrataron tanto que cuando Alex le perdono la vida por ordenes de Jared, lloro por varios días, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos, pidiendo perdón a una figura religiosa que le dejo en claro que no era su culpa.

Jensen, en navidad, le dijo que los niños eran los seres más crueles e inocentes del mundo. Que los niños no eran un reflejo de lo que uno seria en un futuro, sino el reflejo de lo corruptible que eran las almas, y de su forma tan fácil de mancharlas con el odio ajeno.

También había llorado en los brazos de Jensen, quien le había perdonado, y su perdón se había sentido tan cálido como el de su hermano menor, o su medio hermano menor.

El cementerio estaba solo, asolado por el calor Texano que dejaba hasta los huesos calientes. Sin duda Michigan había sido malo hasta para Alex, quien protesto cuando su brazo desnudo rozo una viga de metal, caliente como si hubiera pasado por las brasas.

—Odio este sol, odio esta tierra, ¿podemos irnos ahora? – se escucho como el mocoso malcriado que era, su cabello recogido en una coleta negra, y su frente transpirada brillante al sol. – me quiero ir ahora.

—No. Supéralo. – respondió Jeff, caminando entre las tumbas, hasta llegar a donde quería, la cripta de los Kammer. – odio esta cerradura como no tienes idea.

— ¿Quieres que la abra? – pregunto Alex, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

—No, esta bien, es solo que da trabajo con la llave. – tarda al menos quince minutos abriéndola, y cuando lo hace Jared se ha derretido bajo el sol, eso o se lo ha tragado la tierra. - ¿Dónde esta?

—Corriendo desnudo bajo el sol. – ante la mirada incrédula de Jeff, Alex se apresura a decir la verdad. – solo anda por ahí, llevando sombra, iré a buscarlo.

Le encuentra entre las tumbas de dos pequeñas gemelas, hay una extraña emoción en su rostro, una que no entiende ni siquiera cuando esos ojos avellanas se fijan en el. Han cambiado tanto, no es el mismo rostro de la muerte de hace 23 años, mucho menos el rostro que poseía cuando le consiguió con el corazón roto.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Esta es mama. – susurra Jeff, observando con aprehensión la tumba, al tiempo que Jared se pone de pie ante ella, observándola con la barbilla alzada, con odio y algo mucho mas intenso brotando de sus entrañas.

— ¿Y? – pregunta, con resentimiento que desde que estuvo a punto de perder a Jensen por segunda vez, no ha sentido.

— ¿Sientes algo? ¿Sientes algo por ella? – los ojos de Jeff están a punto de lagrimear, y hace un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hacerlo y apartar la mirada de Jared en el intento. – Dime, sientes algo.

—No. – dice. Y no dice más.

— ¿Nada?

— Nada. – su expresión es tan muerta que da escalofríos.

—Eso es bueno.

Alex y Jared le ven como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Porque ella no era tu madre.

**[Szczecin, West Pomeranian Voivodeship. Polonia]**

**[Hace 32 años]**

El jardín flotante, una hermosa ciudad polaca, una ciudad de ensueño. A donde Jansen Padalecki le gustaba viajar cuando América se volvía muy fría. Allí, fue donde la vio, a su hermosa hija Monika, vestida de blanco y rosa, como tanto le gustaba.

—No viviré mucho. – le dijo, tomándole de la mano y acariciándole el rostro, a él, a un hombre que no lloraba con nada. – y tu lo cuidaras, padre, cuidaras de mi hijo.

Desearía haber mantenido la promesa al pie de la letra cuando su hija le entrego a un ser tan pequeño que apenas era capaz de tomarlo entre sus gruesos brazos.


	16. Realidades inhóspitas

**Capitulo 16**** Realidades inhóspitas.**

* * *

><p>Sentarse en un auto nunca se le había hecho tan emocionante. Era como aquella vez cuando Josh se ofreció a enseñarle manejar el viejo <em>Mustang <em>que poseía, ahora enterrado hasta los cimientos en un basurero no muy lejos de su casa en Richardson. Jensen nunca había añorado tanto un auto como ese, pero una vez comenzó a hacer su fortuna, consiguió comprárselo en una varía gama de colores.

Por supuesto, eso había sido antes de conocer a Jared y sus estacionamientos repletos de autos de lujo y autos deportivos que este había usado solo una vez con suerte. Jared prefería los autor poderosos, grandes como el y "musculosos". Por eso tenia tres _Hummers_, y un Jeep que usaba solo cuando quería irse temprano por la mañana al trabajo.

Pero cuando de Jensen se trataba, y de su luna de miel, Jensen había pegado el chillido al cielo, y se había negado a subirse en un auto en el que podía matarse con solo tocarlo. Por eso habían llevado el _Mustang_ GT, que por mas incomodo que fuera viajar repletos de maletas en el asiento trasero era mucho mas seguro para el.

— Podrías llevar solo lo necesario. – señalo Daniel, ayudándole a meter toda su ropa en una maleta.

— ¿Estas loco? Es Jared, no se donde me lleva, y no quiero arriesgarme a usar estos en una puta fiesta de lujo. – exclamo, señalando sus pantalones tipo pescador. – no me digas que debo llevar, llevare lo que quiera. – sonaba como el chiquillo mimado que era, y Daniel no pudo hacer mas que rodar los ojos y seguir doblando ropa.

Alexander por su parte permanece de pie frente al auto, ha hecho dos revisiones hoy y unas catorce el día anterior, buscando por alguna falla mecánica e insertando localizadores en cada espacio del auto. Allí es donde Jared le encuentra, el CEO parece mas dormido que despierto, y sus ojos pequeños solo son la prueba física de ello.

Son las seis de la mañana, y todo le dice que no esta preparado para tomarse vacaciones por dos meses como tienen planeado.

— Dos meses es demasiado. – farfulla cuando Alex toma la única maleta que lleva en la mano. – lo esencial. – señala, como si fuera necesario darle explicaciones a Alex que sonríe, y luego rueda sus ojos.

Lo esencial para Jared siempre es ropa interior, dos pantalones casuales, dos de vestir y seis pares de camisas, su piyama, su bata de baño, jabones de todos los sabores y colores, y lubricante. Nunca lleva un cepillo de dientes ni nada para acomodar su cabello. Tampoco lleva cremas, ni aceites, ni mucho menos nada que lo haga ver hortero. Como ha dicho, solo lo esencial.

Su jefe es bastante practico, porque su ego es tan alto que si se apareciera en una fiesta de trajes con sandalias y pantalones por las rodillas, todo el mundo luciría desnudo y vulgar ante el.

— Dos meses no es suficiente. – replica una vez ha metido la maleta en el compartimiento trasero del auto. – ya vera, senior.

— ¿Tu crees, Lex? – los ojos de Alex se abren y enseguida buscan los de Jared que están fijos en el cielo que ya pasa de naranja a amarillo suave.

— Si, senior. – responde, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas; algunas veces olvida cuanto le hace sentir ese hombre.

El ruido de las pisadas detrás de ellos le indica que Jensen y Daniel se acercan. Este ultimo cargando tres maletas y el primero con un libro de viajes en la mano. Va vestido completamente diferente a Jared, quien lleva pantalón caqui hasta los tobillos, una camisa oscura y la cadena con sus iniciales sobresaliendo por el cuello. Jensen lleva pescadores y una camisa de _The Prodigy_ negra, lentes de sol sobre su cabeza y sandalias.

Pero entonces Alex sonríe, porque lucen como la típica pareja de ricos, solo que Jensen juega el papel de la colegiala virgen que ha capturado el corazón del viejo amargado.

— ¿Nos vamos, cariño? – pregunta, tomando a Jared de la mano y besándole, a veces parece que lo hace con el propósito de recordarle a Jared lo que son ahora. Colocando su mano izquierda en su rostro y haciéndole sentir la alianza de oro.

— ¿No quieres desayunar antes? – Jensen niega con la cabeza.

— Lo haremos en el camino.

Han comprado una nueva casona y el Whitney. Jared no ha resistido la tentación de hacerlo cuando Jensen lo ha sugerido mientras comían allí un día. La nueva mansión es enorme, con un jardín inmenso y con luces tenues por la noche, que iluminan la calle con un toque gótico de los años 20 muy vivo en cada pared.

Esta hecha de ladrillos, y con un pasado que Jensen prefiere no escuchar, porque si alguien menciona la palabra fantasmas tendrá un ataque al corazón cada vez que una puerta suene en ella, ya que los pasillos son largos y las paredes huecas y antiguas, y es una hermosura sentarse frente a la ventana de la habitación de ambos, y observar la lluvia caer y diseñar para sus clientes sin tener que salir de la casa.

No le molesta que Padalecki's se haya tragado a Delaroy y la haya convertido en una facción de Longardia. Sabía que eventualmente pasaría, y que no le quedaría mas que aceptar quedarse estancado con Jared, _pero hey, es lo mejor que podía haberle pasado._

Jared sigue cantando canciones tristes en la ducha, sigue siendo un adolescente emotivo, y coleccionando películas de Disney. El fin de semana han visto _Up_ por primera vez juntos. Jared ha recostado la cabeza de su hombro y ha fingido estar dormido cuando la parte triste ha pasado, aunque Jensen jura haber sentido como el empresario ha apretado sus dedos una vez que la historia había acabado.

Aunque no le sorprende, Alex ha elegido tener su propia habitación. Sin embargo, todos saben que en la noche los sonidos ahogados provienen de la habitación de Daniel y no de la habitación maestra que el ocupa con Padalecki. Nunca hablan de eso y espera que no tengan que hacerlo nunca.

Y dicen que con lo curioso viene lo bueno. Pero ha pasado las dos semanas que llevan casados peleando con Jared, buscando sacarle la respuesta de a donde le llevara para su Luna de Miel, y las respuestas de este siguen siendo negativas.

— ¿Nunca me lo dirás?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que te pusiste así? – es la replica de Jared, que se ve irresistiblemente sexy con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, y eso lo ha logrado en las dos horas que lleva manejando. El hombre de treinta y tres años tiene una manía de peinarse con las manos que es imposible quitarle.

— Me dejaste en medio de Crystal Lake. – la referencia hace reír a Jared, una larga y oscura carcajada que le eriza los vellos. – si, no te rías, tu eras Jason.

—Gallina.

— ¿Qué?

—Gallina, eres una gallina. ¿Sabes lo que son? Esos animales que… ¡Ou! – merece esa extraña bofetada, lo sabe.

—Imbécil. Maneja y déjame solo.

—Carro pequeño.

— Jared… - el tono de advertencia en la voz de Jensen le hace reír.

* * *

><p>— Recuérdame porque hacemos esto de nuevo. – Daniel no parece tan de acuerdo con la idea hoy como lo estaba ayer cuando estaba encajado hasta las pelotas en el culo de Alex.<p>

— Quiero vigilarlos. Tu también.

— Esto nos saldrá muy mal, Alex. Muy mal.

* * *

><p>Tres horas de viaje, que se dividen en una en la carretera, y dos deteniéndose a comer, comprar y tomarse fotos. Jensen odia las fotos, le tiene pavor a la cámara y se ha atrevido a contarle a Jared como de pequeño pensaba que esas cosas de verdad te absorbían el alma. Jared no se ha reído, solo ha mirado pensativo al cielo y luego ha observando a Jensen por largo rato.<p>

— Cuando era pequeño, pensaba que un ángel me buscaría y me nombraría rey del cielo. – había confesado, y en esos momentos Jensen se preguntaba que clase de infancia de niño estúpido y rico había tenido para que la de Jared fuera tan diferente.

—La mitad del tiempo que me hablas de tu infancia me siento culpable por no haber estado allí. – Jared se ríe para su sorpresa.

— La mitad del tiempo que te hablo de mi infancia, siento que deberías haber estado allí. – Jensen sonríe con el y le besa, justo en las comisuras de sus labios. – pero estoy feliz con lo que tengo ahora.

— Yo también.

Pasan la frontera a eso de las diez de la mañana, a Jensen se le corta el bostezo cuando ve pasar el cartel de "Bienvenido a Canadá" y se pregunta cuando diablos pasaron la frontera.

—Estabas babeando el asiento cuando eso. – señalo Jared, viendo de reojo como Jensen miraba culpable su helado.

—No me babeo. – se quejo, empujando con su codo a Jared, cuando se acerco, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de este. – Hey, Jay.

— ¿Mmm?

— Tengo hambre.

Es casi una respuesta para que Jared ruede los ojos.

* * *

><p>Para ser un viaje largo, no duran mucho en la carretera, Jensen quiere detenerse en cualquier lado, y no deja que Jared se desenfoque mucho en su tierra de pesadillas.<p>

Pueden decir que están en Canadá cuando nada es picante, y todo es dulce y la gente te toca mientras te da direcciones, y te guía a donde quieres ir aunque tengan que caminar quince minutos. Su guía práctica es una joven chica que acaba de salir de la preparatoria y que los lleva a un Grill donde Jared se hastía de la carne blanda del alce, y Jensen se llena la boca de salsa.

— Vas a engordar. – le dice, y por la mirada que tiene se nota lo mucho que le repugna la idea. Jensen sonríe.

—Y voy a envejecer mas rápido que tu, imbécil. – le responde, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa antes de volver a su comida.

- Eso no es cierto. – Jared replica, una sonrisa de medio lado que dice tanto, porque lo dice en serio, el va a ser quien envejezca primero, con todo aquello y eso que le ha tocado vivir, es verdaderamente asombroso que haya aguantado tanto todos estos años y que ahora por fin no sienta esa maldita presión de muerte sobre sus hombros. También ayuda que Alex no esté allí parar recordárselo.

Jensen se enfurruña, justificada e injustificadamente. Gimiendo su desagrado cuando suben al auto, las manos limpias de grasas y la boca aun llena de papitas que devora con unas pinzas, **estúpido** delicado hijo de puta.

Se detienen en un pueblito llamado Treeville, lleno de… bueno, lleno de arboles dorados que adornan el centro de la plaza; dándole un aire de pueblo de la colonia que Ackles necesita oler por la fuerza.

Cuando finalmente Jensen se cansa de escuchar The Killers, Keith Urban, y todos sus grupos de música romántica y vaquera, es cuando Jared tiene sus diez minutos correspondientes para escuchar Chunk Chunk y Static X, a todo volumen y meneando la cabeza, con Jensen y sus labios fruncidos, aguantando la música que detesta, pero Jared es Jared y le deja algo de MCR y Kelly Clarkson a Ackles.

Nunca pasa más de dos minutos en los que se queja, aunque cuando suena Apocalyptica, la música le hace relajarse, pasan Montreal al medio día, y se detienen en Ontario, una ciudad gris pero con un aroma muy distinto a Detroit.

La posada que escogen es lo suficientemente grande para que Jared este satisfecho con sus gustos estrambóticos por una buena cama y un buen café por la tarde y sobre todo un sitio que no huela a humo.

Duerme desnudo y Jensen se pega a su cuerpo buscando calor, parece que nunca se cansa del contacto entre ambos cuerpos, que nunca dejan de anhelarse o de necesitarse.

Al mediodía vuelven a la carretera, Jensen quiere saber la razón por la cual no se quedan mucho en ningún sitio, una semana han pasado entre pueblo y pueblo y posada, hotel y hostal, claro, nunca escogiendo un motel de carretera o un sitio en el que no hubiera un manager decente. Mas con lo quisquilloso que Padalecki era con sus necesidades.

Revisando un papel de color blanco mientras vuelve del baño, es como Jensen consigue a su esposo, le ve con curiosidad por unos segundos antes de por fin hablar, notando como Jared se sobresalta y esconde el papel, lo mas sospechoso que ha visto en su vida.

- ¿puedo saber que lees? – pregunta y antes de que pueda pegarse al pecho de Jared y echar un vistazo, este ya ha guardado el papel en uno de los bolsillos y le sujeta de la cintura, una sonrisa picara en sus labios, dice "nunca sabrás, hijo de puta" y la de Jensen "imbécil", pero ninguno de ellos trae el tema a colación, ni siquiera cuando están encerrados en el auto.

El camino es diferente esta vez. Mas piedras y huecos en el asfalto, roturas en la carretera que frustran a Jared y divierten al rubio viéndole manejar como todo un piloto profesional, esquivando obstáculos, como un caballo de exhibición. Tiene que carcajearse un poco cuando este detiene el auto. Vamos, que se han quedado sin gasolina, y ahora Padalecki tiene que llamar a la bomba más cercana.

Quiere seguir burlándose, realmente quiere, pero la mirada de Jared lo detiene, después de eso la espera se hace insoportable con ambos enfadados, la calefacción aun funciona así que si tienen que quedarse la noche en ese lugar lograran sobrevivir.

Las preguntas de Jensen empiezan no mucho después de eso. Y es la primera la más difícil de responder.

- ¿Tu mayor sueño fue ser empresario o florista? – Jared le ve como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en el medio de su frente. – hablo en serio.

Al principio se mantiene en silencio, y cuando Jensen comienza a pensar que la mejor forma de pasar el aburrimiento tendrá que ser el sexo, el más alto responde.

- No. Mi sueño era ser como mi abuelo. No nada en especial, pero si me preguntas, me gusta lo que soy. – se encoge de hombros una vez más. - ¿Qué tal tu?

- Mi sueño fue… primero quería ser bombero, luego mayordomo, luego quería ser como papa, pero cuando tenía dieciséis comencé a dibujar por que si, solo hacia modelos tontos, Mack decía que eran muy buenos, y luego Josh comenzó a ganarle interés…. Termine decidiendo que quería ser dibujante, claro, la carrera que escogí fue por decisión de mi madre, ella quería que trabajara para una empresa publicitaria en la que ella conocía a alguien.

- Así que… no fue lo que esperabas. – Jared tiene una expresión meditabunda, parece que analiza cada palabra que Jensen dice. – cuando decidí estudiar esta carrera pensé que conseguiría a mas gente como yo. Me equivocaba.

La confesión toma por sorpresa a Jensen, quien baja la mirada y suspira, y con un movimiento torpe, estira su mano y toca el muslo de Jared.

- Siempre pensé que era yo el que era diferente, ¿sabes? – susurra, la mirada se le pierde en el horizonte que comienza a oscurecer. – que no tendría remedio, que estaría perdido porque… - algo extraño le sucede a la voz de Jared, como si alguien la apretujara e intentara cortarla. – pero entonces, compre el titulo y me libre de la estúpida universidad. No se como manejaste cuatro años.

- Bueno, conocí un montón de gente genial. – Jensen observa la expresión de Jared todo el tiempo que habla, y se sorprende (aunque no sabe porque, deberá estar acostumbrado) de no encontrar ningún cambio. – tuve suerte. – agrega.

- Si, fuiste suertudo.

Para cuando llega la grúa con el mecánico, Jared ya le ha follado dos veces en el asiento trasero, es extraño escucharlo hablar con el sujeto con tanta seguridad cuando aun tiene el condón puesto. Raya en lo asqueroso y divertido.

* * *

><p>Solo es cuando pasan el cartel de Ontario que Jared se gira a Jensen y le entrega el papel que tenia horas antes en la gasolinera, Jensen le mira sin entender al principio, pero luego ve el papel, leyendo una dirección que según su mapa no queda a mas de diez kilómetros de allí.<p>

— ¿Qué hay allí?

—Es un lugar al que he querido ir desde hace un tiempo. – Jared se encoge de hombros, pero por la forma en la que lo dice le indica que habla de algo que es importante para el y que piensa continuar, por lo que Jensen permanece callado, dándole tiempo a continuar. – hay este pueblo del que alguien me hablo alguna vez en un bar, una tontería… - ahoga una risa mientras pasa el semáforo al fin en verde. - ...no recuerdo cuan borracho estaba esa vez, solo que comencé a hablar mas de lo que debería a hablar, con algún stripper… - Jensen hace una mueca pero no dice nada. -… prácticamente me vendió ese pueblo.

— ¿Qué te dijo? – cuestiono Jensen cuando vio que Jared permaneció en silencio demasiado tiempo para su curiosidad.

— No mucho, solo que aquí conseguiría la comprensión que necesitaba.

Jensen deja que el silencio se apodere de ellos por unos buenos kilómetros, solo mira por la ventana abierta y suspira.

— ¿Aun no es suficiente? – pregunta.

— No dije eso. Solo dije que en ese momento la necesitaba, y eso fue hace al menos seis años. – se encoge de hombros de nuevo, un gesto que Jensen esta comenzando a destetar, porque es como si le restara importancia a cada cosa que dice. – ahora te tengo a ti y a Chace.

— A veces olvido que hablas con Chace de esas cosas.

—No suenas muy complacido de ello, ¿o es mi imaginación? – girando la cabeza, Jared sonríe, como el bastardo que es, complacido el de ver a Jensen irritado.

— Si, me pone celoso. Lo acepto. – Jared ladra una risotada, sonando tan relajado que pronto a Jensen se le pasa el enfado. – pero me alegra que tengas alguien con quien descargarte aparte de mi, hay cosas que las parejas no se dicen aunque sean importantes por temer a lastimar el otro. Eso pasa en todas las relaciones. Sin excepciones.

—Si, Chace dice que cuando estamos enamorados nos volvemos irracionales con la pareja y creemos que cuando nos dice la verdad sobre algo que no nos gusta es para dañarnos. – si, Jensen comprende eso, y le alegra que Jared comience a comprenderlo también, que comience a jugar con la idea de que le importan los sentimientos de los demás, es como si Jared diera un paso agigantado a la convivencia.

—Creo que tendré que enviarle algo a Crawford para navidad.

Jared no puede hacer nada más que reírse ante eso, sin pasarle desapercibido el como Jensen se frota los ojos.

* * *

><p>El pueblo no es lo que Jared espera, el quiere aceptación no un "prostíbulo marica" como lo llama cuando se pone de pie frente a el. Si, es un pueblo en efectivo, pero no reza libertad de pensamiento en todas las calles, de hecho "libertad de pensamiento" es un bar en medio de pueblito pro-gay, con mas bares sadomasoquistas que cualquier otro sitio, tal vez hasta mas que Nueva York.<p>

Tiene aceras de ladrillo rojo, postes que parecen hechos de caramelo, guirnaldas por una celebración próxima y papelillo que vuela de las ventanas superiores de los edificios más altos. Es diminuto, con cafés adorables en las esquinas y una plaza enorme en la que una chica corre tomando a siete perros de una cadena. Jared hace un comentario de haber traído a los perros al lugar, y Jensen se ríe porque tiene razón este viaje con los perros hubiera sido mas ameno, pero sin "sexo en el auto", y Jared reconsidera la idea, dándole la razón por supuesto.

Claro, que Jensen se descojona cuando entran en la habitación del hotel en el cual se van a hospedar, este tiene arco iris y unicornios, y una bandera que reza viva la diversidad, y Jared esta en tal estado de choque, que se queda allí, viendo el lugar con los ojos entrecerrados y los hombros rectos, a punto de ponerse a vociferar.

- Tranquilo. – le dice Jensen, entre risas y besos, queriendo que Jared diga algo al respecto, pero no dice nada solo se queda allí observando una fuente de un ángel que orina por el pene en medio de la habitación.

- Necesito dormir. - anuncia quitándose a Jensen, al que se le borra la sonrisa mientras ve como su esposo se deja caer como un peso muerto en la cama.

Su sueño de libertad y aceptación roto en el suelo por el que pisa. Tampoco es que haya tenido muchas esperanzas.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jensen despierta, se consigue con que Jared está despierto, y que pasan de las cinco de tarde, y que maldición, se despierta porque lo escucha hablando, conversando o algo así, se despierta por la voz ronca y quiere a volverse a dormir por la mano que toca su espalda desnuda, por esa suave caricia que le marea y le obliga a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse mas en el calor de su esposo.<p>

- Jay…

- A-j-e-n-j-o – Jensen frunce el ceño.

_¿Que diablos?_

¿Jared se volvió loco?

-T-e-c-n-o-l-o-g-ia - dice, aun repitiendo palabras, en silabas

No resiste y alza su cabeza del pecho, mirando como Jared observa la televisión y quiere reírse, porque ve el DPC (Detroit Pacific Channel) y el programa que pasan es estúpido, ¿Quién en esta época vería eso?

- ¿Desde cuando vez eso? – pregunta, voz adormilada y gruesa, algo pastosa por el estado de su lengua, pero eso no detiene a Jared de besarle antes de contestarle.

- S-i-e-m-p-r-e. Siempre. – responde.

- Eso es para nerds. – Jensen no planea el tono despectivo, ni la forma en la que sus labios se tuercen, a Jared no le importa.

- Hey, no soy un nerd y yo gane el regional y quede de segundo lugar en los nacionales cuando tenía nueve. – _oh dios, eso no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser otra de las bromas de Jared de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

- ¿Qué? – Jensen se carcajea. - oh dios, ¿hablas en serio? No puede ser - se ríe mas fuerte, sin ver la expresión ofendida de Jared.

- No es gracioso, Spell Bee es un enorme concurso, no seas idiota. - y de verdad que le molesta la actitud de su esposo con el, le dan ganas de morderlo y volverlo trocitos diminutos.

- Vamos, bebe, no sabía que hacías eso.

- Si, claro. – ok, quizás Jensen se paso de imbécil y ahora tiene un gran lio que resolver.

- Es que me asombra, cariño, ¿eras bueno?

- C-o-m-o en todo, pero detestaba perder. - se encogió de hombros y centro su mirada en la pantalla, pasaban a los niños de la segunda ronda, y eso era genial en cierto modo, siempre admiraba a aquellos que no se dejaban vencer, que tenían un gran espíritu luchador.

- ¿Jay? ¿Te enfadaste? – Jensen pregunta suavemente, acariciando el pecho de Jared, enrollando sus dedos en los pocos vellos que han crecido en su pecho.

- No.

- ¿en serio?

- Si comienzas a preguntar si me enfadare. - replica, y los labios de Jensen se posan sobre los suyos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a explorar un poco?, ya sabes. - acaricia el vientre de Jared esperando su reacción, y este solo da una risa seca.

- No tengo ganas. – y allí esta para acompañar a la risa una respuesta cortante.

- Jay, ¿entonces un rapidito? - Jensen le toca de nuevo pero Jared esta vez si le golpea la mano, y la mirada en su rostro le dice que si, que en realidad esta enfadado, que dice, esta furioso. – No era mi intención decirte eso Jared, lo siento, estoy orgulloso de ti porque seas tan abierto a todo reto que te propones.- toma entre sus manos las de Jared y deja un beso tierno en ellas. - Te amo - y con eso mucho del enfado de Padalecki desaparece.

* * *

><p>La comida no es mala, tampoco la gente, y lo mejor es que si, Jared se siente un poquito marica por caminar con bermudas apretadas y con una camisa de Queen que ha robado del maletín de Jensen, pero se siente tranquilo, algo ansioso de ver a Jensen de nuevo y de visitar un lago que la gente no se cansa de recomendarle.<p>

Hay gente heterosexual que vive allí, tanto como una iglesia y una escuela pública, es como un pueblo normal, nadie discrimina a nadie, y aun así las reglas se cumplen hasta la ultima coma.

- No hay lugar como en casa, - Jason, el bartender de Flower Bed es un tipo moreno llegado de Nebraska, con barba oscura y ojos claros, y por supuesto esa no tan extraña habilidad para fijarse en que _Oh hermoso Jensen Ackles,_ es uno de los hombres mas atractivos que vera nunca, le saca de quicio por mas que Jensen se quede ronco gritándole que no tiene ni tendrá nada con ese sujeto. - Mmmm- Jason sonríe, y acaricia el antebrazo de Jared. - Si buscas a tu princesa la vi entrar al baño, deberías ir a rescatarla, no la vi muy lucida, se ríe para sorpresa del hombre.

- Jensen solo estuvo lucido el día que intente suicidarme - después de eso, el bartender no vuelve a molestar a Jensen.

Ackles esta sentado en la barra, bebiendo vodka unas horas después, sus mejillas comienzan a enrojecerse, dejándole un delicioso tono rosado a su piel, Jared ve los cambios progresivos, como todo su cuerpo se inclina hacia el, como la voz de Jensen se vuelve melosa y como la jauría de hombres a su alrededor espera el momento en que se desate; eso no pasa, curioso, pero Jensen resulta ser un ebrio un tanto pasivo al menos con Jared, solo se recuesta a el y se besan lento, Jared no ha ingerido una gota de alcohol en toda la noche, por lo que no es de extrañar que cuando le toque cargarlo de vuelta al auto, lo haga llevándolo en brazos, con Jensen riendo y riendo entre paso y paso.

En el auto, Jensen se desnuda, bajo la mirada algo asombrada de Padalecki que ve como cada pedazo de cuerpo queda al descubierto. Y si, definitivamente no fue el único en querer meter algo en la bebida del diseñador.

El tipo esta lleno de E por la forma en la que se masturba, un drogado pasivo también, por lo que ve, Jensen no le molesta, solo sigue bombeando la carne de su miembro con fuertes jaladas, gimiendo y gimiendo sin pensar en que esta causando una erección en Jared; sus dedos juegan con el glande, provocando la fina y virgen entrada de su uretra, Jared sabe cuanto Jensen desea que haga eso con el, que le posea como el hizo hace ya unas semanas.

Es un vicioso, es lo que piensa cuando le ve acercarse dos dedos a la boca, dejándolos lubricados en su saliva para luego dirigirlos allí donde desea que lo llenen, y le toma tiempo lograr encajárselos de lo excitado que esta, babeando por sexo y gritando por mas, pequeños jadeos que comienzan a convertirse en algo más necesitados.

- ¿necesitas mas? - cuestiona viéndole intensamente de reojo, sigue manejando; viendo el movimiento rítmico de los dedos entrar y salir y de la mano bombear la erección

- Jay follame, follame ya… - gimotea de forma tan desesperada, tan _por favor Jay cojeme o me muero_, todo su cuerpo esta en fuego, también electrificado en cada nervio.

No es como esperaba terminar la noche, pero no se queja en ninguna de las paradas que hace de camino al hotel esa noche, aunque la polla le duela por la mañana.

* * *

><p>Son dos semanas más tarde cuando el tema nuevo desde aquella vez en el hospital. Y ellos de verdad lo hablan esta vez, están a las afueras de una heladería, Jensen se atiborra de dulce mientras que Jared revisa su celular. No necesitan verse todo el tiempo, de hecho, no hace falta que lo hagan, saben que el otro esta allí y eso es suficiente para ambos.<p>

Jensen es quien empieza, su mirada se desvía a una chiquilla que juega con una patineta, esta tan emocionada y se nota que es la primera vez que lo hace, eso es lo que arranca una sonrisa de el. Pensaría que eso es todo lo que le llama la atención, pero lo que de verdad lo atrae es como segundos después esta se cae, golpeándose duro contra el asfalto, su primera reacción es levantar y auxiliarla, pero sus padres están mas cerca.

Todo el asunto pasa desapercibido para Jared, que le mira solamente cuando carraspea.

- Creo que deberíamos dar el último paso, ¿sabes? – Jared le mira sin entender y se ve forzado a agregar. – lo de adoptar. Creo que deberíamos dar ese paso.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, quiero decir, se que debería ser demasiado pronto. Pero… Jared, tenemos 37, estoy viejo, el próximo año tendré cuarenta, así que este año es perfecto.

- El año que viene tendrás 38.

- Si, que es casi cuarenta. – Jensen replica y no quiere que la conversación se desvié. – así que hagámoslo.

- No quiero adoptar. – Jared se encoge de hombros.

- Pues yo si.

- ¿No debería ser eso algo que hagamos porque ambos queremos? – replica, no le gusta mucho por donde se esta yendo esto, menos porque sabe que la decisión en los ojos de Jensen es genuina. – Jensen, sabes lo que pienso de eso.

- Si, se lo que piensas. Que tienes miedo de que cometas los mismos errores que tu padre y tu madre adoptivos, pero no lo harás, me tienes a mi, yo soy muy diferente a ellos y puedo ayudarte. Podemos hacerlo…

- Esto no es como comprar un perro, Jensen. – sabe que es inútil negociar con Jensen cuando se pone así de terco.

- Creo que se eso mejor de lo que tu podrías saberlo. – eso es todo lo que le toma a Jared para claudicar. Pelea duro contra la idea, pero termina aceptándola.

Dice "Si, esta bien" y Jensen sonríe y le besa, susurrando "se lo mucho que quieres verme con un bebe en manos" y Jared no se queja. Porque el si ha pensado en toda esa mierda de tener una familia de tener que llevar a su hijo/hija imaginario a la escuela, de darle besos antes de dormir, de comprar cuentos e ir a parques de diversiones los domingos, de soñar con días felices. Jared ha hecho eso mucho antes de conocer a Jensen en persona y ninguna de las veces se ha arrepentido o a claudicado. Así que puede que decir "si, esta bien" suene secos para muchos, pero lo que en realidad quiere decir es "si, por ti haría todo, por ti daría mi vida, diablos, por ti intente quitármela, porque siempre quiero ser suficiente, porque quiero ser tuyo Jensen, tuyo y de nadie mas y quiero que seas mío y que tengas eso que tanto quieres, ¿quieres un niño? Yo te lo daré, te lo comprare del color que quieras, del tamaño que quieras, no me importa, ¿sabes? Porque por ti daría todo y punto."


	17. Fuente de vida

**Capitulo 17 Fuente de vida.**

* * *

><p>Cuando vuelven a Detroit, se consiguen con una mansión llena de guardias pero ni rastro de los cabecillas, parece que Alex y Daniel han decidido tomarse sus vacaciones propias en cuanto ellos se han largado, y aunque Jared patalea y se queja de ello y casi que le arranca la cabeza a su segundo al mando, termina aceptando que Alex y Daniel son mas amigos de la familia que guardaespaldas ahora. Todos esos años de convivencia con Alex quedan aclarados con unas cortas palabras de Jensen.<p>

— Ellos viven también, ¿sabes? – y el estuvo tantos años estropeado que nunca lo vio de esa forma, porque todo antes era muy diferente, era frívolo y para el Alex solo era cariñoso y atento con el porque comía de su mano y no porque de verdad se sentía así.

Dos meses de vacaciones le vuelven flojo, terco y malhumorado para el mundo. Mark no deja de pelear con el y enviarlo a resolver sus problemas con el imbécil psicólogo mas cercano, porque pasa la mitad del tiempo hablando con Jensen por teléfono. Jensen por su parte si que trabaja, extraña su parte de la empresa, y no se despega del _Bluetooth_ solo para escuchar a Jared hablando una y otra vez de cada una de las cosas de las que nunca hablaron.

En un día tienen al menos cincuenta llamadas telefónicas, tres peleas y mas palabras amorosas de las que cualquiera pensaría que Jared podría recitar en su vida entera. Hablan y hablan y no se cansan de escucharse. _"Se aman_" Sandy dice para defenderlo de una rabieta de Mark, y este no tiene nada que objetar, al menos no lo tendría si no sintiera que _Longardia_ se le viene encima.

Hay muchas razones por las cuales Jared no se acostumbra al trabajo, y la principal de ellas es que después de dos meses de pasar 24/7 con Jensen, ahora tiene que reajustar su vida a un día de Jensen y medio y nada más. Y se frustra y se fustiga mentalmente pensando que no es una buena idea, que quiere a Jensen ahora.

La idea de adopción sigue en pie. Solo que ellos siguen saboreándola, dándose tiempo a asimilarla hasta que es inevitable desparramarla en la vida de alguien mas.

— Voy a adoptar. – Jared dice una tarde en la que Mark esta especialmente tranquilo, revisándolo los papeles que debe firmar, con el lapicero entre los labios, este termina en algún sitio entre su pie y la silla corrediza. – aun no se si un chico o una chica.

— ¿Qué vas a que? – Jared sonríe.

— Voy a adoptar, Mark. Ya sabes, cuando coges a un niño o niña en el seno de tu familia y le das todo lo que tienes para que lo tenga. – Mark le da una muy mala mirada. – solo quería…

— Cállate, hijo de puta. – le gruñe y deja el tema al menos por diez minutos. — ¿así que Jensen te convenció?

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser Jensen quien me convenciera? – pregunta a la defensiva.

— Muy sencillo, tú nunca ibas a tomar esa decisión por la bondad que no tienes en tu corazón. No se de que te extraña. – se ríe Mark, y Jared jura que puede escuchar a Sandy riéndose al otro lado de la puerta.

— Genial.

— Lo se. ¿Cuan adulta quieres a ese niño?

— No voy a cambiar pañales. – la sola idea le aterra.

— No necesitas porque hacerlo. Solo habla con Jensen de ello, estoy seguro de que entenderá lo que quieres hacer. Y que no tendrá problema alguno con ello. – lo dice con tanta seguridad que Jared puede decir que no le quedaría duda de que pasaría eso con Jensen.

_Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo._

* * *

><p>El centro de adopción no es como Jared lo imaginaba; este no tiene jaulas donde exhiben a los niños, ni mucho menos vidrieras donde pueden ver a los infantes caminar e interactuar con su medio ambiente; son totalmente diferentes, los niños están por ningún lugar, y todo lo que Jared ve es adultos y ancianitas en batas blancas, cosa que le arranca agrios comentarios que colman la paciencia de Jensen.<p>

Aunque el tenga la razón, el sitio parece mas bien una empresa bien organizada, Jensen la compara con un convento, el nunca ha estado en uno pero imagina que deben ser así, madera por todas partes, estatuas enormes en cada esquina, cuadros donados por artistas para que los niños los admiren, y Jared no tiene idea de cómo alguien de cuatro años podría valorar el valor monetario de un Da Vinci o un Corotos.

En el centro del sitio hay una especie de placita, con una fuente en el medio y flores que tienen el nombre de cada niño atado con un cordoncito. Algunas de ellas están pintadas con marcador, le arrancan una mueca de desagradado, nadie en su sano juicio marcaria una flor con tal de cambiarle el color.

Necesitan hacer un estudio antes de dejarles ver a un niño, eso es lo que le dice la encargada, viendo de uno a otro y a la forma en la que la cadera de Jensen se inclina hacia Jared; Jensen sabe que nunca se lo darán por lo que son; son una pareja homosexual conocida por sus conflictos, pero no hay nada que el dinero no compre; con una gran donación tienen acceso a toda la carta de bebes y niños disponibles (como si fueran un producto que vender, demostrando que Jared no estaba tan equivocado) le hablan de los niños y niñas especiales que tienen y Jared se irrita pensando que existan niños especiales; Jensen escoge varios catálogos y se lo lleva ese día a su oficina; los aprieta contra su pecho y sujeta a Jared de la mano con fuerza, buscando un sitio del que sostenerse.

* * *

><p>No muchas horas luego, Jared regresa a casa, especialmente cansado, deja que Sally –la nueva mucama de la casa— le desnude y va directo a tirarse en la cama cuando recuerda no haber visto a Jensen por ningún lado; y eso es suficiente para que se le quite el sueño.<p>

Por lo general, Jensen llega temprano los viernes, porque es el día en el que Jared puede darse el lujo de ver películas con el en la madrugada, y si no esta cansado suelen salir a pasear por el centro en el auto. Así que es bastante extraño que su esposo no este en la cama, y hay un solo lugar en el que puede estar si de verdad ha llegado a casa.

Camina lentamente, desnudo, con los vellos erizándose cada vez que el aire acondicionado le toca la piel; encuentra a Jensen sentado sobre el escritorio de su oficina casera, una carpeta en la mano izquierda y usando la otra para hacer anotaciones en un papel; se le ve pensativo.

— Hey, ¿no vienes a dormir? — pregunta rascándose el estomago, Jensen apenas y alza la mirada de donde la tiene.

— No, adelántate. — dice, Jared hace lo que mejor que hace, se encoge de hombros y se larga a la cama. Si Jensen no quiere que se preocupe, pues no se preocupara.

* * *

><p>Después de tres días con esa actitud, Jared sabe que debe hacer algo por el bien de sus testículos; ya se ha cansado de masturbarse en la ducha, es sorprendente como en solo tres días llega a ese punto en el que le tocan o se muere de inanición por sexo, de todas modos, se dice asimismo, nunca se le ha dado bien la abstinencia, ya que esto no tiene nada que ver con Jensen siendo quien no le toca.<p>

Absolutamente nada que ver.

Hoy, Jensen no viene a casa, se refugia en el hotel donde Danneel ha venido quedarse desde Texas; le choca que eso suceda, y como esta realmente desesperado, rompe una de sus barreras y le llama por teléfono, no es que últimamente no lo haya estado haciendo, pero desde que Jensen ha entrado en este ánimo extraño todo cambia.

Tal y como esperaba, no funciona muy bien por teléfono.

— Jared sabes que apesto para el sexo telefónico. — Jensen dice a través del auricular, no suena especialmente enfadado, de hecho no suena especialmente nada.

— Bueno, el plan aquí es que yo me libere, no tu. — no funciona la respuesta que le da tampoco y antes de que se entere Jensen le esta cortando la llamada.

Ahogarse en ganas es lo que le queda.

* * *

><p>—Creo que solo esta enfadado por tu falta de interés, yo también lo estaría. — Mark dice al quinto día, tiene los pies sobre el escritorio y un pedazo de papel en las manos que usa para azotar el aire<p>

— Si, pero Jensen sabe que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

— Jared hay una razón por la cual las parejas rompen, y es que cuando se enfadan uno siempre asume que el otro sabe la razón de su comportamiento, y aunque eso usualmente sucede en las mujeres, Jensen tiene un montón de trazas en ese comportamiento — Jared suspira, esta de acuerdo con eso, Jensen a veces es delicado — deberías llamarlo y dejarle saber como te sientes — Mark le tira el papel que ha transformado en un avión de papel y sonríe. — hazlo, imbécil, seguramente me agradecerás luego.

* * *

><p>Debería llamar a Jensen lo sabe, no solo Mark se lo dice, sino que Alex también, solo que de una formas más sutil y menos directa, Jared lo escucha clarito.<p>

— ¿El señor Ackles va a almorzar con usted antes de que viaje a Delaware? — Jared niega con la cabeza, se siente demasiado decaído como para hacer un comentario… o espera…

— ¿quieres tener sexo Alex? – escucha a su guardaespaldas suspirar y menear la cabeza.

— No, señor. — si, finalmente Alex ha sido corrompido por Daniel o Jensen. Ni siquiera es gracioso ahora estar con el en el mismo espacio.

— Bueno entonces déjame aquí. — dice acomodando su traje sobre sus hombros antes de buscar abrir la perta del auto en movimiento.

— ¿Señor? — tan pronto se detiene, Jared se baja, no sabe a donde diablos va o porque, la falta de sexo, el estrés de una adopción, todo eso esta haciéndole jugadas sucias a su mente y odia eso mas que nada, que se sienta punto de reventar de tanta mierda que tiene dentro; se sienta en una banca solitaria frente a un conjunto residencial, esta perdido, no tiene puta idea de donde esta o que va a hacer, eventualmente luego de unas horas alguno de sus hombres le encontrara; ni siquiera tiene hambre o sed, solo ganas de quedarse allí el resto de la tarde; ve a niños pasar, señoronas con carteras del doble de su tamaños, hombres de una construcción cercana, tres perros que parecen dormidos, una pareja afroamericana que parece salida del príncipe del rap, una pareja de chicos emos, y todo lo usual que puedes ver en un sitio como ese.

Se sienta allí y observa su alrededor hasta que alguien se sienta a su lado, no puede verlo porque esta inclinado hacia delante, los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

— ¿puedes decirme que pasa contigo? — desvía la mirada al sujeto, sorprendido, Jensen se la regresa imitando su expresión. — ¿y?

Le tiene en frente al fin, y le hace reír que ahora ya no quiera verlo mas, que solo le ponga irritado verlo, así que se remite a encogerse de hombros y continuar con su observación, a Jensen nunca le ha agradado esa actitud proveniente de Jared, nunca le ha dado buena espina que se comporte como un idiota monumental.

— Sabes que me preocupo por ti la mitad del tiempo que paso fuera de la casa, me frustra que no pueda hacer mas nada que eso cuando se que no te he visto en días, y que cuando hablemos me des la ley de hielo. – dice, voz cansada, nada de humor en ella.

— Deja de jugar a ser la victima. – replica, malhumorado.

— No estoy jugando a nada, Jared, solo digo que soy yo, maldición, es Jensen, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea que pasa por esa cabeza tuya, ¿no?

Oh, la respuesta a eso es sumamente fácil.

— ¿Por qué debería cuando tu no haces lo mismo conmigo?

— ¿Qué? – si, eso es definitivamente un punto a su favor.

— Esta bien, no soy nada bueno con eso de elegir niños o algo, o dando buenas opiniones, pero me gustaría que me incluyeras en esto, que me dejaras formar parte de esto. – reclama, la voz le tiembla un poco, no sabe si de rabia o de algo mas.

— ¡Eres parte de esto, Jared! Eres parte de esto bebe. — Jensen lo sostiene de las mejillas y lo besa. — eres parte de esto, solo estoy eligiendo aquellos que van bien contigo y conmigo y descartando otros, lo estoy haciendo mas fácil de elegir para nosotros, ¿ves? — Jared quiere reírse de Mark en ese momento, porque tenia razón, solo que fue el quien termino suponiendo cosas, sonríe y toma las caderas de Jensen, notando en la posición en la que esta.

— ¿te das cuenta que estas sobre mi en un lugar publico? — ve la sonrisa de Jensen antes de ver las mejillas sonrojarse.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que la multa no te detendrá de ponerte duro, ¿cierto?

_Nop, para nada._

* * *

><p>Les toma una semana para reducir la lista a diez niños, dos son niños y el resto niñas, todos comprendidos entre seis y nueve años de edad. Ambos tienen demasiadas expectativas sobre estos niños, expectativas que no deberían sentir la verdad.<p>

— Quiero que sepan hablar y caminar. – comienza Jensen un día en la noche, revisando la lista, y por esas palabras logran descartar todo el catalogo de bebes.

—Quiero que tengan actitud. – y a esto Jensen tiene una respuesta.

— No ves la actitud en un niño de seis, pero si en uno de nueve.

Jared le da una mirada agria antes de que prosigan al día siguiente con sus demasiado altas expectativas.

— Quiero que tenga el cabello largo como tu.

— Quiero que sepa administrar.

— Quizás si tiene los ojos claro sea como yo.

— No me gustan las rubias, son tontas.

—Quizás la enseñe a dibujar y me gustaría que tocara algún instrumento como tu.

—Quiero que vaya a la universidad…

Quieren tantas cosas que cuando la lista se reduce a dos, tienen una discusión monumental que los lleva al precipicio, de nuevo.

— Es demasiado vieja. — Jared grita su voz retumbando en las paredes.

— Bueno el tuyo no es perfecto.

— No estoy diciendo eso, maldición.

— ¿Entonces que? No voy a adoptar un niño, Jared eso esta fuera de discusión, es así, tu fuiste quien dijo que no querías un niño.

—Bueno cambie de opinión.

— No, eso no vale, eso es mierda.

— No es mierda, quiero a este niño.

—Y yo quiero, Nina. – Nina, la chica que Jensen ha elegido y que tiene nueve años.

—La respuesta es no, Jensen.

— ¿o que? No puedes adoptar un niño solo, estamos casados.

— ¿Crees que me importa? — Jared grita y eso es todo lo que le toma a Jensen para mirarle entre enfadado y herido.

— Supongo que cometí un error cuando pensé que si te importaba. — Jared siente una punzada en el pecho, de esas que odia, porque le hacen sentir vulnerable.

— No quise de…

— Si, si lo quisiste decir ¿y sabes que? Déjalo, no quiero adoptar ya, no quiero nada de ti, maldito bastardo, no quiero nada. — los ojos de Jensen están llenos de lagrimas cuando se retira, Jared se siente asqueado por todo lo que esta sintiendo, por esa cosa que le hace temblar y correr detrás de Jensen, es como si luchara consigo mismo, apretando los dientes, sollozando sin lagrimas.

* * *

><p>La carretera esta húmeda, la lluvia del invierno cayendo sobre la vieja Detroit, hay demasiadas carreteras solitarias y pocos lugares donde pueda esconderse, huir de todo, del estúpido bastardo que tiene por esposo como meta principal.<p>

— Dios, porque es tan difícil. — solloza, nunca se ha sentido tan contrariado como hoy, con ganas de romperlo a la mitad, de probar a ver la sangre caer, golpea el volante cada tanto, los ojos tan acuosos como el vidrio que se llena de vaho, grita y sabe que es otro de esos ataques hasta que oye un fuerte claxon, y maldición sabe como esto va a terminar cuando las luces de un auto le iluminan el rostro.

* * *

><p>No siente nada de dolor cuando despierta, piensa que debería estar muerto, pero la voz de Obama en el televisión de la esquina le da dos opciones a aprobar, una esta vivo y en un hospital donde usan el sarcasmo o dos esta en el infierno y lo torturan con un discurso vacio por un inútil presidente, la respuesta es la primera por fortuna.<p>

Además, lo que también le trae a la vida es que puede sentir una respiración acompasada a su derecha y luego ver la melena castaña de Jared, o medio verla, la verdad es que sus ojos ven todo borroso, no puede enfocarlos por más que se los frote.

El movimiento despierta a Jared de manera inevitable, sobresaltado, Jensen apenas puede ver sus expresiones.

— ¿Jensen? Oh bebe, no lo intentes, aquí. — le ve aun mas borroso cando se mueve para buscar algo y colocárselo en el rostro, una vez que abre los ojos los reconoce como lentes y le choca que le ayuden a ver tan bien.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Chocaste, los faros del auto te causaron ceguera temporal, ¿estas hambriento? – pregunta de inmediato, viendo como Jensen se toca la cabeza y el estomago.

— Si, tengo antojos de panqueques. — dice removiéndose en la cama, no siente nada escayolado y agradece que sea así.

— Enviare a Alex, ¿quieres con miel o mermelada?

—Quiero ambos.

— Ok. — Jared se levanta y diez minutos después regresa con un vaso de agua. — aquí, bebe esto. — dice ayudando a Jen a sentarse en la cama. — ¿mejor?

— Si, gracias.

— Mmmm…

— Te amo. — Jensen susurra ajustando los lentes luego de haberse bebido el vaso de agua.

— Yo también te amo. — Jared parece temblar cuando lo dice, inclinándose y besando a Jensen en los labios. — Lamento lo que dije.

Jensen bufa y se ríe, acariciando el brazo de Jared que rodea su cintura, inclinado sobre el en una forma posesiva que le arranca una sonrisa.

—Fuiste un imbécil.

—Lo se, pido perdón por eso, pero Jen, quiero adoptar, quiero dar ese paso contigo, no me importa si es demasiado pronto, por favor hagámoslo. — Jensen le ve por unos eternos minutos antes de contestar.

— No te dejare adoptar a ese niño, no puedo dejarte hacerlo. – es un punto que no quiere discutir.

— Ok, adoptemos a la niña, lo aceptare, bebe.

— ¿Desde cuando me llamas bebe? — solo hay curiosidad en su voz, y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; algo que dice claramente esta avergonzado de preguntar.

—Bueno, ¿no quieres ser mi bebe?

— Si, quiero ser tu bebe, solo que se siente extraño que me llames así.

— ¿Prefieres fresita? – hay tanta burla en su voz que casi se gana un golpe de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde diablos escuchaste eso?

— No lo se, debe haber sido en el camino. – no necesita decir que lo escucho en aquel pueblo, porque seguramente Jensen ya se lo sospecha.

Alex entra en la habitación, lleva una bolsa y un plato y una bandeja, coloca todo en la silla y prepara el plato de Jensen antes de ponerlo en su regazo junto con la bandeja.

— Buen provecho. – dice, sonriendo, aliviado.

— Gracias y gracias. — su estomago ruge tan pronto coloca la miel en el plato, se relame los labios, y vierte la mermelada y da el primer mordisco — dios esto es delicioso — gime, cerrando sus ojos, sonríe porque sabe que Jared le esta observando, y que probablemente este _combustionando_ por dentro, y es emocionante que le haga sentir de esa forma, dejando todo su cuerpo lleno de abundante adrenalina que le corroe las venas, y esta enamorado de nuevo, solo con eso, con comer panqueques con miel y mermelada y con la mirada paciente observándole; gracias a quien lo escuche no hay nadie allí para que lo observe volverse una molécula inservible por ese gigante lleno de soberbia a la mitad.

* * *

><p>Sale del hospital el viernes por la tarde, luego de pasar tres días en observación medica y de haber salido victorioso, aun así, debe usar lentes por un mes y dos semanas, y si la visión borrosa permanece, pues tendrá que usar lentes para el resto de su vida, y eso es mejor que nada, considerando lo que pudo haberle pasado.<p>

— ¿quieres ir a algún lugar? — Jared pregunta, ni bien no esta remotamente aplacado, Jensen puede notar los cambios graduales que hace la personalidad de Jared para amansar la suya, el muy sucio manipulador; pero le gusta que le manipule, que le acaricie con suavidad, que le bese, dios, el idiota es todo un experto en controlarle.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a comer?

Sabe que en otra circunstancia Jared se reiría de el y su apetito voraz, pero cuando esta en plan de reconquistarle, se vuelve un cachorro mansito, y solo gime una respuesta mientras maneja el sedan negro. El por su parte, no cree que pueda manejar de nuevo, es algo que cree imposible de que pueda hacer, sabia que era torpe, pero como para chocar un _Camaro_ de esa forma, dios, hay que estar loco para hacerlo.

Y aun así, Jared maneja con cuidado, como si quisiera enseñarle como hacerlo. Incluso le toma de la mano que deja en el asiento y llevándole por carreteras poco transitadas hasta que están fuera de Detroit, pasando en frente de un lago y luego entrando a _Ash Ville_, donde Jensen adora los panqueques y las tortitas de cereza que sirven para el desayuno.

Si quería enamorarle de nuevo, ya lo hizo. No tiene porque seguir esforzándose, como tomarle de la mano en la calle, o lamer las sobras de cereza de sus labios, ni siquiera tiene que decirle esa noche que le ama, porque Jensen ya sabe eso y cuan verdad es. Dice "_Te amo" _ mientras Jared le besa los parpados luego de haberle quitado los lentes.

—_Estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que te vi._

* * *

><p>Cuando regresan, Jared esta un poco ansioso, no deja de mover las manos sobre su regazo y mover el pie; duele la fuerza con la que choca la planta con la piedra que recubre el piso entero de la recepción. Es atorrante verlo ansioso, porque si hay alguien que es así, es Jensen, y sinceramente quiere darle una buena impresión a la chica que adoptaran, le han dicho que será un poco difícil la adaptación por la edad que tiene, pero que están felices que le den una oportunidad, <em>¿Cómo no dársela<em>?, se pregunta Jensen.

La niña no solo es hermosa, sino que tiene un perfil que lo asombra; pero no es porque tenga las mejores habilidades, sino por la actitud y los sueños que ella expresa tener, quiere ser una _artista_, pero no sabe dibujar o pintar, no sabe casi nada; tiene estudios incompletos, pero es apegada a sus cosas, responsable y hermosa; eso es lo que piensa Jensen.

Diana es la mujer que los atiende, Jared hace un comentario de su virginidad, y la mujer se sonroja como un tomate, y la cara casi parece que le va a reventar de la vergüenza, Jensen sabe que no debe sentirse como se siente, entre celoso y divertido por la impresión que causa Jared en algunas personas con poca fuerza mental, se decide por dejar que la diversión se apodere de el.

Mientras, la mujer aun ruborizada registra en sus papeles la información que Jared dicta con voz grave, casi gutural, parecida a la que tiene cuando le susurra al oído mientras se la mete, y puede que sea un poco moralmente incorrecto ponerse duro en medio de la oficina donde adoptara a su hija, pero es lo que pasa, por mas que se cubra con una mano, recordándole a mini Jensen que ese no es un sitio correcto para follar, ni para nada que implique a un Jared sudoroso…oh mierda.

— ¿estas bien? — la pregunta le hace abrir los ojos, Jared le esta mirando con una ceja alzada, parece que quiere sonreír pero no lo hace, _Señorita sonrojada_ no esta por ningún lado, solo el y Jared, es justo como en su fantasía; solo que Jared aun tiene ropa y en su fantasía para este momento Jared ya se la tenia en la boca.

— Si, estoy bien. — contesta relamiéndose los labios y ganándose una mirada graciosa de Padalecki.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa erección? – los ojos de Jared están fijos en la erección entre sus piernas, es increíble como solo hace que se endurece.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa? – replica, solo porque hacerse el duro lo hace mas caliente.

— ¿Por qué la tienes? – Jared cuestiona, alzando su mirada a el, penetrándole con esos ojos que son helados la mitad del tiempo.

—Nada en especial. – sabe que no escapara de esta, a menos que…

—Señor Ackles, Señor Padalecki. Un placer presentarles a Nina, Nina, tus nuevos padres. — suena tan emocionada cuando lo dice que los deja atónitos con su efusividad y para cuando se ha quitado del espacio donde escondía a la pequeña los dos salen del trance, solo pueden observarla, tiene una naricita pequeña, cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, una camisa demasiado grande y sucia que hace que el labio de Jared se tuerza, sus zapatos son viejos y los pantalones se notan que son de chicos, Jensen frunce el ceño pero lo supera rápidamente, levantándose y acercándose con pasos lentos, tanto tiempo para prepararse para esto y la verdad no tiene idea de que decir, sus acciones hablan por el cuando se choca contra el dobladillo de la alfombra y adiós fachada de chico rico y bonito.

Como es natural se rompe la nariz y tiene que pasar una hora sentando en un silla con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jared.

La niña en todo es tiempo no ha dicho palabra, y les ve desde el otro lado de la sala, Jensen sabe que Jared no dará el primer paso, y es agonizante ver como sus ojitos oscuros se llenan de lagrimas con la espera; no es lo que esperaba; porque nada puede salirle bien.

No espera que algo les suba el animo a los dos, pero por fortuna, Daniel entra, seguramente preocupado por la tardanza de ambos; se le ve ansioso y cuando ve a Nina sonríe.

— Hey, pequeño monito. — dice, una sonrisa grande en su rostro, que se ilumina. — ¿Eres la hija del señor Ackles? — pregunta inclinándose ante ella y estirando una mano hasta tocar uno de sus pequeños bracitos, la niña sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. — oh, es un placer conocerte, soy Daniel, puedes llamarme Danno, y soy el guardaespaldas del señor Ackles.

—¿Guardaespaldas? – pregunta y a Jensen le parece que tiene la voz mas adorable del mundo.

—Si, protejo al señor Ackles, ¿Cómo es tu nombre preciosa? – pregunta, sin dejar de ver esos ojos castaños.

—Nina, Nina Dobrev.

Jensen lo siente, el cuerpo de Jared tensarse, la forma en la que este se pone recto y la respiración se le entrecorta, quiere saber porque, o que significa esa reacción, aunque no tiene tiempo de preguntar porque Jared se pone de pie y se retira de la habitación.

Cuando Daniel termina de hablar con Nina, finalmente Jensen tiene su oportunidad de conversar, sonríe y gesticula un montón y su cuerpo es un desastre cuando salen del lugar; Jared no esta por ningún lado; es increíble, ¿Cómo puede irse sin hacer comentario alguno?

Si este va a ser el comienzo de ellos teniendo una familia, lo que viene entonces será espantoso.

* * *

><p>Se encuentra con Alex a la salida, este nota de inmediato sus hombros tensos, y la forma en la que todo su cuerpo parece en un estado de shock que pocas veces ha tenido la oportunidad de ver. La curiosidad es fuerte cuando aparece en el, y de inmediato se acerca, hablando en voz baja para no molestarlo en caso de que sea enfado lo que esta sintiendo.<p>

— ¿Qué paso, senior?

— Es una Dobrev. – eso es todo lo que dice mientras sigue su camino al auto sin detenerse.

— ¿Quién? ¿La niña? - ¿de verdad esta hablando de la niña que acaba de adoptar? Ni siquiera sabe porque es lo primero en lo que piensa.

—Si, es una maldita Dobrev, la ultima.

— Oh diablos. – _no puede ser, no puede existir tal coincidencia en el mundo, ¿cierto?_

— Me voy a Austin en este momento, encuéntrame un vuelo en primera clase. — ladra, subiéndose en la limosina, con Alex siguiéndole los pasos, apresurado, aterrado por lo que eso significa.

Dobrev, o lo que en el idioma Padalecki quiere decir _rata rastrera_, gobernaron el negocio de las contrataciones sucias por muchos años, eran esos a los que recurrías cuando querías ver a alguien hundirse, sangrar por la boca, o simplemente en una bolsa negra.

Pero tuvieron muy mala suerte cuando alguien decidió que los servicios prestados no concordaban con el precio y acabaron degollados en la parte trasera de un auto, siendo el único sobreviviente una niña de cuatro años; Jared recuerda vívidamente el suceso, y no puede dejar de sentir esa punzada asquearte en su pecho; no debería aceptar a esa niña en su familia, no debería haber aceptado esto y punto.

No era por lo que le había sucedido, en lo absoluto, tenia mucho mas que ver con el hecho de que los Padalecki fueron los primeros sospechosos que la policía señalo; no fue Jared quien lo hizo, lejos de eso, no fue Longardia tampoco, pero el sabia quien había hecho el trato hace muchos años, y conocía el cuchillo que había cortado esas gargantas tan bien como Alex sabia.

—¿Crees que recuerde a Alexei? — pregunto Alex, viendo como Jared afianzaba el agarre en el asiento recubierto en seda, diablos, si ella se acordaba de el o de Alexei, no solo la relación de Jensen y Jared correría peligro, sino la suya propia con Daniel.

— Esperemos que no.


	18. Antidepresivos del corazón

**Capitulo 18 Antidepresivos del corazón.**

**Overkill – Colin Hay**

_Alone between the sheets (Solo entre las sabanas)_

_Only brings exasperation (solo me trae exasperación)_

_It's time to walk the streets (Es hora de caminar por las calles)_

_Smell the desperation (y oler la desesperación)_

* * *

><p>Cuando Nina arriba a su nueva casa no puede estar más sorprendida, no solo de lo grande que es, sino de lo hermosa que se muestra ante ella. Se queda prendada de las flores amarillas que adornan la entrada, y de las farolas que alumbran tenues al atardecer, Jensen se enamora en la forma en que esta adora el sitio y casi que no puede esperar a que vea la habitación que entre el y Danneel han preparado.<p>

Le sorprende como llega a adorar ese sentimiento de poder sorprenderla, solo sonríe porque siente que le hace feliz, en comparación con como se siente con Jared ahora ismo, quiere arrancarle la cabeza y hacerlo picadillo, como se le ocurre dejarlos solos

— ¿Jensen? – pregunta, llamando su atención.

— ¿Si, cariño?

— ¿Eres rico como un príncipe?

—Bueno — sonríe, mirándola con el rubor esparciéndose por su rostro. - yo tengo dinero, pero Jared es el príncipe. – ni siquiera sabe porque dice esa mierda, pero siente que es verdad.

— ¿Jared es el señor Paliski? – pregunta, frunciendo el ceño y mirándole.

— Si — Jensen suelta una resta y la toma de la mano. — esas son sus flores, las poda los fines de semana, y tiene un jardín entero en el patio trasero. – señala el final de la casa, y la chica observa, ojos brillantes.

—Me gustan las flores. — Jensen casi que suspira aliviado al escuchar eso de ella, es lo que quería escuchar.

— Eso es genial, es lo mejor que te pueda gustar en esta casa, ¿sabes? Jared es un amante de las flores, estoy seguro de que estará feliz con saberlo. – le dice, dedicándole una sonrisa tan grande que no cabe dentro de si.

—No lucia muy feliz, el señor Paliski. – lo dicho, le hará picadillo.

— No, es así la mitad del tiempo, no muestra sus emociones. – se siente como una mierda, esta no es la clase de conversaciones que quiere tener con su hija, especialmente en el primer día que esta pasara en casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— Paso por muchas cosas en su vida; tiene un montón problemas, pero el quería dar este paso conmigo, y ahora estas aquí, ¿te gustan esas ropas? — le pregunta, sabe que debe dejarla elegir y aunque seguramente Danneel se quejara, no puede hacer mucho si la niña quiere lucir como un chico.

— No, son horribles. — ella se queja por fortuna. - las tengo desde los siete, las mujeres del centro quieren que nos veamos así para llegarles al corazón de la gente.

— Eso es estúpido. – Jensen prácticamente ladra, enfadado.

— Si, apesta. — ella sonríe entonces, viéndole con sus enormes ojos. — ¿podre tener ropas nuevas?

* * *

><p>A pesar de que sabe que Nina tenia hoy su primera visita oficial a la casa, Jared no regreso a casa, se marcho a Austin, a quedarse en un Grand por unos buenos días, dejaría que la niña se adaptara al sitio con Jensen, ya que el no tenia ganas de enfrentarla, nunca había criticado el trabajo de Alexei, nunca le había interesado mas allá de los negocios, pero que tuviera que aceptar a alguien que estuviera involucrado implícitamente con el apellido Padalecki, eso no le daba buena espina.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Es inútil que trate de negar cuanto le molesta seguir hablando de tonterías por celular con Jahod, tal vez sea porque este intente hacerle ver que debería ir detrás de Jensen Ackles y olvidarse por completo de aceptar el reto de su padre, que a fin de cuentas no sabe como le ha embarcado en esta tontería de matrimonio.<em>

_Según Mark y Anton, el contrato es limpio, solo que ha sabido por que sitios meterse para lograr conseguir un agujero en el cual pudiera robarle todo el dinero que Jansen Padalecki le había dado porque así se lo merecía, y según Jared era lo de menos que había podido hacer para tratar de cubrir el horror que había sufrido de niño._

_Sin duda lo menos que pudo hacer antes de dejarle solo en el mundo._

_Jahod seguía parloteando algo en el celular, pero el ya no lo escuchaba, tenia los auriculares puestos y perseguía a Novain y su Cocaine, ojos cerrados y labios torcidos en un amago de sonrisa, ni siquiera podía atraer a Jensen a su cabeza, porque… bueno, no sabia porque. Pero con Overkill al oído tampoco era muy sano hacerlo._

— _¡Jared! – si había algo que odiaba mas era que entraran en su oficina sin avisar, y Mark era uno de esos tíos que no les importaba la privacidad de otros, que solo invadía los espacios personales de las personas porque era divertido hacerlo o alguna mierda así. – Tienes una visita no deseada por estos espacios. – dice, y con visita no deseada Jared sabe a quien se refiere._

_Le ha dicho muchas veces a Alexei que no se aparezca por ahí a menos que alguien quiera cortarle la garganta y haya venido para defenderle._

—_Dile que pase y cierra la puerta. – Mark sale, y es extraño que no diga nada mas, aparentemente hay algo que lo intimida, y si, eso es un matón ruso en su empresa._

—_Señorr. – Alexei parece algo ansioso, algo que solo alguien como Jared podría notar. Esta algo irreconocible, cabello rubio, lacio hasta los codos, amarrado en dos trenzas que van encima de su chaqueta de cuero, parece una chiquilla lechera de Ukrania._

—_¿Qué quieres Alexei? Pensé que…_

—_Lo dejo clarro. Solo necesitaba pedirr, disculpas perrsonalmente. Tuve un desliz, con uno de mis trrabajos sobrrantes parra un goberrnante._

—_¿Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?_

* * *

><p>De su reacción luego de eso no recuerda demasiado. Solo que se enfado a tal grado que tuvo su primera pelea con su "esposa" y que eso desencadeno su primera casi violación.<p>

Algunas veces se pregunta donde quedo todo el dolor que sintió, donde dejo todo el trauma que lo persiguió por semanas, donde dejo el miedo a que sucediera todo eso, ¿fue en el primer momento que vio a Jensen? ¿O acaso nunca estuvo realmente allí?

Cierra los ojos, su cabeza esta comenzando a dolerle.

* * *

><p>Jensen debería estar feliz, Nina le ha cogido el gusto a toda la casa, la ha visitado en unas dos horas tomada de la mano de Jensen, aun en sus viejas ropas; luce tan indefensa y a Jensen se le aprieta el corazón cada vez que ve algo nuevo; como el salón de música, lleno de instrumentos que Jared usa de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando lo atrapa un tarde callada y aburrida.<p>

El salón de deportes donde el practica soccer, y basquetbol con Alex que es un experto en todo lo que se llame deporte, incluyendo el póker; ella tiene un interés por las pelotas pequeñas, como el tenis y tenis de mesa, y el agradece que sea un chica flexible en cuanto a eso, porque también le habla de los vestidos que veía por la televisión.

Su oficina es la última que le muestra, llena de libros y papeles en el escritorio.

— ¿tienes cuentos de hadas? – pregunta acercándose a las estanterías, un brillo que solo un lector puede tener en sus ojos.

— Ahí unos cuantos por allí, puedes venir a buscarlos cuando quieras, pero apreciaría que no tocaras nada aparte de eso, tiendo a tener mis papeles ordenados — ella ve el escritorio y alza una ceja. — bueno, yo me entiendo. – dice en su defensa, porque de verdad que su escritorio luce como una papelera.

— ¿El señor Paliski tiene una oficina? – ella pregunta, dándole otro vistazo a la habitación.

— Si, mucho mas grande, pero no es algo a lo que me gustaría que aprendieras, el es mas quisquilloso que todos nosotros juntos. — sonríe, y por séptima vez no se molesta en corregirle el apellido de su esposo, no sabe porque, pero tiene mucho que ver con que quiere verle el rostro cuando escuche su apellido mal pronunciado. — ¿vienes? — la llama, parándose en la puerta y observando como la niña se queda prendada de los libros. — puedes venir luego de que visto tu habitación, ¿te parece? — pregunta y se ríe suavecito cuando la chica corre a el y con una ultima mirada se despide del lugar.

Las habitaciones esta entre la alcoba de Jahod y la oficina de Jared que queda a un lado de la alcoba maestra, manías de rey y salvar espacio cuando se este muriendo por la noche de sueño y solo tenga que caminar unos cuantos pasos antes de darse por muerto.

No la colocan en la habitación libre del otro lado porque no quieren causarle un trauma de tan joven con su sexo que raya en el sadomasoquismo.

Es purpura, con franjas naranjas, una cama de dos plazas en el centro, el closet incluso mas grande que el de ellos (Jared dijo que eso porque era mujer) un gabinete para que coloque la ropa interior, dos estanterías pintadas de purpura, y una peinadora; a los ojos de Nina es el cuarto de una princesa; a los ojos de Jensen es el orgullo de haber elegido el con Jared este lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Era martes, verdaderamente tarde para ambos. Las seis de la tarde y ninguno había logrado escaparse de sus trabajo, bueno, en el caso de Jared, no había conseguido escaparse de Mark que lo había esclavizado a la silla, bajo la excusa que si iba a ser un padre iba a tener que aguantar el doble del estrés y si para eso tenia que trabajar el doble, pues así lo haría.<em>

_No tenía ningún sentido._

_Pero solo fue cuando Mark fue al baño que Jared se precipito al ascensor y escapo de la empresa, con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro mientras conducía por la ciudad, pasaría a recoger a Jensen para que ambos fueran en el mismo auto._

_Alex no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la idea, ni siquiera le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que Jared le hubiera tomado el gusto a conducir, porque ahora quería hacerlo a todos lados, llevándose a Jensen en mitad de la noche a quien sabe donde, dios, Jared no lo soportaba estos días, menos cuando había tenido el descaro de decirle que dejara de comportarse como un adolescente cuando se negó dos días atrás a que el le llevara en la limosina._

_Seguramente era su junta con Daniel que lo había vuelto así. El solo pensamiento lo hizo rodar los ojos. No quería saber que se traían entre manos esos dos, no desde que habían vuelto de su viaje, si no hubiese sido por un apretón en su muslo por parte de Jensen seguramente les hubiese dicho lo que pensaba de ellos en ese momento, y eso no era algo precisamente bonito._

_Jensen le saludo con un beso en los labios, de esos en los que inclinaba todo su cuerpo para tocarle y casi hacerlo correrse en el asiento por su atrevimiento, últimamente era así, no necesitaban nada de alto rango para que estuviera al borde de un orgasmo solo por toque._

— _¿Listo? – pregunto suavemente, lamiendo sus labios, saboreando el resto de Jared que quedaba en ellos._

—_Si, listo. – y si su voz sonaba algo temblorosa no tenia nada que ver con la mano de su esposo vestido en un Armani gris acariciando su muslo como había hecho unas mil veces._

_Nadie le dijo, por supuesto, que para ir a una tienda de infantes tenia que respirar hondo y prepararse para un montón de madres atoradas peleándose por una sabana, o que Jensen se quedaría prendado de cada estante que viera. Con sus ojos brillantes por cada cosa nueva que veía, y estaba seguro que todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su esposo era comprar cada pequeño detalle, y como diseñador que Jensen era, seguramente hasta pensaba en combinar todo y el lugar exacto donde ponerlo._

_Sino se apresuraba su esposo compraría todo por su cuenta._

—_¿Qué opinas de esto? – y por la expresión en el rostro de Jensen no pensaba nada que a Jared pudiera agradarle escuchar, aun así, su esposo si tenia esa empatía que el no. Así que un segundo después le ve sonreír y sostener la piyama azul que el sostiene en alto y darle un vistazo._

—_Es hermosa. Servirá mucho para que no todo sea naranja. – dice y sonríe, tomando a Jared del brazo y tirando de el hasta que sus labios se conectan, y allí esta de nuevo, esa sensación que se lo come desde dentro y le vuelve mantequilla en los brazos de Jensen. – sigamos buscando._

* * *

><p>Jared recibe seis llamadas de Jensen esa noche, no tiene el valor de responder ninguna; al día siguiente Alex llama, y es antes que responda que se da cuenta de que seguramente haya probabilidad de que sea Jensen llamando.<p>

— Esta enfadado — dice al teléfono, voz sonando grave, es Alex, por fortuna. — y la verdad no creo que quiera verlo, pero mi recomendación es que vuelva cuanto antes.

— Si, lo hare. - ahí una razón por la que vuelve a Austin, una que incluso Alex desconoce, debe buscar al fiscal de aquel caso, tiene que eliminar toda evidencia por el bien de Jensen, por su bien, aunque haya prometido contarle todo a su esposo, no quiere arruinar todo lo que llevan con una mierda de este tamaño.

— Señor Padalecki. — esta de pie en el condado y no le basta girar para ver a Somerhalder vestido de negro, un traje que le queda muy bien, considerando que esconde toda arma posible que pueda tener, le hace gracia que aun le sea fiel, y que tenga sentido común para aparecerse como un hombre mas de negocios y no como un guardaespaldas. — ¿A quien buscamos? — pregunta rozando sus hombros ligeramente, Jared puede sentir sus ojos en la base de su nuca mientras los suyos se dirigen a las escaleras.

No sabe porque le ha llamado en primer lugar.

— Jim Burton — dice y con un movimiento de cabeza señala el ascensor ahora. — iré por el elevador.

— ¿Este hombre sabe que venimos o queremos emboscarlo? – Ian pregunta, la voz le tiembla, a Jared le gustaría saber porque.

— Un poco de ambas, — replica comenzando a moverse. — Piso cuatro.

Ian comienza a moverse tan natural como siempre y si no fuera porque es un asesino serial de los buenos ocuparía el lugar de Alex, con Ian no hizo falta corromperlo como con Alex, el ya era así, un universitario que había perdido su novia en un accidente y que había asesinado al conductor, acusado de homicidio y hurto de tercer grado, Jared había vigilado su historia por los periódicos, y de inmediato le había convencido para rebanar gargantas en su nombre; aunque no tan violento como Alexei, Ian padecía de psicopatía e incapacidad para tener una relación estable por mas de una semana sin tener un brote psicótico, por lo que su vida era un tanto difícil, ahora Jared podía vagamente vislumbrarlo y en parte le agradaba que Alex fuera capaz de hacerlo ahora que volvían a ser civiles; la gente había hablado de eso, los pequeños círculos a los que Jared había pertenecido, habían dicho muchas cosas, aunque ninguno se atrevía a amenazarle, demasiado desconfiados de la cercanía de tantos asesinos a la mansión en Detroit, asesinos que ahora tenían como meta proteger en lugar de cercenar, y aun mejor, el lugar de acabar con inocentes ayudaban a Jared a proteger a Jensen y ahora a Nina.

La oficina del fiscal estaba ocupada como esperaba, Jim estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, claramente esperándole, no sabe porque no le sorprendió.

— Buenos días, señor Padalecki. — su sonrisa no conduciría a nada bueno, Jared supo eso antes de sentir el cañón frio del arma contra su cuello y la voz siseante de Somerhalder.

— No te muevas.

Si, esta era la razón principal de porque Ian no era su primero al mando.

* * *

><p>— ¿Así que donde dices que esta el jefe? — Alexei arrastra el acento en cada palabra, sentado al borde del balcón de la habitación de O'Loughlin que suspira.<p>

— Austin, fue allí luego de que escuchara que la niña se apedillaba Dobrev. – Alex explico, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Si, allí es donde esta el fiscalillo ese que acuso al señorr Padalecki, perro este nunca se encarrgo de acabarr con el, quizás el señorr pensó que algo de mala publicidad no le harría mal — Alexei se encoje de hombros. — perro lo que me intrriga es porrque lo dejaste irr solo.

— No lo hice, no me compro el boleto de avión. – hasta le da vergüenza admitirlo, que Jared le haya visto con una ceja alzada cuando le siguió hasta el puente del avión, algo que también era extraño. Jared siempre volaba en sus avionetas.

—¿no? – Alexei insiste.

—¿Por qué?

— Comprro un segundo boleto, lo vi en su rregistrro. – Alexei dice sin ver su expresión.

— ¿Qué?

—Crreo que deberría irrme marrchando

—Alexei

— Cuida del chico Ackles, y la chiquita, no tiene porrque saberr esto.

* * *

><p>Jared sabia desde el momento en el que fue apuntado con el arma, que este seria el día en que pagaría por toda la mierda que había hecho, ni siquiera estaba asustado, porque sabia que se lo merecía, que pedir clemencia seria de hipócritas y cobardes y el no era ni uno ni otro; este seria el final de su reinado.<p>

No tuvo mucha mas opción que sonreírle a Burton.

— Bien jugado, ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Ian Somerhalder mordiendo la mano de quien lo alimento por años.— el cañón frio del arma se presiono mas contra la base de su cuello como respuesta. — no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Alex nunca descubrirá quien fue.

—No vamos a ser delicados, queremos que te duela, por cada persona que murió por tu culpa.

— Lo se, lo he sabido siempre no es un gran secreto, no necesitan ser delicados.

* * *

><p>— ¿Donde esta? — ha estado de pie en la puerta de la mansión ladrando ordenes, tratando de mantener el liderazgo, preparándolos para lo peor; así que no espera que una pregunta lo descoloque tanto, menos cuando viene del hombre que ama y que le observa con preocupación.<p>

— No lo sabemos. – responde, no puede verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Alex suspira, dejando caer su cabeza contra el mármol.

—Fue a Austin, solo bueno, eso es lo que pensamos, ahora es seguro que esta con Ian. – Alexei fue quien le dijo eso por celular, fue quien le expreso su preocupación porque el asesino fuera capaz.

— ¿Somerhalder? ¿Ian Somerhalder? – ok, quizás Alex no estaba preparado para ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio, y quizás eso es lo que le hace enfadarse un poco y responderle con un seco "si, ese Ian" mientras le da la espalda.

— ¿Y el problema es?

—Es un asesino serial como Alexei, el tío ruso del que te hablo todo el tiempo, no tiene valores o algún sentido de pertenencia con Longardia o Padalecki. – explica, solo porque quiere hacer quedar a Ian como lo que es.

— ¿Y eso quiere decir? — Daniel comienza a sentir esa acida ansiedad que comienza a devorarlo por dentro.

— Eso quiere decir que Ian se bandera al mejor postor con tal y tirarle la cabeza de los hombros a Jared; hará cualquier cosa ahora que sabe que estará solo. – el decirlo es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba, la garganta se le hace una maraña y el pecho se le contrae.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Y que hace Jared en Austin? – Daniel se acerca a el, le toma por los hombros y hace esas preguntas que no piensa responder… o eso cree.

— Negocios.

— ¿Que clase? Porque para que no te lleve… - si, Daniel sabe exactamente donde golpearle, no ha perdido el toque tampoco cuando se trata de manejarlo.

— Va a ver un fiscal, Jim Burton, la razón por la que no me llevo es porque sabe que tan pronto viera a Burton le rebanaría el cuello y freiría su piel al sol. – Alex bufa, ese hombre va a pagarla caro si le hace algo a Jared.

—Wow, ok, marino, ¿Por qué no te explicas más lento? – hay algo en la voz de su novio que le dice que no va a detenerse hasta que le diga la verdad.

— No puedo.

— Alex.

— No puedo decirte, porque Jensen no puede saberlo. – responde, brusco.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber?

A Alex nunca se le había helado la sangre, pero ahora podía decir que conocía el sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Su sangre estaba esparcida por todo el suelo, tenia el tabique roto, y creía que al menos seis costillas por obviar el conteo de en cuantas fracciones estaba dividida su muñeca derecha; lo que peor le ocurría era el maldito placer morboso que sentía, y casi podía ver a Junen negando con la cabeza, decepcionado del estado en el que un rey como el se encontraba, su padre sin duda se reiría, ese viejo bastardo con el cual compartía sangre; pero no lo haría por su condición, sino por que cada trozo de piel que Alex había arrancado, estaba siendo arrancado de el ahora.<p>

No había lagrimas de dolor o algún ardor en su pecho, esto era lo correcto, y se podía decir que lo único que odiaría seria dejar a Jensen solo con la niña, maldición ni siquiera eso, se odiaría por dejar a Jensen y punto.

— ¿Disfrutando de tu castigo? — Ian pregunto, susurrando a su oído mientras recorría con su mano desnuda el torso de Jared. — Jim dice que quiere quemarte, pero sin duda será una orden que desobedeceré, prefiero tenerte en mi colección personal, serias un cadáver perfecto, ¿no crees? ¿O quizás Ackles cobraría rescate por el? — el ceño de Jared se frunce, pensativo. — ¿no crees que le que encantaría encontrar tu cuerpo hecho jirones a la puerta de la mansión, seria una imagen hermosa, no crees Padalecki?

— Si, apuesto a que su rostro lleno de lagrimas y sus manos manchadas de sangre le adrian una vista espectacular de admirar. — puede ver claramente el desagrado en el rostro de Ian cuando se aleja, incapaz de replicar igual de acido, las amenazas a Jared le han valido mierda toda su vida, no cambiaria eso el día de su muerte.

— Quizás debería ponerme más rudo contigo.

—No tenia idea de que estuvieras siendo rudo — se ríe Jared, escupiendo sangre a los zapatos de Ian, que le mira con desprecio. — se porque me odias tanto.

—¿O si?

—Si, porque yo conseguí la redención que necesitaba en Jensen, porque Alex la encontró en Daniel a quien intéstate arrebatarle, y porque a pesar de todo lo sanguinario que es Alexei tiene una hermosa mujer que le espera todo el tiempo, ¿o crees que no lo se? La razón por la cual apareciste en la empresa de Jensen, porque intentaste seducirlo o porque te acostaste con Daniel — es cierto, todo lo que dice es cierto, y no hace falta verle el rostro a Ian para saberlo, porque todo su cuerpo tiembla del enfado que le produce estar en esa situación.

— Me harte, voy a matarte. – sisea y tan pronto como empieza a moverse una voz lo detiene.

— Dudo que lo hagas, gatito, antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. — el cadáver de Jim Burton cuelga de la mano de Alexei, que lo deja caer al suelo como un costal; su mirada no se aparta de los ojos de Ian, que enseguida empuña el cuchillo. — _tch tch_ gatito, ¿acaso olvidaste que fui yo quien te enseño como moverte?

— No lo mates, Alexei. — Jared ordena, voz ronca.

— No necesito tu clemencia. — Ian grita y con un zarpazo de su cuchillo en diagonal corta la mejilla de Jared, esparciendo la sangre y causando un gemido en el, que aun así no le impide gritar "no lo mates".

Toma toda la fuerza de Alexei no hacerlo, así que el cuchillazo que antes iba dirigido al cuello de Ian choca en su pecho, enterrándose en sus pectorales. Ian grita y en el tiempo que le toma recuperarse del dolor, Alexei ya lo ha noqueado.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué es lo que no puedo saber? — Jensen pregunto, de pie detrás de Daniel, su rostro era como cien mil hojillas y su voz no hacia diferencia, era igual de cortante.<p>

Alex no sabia que decir sin tener que cortarse su propia lengua luego, sabia que o decía la verdad o Jensen no le dejaría en paz, no seria la primera vez que tuviera que cumplir ordenes del idiockles, maldición se sentía tan inútil con toda esta mierda, el estaba allí, Alexei se había ido hace seis horas, era seguro que ya hubiera llegado a Austin hace dos horas y que ese tiempo le hubiera servido para localizar a Jared.

— Alex — esta vez no es Jensen sino Daniel. — decir la verdad por una vez no acabara con tu vida, Alex por favor.

— Hubo… hubo este incidente hace cuatro años, una pareja fue asesinada en su auto y el único sobreviviente fue una niña de cinco años. — toma aire, limpiando el sudor de su frente. — esta familia no era reconocida por la prensa, pero todos aquellas empresas que hicieran negocios sucios eran mas que propensas a conocerlos, esta familia… eran los Dobrev — ve a Jensen, y como a este le toma diez segundos analizar todo.

—¿Nina? — dice, voz rota, el miedo apareciendo en su rostro. — ¿Qué tiene Jared que ver con esto?

—Nada, el no tiene nada que ver y ese es el problema. — susurra, cerrando sus ojos y luego abriéndolos para mirar al horizonte oscurecido. — bueno, el asunto es que el fue acusado por un fiscal, Jim Burton, de haber sido el autor intelectual, y esas denuncias quedaron allí, Jared no fue el comprador de sus muertes, fue… no tiene caso ahora, yo fui consultado por el asesino, y estuve a punto de tomar el trabajo, pero no era lo mismo, no obtenía la misma satisfacción que obedeciendo a Jared. — evita por todos los medios observar los ojos de Daniel mientras lo dice. — así que Alexei decidió tomarlo. — Suspiro — mato a la familia pero su código dice que los niños son intocables, así que fue el quien llamo de mi celular a la policía, fue así como hicieron las conexiones con Jared, y Jared no quería que supieras que su nombre aparece en un informe sobre la muerte de los padres de su ahora hija.

— ¿Dónde estaba el? — Jensen pregunta, demandante.

Alex bufa.

— Estaba contigo, en la subasta que gano, sucedió esa semana cuando me despacho de vacaciones. — Jensen no puede hacer otra cosa que suspirar.

— ¿Dónde esta ahora? – parece que Ackles lleva esto de maravilla, o al menos eso quiere creer.

— Austin, no sabemos su estado. – responde, viendo de reojo como Daniel no le ve a el, sino que ve sus pies.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la voz de Jensen ahora suena llena de dudas que le corresponde tener.

— Bueno, que no sabemos si esta secuestrado… o muerto. — lo espera y no es el único, Daniel también, porque lo primero que hace es colocarse detrás de Jensen y sostener su peso muerto.

* * *

><p>— Chico, eres el maldito mas suertudo que he conocido, las probabilidades de que Ian te matara antes de que yo llegaran eran de un millón en un millón, así que dudo seriamente que aun estes vivo. — Jared suspira, pero duele demasiado para hablar, así que se remite a dejarle de importar lo que su compañero esta diciendo mientras le acomoda en la parte de atrás del auto. — te dejare en emergencias, mi rostro no es seguro que ande allí afuera, pero daré lo mejor de mi para mantener la cabeza en alto. — se ríe entre dientes como alguien demasiado viejo, no tiene 56 por nada y planea retirarse a los 60, cuando el cuerpo ya no le de para mas, regresar a Rusia y establecerse; Jared sabe todo eso pero el recuerdo es reconfortante, en especial cuando todo comienza a oscurecerse.<p>

* * *

><p>— Enfermera Jackie solicitada en recepción… enfermera Jackie solicitada en recepción… — la voz del parlante lleva cinco minutos sonando, esta poniéndole al borde de ir y romper el micrófono, una solución violenta para algo que le esta sacando de quicio progresivamente.<p>

Nina a su lado parece ser la única que conserva la calma, tocando su mano, ya no tiembla como lo hacia cuando se bajo del avión, ya no esta asustada porque allá visto como le metían en el auto desmayado y con rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ni siquiera habían sido dos minutos desde que había aterrizado en Austin cuando su celular resonó en su bolsillo, una voz desconocida le dijo al oído que era demasiado suertudo, y que Jared estaba en el hospital central de la ciudad, Jensen tuvo la ligera sospecha de que lo vigilaban, y Alex se lo confirmo, no era un sujeto desconocido, pero Jensen nunca había visto a Alexei, así que no podía recordar ni su cara lisa ni su cabello cobrizo, Alex le recordó que este hombre nunca conservaba el mismo atuendo y la misma apariencia, le recordó que si quería volverse loco podía hacerlo, pero nunca reconocería a Alexei, solo un verdadero conocedor del asesino lo haría, como el, que no tardo en saludar al hombre con un gesto e cabeza aliviado hasta los tétanos de que su jefe estuviera vivo aun; lo que si le pareció una inhóspita sorpresa fue llegar al hospital y ver a Jared sedado, indefenso, como un ángel caído vestido de blanco y forrado en blanco por el grueso vendaje que las enfermeras le habían colocado, a quien mas había sorprendido era a Nina, que había ahogado un gemido, preocupada también porque nadie le dijera nada respecto a nada; pero Jensen apenas y podía con su propio peso respecto a lo que sabia.

Cuando Jared despertó, un día después, Jensen devolvió el favor, llevo a Nina a su viejo apartamento y la dejo con Danno mientras que el permanecía con Alex, cuando Padalecki abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Jensen y la dulce sonrisa que este tenia en su rostro, frunció el ceño, no era estúpido, si Jensen estaba aquí debía saber algo de lo que había pasado que seguramente Alex le había contado, así que no encontraba explicación razonable para esa sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿Cómo estas? — pregunto con suavidad, acariciando la mejilla de Jared. — ¿quieres algo? — pregunta con tal cariño que hasta le sorprende a el mismo.

—Mmm si, quiero un beso. — susurro, los labios ardiéndole por el contacto y Jensen era el único que podía cambiarlo con la suave caricia que dejo en sus labios. — eso no es un beso.

— Lo es para mí, ¿sabes? – la voz de Jensen busca romperse pero se controla con rapidez. – aquí otro. – este es mas apasionado solo que mas delicado.

—No vas a romperme. - Jared susurra, pasando un brazo por detrás del cuello de Jensen que se queja cuando la lengua de Jared comienza a follarle apropiadamente la boca; sabe cuanto Jared detesta la pasividad, y le causa gracia que busque recuperar el control con esas acciones; se besan por largo rato, mas teniendo sexo con la boca que otra cosa, hasta que la posición agota el cuerpo de Ackles y este tiene que enderezarse. – Mmm… así que ¿Cuándo comenzaras a hacer preguntas? - cuestiona, causando que Jensen de un bufido, como un gato demasiado grande. - porque estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso y no me gusta eso.

—Bueno al menos sabes que voy no voy a dejarte. – Jensen dice, sonriendo.

—Si bueno, eso pudo haber sido un beso de despedida. – parece que lo dice en serio y a Jensen se le encoge el corazón pensando que es así. Que tiene miedo.

—No, no lo fue, lo que me hace recordar algo que me ha estad vagando por la mente desde hace algún tiempo…

—¿y eso es?

—¿Por qué me dijiste que no te olvidara? – Jared se queda en silencio, tratando de buscar una razón lógica a esa pregunta, ¿Cuándo el le dijo eso a Jensen? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué? – eso es todo lo que sale de su boca.

—Ese día, después del final de esa semana, ¿Por qué me dijiste eso? - eso es algo que Jared no estaba esperando, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien ese día; sabia que luego de la partida de Jensen el se había encerrado en su estudio y cerrado sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de mantener en mente el recuerdo vivido de la piel pecosa contra la suya, la calidez de Jensen, el como se hacia caramelo en sus brazos con un solo toque, dios quería ahogarse en el recuerdo e su perfección, pero las palabras casi están borradas de su mente.

—No recuerdo muy bien cuando lo dije, pero si lo hice, lo hice porque tenia miedo de que yo fuera el único, ¿sabes? El único enamorado, quería que no me olvidaras, que te sintieras de la misma manera…

—¿Cómo una mierda?

Jared se rie con la rápida replica de su esposo, rodando sus ojos y dándole esa mirada que dice claramente que no va a caer en ese juego.

—Mas o menos.

—Bueno, ahora si voy a preguntarte sobre Nina y la historia de los Dobrev.

—Es una historia larga, muy larga. - dice, suspirando, no tiene idea de como empezar a cantar delante de Jensen toda la verdad.

—No me importa escuchar si es lo que te preocupa.

—Solo promete que no me odiaras cuando lo haga.

—No lo hare.


	19. Ricos Bastardos

**Capitulo 19 Ricos Bastardos.**

* * *

><p>El regreso a Detroit es de lo mas calmado, no hay, mucha turbulencia en el viaje, nadie habla a excepción de la conversación casual de Nina y Jensen, haciéndole preguntas sobre el libro que lee, uno de Hadas y Gnomos, Jared lo llamo amablemente Disney, y Jensen estuvo apunto de apretarle las costillas aun en proceso de curación; nunca le habían golpeado así, ni siquiera aquel transexual con el que se había casado, y le estaba tomando un tiempo acostumbrarse a caminar, hablar y gesticular al mismo tiempo; Alex se había ofrecido a llevarle a espaldas y Jared le había ofrecido un puñetazo, cortando de raíz cualquier intento de su guardaespaldas de hacerle quedar como el invalido que no era; mucho tenia que ver con que quisiera aparentar todo lo fuerte posible ante la niña que le miraba de reojo cada tres segundos.<p>

Su paciencia era limitada, tenia un contador del uno al cinco y este hace rato que había alcanzado su nivel, solo era cuestión de tiempo que explotara.

— No me gustan que me miren, aparte que es de muy mala educación espiar a las personas. - la chica es un tanto comprensiva, pero mas que todo tímida, como si la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta le pudiera.

—Jared. – Jensen es quien se altera.

—Solo le enseño modales. – se excusa, y Alex y Daniel no muy lejos de ellos ahogan una risita, porque parecen la típica pareja casada.

—Pero no de esa manera. – Jensen reclama, no suena nada feliz. - vayamos lento, ¿ok?

Jared no responde, solo gira la vista a la ventana del avión, viendo hacia afuera mientras suspira, amotinado totalmente con Jensen, porque después de todo el estaba intentando hacer esto bien, realmente lo estaba haciendo.

— ¿Ok? – Jensen repite.

—'K.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nina vio a Jared por primera vez, pensó que el hombre quizás era demasiado intimidante, de hecho se sintió atolondrada por su belleza, como si fuera algún rey poderoso con un reino sin fin, el asunto es que luego de haber visto a Jared y pensar que era una persona extremadamente extraordinaria, vio a Jensen y pensó que el rubio y pecoso hombre era exactamente como imaginaba a la reina del castillo que Jared gobernaría, era fornido, amable de sonrisa y acciones algo torpes, pero increíblemente acompasado, siempre manteniendo un semblante sereno; nunca pensó que Jared pudiera ser un imbécil, pero lo sospechaba, mas cuando este desapareció.<p>

Al principio Jensen le había dicho que eran negocios, ahora no le había dado la explicación formal de porque el señor Paliski estaba todo cubierto de vendas y moretones verdaceos en el rostro, por eso no podía apartar sus ojos de el, porque quería saber la razón de su estado; lo que si no esperaba era que el lo notara, ok, si, quizás fue demasiado estúpido verlo por mucho tiempo, y el tiene razón cuando reclama, porque es malo espiar a otras personas, mas cuando estas fingen descansar.

—Lo siento. - dice interrumpiendo a los dos, temiendo que terminen separándose por algo que ella diga. - solo tengo curiosidad por saber porque le paso eso. - señala con su mano todo el rostro de Jared quien alza una ceja.

—Eso le pasa por idiota, se cayo de unas escaleras de un edificio muy alto y todo porque si no sube el ascensor con Alex entonces no lo sube con nadie. – Jensen dijo tan rápido que fue suficiente para convencer a la chiquilla de lo que decía era cierto.

—Oh, lo siento. – ella dijo, _así que era eso_, nunca lo hubiese adivinado ni en un millón de años, Jared no parece el tipo de persona al que le pasaría eso, pero si es lo que dice su papi, lo cree.

—¿Por qué? - la pregunta de Jared la toma por sorpresa, no esperaba que su nuevo padre se dirigiera a ella con una pregunta así.

—Eh pues, porque debiste lastimarte mucho.

Quizás Jared es mucho mas de lo que ella piensa que es. Como papa no es lo mas perfecto que ha visto, pero el abrazo que Jensen le da lo compensa, un poquito, aun se siente culpable porque ahora Jared haga esa mueca y se recueste de su asiento, silencioso, solitario.

Tal vez el sea mas como ella de lo que puede imaginar.

* * *

><p>Todo se basa en el estado de ánimo de Jensen Ackles a estas horas de la noche. Han llegado recientemente a la mansión, no mas de una hora, Jensen ha puesto a Nina en la cama, se ha despedido de todo aquel que estuviera despierto en la mansión, había entrado en la habitación de ambos, el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Nada bueno.<p>

Jared no quería empezar una pelea. Ni siquiera quería hablar, pero sabia que si Jensen no lo sacaba ahora se enfadaría mucho mas en la mañana, y el prefería sus mañanas tan calmadas como sus noches, ahora de todos modos.

—Escúpelo. – dijo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras veía a Jensen escoger una toalla nueva del escaparate.

—Deja de ser un maldito bastardo, ¿quieres? – eso fue mas rápido de lo que Jared esperaba. - ¿Arriesgaste tanto para seguir comportándote como un niño malcriado?

Prometió que se quedaría callado, que soportaría el chaparrón, pero a aprendido que cuando Jensen hace preguntas directas lo mejor es responderle o mas enfadado se pondrá, y sin duda el sexo no resolverá nada.

— No me estoy comportando como un…

—¡Cállate, Jared! No pienso discutir con tu mente irracional. – Jensen alza sus brazos y luego se gira hacia el, fulminándole con la mirada.

— ¿ahora tengo una mente irracional? – pregunta, bufando y evitando reírse de Jensen y de la expresión que hace, abriendo mucho los ojos y pisando fuerte en la carpeta.

—Si, enfermo bastardo.

—Oh cierto. – ese es el punto que no le gusta a Jared que Jensen toque, que le llame enfermo, como si todo lo que le hubiera pasado en la vida se remitiera a eso, a el estando enfermo.

No dice nada mas, solo se retira de la habitación, ya estaba listo para dormir, solo se había sacado el saco, la camisa, tirado la corbata en la silla y retirado los pantalones junto con sus zapatos de cuero, sin importarle en sacarse los calzoncillos o los calcetines.

No piensa en dormir ahora, con Jensen de ese humor; no da un portazo al salir, solo un suspiro mientras se acomoda mejor los pantalones de algodón que ha cogido de la silla donde ha dejado el cinturón, y comienza a caminar, cuando dobla la esquina casi se da de bruces con un cuerpo chiquito que le llega mas abajo de la cintura; lo mira por un momento hasta que enfoca a Nina, ella dándole una mirada de gatito asustado.

— Lo siento, tenia sed. – susurra, tomando el dobladillo de su camisa entre sus dedos, parece asustada, y hace que su estomago se retuerza con el pensamiento.

—No te preocupes, ve a tu habitación. - dice, una sonrisa suave, algo forzada, en su rostro, _intenta ser amable Jared_, se dice. - ¿Jahod no te envió una jarra de agua a la habitación? - pregunta y ve a la niña negar, sabe que esta aterrada con su presencia y duele mas de lo que imagina. - te llevare una en un rato, ahora ve a dormir.

—Si… - ella murmura, pasando a su lado y el comienza a caminar, pero la conversación no se acaba allí aparentemente. - ¿eh… papa? - Jared casi se tropieza con las escaleras, le duele la pierna del movimiento brusco que hace.

— ¿si?

—¿hay fantasmas aquí? - y el prefiere no tener que pensar en eso en las dos horas que se sienta frente al proyector, viendo películas demasiado viejas y tediosas; al final claudica, pasa por la cocina y toma una jarra y un vaso y lo deja en la mesita de la niña, no se queda mucho tiempo viéndola dormir, metida debajo de las sabanas, rodeada de peluches que Jensen se ha encargado de comprarle.

Luego, resignado entra en su habitación, Jensen tiene la tv encendida, ve un maratón de Lost, tiene los ojos perdidos en la trama y apenas y le siente recostarse en su lado de la cama, le basta para que se mueva a recostar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Michael ya huyo de la isla. - dice suavemente, dándole la información que Jared necesita para ubicarse en la temporada; es como si no hubiese sucedido nada, como si no hubieran peleado; es agradable, saber que a Jensen le cuesta conciliar el sueño si Jared no esta allí, le alivia.

— Si. - dice y esta tentando a decirle "te amo" pero Jensen se adelanta.

—Te amo. - le dice acurrucándose. - no podría vivir sin ti aunque quisiera. - susurra y es como si pidiera una disculpa, algunas veces Jared no merece eso de el, esa fidelidad, pero esta allí y eso es lo que importa.

—Te amo también. - susurra de vuelta, lo otro no necesita contestarlo porque Jensen sabe que el no podría vivir san Ackles.

— ¿Dormimos?

—Un poco más, quiero ver a Holloway.

La respuesta de Jensen es apagar la televisión.

— Hey.

—Cállate.

* * *

><p>Su actitud con Nina no varia mucho, sigue siendo el señor Padalecki, solo apareciéndose en el almuerzo y apenas y desayunando con ellos, la niña piensa que Jensen y el son del tipo que no necesitan hablar mucho, pero el asunto es que Jared si habla con Jensen, le llama cuando no va a casa, y le habla cuando están en la ducha en la noche o en el Jacuzzi, es su relación con Nina la única con la que no tiene actividad, y la chiquilla es lógico que comience a pensar que hay algo malo con ella.<p>

Mas cuando la segunda vez que Jared aparece por su habitación es para decirle que empieza la escuela en una semana y que no tiene escapatoria por mas que lo intente; no es que no desee ir a la escuela, es que conocer a niños nuevos es algo para lo que aun no esta preparada.

—Iras con Daniel a por tu uniforme a la lavandería y escogerás tu uniforme, luego puedes ir al colegio y solicitar la entrada al grupo que quieras.

—¿grupo? - pregunta bajito para que no le escuche, pero igual le escucha.

—Si, si quieres ser deportista o alguna otra cosa. – Jared se encoge de hombros, siente los ojos de Jensen mirarle la espalda desnuda, vigilándole.

—¿Puedo? – ella pregunta, sus ojos enorme y emocionados.

—Seguro, pagare tu equipamiento, cualquier cosa que necesites. - no quiere sonar frio, pero así es como es el, y ni siquiera Jensen puede cambiar eso; pero lo acepta, que su actitud es porque necesita tiempo para adaptarse a esta situación; le ve respirar hondo, y girarse.

En la habitación, Jensen le espera debajo de las sabanas, desnudo, tienen sexo debajo de las sabanas, sudando el estrés del día, cayendo en una espiral de deseo que los hace correrse en las manos del otro, últimamente el sexo mas sucio que tienen lo tienen en el baño, Jared tiene miedo de que algo se este apagando en ellos, y una semana después cuando Jensen le besa despacito frente a Nina cuando esta haciendo sus tareas, casi tumba a Jensen al suelo, y se va a la habitación.

Se deja caer en la cama, aun vestido, viendo a los grandes ventanales, perdido en algo que de verdad no quiere pensar. Le duele la ceja de apoyar tan fuerte la cabeza en la almohada, casi como si así se castigara, allí Jensen le busca y se recuesta sobre su espalda, dejando caer toda su peso contra el, Jared se quedaría sin aire sino fuera por que su esposo es mucho mas pequeño.

Con sus labios sobre la oreja de Padalecki, Jensen suspira, parece tener los pensamientos tan turbios como Jared.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? – dice, es algo que necesita saber, si hay algo detrás del comportamiento de Jared aparte, por supuesto, de la incomodidad de tener a alguien nuevo rondando su mansión.

— ¿me amas? – la pregunta le descoloca.

— ¿Qué? – cacarea.

— ¿me amas? – Jared repite.

—Te amo, si, ¿me amas tu?

—Si, te amo. – la firmeza es algo que le llega a Jensen muy adentro, es algo que casi lo mata de amor, porque por mas que Jared se lo diga aun es algo difícil de asimilar, que un hombre así de poderoso sienta algo por el.

— ¿entonces? – pregunta luego de unos segundos, besando detrás de la oreja de Jared, sintiendo todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

— ¿entonces que?

—Entonces que esta pasando contigo, se que has estado de mal humor últimamente, pero no me has dicho porque. – y le esta intrigando que no se lo diga, Jared no es la persona mas comunicativa del mundo, pero debe reconocer que ya se ha acostumbrado a su confianza con el.

—Estoy asustado. – es el tono de voz con que lo dice que hace a Jensen levantarse, para ver como Jared esconde su rostro en la almohada.

— ¿Asustado de que?

—De todo, pero especialmente de que me vayas a dejar. – no estaba esperando "esa" respuesta. Quizás algo sobre Nina o que le incomodaba que tardara tanto en irse a dormir por el trabajo extra en Delaroy, pero no eso.

— ¿Por qué te dejaría? – se fuerza a preguntar, la voz saliéndole agotada.

—No lo se.

Mentiroso.

— ¿no lo sabes? Jared si lo sabes, no haces afirmaciones solo porque si, y lo sabes, así que dime de un vez por todas, vamos. - deja que sus manos resbalen por el costado de Padalecki hasta llegar a sus caderas, que acaricia con ternura con ambos manos.

—Porque el sexo apesta - Jensen se ríe, alto y largo, enrollado sobre si mismo dejando que Jared le fulmine con la mirada ahora que se ha enderezado. – no te rías, idiota. El sexo apesta, solo usamos las manos estas dos semanas. Apesta.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, ni siquiera podías encontrarte la polla esas veces, así que no te quejes. No voy a dejarte porque el sexo apeste.

—Pero odio que el sexo apeste. Odio que sea soso por más de dos días seguidos. Quiero sexo decente, algo con…

— ¿Cadenas, látigos y dolor? – Jensen completa, una ceja alzada y una expresión que denota que esta disfrutando esto demasiado como para que Jared se sienta cómodo. – mira… ¿Qué tal si hoy intentamos algo sucio entonces? Si te sientes con suficiente fuerza para hacer algo. – es un reto evidente, pero Jared lo despacha con un movimiento de su mano.

—Me iré a bañar.

—Hey. Ven aquí. Jay… Jay. Vamos, bebe, te dejare follarme toda la noche… - Jared ni siquiera detuvo su camino al baño, solo siguió caminando, dando un bostezo en el camino. Jensen rodo sus ojos, así que ahora jugaba a hacerse el duro, pues eso no le duraría mucho.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que escuchaba la ducha abrirse, se desnudo, dejando su ropa en el cesto, era domingo en la noche, así que solo había pasado medio día en la empresa terminando el ultimo diseño para una importante compañía. El resto lo había pasado en casa, enseñando a Nina a diferenciar colores y sus tonalidades.

Es algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer con sus pasantes, pero con Jared allí de frente, era algo incomodo, sentía que el hombre evaluaba su forma de enseñar, de enfrentarse al mundo en su entorno mas resbaladizo. Casi que admiraba ese poder que ejercía sobre el, y lo hacia temblar como ahora, cuando estaba desnudo en medio de la habitación, rebuscando el lubricante que siempre guardaba debajo de la cama.

Un poco de lubricación no estaría mal, incentivaría a Jared a hacérselo sin tomarse la molestia de prepararlo. Sabia que dos dedos cumplirían su objetivo, de que doliera, ardiera y le hiciera hacer muecas y removerse de incomodidad mientras Jared se ahogaría en el sentimiento de ser el quien lograba esas reacciones. Seria el plan perfecto, solo faltaba convencer a Jared de que lo usara.

Sudado y ya con los músculos de su espalda agotados de tanto estar encorvado sobre si mismo para conseguir un mejor ángulo con sus dedos, erecto y listo para follar, Jensen escucho como la ducha se cerraba y Jared salía de ella. Seguramente se secaría el cabello por un largo rato, así que el tendría tiempo de ajustar una posición decente para provocarlo.

Si tan solo se le ocurriera alguna.

Debía admitir que era un poco bloqueador de calentura saber que Nina, su hija, estaba unas pocas habitación mas allá. Pero el deseo de que Jared se aprovechara de el para sentirse mejor era también algo poderoso. Como dos corrientes que tiraban de el en direcciones opuestas.

Los pasos de Jared acercándose a la habitación pusieron todo su cuerpo en alerta, sus piernas se abrieron en la cama, su espalda se arqueo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su antebrazo derecho, la mano metida entre las piernas, manteniendo la erección.

— ¿Qué tratas de buscar con eso? – la voz de Jared, aunque trémula, seca sin emociones, tembló, solo una nota imperceptible para cualquiera pero no para Jensen, quien sonrió y siguió masturbándose, su agujero reluciente entre sus glúteos, invitando a Jared a hundirse en el.

—Se lo que quieres. – dice, la frente pegándose a las sabanas por la transpiración, dios, la habitación debía estar bajo cero gracias al termostato, pero el estaba casi encendido en llamas. – te dejare hacerlo… vamos, Jay, rómpeme… - quizás las palabras sonaron tontas, pero no escucho a su esposo reírse, ni decir nada al respeto, solo sintió su peso sobre la cama y supo que si, era imposible resistirse a el.

—No. No quiero hacerte daño. – dice, Jensen le mira, preguntándose que diablos pasa con el, pero Jared sigue hablando. – quiero que tu me hagas daño.

* * *

><p>Cuando Nina entra en el club de natación, Jared se enfada, a el no le gustan los deportes, y la nueva mansión tiene una piscina mas bien pequeña, por lo que cuando la niña le dice que necesita una traje de baño azul marino, golpea la mesa y sale de la habitación, ya preparándose mentalmente para recibir el regaño de Jensen.<p>

Este no viene, y aunque las cosas se supone que se habían arreglado, solo se perturban ahora, pero lo que no espera es escuchar a Jensen hablando con la niña, con su hija, diciéndole que a Jared no le enfada que se haya inscrito por el deporte sino por las disposiciones de la mansión.

La semana siguiente, Jared aparece en el colegio en el que la han inscrito. El Departed Detroit School, publico, con un sistema un tanto burocrático, pero bueno con los niños. Encuentra a Nina sentada en las gradas, escribiendo un ensayo; la niña salta cuando le ve al final de las gradas, su enorme figura resaltando en cualquier lado.

Tienen un encuentro un tanto engorroso. Porque aparentemente no es la única que le tiene un miedo irracional a Jared; todos los que están en su camino se apartan, mas temerosos del nombre que del hombre, que le hace mucho honor a la familiar Padalecki.

— ¿Por qué no estas con otras chicas de tu tamaño? – pregunta, voz algo dura para una pregunta inocente.

Ella tiembla, casi botando al suelo sus útiles escolares.

—Ellas… ellas no me hablan.

Tiene mucho miedo de levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a Jared, pero este se encarga de que lo haga colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla y alzándola, una mirada cuestionadora en sus ojos multicolores.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un Padalecki. – ella responde en un susurro, y no lo hubiera dicho si supiera que Jensen y su padre iban a tener una enorme pelea esa noche sobre cosas que ella podía oír desde su cuarto pero no entender ni una palabra.

Se insultan demasiado, Jensen llamándole cobarde y diciendo algo de no repetir los mismos errores con ella. Porque si, su nombre sale en la gritería mas veces de las que le gustaría. Y termina escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas, sollozando por ser tan torpe, aquí como en el centro. Nunca sirviendo para nadie.

Cuando la puerta se abre una hora mas tarde, puede sentir que alguien la observa, así que aguanta la respiración y finge estar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desayuna con Jahod solamente.

* * *

><p>Cuando decidió escapar de la mansión, no esperaba que tuviera que correr como si el demonio la persiguiera, porque sencillamente tener a diecisiete hombres detrás de ella, persiguiéndola hasta el cansancio era hasta estúpido de ver.<p>

Debía aceptar que el sistema de seguridad que Padalecki usaba para alertar a sus hombres era efectivo, pero ella era demasiado pequeña, y todos ellos tenían miedo de romperle un brazo al sujetarla, así que fue fácil lanzar un mordisco aquí y allá y escapar por toda la vereda que les separaba de la ciudad y a la que se le prohibía el paso a cualquier transeúnte.

Corrió hasta que llego a un parque, las costillas doliéndole, los pulmones casi saliéndose por su boca, lagrimas de adrenalina en sus mejillas. Estaba tan perdida que cuando escucho a alguien preguntarle si estaba bien, comenzó a correr de nuevo, sin importarle que las piernas estuvieran por salírsele.

Cuando se detuvo, nada se escuchaba a su alrededor. Estaba completamente sola, nadie la perseguía, eso era seguro.

—Dios… que doloroso. – se quejo, sujetándose las costillas y observando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cementerio. Su corazón le salto en el pecho. ¿A dónde había venido a meterse?

Lo más sorprendente era como no había notado que quizás hoy no era un buen día para escapar, ya que la lluvia había comenzado a caer en diminutas gotas sobre su rostro lleno de sudor, rojo por esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>Sabia cual seria su destino cuando Jensen Ackles se quedo en silencio al otro lado del teléfono.<p>

— ¿Disculpa? – dijo después de un tiempo, haciendo que el guardaespaldas a cargo de Nina temblara, pensó que llamar a Jensen era mucho mejor idea que informarle a Padalecki directamente, este no duraría en cortarle la cabeza.

— Señor… ella escapo.

— ¿Cómo diablos, maldita sea, se escapo una niña de nueve años de veinte hombres que la tutelaban?¿¡Como diablos explicas eso!? – El grito de Jensen debió resonar en todo el edificio, porque Daniel de inmediato entro, azotando la puerta, viendo el rostro en pánico de Jensen, y la forma en la que sus labios temblaban. - ¡Encuéntrenla! ¡Encuéntrenla o dejare que Jared lees patee el culo hasta el otro mundo!

Nunca había estado tan al borde del colapso, pero si lo pensaba con la mente fría, había tenido uno parecido cuando Jared había estado a punto de morir.

Una vez que ha lanzado su celular a la mesa, se deja caer contra la silla de cuero, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. Daniel el mira, esperando una orden, con solo escuchar a Jensen ya esta seguro de saber lo que esta pasando, y que Jensen no se esta moviendo demasiado rápido.

—Jensen debes moverte ahora. Llama a Jared, el sabrá que hacer. – se mueve hasta que esta frente a su jefe, lo zarandea de los hombros, escuchándole quejarse. - ¡Jensen! ¡Muévete!

* * *

><p>Jared esta en una reunión al sur de Detroit, escuchando a dos eruditos pelearse por la economía del país y como Longardia podría hacer algo por ella. El sinceramente no cree en su país ni en nada que lo relacione a el, es alemán, le ha tomado dos buenos meses aceptarlo, pero le viene mierda si Jensen sigue comiéndole la cabeza, porque "naciste en Texas, Jared, eso te hace americano".<p>

Sigue escuchando el mismo "cha-cha" y no le importa en lo absoluto atender su celular cuando este resuena en la habitación circular, se pone de pie y ni siquiera pide permiso. ¿para que habría de hacerlo?

El remitente de la llamada es Jensen, lo que le sorprende, porque su esposo no le ha llamado en los últimos días, no después de esa pelea en la que finalmente termino marchándose de la casa y quedándose en el Grand. Piensa que es para criticarle nuevamente, quizás insultarlo un poco mas, pero cuando escucha la voz en lagrimas de su esposo sabe que algo va mal. Muy mal.

— Jensen cálmate, no puedo entenderte. ¿Dónde estas? – pregunta, alzando una mano para atraer la atención de Alex que aun esta en la sala de reuniones y le ve a través de los vidrios que la encierran.

—No se a donde fue… - Jensen solloza, suena como si se cubriera la boca con la mano. – por favor… tienes que encontrarla. – suplica, y otro sollozo doloroso se escapa de sus labios.

—Nina. – Jared dice, comprendiendo al fin la situación. Piensa en secuestro, muerte, alguna clase de represalia contra su persona, pero cuando Jensen continua, diciendo "si… no se a donde fue"; sabe que es no es nada de eso y casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio. – respira, Jensen, pondré a mis hombres a ello. – cuelga antes de que Jensen pueda decir algo mas y se gira hacia Alex que le mira expectante.

—¿Sénior?

—Nina escapo. – dice, mirando al suelo y luego buscando la salida mas cercana. – averigua como y porque escapo, y despide a quien tengas que despedir… yo iré a buscarla.

— ¿Por su cuenta? Sénior… no es recomendable…

— ¿Desde cuando yo hago las cosas recomendables, Lex? – Jared tiene un tono de diversión que no es acorde a la situación. Mucho menos esa curvatura que se hace en sus labios.

— ¿Sabes donde podría estar?

—No tengo idea. – responde, escondiéndose de hombros. – pero se que hay tres opciones, el parque, la feria o el cementerio.

—Los tres sitios mas largos en expansión y donde…

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo de escucharte, y todos rodean la mansión.

—Astuto.

— ¿Quién dice que no? – Jared pregunta, y Alex puede sentir un escalofrió subir por su espina dorsal al ver la expresión de Jared, tan seguro de si mismo, tan el.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado un tiempo desde que ha podido caminar sin la preocupación de tener a alguien en su espalda. Y hacerlo por un cementerio es lo mas confortador que puede sentir, caminar sin escuchar a nadie hablando, susurrando, juzgando. Es solo el y sus pensamientos, que no son nada agradables luego de pasar varias criptas empapadas por la lluvia que ha caído mas temprano.<p>

Para el es ya muy tarde, cinco de la tarde, debería estar sentado en su escritorio haciendo anotaciones de cuan patéticos son sus empleados y buscando posibles sustitutos en la siempre llena lista de oferentes. En otras circunstancias estaría con Jensen buscando un sitio donde cenar, o en la cama si el día había sido muy agotador, pero en cambio esta allí, sintiéndose culpable.

Y si, la culpa es la que lo impulsa a moverse. Pues sabe que si la niña escapo es por el desprecio que ha puesto en ella. No es estúpido, sabe lo que hace. Manipula todo a su alrededor para que funcione bajo sus condiciones, y probarla, aunque Jensen lo considerara un hijo de puta por toda la eternidad, era su plan maestro.

No quería hacerle daño, después de todo había dado mucho por tenerla y hasta casi perdido a Jensen en el intento, diablos, casi había muerto y todo solo por conservar algo de firmeza con la chica. Y ahora estaba aquí, buscándola, queriendo explicar el porque de su actitud lamentable este mes completo desde que ella había llegado a casa.

El sabe como se siente la pequeña, puede ver mejor en su pequeña cabecita de lo que ella puede, puede escuchar y sentir y respirar aquello de lo que ella desconoce el nombre. Porque ambos tienen la misma esencia. Solo que esta vez el va a enderezar las cosas, y las pondrá en orden.

Va a repararla aunque tenga que abrirla por completo.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. – su voz suena sosegada por la tenue lluvia que ha comenzado a caer de nuevo, el saco empapándose en las hombreras.

En comparación con Nina, él esta seco. Ella en cambio esta totalmente empapada, bañada en agua de lluvia, temblando mientras sus pequeños bracitos intentan cubrir tanto de su cuerpo como le es posible. Cuando ella lo observa, tiene una mueca sorprendida en su rostro.

—Aquí, toma esto. – se retira el saco y lo deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su hija, un suspiro deja sus labios al ver como ella se enrolla en el traje, estornudando. —debiste haberte refugiado de la lluvia, podrías pescar un resfriado. – susurra, y sin previo aviso la esta levantando en brazos, apretando el helado cuerpo contra el suyo, ella de inmediato se aferra a su cuello.

La respiración de la infante es errática, temblándole al oído mientras el camina de vuelta a su auto. El peso extra inusual en sus brazos pareciéndole de lo más cómodo. Se siente extrañamente normal con ella sollozando en su cuello.

La sube al auto, poniendo la calefacción y ajustando el cinturón en su cintura. No dice nada en su camino al mall más cercano, pasando el parque y manejando unas dos cuadras mas. Repite el mismo procedimiento, la toma en brazos y la carga hasta que esta frente a la tienda de bodas de Katie, quien lo observa entrar desde donde esta de pie, frente a una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Padalecki. Y asumo la nueva unidad adquirida recientemente. – ella dice con una sonrisa, que luego se convierte en una mueca al ver el estado de la niña. – asumo que necesitas que la vista.

—Algo casual por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Nina se queda en silencio cuando Jared la pone en el suelo, y lo ve irse a sentar en uno de los pequeños bancos de piel que rodean varias perchas con ropa extremadamente costosa.

Katie toma medidas debajo de sus brazos, en su pecho, su cintura y desaparece en la trastienda, dando órdenes en francés a dos de sus empleadas que se llevan a la pequeña, algo asustada. Jared le ofrece un amago de sonrisa, y ve como la expresión confundida de la chica le observa antes de perderse en cortinas.

Aprovecha ese tiempo para caminar por el sitio, ve una tienda de antigüedades y un pendiente de algo parecido a la esmeraldita guindado de la mano de un maniquí, y enseguida piensa en el anillo que tiene alrededor de su dedo, y en la argolla que pende de uno de los pezones de Jensen, con una "J" de oro. Sonríe, y antes de que el impulso de comprarla le gane, su celular suena en el fondo de sus pantalones.

Es Alex.

— ¿Sénior? ¿La encontró?

—Si, dile a Jensen que esta bien. Ella solo necesitaba algo de tiempo. Estoy con ella. Dile que no la dejare ir. – no le dice a Alex porque no quiere hablar con Jensen en ese momento o como la encontró, solo cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la tienda de Katie, encontrando a Nina vestida ahora con ropa seca, muy parecida a la que ya usaba, no por nada Katie es quien diseño la mitad de su guardarropa.

—Esta lista. Luciendo como una princesa, ¿quieres que arregle su cabello? – ella señala el cabello mojado de la chica, peinando y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Nina hace un puchero, no le gusta que nadie toque su cabello, igual que Jared.

—No, estará bien. – estira una mano y ve como la chiquilla duda en tomarla, pero finalmente lo hace.

Por minutos ambos permanecen en silencio, caminando entre tienda y tienda, y compradores compulsivos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué que?

—Porque fuiste tu quien me encontró. – tiene la voz mas suavecita y baja que Jared haya escuchado nunca en una persona.

—Porque te conozco.

— ¿Qué?

—Te conozco. Eres como yo, algunas veces necesitas mucho tiempo a solas para pensar, ¿cierto? – ella asiente. – cuando naces solo, cuando creces solos, hay veces en la que estar rodeado de personas bloquea tus pensamientos, te hace torpe. Así que necesitas esconderte, y pensar que diablos pasa contigo, pero eso solo hace mucho más difícil el proceso de curación…

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?

— ¿Qué sientes que no encajas en ningún lado? – se detiene, y se gira a verla, sus grandes ojos castaños fijos en el con toda la admiración del mundo. – conozco el sentimiento. Lo tuve por mucho tiempo, algunas veces lo tengo de nuevo.

—Tu encajas en todas partes.

—No como querría, y en realidad, solo encajo cuando estoy… cuando estoy con tu otro padre. – dice, una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.

— ¿Con Jen?

—Si, con Jen. – sonríe. – con Jensen soy todo lo que quiero y no quiero ser.

—Pero yo arruine eso…

—No, no lo hiciste. Yo lo hice, porque en realidad quiero saber como eres, si eres diferente a como te pintas todos los días, porque lo amo a el, y quiero saber si tu le mereces. – Nina le da una mirada confundida. - ¿sabes? hay algo parecido al miedo en lo que veo en tus ojos cuando me ves, y se que lo merezco. – aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la mano de Nina y comienza a caminar. – se que lo merezco, no he hecho mas que ser un idiota mientras tu estabas en la casa, porque quería hacer explotar la bomba.

—Explorar mis límites… - ella dice, y luego bufa. – lo hizo a propósito.

—Yep, no te odio como se que llegaste a pensar. Pelee demasiado por tenerte como para odiarte. – ella sonríe, pero el no cree que aun entienda muy bien lo que dice así que prosigue. – lo que quiero decir, es que ahora se que eres como yo completamente, y que quizás sientas que la vida se te complique por ser un Padalecki. Se lo que es eso.

—¿fue duro para ti?

—Mis padres adoptivos me odiaban, me trataron como basura y nunca me dijeron que era adoptado.

—Ah… ¿Ellos nunca te dijeron? ¿Por qué?

—No estoy seguro. El abuelo me prefería a mi, pero ellos aun eran mi familia, mis tíos, claro, eso no lo supe hasta el año pasado, ambos ya están muertos…

— ¿Cómo te sentiste? – ella pregunta cuando el se detuvo frente a un local de comida rápida para niños. Lleno de payasos y animales de peluches por todas partes, se inclino ante ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para alzarla y darle una mejor vista del menú.

—Como una mierda. Pero mejoro, me ayudo a comprender un montón de cosas que antes no lograba resolver… al menos tu sabes que Jensen te ama…

—Y que tú me amas también…

—Aparentemente, si. ¿Qué quieres pedir?

— ¡Muchas patatas fritas! – ella grito, alzando sus brazos.

—Bien. Pidamos eso entonces. – dice, y le sale natural, sostenerla, llevarla a la mesa, ayudarla con las bandejas, sentarse en una mesa rosada con espirales rojas, y hablar del club de natación y su aversión a las piscinas y a los chiquillos de la escuela, y como no quiere que tenga novio hasta los 18, Nina se ríe, pero aun cree que esta soñando, de alguna forma u otra.

* * *

><p>Para Nina y Jared las cosas mejoran, se vuelven normales, las sonrisas compartidas con ella en el desayuno, incluso si aun el siguen siendo el, y no habla mucho o no se queda a escuchar como Jensen se sienta a relatarle cuentos en la noche. De hecho, las interacciones con Jensen se vuelven mínimas, los buenos días por las mañanas, los obligatorios "hey", cuando llega a casa tarde o el "¿Dónde andabas?" cuando era Jensen quien llegaba a deshoras.<p>

Pero a esos silencios Jensen estaba mas que acostumbrado, sabia que la ultima pelea les había dejado algo resentidos con el otro y que solo era cuestión de tiempo que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Lo que si no estaba esperando era lo que sucedió ese día en especifico, cuando había decidido dar una vuelta por Delaroy, un edificio de seis plantas, siendo la ultima la cafetería, al aire libre para el aprecio de todos los artistas que necesitaban algo de inspiración, en especial los graduandos y nuevos empleados, que no tardaban en acostumbrarse a la relajada vida en la empresa.

El piso del CEO se encontraba en la planta 8, totalmente reservado para su estudio y su oficina, y una cancha entera para el mini golf, si, y Jared no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Pero lo que le sorprende hoy, es que mientras este en la planta baja, inclinado sobre una maquina dispensadora, alguien de un silbido de admiración. Odia que otros hombres le vean el culo, odia que la gente en general admire su cuerpo, esta demasiado viejo para eso. Así que se voltea listo para despedir al idiota.

No dice nada, más porque el aire parece que se ha salido por sus poros y le ha dejado allí boqueando.

—Bonita vista. – Jared dice en un tono texano que le pone hasta el último vello de punta. – esos pantalones te quedan de maravilla. – señala con su cabeza los pantalones de vestir negros, y luego sus ojos le están recorriendo el torso, parándose a admirar el chaleco de lana y la camisa de vestir. – hermoso.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí recibiendo todos esos halagos? – Jensen pregunta, es casi inevitable que su boca se curve en una sonrisa.

Jared se ve sorprendente en su traje gris, pero sobre todo se ve imponente ante el, más alto que nunca mientras se acerca, estirando sus brazos para sostenerle de la cintura.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para almorzar? – pregunta lentamente, enterrando su nariz donde el cuello de Jensen comienza.

—Puedo hacer que Alona me abra algo de espacio. – susurra débilmente, rodeando con sus brazos la espalda de Jared.

—Entonces larguémonos de aquí.


	20. Semillas

**Epilogo**

**Semillas.**

* * *

><p>Detroit es buena en esta época del año, es callada, al menos en esa parte solitaria de la ciudad, casi colgando en los bordes de la civilización. Rodeada de al menos siete hectáreas de girasoles enormes que van desde el suelo hasta un metro, sostenidas por su deseo de ver el sol mas de cerca, brillantes y de color amarillo naranja.<p>

Todo el camino al huerto esta rodeado de sus pétalos desperdigados por el suelo, y el olor picante de su aceite. Hay semillas que se caen de las plantas más viejas, y que los pájaros aprovechan para robar en un descuido de su cuidador. No es que a Jared no le moleste que los pájaros hagan eso, si les molesta, pero con los años ha aprendido a reconocer el valioso papel de estos animales en el cultivo de las plantas, después de leer todos los diarios que su abuelo almacenaba en su despacho, cerrado desde su muerto, abierto desde que Nina se lo sugirió en una cena hace nueve años.

Hoy, dos días antes del cumpleaños de Jensen, últimos días de febrero, después de un mes de navidad totalmente lleno de ocurrencias por parte de todos aquellos relacionados con ellos, diez años después de que Nina había llegado a la mansión, Jared esta sentado en las escalerillas de madera del patio trasero, que dan a un pequeño porche y de allí al jardín de girasoles que se extiende frente a el; tras el, las cocinas desprenden el olor de lo que próximamente será su almuerzo.

Ackles esta a su lado, pero a diferencia de Jared, esta sentado perpendicular a él, los pies desnudos sobre el regazo de Jared y las espalda apoyada en el asta de madera que sostiene el techo que los cubre del tenue sol; esta leyendo un libro, _"Almas Libres en Otoño"_, los lentes para ver mejor los tiene en la punta de la nariz y Jared adoraría besarle, pero esta demasiado cansado como para mover los codos de sus rodillas.

Ha estado todo el día acomodando los girasoles, gastando su tiempo de esa manera tan particular, ronchas en sus manos por el roce con el polen, aun es alérgico a ellas incluso sino quiere serlo.

En su posición encorvada, puede ver como Rowen y Marie –los únicos recuerdos vivientes de lo que fueron alguna vez Sadie y Harley- juegan al fondo, y si entorna los ojos pude ver a Nerion retozar en la grama, es adorablemente enorme para ser un gato. Y aun no sabe como se dejo convencer para recogerlo del centro de adopción. Pero Nina había demostrado tener un control sobre el solo comparable con el de Jensen.

—Papa. – y hablando de la susodicha, Nina le llama mientras aparece por las puertas de madera, sentándose a su lado, su cuaderno en las piernas, parece enfadada, nada raro cuando estudia. - por favor, ayúdame con esto, es un problema de lógica. - a sus 19 años, ella aun tiene estos momentos de enfado que solo Jared es capaz de lidiar con ellos, Jensen ni siquiera se molesta en acercarse. - ¿ves? Dice que un cono circular recto…. ¡es horrible! – exclama antes de terminar de leer el enunciado del problema.

—¿Un cono horrible? – Jared pregunta, escuchando el bufido divertido de su esposo tras el.

—Papi… - Nina gimotea. Usando su cuaderno para golpear el hombro de Jared que ríe, suelto y ligero.

—¿Qué? – el se hace el desentendido, se endereza un poco, y luego vuelve a inclinarse, cubriendo los pies de Jensen con su torso debido a la posición.

—Ayúdame, no se como hacerlo. – ella gimotea de nuevo, parece que no ha crecido nada.

—Jensen fue el que fue a la universidad, pregúntale a el. - ahoga el gemido cuando el pie de Jensen se presiona contra su erección, una de la que estaba inadvertido, y la masajea, bendito sea que esta inclinado y así su hija no pueda ver nada.

—Si, pero papa sabe lo mismo de calculo que tu de veterinaria. – ella le acusa, señalándole con el dedo y luego enfurruñándose como la niña mimada que es.

—Intente lo mejor que pude. – reclama a modo de replica, escondiendo el gruñido cuando escucha la risa de Jensen, quien hace rato que ha perdido la atención en el libro.

—Papa, no le das respiración boca a boca a una vaca que chocaste. – el tono de burla en su hija no es nada agradable.

—Jen.

—Nina deja a tu padre. – Jensen finalmente dice, alzando sus ojos del libro que a estas alturas finge leer, mientras disfruta cada segundo de la interacción de su familia.

—Mmmm…esta bien, esta bien, ¿pero vas a ayudarme o no? - dice sonriendo cándidamente y haciéndole ojitos que sabe siempre funcionan.

Ha aprendido mucho de Jensen en estos años, como domar a Jared, solo que aun no aprende muy bien cual es el truco para convencer a Ackles de hacer cosas. Cree que la gente esta equivocada, y que su papi Padalecki no es el hueso duro de roer en esa familia, sino su papa Ackles, que pese a ser el mas cariñoso de los dos también es el mas estricto.

—Ok, te ayudare. – Jared dice, y ella sonríe victoriosa.

—Señorita Padalecki, el señor Salvatore ya llego. – Rozas es el nuevo mayordomo de la mansión, fue antes un gran fanático de las armas y trabajo para Jared como guardaespaldas por seis años, ahora es una de su mejores propuestas después de la muerte de Jahod hace dos años; Nina salta y sus mejillas e enrojecen.

—Eh, ¿papa? - habla con Jared, que si de verdad tuviera algún tipo de vergüenza se sonrojaría por estar sintiendo a Jensen masajearle la polla sobre el pantalón una vez mas. Pero como no la tiene, solo actúa normal y responde.

— ¿si?

—Eh… eh… ¿puedo presentarte a mi novio? – ella sabe lo que va a provocar la pregunta en su padre, mas cuando ve como su padre Jensen se acomoda, enrollando sus piernas, acariciándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso muy reconocible en el.

A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de hacer un comentario a Jared mucho antes, cuando todo comenzó en realidad hace tres meses, pero ese detalle lo obviaran, y esta claro que no será ni ella ni el quien le den las noticias a Jared. Porque es lógico, que al ver la mirada de Padalecki, saber que no va a ser nada amigable con el chico cuando lo vea.

Es una de las desventajas de ser mujer, Nina piensa cuando ve a su padre alzarse sobre sus casi dos metros, los hombros rectos, como si se preparara para una batalla o algo. Solo espera que no le de por golpear a Stefan a ningún lado, porque el chico puede ser uno de los mejores en su equipo de lucha, pero ¿su padre? Su padre es como el King Kong de los hombres.

Permanece en silencio mientras se dirigen a la puerta delantera, cruzando la mansión con sus pies descalzos, a quien diablos le importa que alguien lo vea así, sabiendo que es el hombre más poderoso e intimidante del mundo. Aunque sea uno de los padres mas atentos en algunas ocasiones.

—No vas a matarlo, ¿cierto? – Nina pregunta, voz temblorosa cuando están en el vestíbulo principal.

El se gira, la mira un momento y luego sigue su camino a la puerta. Espera que eso sea un no.

Stefan es… es diferente de todos los chicos que ha conocido, es dulce, cariñoso, y aun así pertenece al equipo de lucha y es súper inteligente, algunas veces algo misterioso, pero un buen chico según las palabras de Jensen. Así que es lógico que cuando ve a Jared no se corte para nada, solo sonría y extienda su mano, diciendo algo que suena a "Un placer conocerlo finalmente, señor Padalecki".

Ella quiere matarlo por el "finalmente" que implica que llevan al menos mas de dos semanas en esto; puede ver que su padre interpreta las palabras perfectamente, pero en lugar de enfadarse, solo respira hondo, casi imperceptible y toma la mano del chico.

—Espero estés cuidando bien de ella, chico. – dice, la voz le sueña algo ronca cuando habla. – ella es especial.

—Oh. Eso he notado, su hija es la chica mas especial que he conocido… ella… maravillosa. – aunque Stefan suene sincero cuando hable, mirándola todo el tiempo, una sonrisa amable en sus labios, parece que Padalecki no compra nada de lo que esta diciendo.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes las reglas, ¿cierto?

— ¡Papa! – ella no estaba esperando eso, aparentemente Stefan si.

—Si, no son tan difíciles de aprenderse cuando están todo el día en mi cabeza, señor Padalecki. – es la mierda mas rara que le ha tocado experimentar a la un adolescente.

— ¿Van a salir ahora?

—Quería llevarla a la feria. El carnaval de los…

—Hale. Si, no esta muy lejos. Tienen hasta las diez.

— ¡Papa! ¡Tengo 19!

—Esta bien, Nina. – Stefan dice sonriendo. Maldición, ya están en la universidad, no hay necesidad de ser mama gallina. Pero su novio lo entiende mejor de lo que ella puede entenderlo, empezando por el hecho de que es la hija de una de las mejores familias, así que es normal tener cuidado. – la traeré antes de la hora, señor.

Después de que Nina se marcha, bufando maldiciones, Jensen se da a la tarea de reírse de la expresión de Jared, que sigue asesinando con la mirada al chiquillo, con Jensen sobre su espalda, riéndose el bastardo.

—Tiene 19 años, Jay, bastante le ha tomado por tener novio a esta edad; ya pensé que seria de las chicas que permanecen virgen hasta los 30. Vamos, quita esa cara, el chico es un buen chico.

—Tú también eras un buen chico para todos. – Jared replica, fulminando con la mirada ese punto donde se conectaban las manos de su hija y del chico Salvatore.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué no soy un chico bueno? – cuestiono metiendo las manos debajo de la camisa de Padalecki.

—No, tiendes a ser una puta cada vez. – Jared dice, sosteniendo las manos de Jensen pero sin moverse de su posición encorvada.

—Oh, mira quien esta celoso, apuesto a que Alex le gustaría escuchar que estas celoso del novio de tu hija.

—No te atrevas a decírselo.

—Oh, lo hare, cuando el y Danno regresen de su luna de miel, se los diré.

—No te atrevas, Ackles.

—Oh. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Atarme?

— ¿Me estas retando? – Jared finalmente se da la vuelta, ha perdido todo interés en su hija y el novio que el no esta muy seguro de aceptar.

—Quizás.

Luego de eso la carrera que ambos hacen hasta la habitación es casi patética, con Jensen riéndose mas que corriendo, sosteniéndose de las paredes cuando es demasiado para sus ya maduros cuerpos. No es que a Jared se le haga menos dificultoso, pero es casi mejor que el, sino fuera porque Jensen siempre ha sido un tramposo y termina por tumbarle jalándole de la camisa.

Y por supuesto que es el quien llega primero a la habitación, tumbándose en la cama y riéndose de la expresión de Jared cuando entra, caminando, ni siquiera molestándose en seguir con la tonta competencia.

—Perdí. – dice, recostándose a un lado de Jensen.

—Ahora estoy demasiado cansado para hacer nada. – Jensen jadea, girándose en la cama y recostando su cabeza del pecho de Jared.

—¿Seguro?

—Si, durmamos y luego sexo. – susurra, enrollando sus piernas con Jared, quien hace rato que ha olvidado todo lo que no tenga que ver con Jensen y lo feliz que lo hace sentirse.


End file.
